Empathic Adventures II: Unovan Destiny
by eclispe2025
Summary: Continuation for Empathic Adventures originally written by ssj04mewtwo. Ability/advance/pearl/Morpheus/Negai/Firered shipping. Now that Ash has developed his aura, he continues on his journey through Unova. Morsome,M/F,Whip
1. Chapter 65: Unova champ and a Battle of

Empathic Adventures II: Unovan Destiny

Original Author: SSJ04Mewtwo

Maintaining Author: Eclipse2025

**Alright everyone here is the long awaited new chapter for empathic adventures. as most (if not all) of you know ssj passed away on 3/15/2012 around 4pm in the town of Byron, Georgia. I won't go into any further detail at this time, but if u really wanna know pm me and I'll tell you. **

**Now with the formalities out of the way, onto better things. the rules set up by ssj(and unofficially me) still remain here as well. I will post poles up every so often and take opinions on anything related to the story. also please no flames. Critiques are acceptable, just try not to end up flaming in the end. also please feel free to submit any (logical and relevant ideas) either by pm or review. and due to (since he and I were almost in sync with this story I'll pretty much now almost all that we had planned out, just some spots might disappear) so if you've see something that either I missed or you want to see. again lemme know and I'll do my best to throw it in(just be sensible, if he said no to it more than likely I will as well.). also as a note my writing style is not the same as his so if you see anywhere were I can improve or otherwise. just hit me up and show me where. **

**Now with the major stuff behind us please enjoy this next chapter of EA**

**Chapter 65: Unova champ and a Battle of the Legends**

Ash and company are currently on route to the Driftviel Draw Bridge so Ash could battle for his next badge, or so we think...

"Hey guys, look!"

"What is it Dawn?"

"It's a fair!"

"That it is, how about we stop and have some fun?"!

"That sounds like an excellent idea Ash..."

The group split up in separate directions, and soaks up the scenery of the fair.

After about an hour...

"Yes, can I get some taiyaki please?" May asked approaching a food vendor.

"Sure, you want veggie, cheese or beef?"

"Three of each please!"

"Alrighty then little missy, here you go!"

"Thanks!"

May continues walking until she smells some fine noodles.

"Yes, can I have some soba noodles, and udon noodles please?"

"Sure, just for you or you picking up lunch for some friends?"

"Friends, trust me, when I mean we are going to need a lot."

"Alright then, since you're doing me a favor how about I give 'em to you for half price?"

"Really? Thanks mister!"

"Sure, just come by my shop in Driftviel next time you're in town!"

"Sure. That's actually where we are headed to, for my boyfriend's gym battle!"

"Oho! even better, make sure he brings his appetite as my store is famous for sending folks home happy and full!"

"Thanks mister!"

"Sure missy, here you go. Just be careful, the food's still hot."

"Right! Thanks again!"

"Sure, anytime!"

May now heads back to the lunch table with bags in hand, ready to feed the bottom less pit that is Ash Ketchum, and their group of sisters.

"Hey guys, I brought the food!" May said happily approaching her aura sisters, Ash and Cilan

"Good job May, I'm starving!" Zoey commented

"Sweet Arceus, May, how much did you get?" Anabel shrieked as May started placing the food she bought on the table

"Well I got some taiyaki, udon, and soba noodles."

"You got taiyaki? What kind?" Iris asked.

"Well, veggie, cheese and beef."

"Well it looks like he gave you more than that... look!" Dawn commented

"Wow... I guess I'll have to thank him later then..."

"Just how much did all this cost?" Cilan asked.

"Well I got the noodles for half price and I only paid for nine of the taiyaki so... not too much..."

"Half price May?" Angie shouted rising up out of her seat

"Yeah and he even has a shop in Driftviel, the next town over. So if we like it we can stop by on the way..."

"Ash! Slow down and save some for the rest of us!" Anabel criticized when she saw ash wolfing down all the food.

"Sorry, but this is really good!"

"Well let's dig in before he eats it all." Anabel sighed in defeat.

888

An hour later...

"Ah... that was good..." Ash said suppressing a belch.

"That it was Ash, that it was..." Cilan commented

"Hey is that who I think it is?" Angie asked looking ahead.

"Who, where?" May queried.

"Right there, is that Trip?" she pointed

"You're right... Hey Trip!" Ash replied

"Oh... it's you... what do you want?" trip asked with bit of sarcasm.

"I just wanted to say hi and checkup to see how your journey is coming along."

"It's alright, I would ask likewise but I have a feeling about what you're about to say..."

"What do you mean..."

"Ah forget it..."

"So how many badges do you have? I've got four already..."

"Oh... Is that all? I've gotten five while you slack off in your half ass training style."

"Five?"

"So you've already been to Driftviel already then?" Iris asked.

"Yep, but that gym was almost worth the effort I put in..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoey commented

"That means there is only one person I want to challenge and that man is the best in Unova. No let me rephrase that, best in the world."

"Ah... you mean Alder, don't you?"

"That I do Cilan that I do. I've even heard a few rumors that..."

"That what?" Angie snapped.

The intended target took his interest, almost immediately and threw all his reason out the window.

He was riding on a motor cycle with one of the Jenny's and her Herdier.

Jenny kicks him out and drives off, after his persistent attempts at flirting with her.

"Is that..."

"That it is Ash, the champion of the Unova region, Alder."

"Wow, I wanna battle him."

"Ash! He's the champ of the Unova region! He'll mop the floor with you!" Iris commented

"So! I can at least try!"

"Alright Ash, but don't come crying to me when he beats you with one attack." Anabel replied

"I won't, trust me."

Ash runs over to the conversing Trip and Alder and demands a battle

"Alright young trainer, you and me. One on one."

"But Alder, I challenged you first!"

"Don't worry Tristan, you will get your chance..."

"My name is Trip!"

"Pardon me if I may interject, I believe Ash owes me a rematch..."

"Tobias!"

"Yes, and at least this battle will be worth everyone's time. I challenged Alder and he fell asleep right after we started!"

"Hehe... well you got me there..." Alder said rubbing the back of his head.

Everyone falls anime style.

"At any rate, you and me, Ash. Two Pokémon each in a double battle to determine who takes home our little wager."

"A double match? You can't mean that..."

"Yes, my Latios is also begging for a rematch, and it wants the pleasure of bringing down Pikachu on his own!"

"Wait, he has a Latios? No way!" Iris asked in pure shock.

"That he does, and if memory serves, I'm the only person ever to face them and beat them both. Even though I still lost the overall match…" Ash replied with a straight face.

"Both of them?" Trip asked shocked.

"Yep, in a single battle at that."

Trip and Alder both go wide eyed.

"So the rumors of some boy from Kanto defeating you are true... at least two of your legendry's… well I must say I'm impressed, young Ash..." Alder commented crossing his arms

"Thank you Alder..."

"Well with those formalities out of the way, it's time for your defeat young Ketchum. And my rise to power!"

"Bring it on!"

"Darkrai, Latios it's time! Take your revenge on him who took away your pride!"

"Akane, Pikachu! Let's go!"

"Darkrai, use Dark Void, and Latios, use Psychic!"

"Oh please. You think that will work again? Akane, you know what to do! Pikachu, you use Electro Ball!"

Both balls of energy flew towards their intended targets, until they cross each other's path and start sending off energy between them and around them. Both attacks begin to merge as they get closer to Darkrai and Latios.

"Wow they almost look like a pair of black holes trying to eat each other..."

As Darkrai lets loose his attack, Latios uses Psychic in an attempt to control the two attacks, but fails due to the merging.

"No! Latios why didn't it work?"

The two combined attacks absorb the passing Dark Void and continue to head straight for Darkrai and Latios. The two quickly move up to dodge but get nicked by the combined attacks and get a combination of all three sent surging through their bodies.

"Our attacks, began to merge so they are sharing their power and cannot be stopped by one simple attack alone. And by the looks of things the lower half of Latios and Darkrai's right arm are asleep for the time being."

Latios falls back to the ground due to his wings falling asleep, so he loses 50% of his flight and speed capabilities.

"Alright! Pikachu, Akane; Iron Tail and Force Palm!"

"Hyper Beam and Luster Purge."

Both Pokémon charge their attacks, as Pikachu and Akane charge in the two attacks are fired.

"Akane! Pikachu!"

Akane swaps tactics, slips right in front of Pikachu and throws up a protect field just as the attacks nearly hit them.

A large cloud of smoke is created in the explosion, and as the dust settles. Pikachu is seen knocked out and Akane on the ground panting.

"No... Pikachu! "

"Damn it!"

"Hah, one down one little thing to go!"

"You will pay for that, you wretched trainer..."

Akane begins to glow a dark blue, as she kneels still exhausted from her attack.

"Ash, get everyone back! Akane is about to hit the two of them with one of the most powerful team attacks you can use!"

"What?"

"Girls, Cilan, Trip! Everyone, get down!" Ash shouts.

As everyone runs for cover, Akane approaches the two worn out legendary Pokémon.

"How did she... Darkrai, Latios finish her!"

The two Pokémon still exhausted from their previous attacks, Akane stands in between the two with her head down.

"This is for hurting my friends", Akane shouts while throwing a Force Palm into Darkrai's face.

"This is for using us for target practice!" she says again hitting Latios with Close Combat.

"And this... Is for forcing my hand...Retaliate!"

Akane fires off a massive burst of energy, taking both Pokémon into its sphere of light.

'No Akane!' Saria shouts running up to the field, with Light right behind her, that Ash and Tobias were battling on.

Inside the sphere, Saria could feel the integrity of the attack. The speed at which Akane was moving. The power behind each punch and kick she was throwing out.

Then the area returned to normal, all parties got up from their hiding spots and stare at the field.

All four Pokémon were on the ground, all unconscious.

"Akane! Pikachu!" Ash and the aura sisters shout.

'Damn it! That damn Mienfoo is on my last nerve... I must find a way to remove her from the equation...' Tobias thinks before almost storming off without his Pokémon.

Tobias returns his Pokémon and walks off. Meanwhile Ash and the others run to his Pokemon's side. Ash picks up Pikachu, and the girls check on Akane.

"Hey girls, how's Akane?" Ash asked holding Pikachu in his arms.

"She's fine, she just fell asleep..." Dawn commented.

"Asleep?" Ash asked.

"Yeah..." Iris agreed.

"How can she be asleep after that?" May asked

"Honestly May, I don't even think Saria even has an answer for that..." Anabel replied.

"But..." Ash tried to retort

'Enough Ash...' Saria interjected.

"Mistress!"

'Anabel is right. The first time Riolu kept her from dying, but this time nothing is influencing her. I fear that we may never...'

'Mistress I can answer you predicament...' Riolu spoke from where he was in Sinnoh.

'Riolu but...'

'When Akane almost died the first time, I gave her a portion of my aura to keep her from disappearing.'

'Right, we know that, what's your point?' Zoey snapped.

'My point is Ms. Zoey, that I placed a limiter on her power to prevent her from overusing her power again. This way no matter how much energy she tries to use there will always be a small portion locked within her so that she may live to fight another day.'

'But Riolu how did...?' Anabel asked.

'It was something that has been passed down in my families' kingdom for generations... we were never certain why we were given this but it has kept us alive for many years. Akane is proof of that.'

'At any rate, we must get her to the Pokémon Center.' Saria said calmly.

Ash places Pikachu on his shoulder, while Cilan picks up Akane, albeit a bit of struggling.

"Here young Cilan allow me to help." Alder says.

"Thank you Alder she has grown quite a bit since Ash first got her."

'Stop!' Saria injects.

"What is it mistress?"

'Light will take her, as he can begin to restore her aura a bit until we get back to the center.'

"Sure..." Cilan agrees.

Light takes Akane out of Cilan's hands and Ash and company start heading for the Pokémon Center.

Several minutes later they arrive and Nurse Joy takes both Pikachu and Akane into the back for treatment.

As they wait for Joy to return May releases her Skitty.

"Hey May, what's up?" Angie asks looking at May.

"I've been thinking. Ever since Iris won that tournament a while back, she gave me the Moon Stone that was a part of the winnings." May replied as Skitty began to occupy herself by playing with her tail while they continued to talk.

"And..."

"I've been trying to figure out if I should evolve Skitty or not..."

"Wait you're serious?" Dawn asks.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be..."

"Then if it's so important then why don't you let Skitty decide if she wants to evolve. I mean, that's what I did with Pikachu and he was very straight forward with his answer." Ash comments.

May looks at Ash as if he grew a second head.

'He is right young May, it really should be her choice as she will be the one to live with it.' Saria comments.

"Yeah...thanks you guys... alright Skitty come here please."

Skitty stops chasing her tail and approaches May curiously.

"Alright Skitty this is a Moon Stone, it will help you evolve into a Delcatty. Otherwise you'll stay just as you are until you decide to use it. I want you to choose whether or not you want to evolve."

Skitty stares at May, perplexed for a moment, and then stands on her back legs. She approaches May slowly and stares at the stone in her hand with intensity.

"She's pondering the flavor of the stone really hard..." Cilan comments

Skitty drops back to all fours, and moves to almost touch the stone.

"Now remember, there is no going back to this form should you decide to evolve, Skitty." May restates.

Skitty nods and looks back at the stone, she moves forward and touches it.

"Skitty..."

Her body glows a solid white and her body begins to change.

"Meeerrroww..."

"Delcatty!" May squeals.

"Delcatty, the Prim Pokémon; It is highly popular among female Trainers for its sublime fur. It does not keep a nest." Ash, Dawn's, and May Pokédex all say

Delcatty leaps into May's awaiting arms and the two began to cuddle.

"It appears Skitty really did want to evolve..." Angie comments.

'Young May...' Saria says approaching her.

"Yes?"

'She is giving you many thanks for helping her attain her dream...'

"Her dream? You mean you really wanted to be a Delcatty?"

"Meerroww..."

'She's saying that, ever since that you and her met that Coordinator all those years ago, after she had learned blizzard, it was her desire to become a Delcatty.'

"Really?"

"Merow!"

"Oh Delcatty I'm so happy for you!"

'She loves you to May... and hopes to one day make your dream come true too...'

"Oh Delcatty..."

*bzzt!

"Gah!"

"What is it Trip?" Ash asks

"Oh I just set my xtransciever on too high it shocked the crap out of me..."

"Ah Trip, I've been trying to call you... how is your journey coming along?"

"It's just fine professor, I was just watching Ash and a trainer named Tobias battle and now we are waiting in the center for Ash's Pokémon to finish their recovery."

"Wait you mean the Ketchum boy?"

"Hi professor!"

"Ah Ash! I have a message for you after I'm done talking to Trip I need you to call me at the lab as I have a solution to a problem you might be having here pretty soon."

"Alright professor. I'll talk to you later then..."

Trip continues to talk to Juniper, as Ash and company began to chat while waiting for Pikachu and Akane to finish up.

*siren

"Nurse Joy do you... Alder, kids, where is Nurse Joy?"

"She's taking care of my Pokémon. What's wrong Jenny?"

"I know what's wrong; she wants to have a date with me!"

Zoey, Anabel, and May knock Alder upside the head and onto the floor.

"So what's the problem officer?" Ash asks trying to get back to the subject at hand.

"A wild Gigalith has gone on a rampage in the middle of town, and no-one knows why!"

Every one present save for Trip (who is still knee deep in a conversation with Juniper in another room) slap a state of pure shock on their face.

"Don't worry Jenny, we'll help stop Gigalith." Anabel says and everyone nods in agreement.

The troupe heads for the center of town, to find Gigalith tearing up as much around it as possible.

"Gigalith! Stop this madness!" Anabel tries to say.

"He won't listen! He's in rage!" Jenny shouts.

Alder steps forward, and attempts to quell the angry Pokémon.

He releases Bouffalant, and Gigalith moves up.

"Hold on, Gigalith! You're just hungry aren't you? Here take some fruit, it's good and healthy for you."

Gigalith charges and knocks Alder back into a nearby tower, putting a dent in it.

All parties present, shake in fear at what had just transpired.

"Alder!"

"Aahaha haha! Well now I know what's wrong guys just leave everything to me... come on Gigalith show me whatcha got!"

Gigalith charges again, and instead of throwing Alder back into the same tower as it did last time, Alder lifts it up and throws it on its back. (please keep in mind that Gigalith is around 572lbs.) He approaches the disabled Pokémon, and pulls a bent nail out of its foot, and sprays the wound with a super potion.

The party gasps in recognition, and Gigalith flips itself out on the hole it had made.

"Alder feeds it a Clear Stone, and Jenny attempts to 'arrest' Gigalith for causing all the damage it had done."

Suddenly during their argument, the tower Alder had been thrown into collapses on top of Jenny, but Gigalith jumps over her and catches it before it crushes her.

The group helps Jenny and Gigalith out of their confinement and they take Gigalith to the edge of town and release him back into the nearby forest.

"Alright guys, how about we head back to the Pokémon Center and check on Pikachu and the others?" Ash asks.

The others nod, then head back to the center just as the sun begins its descent in the sky.

"Congratulations Ash, both Pikachu and Akane had made a perfect recovery. Now both Pokémon are to not battle under any circumstances for the next few days. Is that understood?"

Ash nods and takes the room key for his two Pokémon from Joy.

"Ash don't forget to call Professor Juniper back!" May states.

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me May, I'll call her now."

Ash moves over to the video phone booths nearby and dials up Junipers laboratory.

"Hello?"

"Hello professor. It's me Ash."

"Ah Ash! I was wondering when you'd call back."

"Yeah, kinda got tied up taking care of a Pokémon, so what's the news that you were talking about earlier?"

"Oh right. Professor Oak called me the other day informing me of an old friend of his that retired recently and he obtained a plot of land in the Orange Islands. I trust you know where that's at, right?"

"Of course. I won the league out there just after I lost in the Kanto league."

"Good, well his friend moved to Maikan Island, and goes by the name of Celest. I think I'll let him explain the details further... here is his number."

Ash writes down the number and bids farewell to Juniper.

Ash dials the number to the new mysterious friend of Oaks, and soon after an elderly face appears on screen.

"Hello?"

"Who may I ask is calling?"

The person on screen is a medium build middle aged man, white hair, black specs, palm-beach dress shirt, and a brown cowboy hat

"Umm, Mr. Celest? I'm Ash Ketchum, I come from the town of Pallet..."

"Oh, so you're the Ketchum boy!"

"Umm... Mr. Celest... why are you wearing sunglasses in your house?"

"Oh that... well, sonny boy, I'm blind."

Everyone throws a look of shock on their faces

"It's alright, I was born blind so wipe those looks off your faces so we can get down to business."

Everyone takes a deep breath and gives him their full-undivided attention.

"Alright here is what I have proposed. How about instead of sending all your Pokémon over to Oaks or Junipers you send them over to me, and I'll make sure they get proper care while they are livin' here, and that includes your girlfriends as well."

"Are you sure, Mr. Celest?"

"Sonny boy, if I don't keep movin' this old body of mine, it will not last. So I need somethin' to keep me movin' besides... you may be in Unova, but I can still feel your aura as if I'm sitting five feet away from ya."

"What?"

'Easy young Ash, he speaks the truth...'

"Mistress?"

'Mr. Celest, I take it you have been doing well?'

"Ah, do my old ears deceive me? Ms. Saria, how are you?"

'Very well, how about you?'

"Just dandy. Sol contacted me the other day and told me about you, Light, and your lovely daughter Akane."

*sigh... 'Well I'll leave that conversation for another time...'

"Oh, right, well Ash, I'll give you some time to think on it. So give me a call tomorrow and lemme know your answer."

"Sure Mr. Celest..."

"Ash no need to be formal with me, just call me Mr. C"

"Alright... then I'll talk to you around lunch time Mr. C."

"Good lad."

"Alright girls I think I'm gonna go for a walk for a bit..."

"Ash wait!"

"What is it Ana?"

"I'm coming with you..."

"Sure, anyone else wanna join?"

The girls all shake their heads and the two walk out the front door

Several hours later Brandon bursts into the center looking for Anabel

"Nurse Joy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for Salon Maiden Anabel have you seen her?"

"Who's asking?"

Joy takes her cue and returns to her duties.

"I'm the Pyramid King Brandon, and you would do well to tell me where she is!"

"Zoey? What's going...Brandon what are you doing here?"

"You, your ...May, you traveled with Ash when he was taking on the Battle Frontier. Where is he?"

"He and Anabel went for a walk around..."

Just then, the two people in question walked through the front door

"Ash, Anabel. We need to talk. Now!" Brandon interjects as the two approach him.

"I told you there is nothing for us to discuss, you would do well to just let it go!" Anabel snaps.

"No I will not just _let it go_, not when your so called boyfriend is mated with not two but six girls!"

"So what, who are you to be butting into our personal lives?"

"That's enough!" Joy interjects.

Both Brandon and Anabel stop on the dot.

"I will not have fighting of any kind inside my Pokémon Center. If you two wanna fight, take it out onto the battlefield out back!"

All parties walk outside and stop just before they reach the battlefield.

"Battle me Anabel." Brandon says calmly.

"What? No I'm not battling you. Not just because I don't want to, but also because I hate people who judge others like that. It's so stereotypical..."

"Alright then Anabel, then how about you show me how much stronger you've gotten since we last battled. You win I'll walk away and we shall never discuss this again."

"Alright, I'm listening..."

"But if I win... then you leave Ash, leave Unova, return to your duties as a Frontier Brain and never see Ash again..."

All the girls plaster another look of pure shock on their faces.

"Anabel no, you can't..." Dawn tries to say before Anabel cuts her off.

"Yes, I can. Brandon you have yourself a battle, first thing tomorrow morning right after breakfast."

"Alright Salon Maiden Anabel, you have yourself a battle. Now I suggest you bring your a-game or there will be no mercy."

The two walk away from each other and Anabel grabs Ash by the arm.

"Come on Ash, I need to make a call."

"Uh..."

The sisters follow after them until they arrive back at the phones.

"Battle Tower, how may I... Salon Maiden!"

"Hey, it's been a while..."

"That it has. What can I do for you?"

"I'm sending one back, and I would like the other taken off my active roster. In return I would like the other two."

"You mean?"

"Yes, now before you send them, tell them to be prepared for a battle unlike any other they have faced."

"Of course I'll send them to you momentarily."

One of Anabels' Pokémon disappear and she hands the other to Iris.

"Hold onto him for me please Iris, I would hate for my little Ralts to get scared while being away from his mama..." Anabel says as Iris places the ball on her belt.

"Sure, I'd be glad too..." Iris replies

Two Pokéball's reappear, one friend ball and one timer ball. Anabel picks them up and places each of them on her belt.

"Alright, come tomorrow, Brandon will never want to battle me again."

"Ana..."

"Oh Ash... I think..."

Ash silences her with a kiss.

"Now enough of that, I want no more of this angry attitude. When you go into that match tomorrow, I want you to act like it's just another challenger."

"But Ash he wants..."

"But nothing!"

"I don't care if he wanted to take over the world! If you go in with a hot head like that, I don't care if you had Arceus himself on your belt, he will win."

Anabel looks back at Ash for a moment, until she finally sighs and takes a deep breath.

"Your right... thanks Ash..."

"Good. Now we have an early run tomorrow, so everyone let's get to bed."

888

**alright everyone, first chapter of the new season, since I will be the only one writing it, with a few others looking over to check for mistakes, (Naito Writer) and due to the fact that I still am unable to access SSJ's account to change anything on his stories. thay will remain as they are for the time being.**

**but otherwise, please read and review, also the poll for Paul returning is currently tied (at least the last time I checked). Also if an idea should spring into your mind and you think it might fit into EA feel free to PM me. Eclipse not ssj, if u pm him, then it will never get added or seen. so make sure you're PM'ing eclipse. Thanks again everyone.**

**and one last thing, since ssj did not have a job due to his blindness, but I do among having school among other things in my life I cannot update as quickly as he could. so remember no flaming, or update soon crap. Otherwise I'll delete them, and use them as a heating source.**

**So look forward to the next chapter, 66: Deerling and a whole lotta trouble (title may change)**


	2. Chapter 66: Battles and Love

Chapter 66: Battles and Love

Original Author: SSJ04Mewtwo  
Maintaining Author: Eclipse2025

Current beta reader: Naito Writer

hey guys another chapter for you, please make sure to read the comments at the end. and a new pole will be up soon on _my_ profile, so keep checking back. anyways enjoy the chapter and dont forget to review and leave comment or ides for me

XXX

Ash is tossing and turning in his sleep...

"No Ana..."Ash mumbles in his sleep

"I'm sorry Ash, I lost..."

"That's right Salon Maiden Anabel, now since I know you are a woman of your word, I'll give you a few minutes to say good bye."

Anabel pulls herself off the ground, give her former sisters a sorrow filled hug, and before following Brandon, she gives Ash one last kiss.

Ralts stands next to Iris still trying to figure out why momma and daddy are so sad, but when he sees Anabel leaving he follows after her.

Time fast forwards for several years later, Ash was back in pallet he still has a family with the other five girls, but Anabel isn't there. He goes by day after day; wearing a smile that doesn't exist anymore, at least not since she left. Even after he came back from Unova, even though he made it to the semi-finals. Brandon had even forbid them from even calling each other...

Another 5 years later...

Akane and Lucario visit every so often to check up on him, but still nothing feels the same, even though he had taken up Scott on becoming a Frontier Brain, outside of meetings they can't even talk...

Even his training feels almost meaningless...

He takes up drinking to try and fill the void, but that only seems to fuel his depression...

Then suddenly Ash wakes up with a start.

*pant...pant...

Ash looks around the dark room; he looks down to a head of lavender and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Ash... What's wrong?" Anabel asks drowsily as she rubs her eyes

*pant... "It's nothing Ana... Just another bad..." Ash replies trying to avoid the conversation

"Don't lie to yourself Ash, If something is bothering you, I need you to tell me..."

"Well it's just that I saw another vision..."

"Oh..."

"And you weren't in it..."

"What about the others?"

"They were there but, I was a depressed wreck..."

"Oh Ash..." Anabel soothes as she hugs him

"I just..."

"I know, I don't want it to happen either... But if it gets him off my back once and for all, then I'm willing to take that chance..." Anabel replies

"But..."

She silences him with a kiss.

"Trust me Ash, I won't lose tomorrow, you can bet your career on it." Anabel replies with a look that Ash knew all too well.

"Alright…" Ash says in defeat

"Now back to bed mister." Anabel says with authority, yet a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"You too, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah..."

As the two lay down, Anabel cuddles next to Ash, the two finding it hard to fall asleep.

And due to the stakes tomorrow, the sisters allowed the two of them some alone time and are currently sleeping in another room, with Pikachu and all their Pokémon.

"Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"How about just in case..." Anabel asks with a hint of seduction in her voice

"You mean?" Ash replied quizzically.

Anabel nods and sits up to move to his lower region taking his pants off in the process.

She strokes him a bit and his member comes to life. She removes her pajamas to reveal a purple pair of lingerie bra and panties; she slides his member inside her mouth and begins to bob her head.

"ooohhhh... My cunning Espeon, Ana... You still... Give one... Mean... Blowjob..."

"I'm glad you like it my loveable Lucario..." Anabel replies still stroking Ash off

Anabel returns to her task at hand, until Ash begins to pulse.

"Oh Ana I'm...almost..."*grunt.

As Ash reaches his limit, his hands fly forward, and hold Ana to him as his seed fills her mouth.

"Mmmm...someone's been waiting for this..." Anabel says seductively after swallowing Ash's load.

"Maybe..." Ash replies as Anabel moves on top of him.

"Care to return the favor?"

Ash nods and quickly moves her panties to the side and licks Anabel at her most sensitive area.

"Ash!"

After a few minutes of toying with her, he shoves his tongue deep inside her causing her to finish all over his face.

He licks up all her juices as she removes herself from his face and gets down on all fours in front of him, with her ass swaying in the air.

Ash gets up and positions himself at her entrance.

Ash looks up at Anabel, and she nods.

Ash thrusts deep inside of her causing her to briefly shout in ecstasy.

"Ash!"

"Ana!"

Ash slowly builds up speed as Anabels' cries began to rise in volume.

Ash gives one more powerful thrust before pausing to lie down pulling Anabel with him.

Anabel begins to ride him, he removes her bra allowing it to fall helplessly to the bed and pulls her down, her back to his chest as he continues to thrust while caressing her slim delicate body as if it were silk.

"Oh Anabel... I could get lost in your body for a good while..." Ash says as he continues to caress Anabels' heavenly body.

"Ash..."

He moves his hands and begins to massage Anabels' breasts, causing her to moan a bit more.

"Oh Ash, stop teasing me and just cum already..." Anabel says childishly

"Oh my sweet Anabel... I'm gonna fill you up good!" Ash coo's before increasing his pace.

"Yes! Fill me up with your seed! I must have it!"

*grunt... "Anabel I'm..."*grunt.

"Yes Ash fill me!"

Ash releases inside Anabel, and the two briefly relax in each other's pleasure.

"Oh Ash..."

"Yes Ana, that did feel great..."

The two kiss each other lovingly, and Anabel turns over not allowing her lover to pull out of her.

"Oh Ana..."

"Ash..."

Before she can finish Ash starts thrusting again.

"You're really horny tonight aren't you, my sweet and powerful Lucario?" Anabel comments as the two continue to fuck.

"Nah... Just protective..."

"What does that have to...? Ahh... Not so hard!" Anabel replies as Ash pushed a little too hard.

"Heh... Sorry, but I don't want Brandon to break us up just because he doesn't like aura and what it does to people..."

"Well we will just have to make sure we show him up tomorrow then, won't we?" Anabel replies with lust in her voice.

"Yeah..."

Ash and Anabel continue their little sex filled escapade late into the night before falling asleep in each other's arms.

XXX

The next morning...

The two love birds walk up to a group of eyes, staring intensely at them.

"Um girls... Do you have to stare?" Ash replies calmly as the sisters stare at him and Anabel just as they awake from their little sex filled escapade.

"Well it's just the two of you look so cute together... I can see why she fell for you Ash..." May comments

"And why's that May?" Anabel asks

"Well... I can think of two reasons, but only one fits the current situation..."

"And that would be..." Ash asks

May leans down onto the bed and starts to stroke Ash's limp member to life before placing it in her mouth.

"I don't think May even needs to answer that..." iris responds

"Can we...?" the other girls ask looking at Anabel for confirmation.

Anabel nods and she gets up heading for the shower, while her other sister's glomp Ash and get in on their love time that they missed out on from the previous night.

As Anabel exits the shower twenty minutes later, she walks in to find all five girls, lazing about with content looks plastered on their faces, having given Ash the blowjob session of his aura career.

"Alright, girls. I need to prepare for my match, so I want everyone in the breakfast hall while Ash gets ready." Anabel says as she gets dressed.

The girls nod, and get up from where they were as Ash still lies on the bed, with a zombie look stuck on his face from having been given a sexual encounter he would never forget.

An hour later...

The entire gang had eaten and were waiting down at the battlefield for Brandon to arrive. Each of the sisters are sporting a cheerleader outfit, matching their respective hair color, while Ash meditates with Akane, Saria and light nearby. Cilan stands on the opposite side to judge the match.

Brandon arrives a few minutes later, and everyone looks up.

"Alright, this will be a full six on six match, with a single double battle and a three on three single match, with no time limit. There will be no substitutions for the single matches and when all of either parties Pokémon are unable to battle I will declare the winner. Also after the double battle we will have a five minute intermission." Cilan explains

(Basically first part will be a double battle with one substitution, the second half is a three on three single battle, with no substitution.)

Both trainers nod in compliance.

"Alright Pyramid King Brandon and Salon Maiden Anabel please release your Pokémon!" Cilan shouts

Iris takes the opportunity to let Ralts out to watch the match.

"Ralts?"

"Just take a good look Ralts, momma Anabel is gonna beat this guy, so let's cheer for her with all we got ok?" Iris explains

"Ralts!"

"Solrock, Lunatone! I need your assistance!"

"Go! My oldest most powerful friends!"

Everyone pails, save for Brandon who doesn't even flinch when they appear.

"Is that?" Zoey asks

"Yes, the legendary Entei and Raikou... Considering this is a match to take her from Ash, I would expect nothing less." Angie comments

"Anabel, I expected you to use those two, and if memory serves she should be with you as well..."

"She?" The girls ask looking at each other

"I think he means Suicune..." Ash replies

"So you figured it out... So what that doesn't mean you've beaten me yet!"

"But you forget young maiden these are the same Pokémon that took them out the last time we battled." Brandon states bluntly

The sisters plaster a look of shock on their faces.

Anabel grunts in remembrance and tries to hide her fear.

"Anabel! Remember we're behind you one hundred percent, don't let him get to you! Take him down like any other challenger of the Battle Tower!" Ash encourages.

Anabel looks back at Ash and winks at him.

Ash nods, then returns to his meditation.

"Grr..." Anabel growls under her breath.

"And begin!"

"Entei use Flamethrower! Raikou use Thunderbolt!"

"Lunatone, Light Screen! Solrock, Sunny Day!"

The sun intensifies, and a special attack barrier covers both Pokémon. Both attacks hit, but don't do as much damage as they would normally due to Light Screen.

"Now, Solrock Solar Beam! Lunatone Psychic!"

The attacks combine and head straight for Entei.

"Raikou counter with Thunder, and Entei use Fire Blast!"

The two attacks collide with a ferocious explosion that cancelled each other out.

"Entei, return! Suicune take his place!"

"Raikou you know what to do!"

"Huh?"

"Girls get over here! Otherwise you may end up soaked!"

The girls gather around Ash, as Suicune comes out.

Raikou summons a huge thunderstorm, causing rain to fall with a vengeance.

"No!" Brandon protests.

"Yes! No more strong Solar Beams!"

"Yeah! That's my Anabel!" Ash cheers

"Now Suicune, Hydro Pump! Raikou Thunder!"

"Lunatone and Solrock Protect!"

The attacks hit the protective shields and dealt no damage.

"I thought you'd do that..." Anabel comments

"Huh? Why is Anabel glad Brandon did that?" May asks looking at the other girls for an answer

Ash simply places a finger on his lips quieting May in the process and they continued to watch the match unfurl.

"Guys fire it again!"

The two legendary dogs fire off again at the two Pokémon and as they try to repeat the protective shields fail and they were struck head on by both attacks, knocking them down for the count.

"Both Solrock and Lunatone are unable to battle." Cilan shouts

Brandon brings both his Pokémon back, then pulls out his third Pokéball.

"Unown I need your assistance!"

"Unown?"

"No it can't be...". Ash states in horror

"Ash?" Dawn asks

Ash continues to stare with shock on his face.

"Ash?" Zoey asks with a bit more edge in her tone.

Saria breaks him out of his trance and he tries to meditate some more.

May leans down and placed two loving arms around his neck, also allowing her assets to comfort him.

"Thanks, my sweet Beautifly..." Ash comments

May places a kiss on his cheek and they continue to watch the match.

"Unown, Hidden Power!"

It disappeared then reappeared behind Raikou and unleashed its attack.

Raikou was floored by it and knocked out.

"Raikou is unable to battle."

"Entei, come back out my friend!"

The storm ends, and the two resumed the battle.

"Unown, Hidden Power!"

"Oh no you don't; Suicune, Entei use Gust and Fire spin!"

The attacks combine and threaten to end it but Unown cancels the attack out.

"So it must be a ground type then, that's how he took out Raikou with little effort, Entei can't take it either..."

Unown attacks again, and before Anabel could retaliate, Entei was taken out.

"Entei is unable to continue."

Anabel returns her friend and placed it back on her belt.

"So we are down to the last. Let's see who pulls through..."

"Unown use Hidden Power!"

"Suicune use Tail Wind!"

"Why is she dodging?"

"May, just watch..."

The two continue to use attack after attack until something happens.

"Unown use Hidden Power!"

"Unown looks back at Brandon quizzically."

"Well what are you waiting for... Oh no... "

"Heh, just what I was waiting for! Suicune jump into the air and take him down with his own attack! Hidden power!"

Suicune leaps with a grin on its face, at the peak of her jump orbs appear around her body and are fired at Unown. She lands within a few feet of it still ready for more..

As she steps aside, a swirl was seen on its eye, and Anabel was declared the winner.

*sigh..." That was fun..."

"Well I have to admit, you have gotten stronger..."

"Hey guys hold on a sec… how come Unown stopped being able to use Hidden Power?"

"Pressure."

"Pressure?"

"Most if not all legendries have the same ability, Pressure, every time a move is used by the opposing side it drains its usability twice as much. So after Brandon had used Hidden Power over and over again, he was no longer able to use it thus Unown was stalled for that one turn. Which Anabel took advantage of."

"Oh… that's so awesome!"

"Alright since Brandon has lost the double battle we shall take a five minute intermission."

Both nod, and Anabel walks over to Ash.

As she looks at him nervously, holding one arm with the other, he gets up and opens his eyes.

"Great job, Anabel..."

"Thanks, Ash..."

The two embrace with a kiss and the girls' glomp them, bringing them all to the ground laughing.

"Alright everyone, time for the second half..."

Anabel returns to her side as does Brandon and Cilan prepares himself.

"Alright the second half of this two part battle shall begin. It will be a three on three match with no substitutions, should Anabel win this she shall retain her standing with Ash, should Brandon win Anabel will be removed and not allowed to interact with Ash ever again."

Both sides nod, and they prepared themselves.

"Galvantula, I need your help my friend!"

"Sigilyph, I need your assistance!"

"Oh, nice match up, Anabel should have this in the bag!"

"Don't be so sure..."

"Galvantula electro ball!"

"Heh!"

The attack hits but when the smoke clears Sigilyph was left unharmed.

"What?"

"Ha! That's its special ability magic guard, only direct attacks will work on him. This round is mine! Psychic!"

Sigilyph hits Galvantula hard by tossing it across the battlefield into a tree on the edge of a small forest nearby.

"Then maybe we can try something else, Gastro Acid!"

"What?"

Galvantula fires something that looked like a large purple loogie, and it hits Sigilyph drenching it in stomach acid.

"Eww!" the girls shout in disgust

"Well that should take care of that, Discharge!"

"Didn't you hear me? His special ability..."

Sigilyph was stricken hard by the Discharge, leaving it drastically weakened.

"No! But... that acid! Sigilyph shake it off!"

"It's too late his ability is useless, Discharge again!"

The attack hits almost knocking it out.

"Sigilyph, use psychic and finish it!"

"Discharge one more time!"

The two attacks hit on both sides and both Pokémon were knocked out by them.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle."

"Darmanitan, I need your help my friend!"

"Dusknoir, I need your assistance!"

"Darmanitan, Flamethrower!"

"Dusknoir, Shadow Ball!"

The two attacks collide and cancel out one another.

"So we're even huh... Darmanitan, enter Zen mode and use Psychic!"

"Dusknoir, Dark Pulse!"

The Dark Pulse blows passed, the Psychic and nearly wiped out Darmanitan.

"Alright, you wanna play with fire well you're gonna get burned! Exit Zen mode and use Fire blast! And enhance it with Flamethrower!"

"Dusknoir use Sucker Punch followed by Shadow Punch! "

As Darmanitan fires Dusknoir hits him hard before he could launch Flamethrower then hits him again with Shadow Punch.

"Alright Darmanitan, grab him!"

Darmanitan grabs Dusknoir with all four paws and opens his mouth real wide.

"Now, Flamethrower and go into Fire Spin!"

The attack hits point blank and then the fire spin engulfs them both in flames.

"Now Darmanitan finish it with fire punch!"

Gathering the flames around them and combining them with the fire already on his fist. He brings the hammer down with both hands together and launches Dusknoir into the ground below.

"Dusknoir emerges with swirls for eyes."

"Dusknoir is unable to battle. Darmanitan is the winner."

Brandon returns his fallen Pokémon, and preps his final choice.

"Cofagrigus I need your assistance!"

"Who?"

A coffin like Pokémon with many arms resembling shadows appears.

'Darmanitan is tired and won't last long, especially with another ghost Pokémon out on the field.'

"Alright Darmanitan lets wrap this up use Flamethrower!"

"Ominous wind!"

The two attacks collide and in the process Cofagrigus begins flexing its shadow like arms, as its attack got stronger.

"Oh no, my friend, get out of the way!"

But the wind overpowered the Flamethrower and knocks Darmanitan out.

"So it's down to the final Pokémon..."

"Come on, Anabel you can do it!"

"Ralts!"

"Gallade, my friend, please... lend me your aid!"

Gallade appears, and just before Cilan calls to start Gallade throws a hand up to request a brief moment.

Cilan nods, and Gallade walks over to Anabel who still has a few tears dripping down her face.

"Gal… lade… Gallade."

"What's he saying?"

'He's saying, mistress please don't cry. For I will not lose on my honor as a gentleman and a fighting Pokémon.'

Anabel gives him a hug, and the two part.

"Alright Gallade lets win this!"

"If I didn't know any better Ash, I'd say Anabel was cheating on you with Gallade."

Ash broke out of his meditation and glared at Iris, with a look that could kill.

"Heh... I'm sorry it was just..."

Ash just grunts and returns to meditating.

"Gallade use Leaf Blade and follow it up with Psycho Cut!"

"Cofagrigus use Giga Impact!"

The two meet up at the center of the field in a great explosion.

"Now push him back with Psycho Cut!"

"Use Curse!"

"What!"

"Heh! Now we wait!"

"No!"

"But wait doesn't that mean that Cofagrigus loses half its health in doing that?"

"Yes, but it also means that Brandon probably has a trick up his sleeve as well."

"Oh no..."

"We have to end this now or it's all over..."

"Psycho cut!"

"Rest!"

"What?"

Cofagrigus falls asleep just as Gallade attacks.

"No... Now he will just come back at full health until Gallade weakens down to nothing..."

"Ana will come up with something I just know it..."

"Gallade! Use Dream Eater!"

"What!"

"Gallade!"

Gallade charges and fires an ethereal version of itself and hits Cofagrigus.

"Do it again!"

Gallade follows orders and does so again, thus waking up Cofagrigus with it only retaining half of its energy while Gallade was looking strong. Then the curse hits hard bringing Gallade to his knees in pain.

As it subsides, Cofagrigus attacks again.

"Use Ominous Wind!"

"Night Slash! Cut through it!"

Gallade scores a direct hit on Cofagrigus and the two stagger. Both exhausted and down to their last bit of health.

"This match is mine! Use Rest!"

"Oh no you don't. Gallade, this is it, use Night Slash and give it all you got!"

Gallade disappears in a flash, and before Cofagrigus could fall asleep he strikes it dead center causing it to fall to the ground.

Gallade falls as well due to the Curse, but catches himself on one knee.

"Cofagrigus is unable to battle, Gallade is the winner. The victor is Anabel. And as per agreement she is able to remain by Ash's side." Cilan shouts

Everyone present sits dumbfounded before it sinks in. Then they leap for joy at the news, giving hugs to the still shocked Anabel.

About 30 seconds later it finally sinks in and she pulls herself up, to say goodbye to Brandon.

"Well it seems that you have grown into quite the woman young Anabel, I wish you the best." Brandon replies.

"Oh, cut it out Brandon, you make it sound like I'm never gonna see you again..." Anabel remarks.

"Probably not for many years..."

"Huh?"

"That's right I had already gone over everything with Scott. If I lost, then I would start running the regions through until I found something I could get into."

"But what if you won?" Anabel asks

"Then I'd stay until you could beat me..."

"So the whole point was to get me to retake your place at the top of the frontier brains?" Anabel retorts.

"That about sums it up... And, heh heh heh, you even did it without using your powers, that makes the win even more joyous!"

Suddenly it dawns on her, no pun intended, and she runs to give him a hug.

"What are you doing, Anabel?" Brandon asks.

He looks down and sees tears in her eyes.

"No, don't get all mushy on me now; I expect to see either you or Ash still in control when I come back, if you don't..."

"Yeah, yeah we know, now go chase down your legends old man..." Anabel comments

Brandon grins before he walks off.

"Anabel we better get your Pokémon inside to Nurse Joy, before they take on anymore injury!" Dawn exclaims as Anabel rejoins them at the sidelines

"Yeah... Come I'm sure Nurse Joy is gonna have a ball when she gets started." May comments

Ash and company return inside the Pokémon center, and Anabel hands her Pokéball's to Joy.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of them."

"Just be ready for anything Ms. Joy." Zoey comments

Joy smiles and nods before walking into the back

She releases Anabels' Pokémon and gets to work.

"Um Ms. Joy, is everything alright back there?" Ash asks.

"Yes, everything's fine, just a little shocked." Joy replies

"Told you..." Zoey comments

May and Dawn giggle a bit behind Ash.

"Alright girls, enough fooling around. Now go get changed, I would like to have lunch before someone eats it all." Anabel orders.

Each of the girls scratch the back of their heads in defeat and return to their room before Anabel could scold them again.

About an hour later, everyone has changed and eaten. As they depart from the center and pass up a park nearby they see a young man and his Maractus, practicing what looks like moves for a contest.

And since three coordinators are in his midst they decide to give him a hand. After many hours of practice, he still can't get it to work the way he wants. And the musical takes place in less than an hour.

The group decides to go ahead and wing it. Only to have it work out well in the end.

Toby and his three Maractus win 1st place in the musical and head home very happy.

After their little trek down memory lane, the group decides it was getting late and head for the route just before the bridge to camp out, to get an early start on the next day.

*yawn...

The previous night, the gang had decided to let all their Pokémon sleep outside their Pokéball's.

"Ah!"

"Huh... What are you yelling about Ash...?" Angie asks.

Ash hesitantly points to a pair of Luxray, having some frisky time.

"Gah!" the sisters all shout at once.

The two startled Luxray look at their half asleep audience, and continue with their sexual activity.

"And yet we have already seen them and they continue… are they sane or are they doing it on purpose?" Angie asks.

Anabel looks at the two Pokémon and concentrates.

Just as they two Luxray reach their limits and climax, Anabel closes her eyes.

"It's on purpose girls…" Anabels states

"Wait are you serious Ana?" Ash asks.

"Well, I think it has something to do with being 'in' season."

"In season? You mean they're in heat and despite the nine of us sitting here watching them have sex, they don't care?" Iris comments.

"Precisely…"

"That's disturbing…" May replies

"Um…Dawn… what are you…." Anabel asks looking at her seeing something odd in her direction.

Before anyone could react, Dawn had been caught trying to pleasure herself while still watching the two Luxray.

"Dawn, stop that!"

"But… I can't help it… my body really…." *yelp! Dawn tries to explain as she continues in front of everyone despite her will to stop, before she yelps in ecstasy.

Then Zoey, following Dawn's lead and starts pleasuring herself as well.

"Um, girls…" Ash tries to say almost enjoying the scene before him.

Before Anabel can finish, her hands were already moving down to pleasure herself as well, despite her will to stop it.

"Is it that time already?"

"No…. Ash… "

"Um… girls, what are you…"

'Ash, you need to get out of there! All of your girls are in heat, as is every aura users female. Today is the day that any mate or mates to a user anywhere on the planet that haven't been claimed yet, tend to act in the most aggressive way. ' Saria orders

'But then why are the Pokémon…' Ash asks

'It's our mating season, this year it just happens to be on the same day that the aura mating day falls on! If you don't get out of there this instant then your journey may end quicker than you want, and you will give those who are after you a reason to pursue you even more!'

'What about all our Pokémon?'

'Leave them, you must hide yourself until sunset, otherwise I fear what may happen to you. Now get moving!'

'But how will I avoid them?'

'Mask your aura and your scent, I know I taught that to you when we first started!'

'Oh, right, thanks.'

'And from here on out you are on your own, as I cannot help you…'

'But…'

'No buts the girls will use me as a reference point to find you. Now I will not contact you until sunset. Not a moment earlier, now get moving!'

Just as he finishes his talk with Saria, the six girls have Ash surrounded, he leaps out of the center and into the trees.

"Sorry girls but no love time today, unless you all want to go back to pallet, right here right now!"

Just as Ash was about to turn around and run…

"Suicune, Hydro Pump and knock him out of that tree!" Anabel shouts

"Oh no…"

Ash leaps down, narrowly avoiding the water type move. He hastily returns all his Pokémon and grabs his backpack.

"Pikachu, hit him with Thunder Bolt!" Dawn commands

"No… not him too…. Shit!"

"Well one is better than twenty…"

Ash moves with speed that would make the three legendary dogs present green with envy, and snags every Pokéball from all his girls and Cilan.

"No!"

"Yes! It's for your own good."

Ash quickly returns all their Pokémon, and places every Pokéball inside his backpack.

Now you will have only Pikachu to look for me… and in these circumstances I don't think even he will be able to.

"We shall see Ash!"

And just like that Ash flees, making a break back for Nimbasa City.

"Damn. Well, let us get after him girls, he can't elude us for long…"

"Right!"

Meanwhile Cilan continues to sleep, despite all that was happening around him.

Ash arrives in Nimbasa a few minutes later and heads for the Pokémon center.

"Nurse Joy!"

"Yes?"

"I need you to hold onto all these Pokémon for me, and under no circumstances are they to be brought out, until after nightfall."

"Why?"

"My female traveling companions are in heat at the moment and will do anything to well… you know… So please lock these up inside the vault until tonight! And no one but me can come back and get them, alright?"

"But… "

"Please Nurse Joy…If they find me right now, they will ruin not only my career as a trainer but their own as well, please!"

"Alright… hand 'em over, and if there is any funny business I will tell Jenny is that understood?"

"Yes mam! Thank you!"

Joy takes Ash's bag, and it was handed to Audino, whom had taken it to the vault in the back of the center.

*phew…

"There he is, let's get him girls!"

"Awww… shit!"

Ash makes a mad dash for the opposite side of town.

XXX

*ring

"Yes, hello this Nurse Joy of Nimbasa City, how can I help you?"

"Yes Nurse Joy, this is Professor Oak of Pallet Town. Is there an Ash Ketchum there?"

"Actually he just left his Pokémon here and walked out."

"Good, when he gets back please make sure to have him call me, I have something for him."

"Sure, although it might not be until later on tonight though…."

"Oh… and why is that?"

"He didn't say, he just gave me his bag of Pokéball's including those of his female companions and said not to let anyone out."

"Oh no it's that time again…."

"What do you mean professor?"

"Well I trust you heard the news about Ash right?"

"Well I've heard a few rumors going around about a certain trainer traveling in Unova, but I never got his name."

"Well what it is, is that Ash is an aura user, and he has a 'harem' goin' on all because of his aura. So from what I understand about aura several days throughout the year, if the companion or companions in his case, haven't been claimed yet, they enter a state of desire, much like a Pokémon mating season is. So if he is even caught by one of them, he will be in a bad predicament."

"Oh… that's not good…"

"Yes, it is… but at any rate, have him call me after sunset and I'll talk to him then."

"Sure professor…"

XXX

"Oh man it's only noon and they are this persistent? I'll never last 'til sunset…especially with Pikachu… oh I know, there is another route that leads out of town and we haven't been that way yet. That should be a good place to hide!"

XXX

'Hmm… I wonder if everyone is alright… it's already lunch and no one has even come back… I'd ask or Pansage to help, but all my Pokéball's are gone… maybe I should go talk to Nurse Joy…' Cilan thinks as he tries to ascertain his current situation.

"Well I may as well check to see if they at least crossed the bridge yet…"

Cilan packs up all that's left behind and walks up to the booth at the entrance to the bridge.

"Excuse me have you seen a young man and six girls pass over today?" Cilan asks as he shows the attendant a picture of Ash and company.

"Why is that young man?"

"Well we are traveling together, and when I woke up this morning they were gone… we were even supposed to be headed to Driftviel for his next gym battle…"

"Oh… well I've been here since five a.m. and I haven't seen anyone cross that looks like the one in your picture sonny."

"Thanks…"

"They may have gone back into town…"

"Thanks …"

"No problem…"

XXX

Meanwhile on route 16…

*pant…pant…

*sigh…

"Finally lost them…"

'So this is the other side of Nimbasa city… Well, may as well use this time to explore for a bit.' Ash thinks as he explores the route.

Ash enters the forest checking out all the Pokémon having fun nearby. But little does Ash know, that he had a stalker wandering nearby…

"Hey is that… a trailer? I wonder why it's all the way out here alone…" Ash says to himself

Ash walks up to it and knocks on the door.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Ash asks knocking on the door again.

The door opens to reveal a middle aged woman, with a young child hiding behind her.

Briefly startled Ash steps back due to the displeasure plastered on the woman's face.

Then the child without warning glomps Ash in a hug and buries his face in Ash's shirt after knocking him down to the ground.

"Huh? I'm sorry little guy but do I know you?" Ash asks quizzically.

The young man nods his head, then he gets off Ash and suddenly transforms into Ash himself.

"Huh? Oh my… Zorua! So this must be…"

'Uh-huh! Its Nana!'

"Zorua, how have you been?""

'Great! Nana's been taking care of me here since we came back, and since no one ever comes this far back, well, this is where we live!'

"Wow…"

"Ash!" May calls as she and the other sisters are searching the forest.

"Oh shit!" Ash said as he grabs Zorua and plows the two of them back into the trailer.

*gasp! 'Hey what gives!' Zorua barks

"Shh!"

"Ash!" Anabel calls again.

'They must be looking for you, Over... mmph!' Zorua tries to say before Ash cuts him off.

"Shh! I'm hiding from them right now, and I cannot be found. "

'Oh… like hide and seek?'

"Yeah, but it has to last until sunset."

'Why then?'

Ash gives a look at the disguised Zoroark, she takes the hint and picks up little Zorua, trying to change the subject.

"So do you mind if I stay here until then?"

'Nana' nods, and heads into the nearby bedroom to put little Zorua down for a nap.

Several hours go by, and Ash 'attempts' to talk to Zoroark, with little success, that is until Zorua woke up and tries to play with Ash.

'So…. Are you still playing hide and seek?'

"Yes Zorua. Remember, they can't find me until sunset."

'Ooohhh, why until sunset?'

"Well let's just say it's to keep them safe…"

'How will you hiding from them keep them safe?'

*sigh… "Alright Zorua, since you are still just a young Pokémon, I'll put it this way. If they find me, they will do something to me that they won't be able to take back, and will regret for the rest of their lives. So it's absolutely essential that they do not find me."

'What will they do? It sounds mean…'

"It's not mean, it's just something they don't want to have done right now as it will drastically change their lives."

'Okay….'

"Good. Now are you hungry?"

'Uh-huh!'

"Well lemme see if I have any Pokémon food in my bag…"

Ash reaches to remove his bag, only to feel that he doesn't have it.

"Oh, damn…. "

'What?'

"I forgot I left it in the center back in town. Tell you what how about you and I go find some berries outside!"

'Okay!'

Zoroark looks at Ash darkly.

"Alright, I'll be careful… trust me."

Zoroark calms and returns to her task at hand.

Ash picks up Zorua and walks out the front door, to some nearby trees.

"Oh, my…"

'Food!'

"Take it easy Zorua don't eat to fast…"

'But it's so yummy!'

"Slow down… and chew your food please…"

'Alright…'

Zorua eats his share while Ash grabs a few as well and munches them down.

'Ash, how come you don't smell like normal?'

"Well that's because I'm hiding remember?"

'Oohh, how you do that?'

Zoroark steps out of the trailer and looks in Ash's direction.

"I'll leave that for another time Zorua, 'Nana' wants us to come inside."

'Awwww…..'

"Come on, I'll let you ride on my shoulder…"

'Okay…'

The two walk back in just as the sun begins to set.

*sigh… "Perfect, just a bit more time to go, before the sun sets. This is perfect.

Zoroark?" Ash says to himself.

She looks back at him with Zorua asleep in her arms.

"Oh… go ahead, I'll wait 'til you get back…"

She nods and puts Zorua back down in the other room, then walks back into the dining area.

"How is it that you are able to maintain this?"

'It's because my illusion powers are stronger than normal Zoroark.'

"Wow you can speak through aura?"

'Only a bit… it helps because you are nearby.'

"But I'm also suppressing it greatly just to keep the girls from finding me…"

'True but it's enough to allow me to speak.'

"Wow…. But how come you were so quiet this entire time?"

'I…. was … unsure…'

"Unsure? Of what?"

'What I'm supposed to do…'

"You mean…"

'Yes, I grow tired of this lifestyle always hiding, always just sitting here and doing nothing day in and day out…'

"Well, why not come with me?"

'Huh?'

"Yeah… I'm traveling around Unova, and we can actually have fun together."

'But, what about…'

"He can come too."

'Yeah, but…'

"Stop doubting yourself and making excuses… look all you really need to do is make a disguise to take of a young woman. Just keep your hair long and Zorua can stay in it. "

'Hmmm…'

"I've seen Iris do something similar with Axew and it doesn't ever cause too many problems… Or he could travel alongside you…"

'Huh?'

"I mean in his own form, walking around alongside of you"

'Alright…'

Zoroark gets up out of the chair and returns to the bedroom to retrieve Zorua, only to return in a different form.

She stands at about 5'4", looks to be about 146lbs, has long dark red hair, a small portion of it tied in a pigtail, eyes colored hazel. She was dressed in dress with a maroon top and a pure white bottom with a solid strip of red lacing the ends, black stockings, and a pair of knee high boots.

She turns young Zorua into a young lad, about 4'2" his long hair still retaining its same color of black with strands of red in his bangs, a pair of hazel eyes. He was dressed in a light red t-shirt with a dark red coat with gold pins in the sleeves, a pair of black jeans, and an orange bandana around his neck. Unfortunately his ears and tail still remain.

"You can't do anything about that?"

Zoroark shakes her head in defeat.

"Well I guess around the others, since we have to tell them when they return to normal, your true identities, and around others we can just say he likes to wear imitations'."

She nods and the two step outside.

"Well what's gonna happen to this when we leave?"

Zoroark closes her eyes, making the illusion disappear, revealing a very plain forest, with a few trees here and there.

Ash stands astounded.

"You mean you have been making that illusion this whole time?" Ash asks with pure shock in his voice

She nods again.

*sigh… "Well I have a new thing to admire you for, because that was most impressive…"

The two head for the exit to the forest, until an idea pops into Ash's head.

"Oh I forgot! We have to name you two!" Ash says snapping his fingers.

'Just call me Grace, and him Z.'

"Well alright… Grace how about we head back to the Pokémon center so I can retrieve my friends."

She nods, and the two make haste back into the city.

Just as the sun sets, Ash walks back into the center.

*phew…

"Ah… Ash!"

"Cilan! Nurse Joy! How are you guys?" Ash greets as he runs into the center with Grace and Z behind him.

"Well thanks a lot Ash! I just love being left behind all day, trying to find you!"

"Sorry Cilan, I'll explain shortly, Nurse Joy can I have my bag back please?"

"Sure… also make sure you call Professor Oak, he needed to speak to you."

"Oh? I wonder what for…" Ash queries

"He didn't say although he did explain to me about your little issue though…"

"Oh good, I hope he didn't creep you out…" Ash says with relief.

"Oh no…"

"Oh Cilan have you seen the girls?"

"No, why?"

"Shit… well I need to turn this mask off hang on…"

"What for…" Cilan asks as he is cut off by the sisters walking in the front door.

"No need, Ash… we're here…"

"Ana!"

"Oh my head… what happened today?" Anabel comments as she nearly trips over her own feet approaching Ash.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow, right now you guys need to sleep."

Ash looks back at Nurse Joy. Only to find she had disappeared, but several room keys were laid out on the counter.

Nurse Joy return a moment later with Ash's bag, complete with everyone's Pokéball's.

Ash redistributes out everyone's Pokémon, and heads for the phones while the girls head for bed. Pikachu was already asleep in Cilan's arms.

"Hi professor!" Ash greets as the Professor appears on screen.

"Hello Ash! I trust everything went along okay?"

"Yeah, I managed to find a quiet spot in the forest to relax. So what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

"Well Ash, Liza called me from the Charicific Valley, and told me some interesting info about your Charizard."

"Oh?"

"Yes, apparently he has a son now and wants him to train outside the valley to gain strength."

"But wont he become stronger if he stays their?"

"According to Liza he's the strongest Charmander out of all the Charmander's there, and he's even beaten a few Charmeleons' too."

"Wow…. So he wants his son out and about."

"Right, so Liza told me to call you and call her back."

"Right I'll do that. Thanks Professor!"

The screen goes blank, and Ash ponders for a moment.

'I wonder, this would be a perfect chance for Iris to train a Pokémon from a different region… plus I saw that look on her face when she saw Charizard that first time…'

'Ash?' Grace asks as she sits down next to Ash at the booths.

"Oh, it's nothing Grace, I'm just thinking, if you like you can grab something from the cafeteria as you're probably hungry."

She looks down a bit and blushes.

"What's wrong?" Ash asks the dejected looking dark type

Zorua takes that moment to awaken, only to realize where he is and what he looks like.

His movement pops Grace out of her silence and she runs over to him to keep him from getting into trouble.

While she explains to him what they will be doing now, Ash calls up Liza to get Charmander's Pokéball sent to the center.

"Alright Charmander come on out!"

The young fire type emerges and takes in his new surroundings.

"Hi ya Charmander!" Ash greets as he waves at the young fire type

"Char?"

"It's alright; I'm Ash, a friend of your dad." He explains

"Mander?"

"You're gonna get to train out here in Unova with me for a while ok?"

Charmander nods and walks up to Ash and hugs his leg.

Ash bends down to pet the young fire type, and explains what will happen come tomorrow.

Charmander nods, before Ash returns him to his Pokéball.

"Alright Grace, Z are you two hungry?" Ash asks

They nod Grace pulls Zorua along with her as the three head to the cafeteria to eat.

Cilan pops in a few minutes later and Ash introduces him to Grace and Z.

"Oh, what an interesting flavor. I can't wait to see how you two act around the other girls."

After dinner Ash, Cilan, Grace, and Z head for bed.

"We have a long day tomorrow so go get some rest you two." Ash soothes as Grace and Z lie down on the top bunk right above Ash.

Grace nods and places a comforting arm around Z, to quell his shivering as to all his new surroundings and experiences.

XXX

The next day…

The girls awaken and were introduced to Grace and Z, also as to all that had happened yesterday.

Now the gang is at breakfast.

"So Ana, are you okay?" Ash asks, looking towards Anabel every few moments.

"Yeah, but it's a bit surprising Grace and Z aren't affecting me as much as I thought they would be…hmm…. "

After breakfast the group heads out of the center and just as they exit the city, a thought pops back into Ash's brain.

"Oh Iris, I almost forgot… a present came in for you the other day." Ash says snapping his fingers.

"A present?" Iris asks confused

"Yeah, now it may not be a dragon, yet, but he will be later on."

"Oh?"

"Here…"

She takes the Pokéball from Ash, and releases the Pokémon from it.

"Char, Charmander."

"Ash? Just where did you find him?" May asks.

"Well, he's actually Charizard's son."

"What?" the sisters remark all at once

"Yep. Liza and Charizard saw that he was very strong for being so young so the two of them thought it would be good for him to travel for a bit." Ash explains

"And you're giving him to me?"

"Yeah, I mean isn't it your dream to become a dragon trainer?" Ash replies

"Well, yeah, but Charmander is a fire type, not a dragon type…" Iris comments

"True… but when he evolves into Charizard he can learn some dragon type moves, and if memory serves he might even know some right now."

"But still…"

"Plus he can also take care of that one thing you hate the most…" Ash says

"You mean…"

"Yeah, he's a fire type remember? Ice types hate fire types."

"That's right…thanks Ash!" Iris replies

"You seriously forgot that! And here you were calling Ash a kid, I mean seriously that was basic!" Zoey retorts.

Iris bends down to the young fire type.

"Alright little Charmander, let's have fun okay?" Iris says with a big smile.

Charmander nods and hugs her leg.

"Awww….."

Then he gets an evil look in his eye, and Ash was too late to say anything.

Suddenly Charmander opens his mouth right up at Iris and unleashes a flamethrower, charring her face and hair.

"Wow… it's like another Charizard episode all over again…" Ash sighs

"A very spicy flavor indeed…" Cilan comments

Iris blinks herself out of shock after a second, then blows out a small puff of smoke before fainting onto the cement.

"Oh no…"

Looking at his new trainer's misfortune, he was shocked since he was only trying to play a prank on Iris.

"It's alright Charmander, she'll be fine. Just take a rest and be a bit more careful next time…" Ash soothes as he pets Charmander.

Charmander nods dejectedly as he disappears into the Pokéball.

"Don't worry, I'll carry her…" Ash comments as he and Cilan hoist her unconscious body onto his back.

Ash picks her up piggyback style and he carries her until everyone arrives at the bridge.

"Alright Driftviel here we come!"

* * *

Yeah so a lot happened here, didn't like the original episode, so just for fun threw a bunch of new content in. so please review, and look forward to the next chapter. Also for those you don't already know I placed the basic info on ssj on my profile, (so stop asking me!) anyways until next time! And just so everyone knows the poll for Paul returning has now ended. And since majority said yes, he will be returning. Don't know when ill place him in, but he will be here at some point.

And remember don't fear to send me ideas for content you wanna see. If it fits I can use it or it will help me develop other ideas for helping the story move along. And if u have any Ideas on how to bring paul into the story feel free to message me.


	3. Chapter 67: Deerling, Sawsbuck, and a Wh

Empathic Adventures II: Unovan Destiny

Original Author: SSJ04Mewtwo (R.I.P)

Maintaining Author: Eclipse2025

Current beta reader: Naito Writer

Alright everyone, due to events happening in the next few chapters, there is going to be a double posting. Also I have placed two polls up on the forum (http:/ forum. fanfiction. net /forum/The_Empathic_Adventures_Forum/106191/) just remove the spaces or goto my profile. Places add comments or pm me with any info. Also due to many readers not creating accounts to post signed reviews I have decided to start posting stuff on my twitter as ssj did in the past, link is here and also on profile (https :/ twitter .com /#!/ Eclispe2025) just remove spaces. Anyways get to reading you lazy bums!

Chapter 67: Deerling, Sawsbuck, and a whole lotta trouble.

Ash and company are relaxing in a local Pokémon center, waiting for Iris to recover from her 'Charmander' experience.

"Char..."

"It's alright Charmander, she'll be fine." Ash cooed

*Sigh... "Iris!" May shouts as the young dragon trainer walks up to the group still a bit drowsy

*Yawn... "Well that was a bit unexpected..." Iris replies

"Don't worry Iris. Charmander is sorry..." Ash comments

"Char...mander..."

"Come here, Charmander... Give Iris a hug..."

Charmander leaps into her arms and the two makeup.

"That's a perfect shot!" a young boy nearby says holding up a camera

"Huh?" Iris queried

"Can I take a picture?" he asks again

"Sure..."

The photographer snaps several shots of Iris and Charmander.

"Wow... A live Charmander and a Pikachu in Unova, that would be a great find. Where did you get them at?"

"Well we have a lot more than just those two, and second the six of us are not from Unova. So we've come from various regions, and have numerous Pokémon from those regions." May explains

"Wow..."

"Yeah, that's jest of things" Dawn comments

"Lemme ask this, have you seen any of these Pokémon?" the boy asks politely

He takes out a photo album and hands it to Ash, who starts flipping through the pages.

"Wow, are all these pictures you've taken?" Angie comments

"They are, sometimes I've spent days waiting for these shots."

"Really? Days, why so long?" Ash asks

"For that perfect shot, they won't wait on you; you have to wait on them."

"True." Cilan comments

"So what brings you guys to this neck of the woods?"

Everyone makes their respective introductions, as they all step outside

"So why are you three coordinators out here if there are no contests?"

"Well, let's just say that a certain trainer has us in his hands and we are just coming along for the ride." Zoey replies

"You mean?"

The girls nod.

"I think I'll go take some pictures, do you mind if I do them of everyone's Pokémon?" the photographer replies trying to avoid the topic

Everyone nods and then released their respective Pokémon.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but we didn't get your name..." May asks

"Oh.. Hehehe, The names Robert. Pokémon photographer, at your service."

"Um, what's this Pokémon it's really pretty..." Anabel says

"Hmm... Oh, that's a Lilligant a grass type Pokémon. Native only to the Unova region"

"I guess I'll have to keep my eyes open for one." Anabel comments

"Hey girls, can everyone come here for a second?" Ash shouts from the front of the Pokémon Center

"Sure Ash..."

After a few moments of talking...

"Alright I'll call Mr. C, and let him know then I'll call everyone's Professors and let them know to send your Pokémon over to him." Ash says before attempting to head back into the center

"Yay!" Anabel squeals

"What is it Ana?" May asks

"See Robert took this picture of a Pokémon I liked, and he said he would give me a copy later." Anabel comments

"Really? What Pokémon?"

"Lilligant."

Ash pulls out his Pokédex and looks up the entry.

"Lilligant, the flowering Pokémon. Even veteran Trainers have a challenge in getting its beautiful flower to bloom. The fragrance of the Garland on its head has a relaxing effect. It withers if a Trainer does not take good care of it."

"Wow... It's so pretty..." Dawn comments

"I know right!" Anabel Squeals again

"Hmmm... I'll go make the call be back in a bit guys." Ash replies

"Sure thing Ash…" the sisters reply

Ash walks up to the video phones and calls up Mr. C to let him know that he could keep an eye on everyone's Pokémon on his ranch and each professor would be contacted shortly.

"Alright Ash, thanks again. And when they ask just tell them to call me up, and I'll set up the link." Mr. C Comments after ash explains the situation to him and apologizing for not getting back with him as planned

"Sure."

Ash in turn calls up everyone's respective Professors, and the battle tower, to set up the transfers.

'Alright, now to call Professor Juniper.'

"Hello?" Juniper asks.

"Hey! Professor Juniper, it's me Ash!"

"Hey Ash, what can I do for you?"

"Well actually two things."

"Alright what's first?"

"Well there's this Pokémon Anabel is trying to find but I wanted to see if I could find it for her."

"Alright, which one is it?"

"Lilligant."

"Oh, Lilligant, that name rings a bell. We just had quite a few of our trainers come in and lend us theirs for a brief study."

"Cool, so where did they find them at?"

"Well they didn't find them they evolved them."

"Oh, that's good, what's its pre-evolved form?"

"It's a Pokémon called Petilil."

Ash looks up the entry.

"Petilil, the bulb Pokémon. The leaves on its head are very bitter. Eating one of these leaves is known to refresh a tired body. Since they also prefer moist, nutrient-rich soil, the areas where Petilil live are known to be good for growing plants."

"That's the one Ash, and if my GPS is working right the area you're in is the perfect spot to find them."

"Really? That's great!"

"Just remember these few things. One, they don't evolve without a sunstone, so that will be your hard part."

"Oh, I have one of those back home, I got it in a bug catching contest a few years back when I was in Johto."

"Well your hard part is solved then."

"And the other thing?"

"Oh right, only females have been found for that breed."

"Wow..."

"So what's your other question Ash?"

"Oh, right..."

Ash explains to her about Mr. C and his ranch.

"Alright, it's no problem."

"Thanks, Professor."

"No problem Ash."

The two hang up and return to their tasks at hand.

XXX

Meanwhile with Anabel...

"Girls, I need to talk to Nurse Joy for a bit in private, can you keep this between us?" Anabel whispers to the other sisters after ash leaves the scene.

They nod, and Anabel disappears back into the center.

Ash walks out a moment later.

"Nurse Joy!" Anabel asks running up to the front counter

"Yes?"

"I have a favor to ask."

"Okay..."

"Um… is your center equipped to examine at humans?"

"Yes, why?"

"Ummm, I need your help with confirming something..."

"Sure, follow me..."

Anabel follows Nurse Joy back and Anabel does what she's told.

Several minutes later Nurse Joy leads Anabel into her office.

"Well Miss Anabel, the test confirms it."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, these tests have yet to fail me."

"Alright..."

"Does he know yet?"

"No..."

"Well you better tell him soon, otherwise..."

"I know, I just need to find the right moment..."

"Don't wait too long, because if it starts to show then your friends will notice."

"How long before it shows?"

"Every person is different, but on average it starts to show around 3-4 months along..."

"So I still have time..."

"Yes, but not much. I would suggest telling him no later than the end of the week."

"Alright... Thanks, Nurse Joy..."

"My pleasure."

Anabel walks out deep in thought.

Just as she walks out, Ash runs back in.

"What's he rushing for?"

"Oh he needed to make one more call, I think he wanted to ask his mom something." Zoey replies

"His mom?"

"Yeah... Is there something wrong Anabel?" Dawn asks

"Yes. Dawn go get Iris, we need to have a serious girl talk."

Dawn nods and dashes to fetch Iris.

Several minutes later the two return.

"Alright girls, what is said here is to stay between us."

"Alright... What's up Anabel?" Zoey replies

"Do you remember when Ash made his promise to me?"

"Yeah, it was that you would have the... Oh, my...you're…" May comments

Anabel nods.

"You have to tell him!" Dawn comments louder than she wanted

"I can't! Not yet... It will ruin him if he finds out!" Anabel retorts

"It will ruin him if you wait 'til it starts to show, you need to tell him!" Iris snaps back.

"I will, I just need to find the right time..."

"Right time for what Ana?" Ash asks walking out of the center.

"Oh Ash! It's nothing, just thinking out loud... Did you manage to get to your mother?"

"Yeah, she's gonna send it via air Pidgeot tonight and we should have it by the time we reach Driftviel city." Ash replies going back to his previous thoughts

"That's good." Angie comments

"Hey guys, I wanted to thank you for letting me take photos of your Pokémon..." Robert thanks walking up to the group after having snapped photos of everyone's Pokémon

"Sure Robert, it was no trouble..." Ash replies

"Thanks again, but I did want to show everyone something cool though." Robert says taking his bag of his back and pulling out another album

"What?" Cilan asks

Everyone gathers around Ash as Robert hands him the second album.

"Did you take these?" Iris queries

"No, my grandpa did, but the one I'm most proud of is this one." Robert replies

Robert flips it to the page, making Cilan and Iris flip out.

"Impossible!" the two Unova trainers shout

"What? What's impossible?" Ash and the sisters ask.

"This picture! It's just not possible!" Cilan explains

"Why's that?" ash asks

"Let me show you, Sawsbuck has four forms it can take. One for each season, one for fall, one for winter, one for spring, and one for summer. Never in all my days has anyone even seen all four of the four respective seasons in the same place at the same time." Cilan explains

"Really?" Angie asks with a bit of excitement

"Yes really. That means this picture has to be fake." Cilan comments

"It's not fake, its right here." Ash replies pointing out the obvious

"Right-o Ash that is what my grandpa said." Robert agrees

"But..." Cilan tries to comment

"Just let it go Cilan, and let's hear what he has to say." Anabel interrupts.

"I started doing some research, and I found a way to find these four unique Pokémon." Robert explains

"Really? How?" Ash asks his emotions building with excitement.

"This!" Robert replies

He holds up another picture of a Deerling standing next to a flower.

"What, that isn't a clue it's just a Deerling..." Angie replies.

"On the contraire, it is. What is similar about these two photos?" Robert replies

The gang looked hard at both

"The flower?" Dawn says

"Right, it's called the Antliage, and they are native to these mountains and are supposed to be in full bloom at this time of year."

"Well what are we waiting for lets go find them!" Ash shouts throwing his fist into the air.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Robert replies

The gang packed up their things and returned all their Pokémon.

They use Zoey's Deerling to try to find another.

After a few hours of searching, they sneak up on another one and Ash chases after it.

It leads the group to a foggy area and they are separated.

Pikachu nearly is poisoned by an Amoongus, but they continued on.

The Deerling runs by the very same tree in the photo, and Robert stops to check things out only to lose Deerling in the process.

"Ahh! I got caught up with the tree that I forgot to keep chasing Deerling!" Robert shouts in frustration

"It's alright at least we know we're going in the right direction." Ash comments

"We should stop for the night, Ash..." Robert says looking up at the sky through the trees

"Yeah. It is getting pretty dark..." Ash agrees

The two set up camp, and fall asleep. The next morning they continued until they found a small group of Deerling having breakfast.

Only one got too close and almost fed on a cloud of poison, Robert pushes it out of the way, and takes the attack. The startled Deerling runs off, leaving Ash to check Roberts condition.

"Damn, he's got a fever. I'm sorry Robert but this trek isn't worth your health, we're gonna go back to the center and see if we can get you an antidote."

"Peti?" a Pokémon said looking out from some nearby bushes

"Huh?" ash asks looking at the Pokémon that had decided to reveal itself

"Pika?"

"Petilil?"

"Oh wow, it's a petilil. Hey there can you take us back down the mountain? I need to get him some help." Ash ask the Pokémon while trying to get robert on his back

"Peti. Petilil!" she replies floating up into the air with excitement.

Ash picks him up then starts to trek down the mountain behind Petilil. The fog picks up again, and he comes across the same Deerling and a Sawsbuck.

It led the two of them to a lake, which is recognized as the same one from the picture.

Robert was healed, almost forgetting to snap a picture of the four Sawsbuck.

"Peti. Petilil..."

"Huh? Oh right. Thanks Petilil, you were a big help… Hey, what's that?" Ash says thanking Petilil by rubbing her head then spotting something shiny out of the corner of his eye.

Pikachu looks up at Ash and spots a Pokéball just sitting there in the nearby bushes. Pikachu picks it up and brings it to Ash.

"Thanks, Pikachu. Alright guys, come on, I'm sure the others are worried sick by now." Ash thanks as he takes the object from Pikachu and places it into his back pack.

"Yeah…" Robert agrees

"Peti!"

Suddenly Akane pops out of her Pokéball.

"Master?"

"Oh, Akane. What's wrong?"

"I felt distress in your aura, but something kept me locked in there. I've been trying to come out until just now..." she explains still showing distress in her voice and body language

"Well, everything's fine now."

"Good... Hey thanks for helping my master, Petilil." Akane thanks as she gives the small Pokémon a hug.

"Peti, petilil."

"What's she saying, Akane?" Ash asks looking at the two Pokémon with curiosity

"She is saying you're welcome, and..."

Akane nods a couple of times before finishing her previous statement.

"She's also saying that it's always been her dream to be able to help those in need... But it would have been easier for her to do so if she became like her mother." Akane explains

"Her mom?"

"Yes, Petilil evolve into Lilligant with a..." Akane continues before Ash finishes her statement

"Sun Stone."

"Right, but she has been having a hard time finding one." Akane continues

"Petilil, come here please." Ash asks pulling a photo out of his bag

"Peti?"

"What is it, master?" Akane asks as well

"I want you to look at this for me."

Petilil nods and looks at the photo presented for her.

"Is this what you're looking for?" ash asks after allowing Petilil to look at the picture for a moment

Petilil was almost in tears, until she started to cry.

"Master, what did you do? She's crying!" Akane asks in a bit of rage for her new friend

"Yes, but they aren't tears of sorrow, but of joy!"

"May I?" Akane asks, putting her hand out for the photograph

"Sure..."

Akane looks at the picture that was in Ash's hand, looking real hard at it.

"It's of me a few years back. I won something called a Bug Catching contest back when I was in Johto, the first place prize was a Sun Stone." Ash explains

"A Sun Stone?" Akane exclaims nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Yeah, I have what she needs to evolve."

"So is master gonna give it to her?" Akane ask handing the photo back to Ash.

"Of course I am, but there's a request tied to it."

Both Pokémon look up at Ash.

"First and foremost is, that it isn't here at the moment. But it's being shipped here as we speak."

"And the second?" Akane asks for Petilil before she can speak

"It's just that Anabel liked Lilligant, so I figured I'd get her one."

"But won't that interfere with Petili's dream?" Akane queries

"Yes, and no. She'll still be able to help Pokémon and even people in most cases, but she won't be here in this forest doing so."

Petilil was still floating alongside Akane listening to the entire conversation, still with tears in her eyes.

She speaks one more time, and Akane translates.

"She will do it. That way she will be able to help more Pokémon and people that way."

"Thanks, Petilil. Oh, and I even have a special Pokéball for you to." Ash replies putting the photo back into his bag and pulling the Pokéball back out.

Ash pulls out a green Pokéball with red spots on the front.

"Ash, isn't that...?" Robert asks looking down at ash with his camera poised.

"Yeah, it's a Pokéball I found at the lake a few minutes ago... I don't know why, but I feel it was meant for her. One last thing, Petilil."

"Peti?"

"You might be inside for a while because you're a surprise for Ana, so try not to get too angry if you're in there for a long time. But I'll try to let you out when I can." Ash explains

Petilil nods, then hovers upwards and gives Ash a kiss on his cheek.

Ash pets her on the head in thanks as she hovers in his hands, and he places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Petilil leaps for joy before Ash tosses the ball. She disappears inside and it clicks without a struggle. Ash places the locked Pokéball in his bag and then continues on.

The two trek back down the mountain and come across the sisters and Cilan.

"Ash, Robert we finally caught up!" Anabel shouts

"Yeah, did you girls sleep well last night without me?" Ash asks

"Sleep Ash? Are you ok, we only got separated 10 minutes ago..." Zoey asks scratching her head in confusion

"Huh? We camped out on the mountain last night!" Ash replies

"Ash, the important thing is we got what we came here for." Robert interrupts before the argument got any worse.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Really you saw the Sawsbuck?" Dawn asks

"Yeah we even got the photo." Ash replies

"Lemme see!" the girls squeal

Robert hands his camera to the girls and they stare at the foggy photograph.

"Umm guys, I hate to break it to you but I can't see anything..." Cilan comments looking at the picture on the camera.

"Yeah the fog is making everything all blurry..." Iris agrees

"Oh well I guess the good thing is that, we got to experience it..." Robert comments

"Right..." Angie replies crossing her arms.

*Snap!

Zoey's Deerling hears the twig snap and followed after their stalker.

Anabel releases Gallade, and everyone pursues.

The group comes up to an entire heard of Deerling and Sawsbuck.

"Is that...?" May asks in a bit of shock

"Yes, May I believe it is..." Ash replies in relief.

"Deerling is this?" Zoey asks dropping to her Deerling's height

Before anyone can think, Akane is already replying for Deerling.

"Yes, Miss Zoey, yes it is...I had hoped they would be here, but I didn't expect them to." Akane replies for Deerling all the while Deerling had yet to remove his eyes from the heard.

"Well now we can get everything straightened out, let's go find your dad." Zoey comments

Deerling nods and the group treks back down the mountain and gets almost within visual range of the Sawsbuck.

Then Deerling spots his father...

Before Akane can stop him, he is already charging his way.

"Akane stop him before hurts himself!" Ash orders

"Already on it master!" Akane replies

Akane enters a one legged assassination pose, with her eyes shut.

"Why is she just standing there?" Iris asks.

"Just wait girls.." Ash replies

And without warning Akane vanishes, and reappears in front on Deerling flipping him by his head to the ground, just before hitting his father by a mere few feet.

A/N: the following section will be translated from Pokéspeech, but Akane is auto translating for Ash and company.

"Thanks you young Mienfoo, but you need not waste your energy on that one... He's not worth the time." The eldest Sawsbuck comments as he sees his attacker pinned to the ground.

"I wasn't preventing him from hurting you, I was preventing you from hurting him." Akane retorts

"Explain!" He shouts in anger

"This is the one you call your son, is it not?" Akane asks in a bit of anger.

"Was my son. But I guess he already told you the story behind it."

"He has."

"Good, because I won't waste my breath trying to explain."

"How can you call yourself a father?" Ash shouts as the group approaches Akane and Deerling.

"And just who are you, human!"

"I am Ash, Aura Guardian in training and trainer to the Mienfoo who you're speaking to."

"Hmph... Which one of you humans is his trainer then?"

"I am! And I'd appreciate it if you gave him the respect he deserves!" Zoey retorts

"Respect! Ha! Respect in this heard is not gained, but it is earned. And due to past events, he has forever lost that ability. I only let him stay out of pure pity..."

Suddenly Sawsbuck was on the ground, having been given a High Jump Kick to the neck that brought him down.

"Are you some kind of idiot! You can't just hit me like that and expect to walk away without consequences." He shouts at Akane who was now walking back towards ash with Deerling in her paws.

"You wanna try us? As I believe, even though you may have us outnumbered, we have an advantage." Ash shots back

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"May, Ana, Iris, if you please?"

The three girls nod and they all let out their respective Pokémon.

The strongest Sawsbuck step forward. Then it will be a fight you get!

Each of the released Pokémon took on three Sawsbuck each, defeating them all with ease. Even Charmander had almost no problem.

"Grr..." Another Sawsbuck asks

"What is it that you want?" the one known as Deerling's father asks

"Only to get you to see your son for what he really is." Zoey shouts back

"He really is? He is the offspring of my mate that died trying to protect his weak and defenseless ass. I have no need to see any more than that!"

"Oh really? So if his mom was guarding him, where were you that night!"

The Sawsbuck stops and stutters.

"Your silence is all the answers I need, you were not doing your job as a parent, you were supposed to be protecting them, and yet you weren't. For shame Sawsbuck..." Zoey comments

"Dad?" Deerling asks looking up at his father having now recovered some from Akane's attack

"Well Sawsbuck? We are still waiting for an answer!" Anabel shouts

"I was..."

Suddenly out of nowhere, a capture beam encloses Sawsbuck, and a Salamence appears with someone everyone knows.

"J! Just what are you doing here!" Angie shouts

"Earning my paycheck. Salamence, Hyperbeam!" She orders

Salamence fires, distracting the group while Sawsbuck was captured and brought up to the airship above them.

"If you want him back then you will have to give up Ash and Anabel. No exceptions, you have one hour." J shouts before moving out of range.

"No..."

The ship takes off before anyone could get off an attack.

"Damn her!" Zoey shouts in frustration

The entire heard quivers in fear.

"All the Pokémon are scared." Anabel comments feeling the fear amongst the heard of Pokémon.

"It's because their leader was taken so easily... Anyone would be scared after that." Dawn replies

"Everyone, now is not the time to be scared. We have to man up and take him back if we are going to save him." Deerling shouts in an attempt to rally them up.

Without warning a small device drops out of the sky and hits Akane on the head.

"Hey, who did that? If I find you..!" Akane shouts looking up to find whoever through the device at her/

"Akane, stop, look at your feet and bring that to me." Ash orders

"Of course, Master."

"It's a Pokétch." May comments

Bzzt*!

"Gah!" Ash shouts nearly dropping the device.

"Alright, Ash. If that herd tries anything funny, I will kill Sawsbuck. If you don't show, I will kill him. Any funny business, and I will kill him. You should see a red smoke signal in about five minutes, come to that point by the allotted time with Anabel and I will release the Sawsbuck." J explains through the device.

"Guys, she means business if she's going that far... We don't have much of a choice in the matter." Iris comments

Deerling attempts to charge off again towards the directions of an open field

"Deerling, stop!" Zoey orders.

"But..." he replies trying to go take back his father.

"If you guys do anything to get him back they will kill him. We have to do this alone." Ash explains

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Deerling responds with anger in his voice.

"No, that's exactly what we are going to do. I want the entire herd to stay here and wait for my signal. She can't keep me contained, and I'd like to see her try." Ash explains

"But Ash..." Anabel says

"Come on Anabel, we need to go. If we don't leave now we won't make it in time."

"Alright... "

"Girls, if we don't come back, I want you all to take care of yourselves..."

The girls all nod and they all gave a big group hug to Ash and Anabel.

The two depart and head towards the signal J had placed.

Several minutes later they arrive and J was already there waiting.

"Well you sure took your sweet time." J comments

"Where is he?" Anabel asks with venom in her voice.

"He's safe for now. But if I press this button his fate is sealed."

"Where is he?" Ash asks.

"Suspended five hundred feet in a capture pod with only his head free. Not only will he be unable to do anything but, neither will his herd should they try to save him."

"But if you do as I ask, I will lower the pod and release him."

…

"Now step into the cage." J orders.

The two nodded and a field was thrown up around them and they were moved inside the ship.

'Akane, can you hear me?' Ash asks reaching out

'Loud and clear.'

'Sawsbuck is suspended five hundred feet in the air right above the herd. Take my Pokéball's and get back, should they drop him you know what to do.'

'Of course...'

'And one last thing Akane...'

'Yes?'

'If this doesn't work out, tell Petilil I'm sorry. But when the package arrives, give it to her anyway and tell her to do her best.'

'Hai...'

'And tell the others that...'

'Master?'

'They are blocking his aura, Akane, I can't even feel him anymore...'

'No...'

XXX

"Alright J, we've done as you asked, now let Sawsbuck go."

"Oh, I will, but before I do I thought I'd tell you a bit of interesting information while I still have the free ability to."

"And just what might that be?"

"It's a very interesting piece, and it was obtained from the center you two were just in, only a few hours ago..."

Anabel suddenly goes into a slight state of shock.

"And by the look on Anabel's face she knows exactly what I'm talking about."

"Just what are you getting at, J!" Ash retorts

"Oh, she hasn't told you yet? That's unfortunate, as my boss has just told me that once he found out this piece of information that the two of you have just become priceless artifacts."

"Just get to the point, J!" Ash shouts in anger.

"So feisty young man. Well, your young Anabel is..."

"Stop it! Don't say it!" Anabel shouts trying to stop J.

"Heh... this makes it all the more fun. Anabel is pregnant with your child, young Ketchum!"

"No!" Anabel shouts in fear.

"Anabel, is this true?" Ash asks looking back at her.

Anabel nods with a sorrow-filled look on her face, tears beginning there decent down her cheeks as she drops to the cage floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only found out this morning... And I didn't want to upset you..."

"Why would I be upset? This is a joyful event!"

"But Ash... "

"Shh... Everything will be fine" Ash comments trying to sooth the distressed girl.

"Alright J, now that we've done our side of the bargain, it's time for you to fulfill yours." Ash orders

"That's just it, Ketchum. I've no control over that equipment, it will soon run out of power and Sawsbuck will fall helplessly to the ground." J replies evilly

"You lied!"

"And I'd do it again!" she laughs

"Grr…"

"Now we can watch exactly how things turn out. Oh look, it's starting to struggle." J comments

"No..." Anabel cries.

XXX

Meanwhile back with Akane.

She finds a note inside Ash's bag, while searching through it for any other Pokéball's he may have been carrying.

"A note?"

'Akane, relax and I shall read it to you.'

'Oh, of course, mother.'

'Should I not be able to contact you after we find out where Sawsbuck is, release everyone and prepare to take him back by force.'

'Everyone, come on out!' Akane shouts releasing all ash's Pokémon from their respective Pokéball's.

All of Ash's Pokémon burst from their balls, then stared at Akane with puzzled looks.

"J has double-crossed us, Sawsbuck is high up in the air, and I need everyone to get back to the other girls. Tranquil, start searching the sky for him." Akane orders

Tranquil nods and takes off.

Just as Ash's Pokémon get back to the girls, they spot Sawsbuck's platform still in the air.

Just as Tranquil gets close enough, it loses power and Sawsbuck begins to fall.

"Oh no!" The sisters shouts looking in the direction of tranquil and Sawsbuck

"No!" Deerling shouts

Tranquil darts after him and grabs him by the antlers, then starts using whirlwind as much as possible.

"It's not enough! He's too heavy..." Tranquil says struggling to hold Sawsbuck in the air.

Deerling spots a nearby tree that was tall enough to reach them.

"Akane, tell Tranquil to aim for that tall tree nearest to her, I'm gonna try and knock it down!" Deerling orders to Akane while preparing himself.

"But..."

"Do it!" He shouts back.

Deerling takes off and Akane relays the info to Tranquil.

"Grr... So heavy..." Tranquil comments again before almost losing her grip on Sawsbuck's Antlers.

Deerling charges the tree with tons of speed that would make the dogs envious again, and just as he passes the last of his herd he was filled with a strength he couldn't even believe. Suddenly he glows white and moves even faster, almost disappearing in a flash of white..

"Oh, my goodness, Deerling just evolved!" Iris shouts in shock.

"Did it just get really sunny all of a sudden?" Dawn asks.

"I think Deer...oops, Sawsbuck learned Sunny Day as he evolved, and his chlorophyll just kicked in. That's why he's moving so fast." Angie comments

"Megahorn!" Sswsbuck shouts in rage.

The Deerling gone Sawsbuck hits the tree with a power never before seen.

The tree trunk was smashed through and thrown down on top of the nearby forest, almost like a landing pad.

"Dad! Bring in your legs!" Zoeys' Sawsbuck shouts at the pair of Pokémon.

"Oh, my..." J says watching over the scenario

With her last bit of energy Tranquil throws off one more powerful whirlwind, giving the two just enough room to ride down the trunk of the fallen tree.

Sawsbuck crouches itself as they slide downstream on the tree with a lot of speed. Just before he gets to the end, he puts some energy into his legs and jumps and lands nearby, crashing into the ground.

"Dad!" Sawsbuck shouts in relief running to his side

"Pant...pant... Thank you... My son..." he replies before passing out.

XXX

'Alex? Sol? Luna?' Saria shouts to the other users

'Yes Saria, I felt it to. We're already on our way.' Alex relies

'Akane, just what is going on over there!' Light comments

XXX

"Grr... Well at least I can accomplish one of my two tasks." J comments

"And that is... " Ash asks in anger

"Keep the offspring of an Aura Guardian and an Empath out of Team Rockets hands!"

"What are you going to do?" Anabel asks in pure fear.

"The only thing I can do, to keep it out of anyone's hands... Including yours..."

J presses the button in her hand, and a chained explosion goes off.

"Goodbye, young Anabel... Forgive me..." J says as the explosion engulfs the three of them.

"No!" the sisters shout looking at the ship as it suddenly erupts mid air.

The entire ship goes up as it explodes with J, Ash, and Anabel still in it.

"Master!" Akane shouts

"Ash!" The sisters shout

"No!" Saria cries.

You're not done yet, keep on readin! And don't forget to follow me on twitter, post in the forum and/or vote in the forum.


	4. Chapter 68: Aftermath P1

Empathic Adventures II: Unovan Destiny

Original Author: SSJ04Mewtwo (R.I.P)

Maintaining Author: Eclipse2025

Current beta reader: Naito Writer

hey guys another chapter for you, please make sure to read the comments at the end. so keep checking back. anyways enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review and leave comment or ides for me. And as I said last chapter keep an eye on the forums and my twitter, as I will be putting stuff up there regularly.

With all the formalities out of the way, this chapter will be a long one, think of it as a special due to all the content, and its covering two episodes from the anime with more than half of it in original content so enjoy!

Chapter 68: Aftermath, a selfish Gothita, and the Daycare Life (part 1)

From where we left off…

"Grr... Well at least I can accomplish one of my two tasks." J comments

"And that is... " Ash asks in anger

"Keep the offspring of an Aura Guardian and an Empath out of Team Rockets hands!"

"What are you going to do?" Anabel asks in pure fear.

"The only thing I can do, to keep it out of anyone's hands... Including yours..."

J presses the button in her hand, and a chained explosion goes off.

"Goodbye, young Anabel... Forgive me..." J says as the explosion engulfs the three of them.

"No!" the sisters shout looking at the ship as it suddenly erupts mid air.

The entire ship goes up as it explodes with J, Ash, and Anabel still in it.

"Master!" Akane shouts

"Ash!" The sisters shout

"No!" Saria cries.

"Mistress!" Ash and Anabel shout from within the exploding ship.

XXX

_**Now the continuation...**_

"Gallade, follow me in!" Akane shouts

"Right behind you!"

Akane and Gallade both charge at the fallen tree at speeds they didn't know they had.

"No…. we have to go faster or we won't make it!" Akane says as they near the fallen tree

"I can't… this is a fast as I…." Gallade says as he struggles to keep up with Akane

"No… we are both almost out of power… no! I refuse to give up!" Akane says with renewed invigoration

Akane takes the lead, and she suddenly begins to glow…

"Akane you're…" Gallade says before he is left speechless

"I got this, wait on the edge for my signal." Akane replies back

Gallade nods, and Akane leaps off the tree with in pure white, her body in spectacular fashion picks up both Ash and Anabels unconscious passing bodies.

Just as she reaches the peak of her jump, her body forces the white cloak from her to reveal her new form.

'Akane you…' Saria says as she views the battle from the use of her aura

"She evolved!" The sisters shout.

"That she did, but now that she has them how is she gonna get back down without hurting them or herself?" Cilan comments

"Gallade!" Akane shouts back down to where he is still poised on the edge of the trunk

"Yes?"

"Jump up from your position!" Akane orders shifting her weight so she can balance the two trainers in her arms.

"Right!"

Galled channels all he has left and jumped straight up. Just as he hits Akane's falling height Anabel is released into his ascending form. He falls back down and lands on the tree at the exact same point from where he jumped. He slides down the engraved bark that Sawsbuck made earlier.

Meanwhile Akane is placing Ash on her back.

"What's Akane doing? There is no way she can take that entire fall! She could die!" May shouts in distress

Akane secures Ash to her and pulls her hands back in spectacular fashion.

'Everyone clear the area I don't know if this will work and I don't want to hurt anyone!' Akane informs everyone below her as she continues to fall

"Huh? What are you gonna do?" Angie asks.

'Just do as she says or you may not live to see tomorrow!' Saria shouts through her aura to get everyone out of the area

"Alright everyone move!" Iris and Zoey's Sawsbuck both shout

The entire heard charges out the area with reckless abandon.

"Good… now…" Akane says to herself

Akane channels the new extent of her energy, into her palms.

'No… she knows that which I have yet to even understand! Akane don't use it!' Saria shouts trying to prevent Akane from doing what she planned to do.

'I must mother, or we won't survive this!' Akane retorts

'No! Light we need to move faster or we won't make it!' Saria says to her lover as they continue to fly through the trees with reckless abandon towards Ash and the others

'Already on it my love.' Light replies with renewed invigoration.

'Aura is with me...' Akane chants

A blue sphere can be seen in her hand, only it appears to be growing at an exponential rate.

"What's she doing?" Dawn says looking up towards Akane as the two continue to fall

"I don't know it looks like she's gonna…" Zoey comments

'Aura…'

'Akane don't! Grace you have to stop her!' Saria shouts one last time

'...STORM!'

A massive beam of pure aura is thrown from her presence.

'Light!' Saria shouts just as the two arrive along the border of the forest overlooking the area to which the heard in running from.

'I know!'

The beam encloses the entire area in pure white light.

Several minutes later the light disappears only to reveal Akane in a crotched stance, with Ash still attached to her back. The ground beneath them charred, and still burning a bit around the edges, from the attack.

"Akane! Ash!" Iris shouts running back up to the two

The girls rush up to Akane just as she falls unconscious. Gallade catches her before she hits the ground

"It's alright she just fell asleep… she should wake up in a bit, but we should really get Ash, Akane and Anabel to the center as quickly as possible" Cilan says after giving her a brief look over.

Everyone present nods, Gallade hands Anabel to Zoey while he picks up Akane, Cilan helps with Ash until Alex suddenly teleports with Delia, a few hundred yards away. The girls relax a bit and Alex picks up Ash from Cilan and they all teleport to the center. Nurse joy gives them a room, and all three are placed down for a rest. Sol, Luna, Saria and Light arrive around sunset, and they begin looking over them.

Everyone has dinner, but still no response from any of them.

"Alright everyone we've finished looking over Ash, but for now based on what we have observed, we need to wait for consensus from Saria, Light, Sol, and Luna to ensure my readings are right." Alex explains to the sisters

"How long will that take?" Dawn asks

"I'd give it until morning, that way we all have a chance to review and provide our own input but until then. If any of them wake up if no of us are present keep them in bed and come get us." Alex replies

The girls nod, and Alex and Delia step out of them room.

XXX

"So is he gonna be alright Alex?" Delia asks still in worry

"As I told the girls Delia, wait until morning." Alex replies placing a hand on his wifes shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"But…"

"I know, it pains me too, but it will be safer on you to wait because if I tell you anything now and it changes then… you might not be able to take the emotional distress…"

"Alright…"

XXX

"Alright girls, we need the rest of their Pokémon, they have to see this…" May says suddenly trying to take a bit of charge in Anabel's absence.

The others nod.

"Alright, May you take Anabel, I'll take Akane…" Dawn suggests

"Wait what about Ash?" Angie comments

"He gave his Pokéball's to Akane remember?" Iris replies

"Oh right," Angie says tapping her head with her hand

"Pikachu can you come with me please?" May asks

"Pika…"

"Come here…" May asks again but this this with her arms open towards Pikachu.

Pikachu hesitantly looks away from Ash as if it would be the last time he would ever see his trainer again…

Dawn walks up to Akane just as Saria and Light step in.

'Dawn, don't touch Akane right now!' Saria Shouts angrily

"But, why?" Dawn asks with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Due to her evolution and use of that attack she used earlier, her aura is unstable, if you were to even touch her right now, then…" Light explains

"Alright… but what about Ash's Pokémon?" Angie asks

"Lade, Gallade."

"Gallade says Akane put them on Anabel before she 'tossed' her to him, so his Pokéball's are on her." Saria says translating for Gallade.

"Oh, here they are…" May says in relief while looking over Anabel's person for their Pokéball's.

"Well that takes care of that…" Zoey comments

"Alright girls I know its early but how about we have dinner and then head of to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow…" Dawn suggests

Everyone heads down to the dining hall and has a silent dinner, then quietly heads for bed. May hands everyone's Pokémon over to Joy, only for Espeon and Ralts to come out, looking for Anabel.

"She's asleep guys, she won't wake 'til tomorrow…" May says with a bit of shock

"Peon!"

Espeon's eyes light up as if reading May's mind, and quickly darts off to Anabels room with Ralts running as best it can behind her.

They arrive at their room to find Gallade sitting in the corner fast asleep. Espeon looks at Ralts and the two enter, and jump on Anabels bed. Espeon lies down at her feet with Ralts lying down in his 'mamas' arms.

Midway through the night, Anabel feeling a bit of discomfort opens her eyes a bit and realizes where she is. She sees Ralts fast asleep on top of her, Espeon at her feet, and Gallade in the corner of the room.

She picks up Ralts, and places him under the covers with her, and still half asleep snuggles up to her.

She falls back into slumber semi-peacefully.

XXX

The next morning...

Anabel wakes up, and May who was present, called everyone in.

"Welcome back Anabel, how do you feel?" Cilan asks

Anabel attempts to respond but a sudden thought pops into her mind, and she looks down looking glum.

"What's wrong Anabel?" Iris asks in confusion

Again she almost looks up to speak, but yet another memory hits her and she refuses to speak about it.

"Well at least Ash is still here, did you want to move over with him?" Dawn requests while moving in between the two beds.

Dawn pulls back the curtain to reveal Ash unconscious in the bed next to her, she freaks out and in an attempt to leap out of bed, she collapses to the ground and crawls up to Gallade trying to get away from Ash.

The sisters look at her as if she grew a second head.

"Ummm...am I the only one who is confused here?" Zoey comments

The group nods, and they redraw the curtain around Ash, Alex attempts to help her up only to find out she is completely petrified of him as well, Saria steps in and picks up Anabel, and takes her to a room on the far side of the center. Gallade, Espeon, and Ralts follow along behind her.

'Well then I guess we are gonna have to read her mind to see what went on, as if we do it on Ash while he is still unconscious, we may hurt him... And Alex?' Saria says

"Yeah, I get it... I'll remain here, and stay away from her..." Alex responds not removing his head from his hands.

Sol, Light and Luna exit the room, and head to Anabels new room.

"Umm... Mr. Ketchum..." May asks as she approaches him to try and understand what just happened.

"It's called Aura Shock... This is the second case that I have encountered, but only now can I confirm something on it." Alex explains

"What's the problem?" Zoey asks

"Well allow me to explain some things, first of which Saria and the others will find out in a moment, the thing is that their mind cannot be read while in this state." Alex begins

Saria, who is listening in on the conversation with her enhanced hearing tries anyway, but fails just as Alex said. Determined to prove him wrong she, Light, Sol and Luna continue to try and read her mind.

"Second, the user to which his mate or mates in this case, that has the shock, has a surge shooting through them trying in every way shape and form to get away from their mate."

"So..." Angie tries to say before Alex continues

"In other words Anabel can't stay in the same room as Ash or even be near him for some time, and even other users of the opposite sex that are related to that user can't even get near them..."

(So in other words Anabel can be around everyone else except Ash and Alex, without freaking out)

"So that's why she freaked only when we pulled back the curtains, you were already in front of Ash's bed so she didn't see you right away, but when you tried to help her out, and we showed her Ash, her mind saw you as him. Am I saying that right?" Dawn confirms

"To the letter my dear, see parent and child share similar patterns in their aura, much like their genes. Moreover, when a person is under that level of shock, they can literally feel the aura around anyone at any given time."

"And the reason she can't walk?" Cilan asks

"Well since, by what you guys saw, the explosion that happened probably bruised a few nerves in her body, so they're not working properly and won't be able to recover as they're supposed to until we rid her of the shock."

"And how do we do that?" Zoey asks

"First and foremost we have to find out what happened on the ship, and since the other people that where there are either missing or unconscious. She is our only way in."

"Master!" Akane shouts nearly jumping out of her bed.

!

"Akane, lie back down you haven't recovered yet, your body still needs rest..." Alex shouts

'No I'm fine, where is Ash?' Akane asks still in distress

The girls draw the curtain back to reveal Ash again, and Akane sighs in relief.

"What of Anabel?" Akane asks again

"She is in another room on the other side of the center." Iris replies

"Why, wouldn't she want to be by his side?"

"Unfortunately, no, she is in a state of Aura Shock and until we can bring her out of it, we're stuck." Alex explains

"Oh..."

"But I do have a method that may work, but Saria and the others may not agree with it..." Alex continues

'Go ahead Alex... We are already here, and you were right. Her mind is in so much turmoil we can't even get into it without either being thrown out or losing our way inside.' Saria says still in Anabel's room, having given up in trying to read her mind

"Thrown out?" Angie asked in confusion

'Well I'll just say this. Either we are denied altogether, we get in and are walking through fog and fall into a trap door that forces us out of her mind, or we get so far lost inside we have to pulls ourselves out.' Saria explains

"Oh... Well what is your idea Alex?" Sol asks as he walks back into Ash's room

"I will need everyone's help for this to work, Saria, light, Sol, Luna, and I will act as a medium and Dawn, May, Angie, Zoey, and Iris will actually do the walk." Alex explains

"What?" Luna says walking in.

"They know Anabels' mindset, they know her, and she will feel more comfortable if she is around those that she has traveled with." Alex explains

"Right but how will we maintain the connection? It will require a lot of aura to maintain the connection for all of us." Sol asks

"That's not an issue. The girls already have Ash's aura within them, so the mind walk will not require almost any to let them in. As for us, it will require just a bit at a time, and as long as we are in a circle around them we shouldn't have any problems." Alex continues

"Then what's the issue?" Zoey asks

"The issue is that once we get in and find the memory no matter what happens, we cannot stop until the memory ends. Also any emotions she feels at that time we will all feel."

"What will happen if it ends too soon?" Dawn asks

"Do you really want to know?" Alex asks with caution in his voice

"Is it that bad?" Cilan asks

"Based on what we know from attempts in the past, the user and the recipient were both nearly emotionally traumatized by the experience..."

"If this is the only way to break Anabel out of her shock, then I say we should do it." May says standing up from her seat

The sisters nod at one another and then look at Alex.

"All right, Mr. Ketchum we shall follow your lead." Angie comments looking at Alex

"Alright, girls. But once we start there will be no stopping until the end."

"Yes we know…" Zoey replies

"Nurse joy?" Alex shouts looking out the doorway towards the front of the Pokémon center

"Yes?"

"I have a favor to ask…"Alex asks motioning her to come to the room

"Alright…" she replies and walks to the back of the center

"I know this is outside your usual list of duties, but while we are in this meld I need you to monitor Anabel's life signs."

"Alright, anything else?"

"Yes just one. During the procedure once every fifteen minutes I need you to fill me in on her vitals , if nothing changes, if there is an increase or decrease in any of her vitals, I need to know."

"And how will I give them to you once you are all linked in?"

"Just simply speak it to me like you would any patient, I will acknowledge you in some form or fashion telling you I got it. Plus before her Espeon left I managed to speak with him a bit, so he will be feeding me the info as well just in case."

"Alright…"

"And one last thing, my strongest Pokémon are guarding this center inside and out, under no circumstances is anyone to be allowed in this room for any reason!"

"I understand."

"Good, I'm glad you understand. We'll give Anabel a few days to get settled and recover a bit. The more calm she is the better off we will be."

"A few days?"

"Yes, also Ash might awaken as well, but don't count on it…"

"And Grace?"

She looks up at Alex, acknowledging him.

"I know who you are..."

She plasters a look of shock on her face.

"Even despite our past, we want you to watch over the room while we work."

Grace gruffs in displeasure.

"I know you are displeased with me, for allowing that to happen, but I was out of options and had to make a choice."

She sighs and nods her head.

"Thank you, Grace."

The next few days go by relatively smoothly, and still no response from Ash. Akane had shown signs of almost a complete recovery, while Anabel has shown signs, but only up to a point. She was walking around, but needed help most of the time.

XXX

'Gallade how goes the search?' Akane asks

'Not good. I've been around this forest maybe thirty-five times, and still no sign of anyone, or anything from the ship for that matter. It's as if it vanished from the face of existence… How about your end?' Gallade replies

'Not good, either. I haven't detected any aura signatures, or any other signatures for the next hundred miles around the center.'

'Not good, I would have at least thought it would have left something, a fragment or a fuel tank, something left over, but no, not one piece…'

'Akane?' Saria asks as she and Light approach Akane.

'Ah, mother, father how go things with Miss Anabel?'

'She is fine for the time being, the question is how are you doing?' Saria asks

'I'm fine, mother…'

'Akane, don't lie, let it out.'

'But mom, I'm not…'

'Akane, you are bottling up emotions that shouldn't be, come here child…'

Akane turns around in defiance, but looks down towards the ground and began to sob,

'I thought I lost them… I thought I failed in doing my job…'

'Akane you have not failed my daughter, you have done a superb job in protecting your master. You even managed to utilize a technique that hasn't been used in a century.'

'What?'

'That technique, Aura Storm, not one adept of aura as of yet has been able to use it successfully without either using up all their aura or exploding, due to the pressure of the attack.'

Akane continues to sob before Light steps forward and pulls her in for a hug.

'You have done well, sweetie, I couldn't ask for anything more.'

'But, dad…'

'No buts, now let it all out, sweetie, allow yourself remorse.'

Needing no further push, Akane and her father fall to the ground and Akane cries her heart out for her unconscious master. Saria comes up behind her and envelops her in a hug, and the three sit there in there hug until Akane calms down.

'Thank you, mother, father… I feel better now…'

'Good. now remember this, no matter what happens, you will always be our daughter and if you ever feel lonely, don't hesitate.'

'Thank you…'

'Akane! You alright?' Gallade shouts as he approaches the trio of mienshao

'I am now thanks, let's get back to searching.'

'I think I'm done for the time being, and I'm sure you are tired as well, how about we retire and call it a day.'

'Sure that sounds nice.'

XXX

After lunch time, four days after the accident…

"Alright girls please go on into Anabels room and we will be in momentarily. Also close her curtains after everyone is situated. Just have some private girls talk' with her, I'm almost positive that will relax her a bit more." Alex explains

"Sure, that sounds nice…"

"One last thing."

"Yes?"

"Have your backs against something, when you sit down, I'd hate for you to wake up with your body in pain or an awkward position."

"Sure."

The girls talk for a bit before Saria walks in, and places a paw on Anabels shoulder.

"Alright, young Anabel, now be still and it will all be over shortly."

Anabel nods, then closes her eyes.

Saria nods at the sisters and everyone enters a trance like state.

The other four users, sitting in a box formation around the room, begin to meditate.

Suddenly everyone finds themselves together in a pitch black room.

'Alright girls, this is Anabels mind, at least how yours perceives it. And due to different perspectives it may appear different to all of you. Now we should be within a few feet of one another. Feel around until you find someone, but don't move your feet.'

'Can we speak?'

'Yes, just keep your voice as low as possible.'

"Hello?"

"Right here May."

"Ah, Angie. Have you found anyone else?"

"Yeah, I have Dawn on my other hand, and she has Iris, along with everyone else except Anabel."

"Good."

'Miss Saria, we've found everyone, what next?'

'Due to various circumstances we cannot join you until you reach her subconscious, so now that you five have found one another. I want you to first take the rope that I am placing around your waist, and tie it to a pole in the center of the room. one at a time slowly feel around for the pole, when you are tied it should start to glow before your eyes.'

'Why?'

'I'll explain later, just remember this no matter what do not let go of one another.'

'Hey, I've found the pole!'

'Wow, that was fast…'

'Good, go ahead and secure yourself to it, and lead the other's to it. After that look for a door.'

The girls get tied down and the pole emits enough light for them to see a nearby door.

'Alright, now proceed through that doorway.'

One at a time the girls do so, and the doorway vanishes.

'Um… mistress, was that?'

'Yes, child, now that you're all in her mindscape. Begin searching through until you come to the end of your rope.'

The girls do so, and one by one they are forced to stop.

'Alright, mistress, it's my guess we reached it all at the same time.'

'Yes child, and no one has found anything yet. That's alright, I wanted to make sure you can follow directions as we give them.'

'Alright, mistress, I think we understand now. How do we lengthen our rope?'

'Simply pull it one time, and allow it to do the rest.'

Each of them tugs and all five were pulled back to their point of entry.

"Woah..."

"Yeah, that felt very uncomfortable..."

'Alright girls, keep trying until you find something,'

After several hours of walking, tugging, and flying someone finally comes across something.

'Hey, mistress, is Espeon supposed to be in here?'

'No, why do you… oh… that is it. How much rope do you have?'

'Based on my steps, I have enough to touch him.'

'That's if he stays still, and knowing him he probably won't. In Anabels mind, Espeon is one of her 'keys', so if you catch him, the location of the second key should reveal itself.'

'How many keys are there in Anabels mind?'

'Taking a guess, three, maybe more…'

'Alright… '

'Hey I'm gonna try something.'

Iris squats down and starts to get Espeon's attention.

"Here Espeon… come to Iris…."

Like a curious cat he does so and slowly approaches Iris, but very cautiously.

A moment later Iris was petting Espeon, rather softly, and he began to glow.

"She's glowing!"

'Yes, once you catch a key they glow and point the way to the second key, but the objective it to catch them calmly, cause if you appear hostile, they will vanish and you will have to start all over.'

'Oh, well that's easy….'

'Don't jinx us Zoey!'

A few moments later, May sees Gallade near her.

'Hey its Gallade.'

May slowly approaches the sword Pokémon and soon one of his eyes opened and locked onto her.

'May whatever you do don't flinch, scream, or react, he is going to test your fear, but I don't know how he will do it, so whatever you do don't freak out!'

Before may could blink, Gallade disappeared and had her pinned to the ground. His right arm at her neck.

He looks at her with pure seriousness, while she looks back with the straightest face she can muster.

His other arm moves down to her breasts and he starts to grope them.

'May, he is testing you, don't lash out!'

'But!'

'No buts! If you want to save Anabel, deal with it!'

He continues to grope her breasts, until he begins to remove her shirt.

'Bear with it, May, none of this is real, remember that!'

'But… It feels real to me…'

'That's because your mind feels it, but in actuality, it's not even happening.'

Just as Saria finishes talking, may's shirt was on the floor and Gallade was still pleasuring her, while still keeping her pinned.

'How do we trust him, if he is raping me!'

'The trust is gained by the others staying exactly where they are, even though they can help you at any time.'

'From what we understand about the mind guardians, the second key of trust is gained by…'

"Y!"

"Huh?"

"Ay!"

"Is that?"

"MAY!"

"Break his nose!"

"But?"

"A gentlemen would never take advantage of a girl like that, especially a Gallade. That one is a fake, so break his nose!"

May, head-butts the assailant off and pulls herself up just as the others arrive by her side.

"What was that?"

"An illusion, we could hear you moaning , but when you said it was a Gallade I figured he was testing your mind. And by experience even my Gallade wouldn't do that. I knew it was a trick."

'Well said, young Zoey.' Saria telepaths

'But what about all those things you were saying earlier?'

"What things? Saria has been quiet this whole time, all we could hear was your pleasured moaning…"

"So…" May looks down to see that her shirt was still on her person.

"So he never tried to rape me?"

"No. Anabel's mind must have put you in an illusion to think you were." Zoey continues

'In any case, good work girls. Now for what we hope is the final key.'

Gallade bows, and the rooms fog lifts, to reveal Anabel on her knees in the center of the room

'So Gallade was the last key?' Iris asks

'Apparently so. Let's go see if Anabel is alright.'

The girls make a dash for Anabel, and as they get closer they start to hear crying.

'Is she crying?' Dawn asks

'Sounds like it, let's hurry!' Zoey replies

The girls pick up the pace and arrive next to Anabel within moments.

'Anabel, what's wrong why are you crying?' Iris asks as she kneels down to her level to try and connect with her

*sniffle

'Anabel, if you don't tell us what's wrong we can't help you…' Dawn encourages

Anabel looks up at the girls and Dawn approaches her.

'It's alright Anabel we're here for you…' May says placing a comforting hand on her shoulder

Anabel wipes a tear from one of her eyes, and the girls take a seat around her.

'Alright girls, here we come…' Saria telepaths

Saria, Light, Sol, and Luna all appear around them in the same box, as if they had never left the hospital room.

They all look at Anabel with empathy, and she smiles

"Can we do it in the bedroom and not here? It feels a bit uncomfortable…." Anabel asks

"Why is that, Anabel?" Angie asks

"Ash isn't here with us…" Anabel replies

"But aren't you scared of him?" Zoey queries

'She has coped with the shock so she isn't affected by it any longer, she should be fine. Alright Alex, take us back…' Saria explains

Moments later everyone awakens then yawns.

"Thanks, you guys…." Anabel says as everyone wakes up from their trance

"Alright Anabel let's hear it." Alex says rather quickly

*grumble…

"Oops…." Anabel says blushing

"Alright lets have dinner first, then we can head to Ash's room and talk about it there." Sol recommends.

Everyone gets up and heads for the dining room to have a bite. Afterwards they return to Ash's room and everyone takes a seat. Anabel sits on the bed she was on previously before Saria took her to the new room. Anabel gets comfortable and begins her story just as Espeon sits at her feet, Ralts sits in her lap, and Gallade beside her.

"Alright, it begins just as we enter J's ship we had given ourselves up to her to let Sawsbuck go…" Anabel begins

Flashback

"Well you sure took your sweet time." J comments

"Where is he?" Anabel asks with venom in her voice.

"He's safe for now. But if I press this button his fate is sealed."

"Where is he?" Ash asks.

"Suspended five hundred feet in a capture pod with only his head free. Not only will he be unable to do anything but, neither will his herd should they try to save him."

"But if you do as I ask, I will lower the pod and release him."

…

"Now step into the cage." J orders.

The two nodded and a field was thrown up around them and they were moved inside the ship.

'Akane, can you hear me?' Ash asks reaching out

'Loud and clear.'

'Sawsbuck is suspended five hundred feet in the air right above the herd. Take my Pokéball's and get back, should they drop him you know what to do.'

'Of course...'

'And one last thing Akane...'

'Yes?'

'If this doesn't work out, tell Petilil I'm sorry. But when the package arrives, give it to her anyway and tell her to do her best.'

'Hai...'

'And tell the others that if we don't make it back, that I love them…'

'Akane?'

"What's wrong Ash?"

"Can't reach Akane, somethin' must be blocking my aura…"

"Well I'm glad we came up with a…"

"Shut it you two!"

"Alright J, we've done as you asked, now let Sawsbuck go."

"Oh, I will, but before I do I thought I'd tell you a bit of interesting information while I still have the free ability to."

"And just what might that be?"

"It's a very interesting piece, and it was obtained from the center you two were just in, only a few hours ago..."

Anabel suddenly goes into a slight state of shock.

"And by the look on Anabel's face she knows exactly what I'm talking about."

"Just what are you getting at, J!" Ash retorts

"Oh, she hasn't told you yet? That's unfortunate, as my boss has just told me that once he found out this piece of information that the two of you have just become priceless artifacts."

"Just get to the point, J!" Ash shouts in anger.

"So feisty young man. Well, your young Anabel is..."

"Stop it! Don't say it!" Anabel shouts trying to stop J.

"Heh... this makes it all the more fun. Anabel is pregnant with your child, young Ketchum!"

"No!" Anabel shouts in fear.

"Anabel, is this true?" Ash asks looking back at her.

Anabel nods with a sorrow-filled look on her face, tears beginning there decent down her cheeks as she drops to the cage floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only found out this morning... And I didn't want to upset you..."

"Why would I be upset? This is a joyful event!"

"But Ash... "

"Shh... Everything will be fine" Ash comments trying to sooth the distressed girl.

"Alright J, now that we've done our side of the bargain, it's time for you to fulfill yours." Ash orders

"That's just it, Ketchum. I've no control over that equipment, it will soon run out of power and Sawsbuck will fall helplessly to the ground." J replies evilly

"You lied!"

"And I'd do it again!" she laughs

"Grr…"

Now we can watch exactly how things turn out. Oh look, it's starting to struggle.

"No..."

"Now to watch him fall…."

"Oh no!"

"Nooo!"

Tranquil was spotted as she darts after him and grabs him by the antlers, then starts using whirlwind as much as possible.

"Yes! Its working just like it did back in Kanto!"

"Not so fast aura boy, Sawsbuck weighs a little over two hundred pounds, no way your little tranquil can hold that much weight, even with it using whirlwind."

The three stare back at the monitor, and suddenly they see a bright white light and the camera attempts to focus on the scene

The white image moves even faster, almost disappearing in a flash of white..

"Oh, my goodness, Deerling just evolved!"

The Deerling gone Sawsbuck hits the tree with a power never before seen.

The tree trunk was smashed through and thrown down on top of the nearby forest, almost like a landing pad.

"No!"

"Yes!"

With her last bit of energy Tranquil throws off one more powerful whirlwind, giving the two just enough room to ride down the trunk of the fallen tree.

Sawsbuck crouches itself as they slide downstream on the tree with a lot of speed. Just before he gets to the end, he puts some energy into his legs and jumps and lands nearby, crashing into the ground.

"Yes!"

'Alex? Sol? Luna?' Saria shouts to the other users

'Yes Saria, I felt it to. We're already on our way.' Alex relies

'Akane, just what is going on over there!' Light comments

XXX

"Grr... Well at least I can accomplish one of my two tasks." J comments

"And that is... " Ash asks in anger

"Keep the offspring of an Aura Guardian and an Empath out of Team Rockets hands!"

"What are you going to do?" Anabel asks in pure fear.

"The only thing I can do, to keep it out of anyone's hands... Including yours..."

J presses the button in her hand, and a chained explosion goes off.

"Goodbye, young Anabel... Forgive me..." J says before being cut off

"No!"

Just before the explosion goes off, Ash and Anabel release each other only to find time around them at a standstill.

"Um…. Anabel, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I don't know Ash, just what are you seeing?"

"You can relax now guys…"

"Um… I'm sorry have we met?"

"We have, only not yet at least…"

"What are you saying? Just who are you?"

"Oh forgive me for my rudeness… I'm Orion. Orion Ketchum at your service."

"Um… Ash I thought your parents were the only other Ketchum's around, did you forget some?"

"They are, unless I missed a family reunion…"

"Please allow me to explain…. Celebi, you can come out now…."

"Bii!"

"Wait, if Celebi is here then that means…."

"Yes, I come from the future… the dark and horrible future…"

"So then…"

"Not quite, you're along the right track though…"

"How did you know what I was thinking, unless…"

'Not at all, I am an adept of aura…'

"But…"

"And also one of empathic abilities…"

"No way!"

"Yes, Anabel, Ash… or should I say Mother…. Father…. I have come to save you from my grandmother who threatens the very existence of the world."

"Wait, if you're our son, then that means…"

"Yes, from the time line that was supposed to happen… Dad you gave your life to save Mom and my unborn self from the explosion, and I would turn out to be one of the only children you ever have…."

Anabel breaks out into a sob.

Hehe… cliffy! Don't worry next part in nearly finished should be up later this week! And if you haven't done so already please make sure u have voted on the forum, it will involve future content and I need to know what you guys need me to do. So please vote. Link is on my profile very bottom. Also listed at the beginning of the previous chapter (just remove the spaces)


	5. Chapter 68: Aftermath P2

Empathic Adventures II: Unovan Destiny

Original Author: SSJ04Mewtwo

Maintaining Author: Eclipse2025

Current beta reader: Naito Writer

Alright my pretties, here is the third chapter of my posting, and please note than when I begin to write the 14th movies, this 'book' will finish and a new 'book' will begin, as writing both inside Unovan Destiny will become a chore, (with the two different versions.) also the 15th movie and any preceding movies that follow will be done in the same fashion. As I will makes things easier on everyone in keeping things organized. And just to note both movies will be posted after chapter 73, so look forward to them.

Chapter 68: Aftermath, a selfish Gothita, and a daycare (part 2)

"You can relax now, guys…" The young voice said

"Um… I'm sorry, have we met?" Ash asked still holding Anabel in his arms a bit protectively.

"We have, only not yet at least…"

"What are you saying? Just who are you?" Ash shouted a bit forcefully

"Oh, forgive me for my rudeness… I'm Orion. Orion Ketchum, at your service." The gentleman said as he bowed courteously.

"Um… Ash, I thought your parents were the only other Ketchum's around, did you forget some?" Anabel asked loosening up a bit.

"They are, unless I missed a family reunion…"

"Please allow me to explain…. Celebi, you can come out now…."

"Bii!"

"Wait, if Celebi is here then that means…."

"Yes, I come from the future… the dark and horrible future…"

"So then…"

"Not quite, you're along the right track though."

"How did you know what I was thinking, unless…"

'Not at all, I am an adept of aura…'

"But…"

"And also one of empathic abilities…"

"No way!"

"Yes, Anabel, Ash… or should I say Mother…. Father…. I have come to save you from my grandmother who threatens the very existence of the world."

"Wait, if you're our son, then that means…" Anabel says before both her and Ash both look at her stomach, before Anabel starts to unconsciously rub it.

"Yes, from the time line that was supposed to happen… Dad, you gave your life to save Mom and my unborn self from the explosion, and I would turn out to be one of the only children you ever have…."

Anabel breaks out into a sob.

As Ash tries to quiet Anabel, another voice was heard from around the corner.

"Big-Brother!" a cute voice says from down the hall.

*sigh…

"Huh?" Ash says looking at his future son with query.

"Sis, I thought I told you to patrol the ship and look for stuff that's not supposed to be here."

"But I did, and the only thing I found was the bomb Grandma J used to blow up the ship!"

"Wait…if she's calling him brother… that means they're twins!" Anabel says.

*sigh…

"Wait is that?" Orion's sister asks looking towards the cage that encased both their parents

"Yes, Ai." He continues as he pinches his temple is frustration

"So this is mom and dad all those years ago?" she asks looking inside the cage.

"Ai, they can still see you ya know…"

*gasp"I thought they were frozen in Celebi's time stop!"

"Apparently the cage prevented it from happening."

"The cage?"

Ai gets a look at the cage, before stopping to think. While Ash and Anabel both look at her with curiosity

The two trainers look at their future son in utmost curiosity.

"Yes, we are twins. But she and I couldn't be more different… I'm more or less calm, cool and collected, while she tends to be a bit irrational…"

"I am not irrational and you know it!" she replies not taking her eyes off the cage.

"Yeah? Our parents are sitting right in front of you, one of whom you have never even met, and you are completely engrossed in the cage that contains them."

"Because, brother, I'm trying to figure out how to…Ah, there it is!" Ai retorts before finding what she was looking for on the cage.

She attempts to pull a rod out of the cage, but fails...

Not wanting to give up, she whacks and pulls at it with everything she's got.

"Sis, that is obviously not working. Perhaps you should try something else." Orion states pinches his temples again.

"I know big brother, stop rushing me!"

After her little rant, she calm's herself and literally stops moving.

"Um... Is she..." Ash asks trying to make sure she is alright.

"Yeah, she's just concentrating, just watch..."

'Aura is with me...'

Her eyes jolt open but they are covered in a solid blue light, and her arms move so fast Ash couldn't even make out what she was doing.

"Come on sis, stop showing off and just break it open." Orion says rather bitterly.

She ignores him and within seconds, a staff of pure aura forms in her hands instantly.

She charges at the bolt and hits it with everything she has, shattering it in the process

The side panel falls down with a loud crash that could have woken a Snorlax on the opposite side of the ship.

"See? Not only did I help them out of said cage, but now I can also hug them too!" Ai says looking at her brother.

Orion lets out another sigh and approaches the two as Ai charges at them, glomping Ash into a hug that knocks him to the floor.

"Well mother, father, I'm sorry that we had to meet this way. But... unfortunately it was the only way to ensure that both of you survived this time." Orion explains as Ai continues to squeeze her father beneath her death grip hug.

"But…"

"Honestly I don't know how Grandma J even got this, but it's decades, even centuries before even the time we come from twenty years in the future…"

"Twenty years?" Ash and Anabel shout in utter disbelief.

"Yeah…"

"What of the sisters?" Ash asks still in a bit of disbelief.

"Well, mom went back to manage the Battle Tower. But… after a few years she just fell apart after seeing how I looked just like dad and sister looked just like her…"

"Daddy, can I sit in your lap?" Ai asked while Orion continued to talk to his the two of them.

"Sure…" Ash replied hesitantly

"As I was saying, momma Dawn, May and Zoey went back to doing contests for a few years, won a few and even a few awards. But after a while they gave up… and came to stay with mom."

"Angie took over her parents breeding center, until trainers and the like, just stopped showing up, and soon after that she came to stay with mom, and lastly Iris went on to fulfill her dream of Dragon Master, but never could finish because Ash wasn't there with her."

"So how did you two come back to save us?" Ash asked trying to follow all that was said.

"Well, when we turned ten we both set out on our own journey, much to moms disapproval. But after a while we came back only to find little Celebi here talking with everyone."

"What was it about?"

"A dark and terrible future, where some heir of a 'brilliant' mastermind, that grew in power about the same time father died. Now normally it was against everything Lord Arceus had put into place, but despite all that was going on, he allowed Celebi to alter the timeline for the sake of keeping the world and his Chosen One alive."

"So why did you two come in at this very moment?" Anabel asked.

"Well, Arceus knew that if we went back in time, his past self would interfere, so he had given us a letter."

Ash and Anabel look at him perplexed.

"Yes I know, don't ask… Anyway he writes a letter in a way that his past self would know it came from him, and he allowed us passage. Now the hard part was tracking the two of you down. What mom told us before we left was that you would be in Unova, but she didn't remember exactly where except that it was just after dad just got his fourth badge."

*sniff…

"Oh, mom…" Orion coo's embracing his mother in a hug.

The four hug deeply, until Celebi decided to intervene.

"Oh right, Celebi, thanks for holding up this long. Mom, before we go, I have one more thing I want you to take." Orion says as he snaps his fingers.

"But…"

"Yes it will influence the timeline, but Lord Arceus has deemed it alright as long as only one person reads it. And the only person he has deemed worthy enough is Grandpa Alex."

"Dad? But why him?" Ash asks as Ai helps him get up.

"Because more than likely, based on what Lord Arceus believes will happen, is that after this whole scene plays out, dad may or may not enter a coma like state, and Anabel may but more than likely will be in shock."

"Shock?" the two ask.

"Yes, shock, shock to the point where she won't be able to reveal what has happened here to the others. And if Ash is unconscious then neither will he."

"So since Lord Arceus is certain that Alex will come up with something like he has done in the past, he will be the one to read this. It comes from a researcher in the far future that has done a lot of studying on aura. Up to the point where some of the things that are relatively new to this time are ancient history in his, so he will leave it to Alex what to do with this information."

Anabel takes it and attempts to open it.

"Mother, no! Under no circumstances is anyone else to even so much as look at the information. If it does, their minds will be thrown into chaos." Ai shouts jumping to close the letter back that is in Anabel's hands.

"Honestly mom, based on what your future self has told us, that would be something we should expect from dad!" Orion says while pinching his temple in frustration.

Anabel nods with a blush and quickly places it in her back pocket, as everyone gets up.

"Alright, now when Celebi drops the time stop, both of you will be thrown from this ship right about where the others can get you. So hopefully if everything goes as planned as I think it should, then hopefully you will see the two of us shortly."

The four hug one last time, and Ai pulls out a small device from her pocket.

She cuts one large hole in the floor, allowing Ash and Anabel to step on it. Ai then steps on in front with Celebi in her arms, now waiting for her brother to join them while they still had time.

"Come on bro, Celebi doesn't have much power left." Ai says while putting the laser cutter back into her pocket and allowing Celebi to rest in her arms.

"Just need to do something, before we leave."

He walks up and slaps J across her face.

"That is for trying to kill your own daughter!"

He kneels down and places a small device in front of her.

"But this will be for allowing her to live, despite what you have done over the many years."

He jogs over and stands next to his sister

"Alright Celebi, you can stop now." Ai says while petting the legendary Pokémon

"Bi…"

Time resumes and the hole drops just as J presses the button, the five of them fall, and just as the explosion goes off, Ai, Celebi and Orion disappear.

"Goodbye you two…"

But without warning a second explosion goes off inside the first, forcing the two into the falling piece of metal until it was incinerated by the explosion after it rotates when the two hit the bottom.

With Anabels last bit of consciousness, she moves her aching arm forward to try to caress Ash's unconscious face.

"I love you, Ash…"

And Anabel loses consciousness as the two continue to fall.

End Flashback

"And that's what I can remember." Anabel finished.

Everyone just sits silently, star stricken at the events that passed.

"So your future son and daughter appeared and saved your life and you just accept that?" Zoey asks bluntly

"Why would I doubt it? I mean I can see no other possibility in the matter…" Anabel replies

"Oh, Anabel, where is the note that Orion gave you?" Saria asks

"It should be in my back pocket, um... where are my pants?" Anabel asks looking around from her bed.

Alex gets up and opens a nearby closet. He pulls out the only pair of pants inside and pulls out the note.

He opens it and scans its contents.

"Wow… Most of my theories were right…This explains almost everything in explicit detail about aura shock, and many other things. Including aura storm, and Saria before you ask, no, you can't even begin to think of what it requires to use." Alex says stroking his chin

"Oh... Thanks..." Saria thanks blushing a bit.

"What else is there?" Sol asks.

"Well there's that and something I can't mention right now, and some sort of seal here on the bottom…" he continues while moving his hand over the seal and releases a small pulse of aura

Alex touches it and a blinding light engulfs the room.

Seconds later it ends and a photograph is seen on the floor.

"Hey, is that a photo?" Iris says

"Oh, lemme see!" Dawn chimes in.

Alex picks up the photo and stares at it before laughing.

"What is it, Alex?" Delia asks.

"Apparently your future son has quite the sense of humor! He thought it funny to include a picture of all of us twenty years from now!"

"Oh, lemme see, lemme see!" May chimes in as well.

"Hold on, but who are these two? And where is Ash?" Alex asks confused.

Alex hands the photo to Anabel and she looks at it with intensity.

"You have to remember in their timeline Ash gave his life to protect me, so Ash doesn't exist in their timeline. Therefore, them seeing him there was a miracle. And as for these two, they are Orion and Ai." Anabel explains

Anabel shows the picture to the others, and they all laugh aloud at the new revelations.

Everyone was in formal attire and looked like it was taken during a reunion of sorts;

Anabel in a long lavender dress with Orion and Ai in each arm, and Pikachu on her shoulder.

Orion and Ai both stood in their mothers loving arms, each wearing an outfit similar to what Ash and Anabel where currently wearing. Except Orion had Purple Hair with a few jet-black streaks, while Ai had long black hair. The two of them each had an Eevee either on their shoulder or in their arms.

May in the same pink dress she wore at Orudoran Castle, with her Blaziken standing behind her. She had gotten a bit taller, now standing at 5'4" and her body looked like that of a very successful model.

Dawn, and Zoey each in their Grand festival outfits with Piplup and Glameow at their sides. They also had shown a bit more development

Angie, is wearing a black and navy blue dress that stretches down to her ankles. Her Luxray seated beside her.

Iris, is wearing a one piece dress that bears the same color scheme she currently has. In addition, her hair instead of being tied up, like a palm tree, is loose and free except for the two pigtails on the sides of her head.

Alex and Delia standing hand in hand in a black tuxedo and a black dress. With slightly aged faces and their hair starting to show a multitude of gray.

Saria, Light, Akane, and Lucario sitting hand in hand with their respective mates, also barring a few battle scars in various places on their bodies.

Sol and Luna in a different style of ranger uniform, probably as general field agents (top rank)

"Hey guys can you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep…Ouch!" ash says getting up out of his bed

"Ash!" the sisters shout a bit louder than they wanted too.

"Hey..."

"Nurse Joy, he's awake!" Dawn calls from the room door into the hallway

"Oh, that's a relief. Alright, everyone out, I need to examine him for any broken bones and/or bruised muscles." Nurse Joy says as she walks in the door.

"I shall help you, Nurse Joy." Delia says approaching the bed

"Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum. As you probably know where they all are just by looking at him."

"Most of them at least…"

Everyone leaves the room as Nurse Joy and Delia take care of Ash.

XXX

"Misty, my love, time to wake up."

"What is it, Hayate?"

"We've arrived in Undella town, and it doesn't look like those pesky rangers have gotten here yet, so we have a bit of time to relax."

"That's nice…"

"What's wrong? You make it sound like you don't want to have fun on the beach."

"Beach?"

"Yes, this small town is most famous for having a wide-open beach."

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

"Just sit tight once we arrive at our pre-arranged hotel, we can change and hit the beach for the rest of the day."

Hayate, Sakura and Misty arrived at the hotel; checked in, then head to their rooms to change.

"Oh… no… I forgot…"

"Is there something wrong, love?"

"Due to your little 'miracle', I can't fit into any of my bathing suits."

"Not to worry, love. Sakura, bring them in."

Sakura opens the door with a rack full of different bathing suits

"But Hayate, why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you, Misty, and to ensure your happiness, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make it happen."

"Oh Hayate…"

"Misty?"

"Out, I need to get dressed!" she shouts pointing towards the door

"Yes, ma'am!"

After the two leave, Misty suddenly finds the floor most interesting as she sits on the bed.

'Miss Saria, are you there?'

'Of course, child.'

'Was he always bad?'

'No, he wasn't. But I can't go into detail at the moment, but just know this. When all is said and done, you can either choose to stay with him or leave him, despite what lives within you.'

'Okay. By the way, I've been meaning to ask, where are the guys following us?'

'That child I cannot tell you, because it may compromise the mission and your life. But know this, they are nearby, and closer than you might think.'

"Oop!"

"Misty, what's wrong!"

"It's nothing, now let me finish getting ready!"

Misty begins to caress the slightly swollen bump that had begun to appear on her person before looking through the rack that Sakura had brought in.

Misty finishes getting ready fifteen minutes later, and steps out in a two piece bathing suit, that is pure white with black outlines around the edge on the bra and panties.

"Oh, my love, you look so delectable…"

"Stop right there, Hayate. You so much as touch me right now, I will knock you into the next century."

"Ah... but I just wanna caress that beautiful body of yours…"

"Yeah? Well you can't. Now are you gonna join me or not?"

Hayate pulls his pants off and throws them at Sakura, following Misty out right behind her.

"Misty, wait!"

"I'm sorry Hayate, but I'm going to relax on the beach, and you can't do a thing about it!"

"That's not what I wanted to say, I wanted us to take a stroll on the other half of the beach."

"Other half?"

"Yes, the other half, the adult side of the beach."

"No, Hayate, and no you can't do what I think you want to do."

"But…"

"No buts!"

Misty finds a spot and lays down her towel, having forced Hayate to set up the umbrella.

"Please, Misty?"

"No, now let me rest."

Hayate lowers his head in defeat, and Misty starts to nap.

About an hour later…

Misty slowly wakes up to find herself alone on the beach at sunset, and still in her bathing suit.

"Wow, I must have really been tired if I slept this long. Well, better head… wait, where's Hayate?"

"Good afternoon, love!"

"Gah!"

"What's wrong?"

"You scared the living daylights outta me!"

"Sorry, but I brought you a snow cone. Are you hungry?"

"No... thanks... but why is the beach so quiet?"

"Oh, that's easy, I reserved the entire beach just for us."

"You what!"

"Yeah, that way we can have some quiet time to ourselves."

"I can't believe you!"

"What did I do wrong?"

"Hayate, you can't just go spending money every time you turn around!"

"But..."

"No buts. You also can't just go around buying peoples happiness every time you want to attempt to woo me."

"But..."

"No buts. Put yourself in their shoes, they probably work a nine to five job every day, just to get by. Then they get one day off with their families' and you, some rich dude, shows up and pays everyone off to have the beach to himself!"

Hayate continues to look down in despair.

"You can't buy someone happiness in a store, its earned by spending time with them..."

"Master, I got what you wanted...me..."

Hayate tries to tell Sakura off, but Misty turns around to see a big bouquet of flowers.

"That's it, Hayate!"

"Misty, please calm yourself."

"How do you expect me to be calm when you keep doing what I hate!"

"I'm..."

"No more Hayate, no more spending money. No gifts, no hotels, no expensive restaurants, no more!"

"But then what will we do for food and shelter?"

"Easy, we see a tree, we pick some food off, and we can always pitch a tent on the route nearby."

"Berries? Living in a tent, are you mad?"

"No, I am not."

"And what are you gonna do if I don't follow these new guidelines?"

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do! I'll tell you what I'm gonna do, your body will be here and my mallet will put your head on the moon!"

"Please, do you honestly think that will even happen?"

"You want me to try!"

Hayate cringes a bit at Misty's tone.

"Oh, and one more thing. If I even see you, any of your Pokémon, or Sakura doing something even related to money without my approval, So help me, Arceus."

"What about..."

"Oh don't even get me started. If you even so much as try to do anything sexually related, so help me that when this child is born you will not see him or her ever!"

"And do you honestly think you can do that either?"

"Yes, I can, and I will if it comes to it."

"You're bluffing."

"Just try me, Hayate, push that button of mine and so help me I will make sure of it. Even if that means taking him or her to a place where not even I can see him or her."

"You wouldn't..."

"If it means keeping it away from you, then yes..."

Some of the spectators look at the quarreling couple with envy.

"But..."

"I've said what I needed to say, and if you even so much as try and go against anything I have said here..."

"Alright Misty, we'll have things your way..."

"Prove it."

"Sakura, run to our hotel room and grab our things, apologize to the manager and check us out. Tell them they may keep any money we have already put into holding the rooms we reserved. Also bring our belongings to the carriage and remove only what we will need for the next week, including my father's old tent. After that lock up the carriage and park it on route thirteen, where should we need to doing anything we can leave immediately. "

"Yes master..."

"Now, love, if you will excuse me, I need to go and request everyone that I just paid off to come back and enjoy themselves."

"Good, now I'm going to lay down in the sun for a bit. Do not bother me!"

"Yes, love. . ."

Several hours later...

"That felt so good..."

"Hey there, pretty lady."

"Excuse me?"

"How about you dump that asswipe of a boyfriend and come and be my girl."

"Please, you really think I wanna hook up with a stud like you? You must take me for an idiot."

"All I wanna do is show you a good time."

"Well give it to someone who cares, I'm leaving."

"I don't think you heard me right, pretty lady. I said you will leave him and come with me."

"Well I said no, now if you will excuse me, I'm...gah!"

"Well I guess I have to do things the hard way..."

The brute tosses her down into the sand and spreads her legs.

"No..."

"Now I think it's time I took that which he will never have!"

"You wouldn't..."

"I would!"

"Hey!"

"What… oh, it's the boyfriend, coming to save his little bitch."

"Hayate!"

"Shut it, you little…" he shouts back, before punching the ground right in front of her, scaring the shit out of her.

"Hey, leave her out of this!"

"And what's the little wimp gonna do if I don't?"

"Grr…Lucario, Lend me your aid!"

"Alright you little wimp, I'm game, winner gets the girl. Machamp, show them your strength!"

"Lucario, use Force Palm!"

Lucario disappears and reappears next to Machamp, forcing an aura infused palm into the Pokémon's side, sending it to the ground.

As the sand settles, the Machamp was revealed to be unconscious.

"One attack… that's impossible!"

"Not impossible, it's just you're to weak."

"Me? Weak! I'll show you weak!"

The brute charges at Hayate. But with little effort, Hayate flips him to the ground and restricts him there by holding one arm behind his back.

"Who am I calling weak! Apparently you are, as I'm not even half your size and you're on the ground immobilized."

"You little twit! Lemme go! So I can pound you into next week!"

"I don't think you're one to make any threats at this moment. So how about we start with the hand…" Hayate says evilly, as he breaks the brute's hand like a toothpick in one swift motion, causing him to scream bloody murder.

"Hayate!"

Hayate snaps out of his evil trance and steps back.

"Come on misty, I've had enough of this place. Sakura, pack up what's left, we are leaving."

"Yes, master!"

The two were gone in minutes.

"Hayate, just what is wrong with you?"

"Me? He was about to rape you!"

"Is that any different than what you have already done to me already!"

Hayate was left speechless after that.

"I thought so. Now let's set up for the night, I'll even cook."

Hayate doesn't respond and the two reach the already half set campsite.

Sakura was just about to set up the tents when misty speaks up.

"Sakura, Hayate should be doing that, why don't you come help me with dinner."

Sakura looks at her master and he nods silently.

Misty and Sakura prepared dinner while Hayate preps the three king sized tents.

Several days later...

"Misty, I believe the worst has blown over... How about we head off to Lacinosa Town, and prepare to move onto Ocepilud City?"

"Alright Hayate, but you're walking, Sakura and I will be riding on the carriage."

"Alright..."

XXX

"Um... Anabel, how come you aren't in bed with Ash?" Dawn asks

"I think the shock still hasn't completely worn off. I don't know why, but this is about as close as I can get for the time being..."

Over the next couple of days, Ash was still recovering in bed. He had suffered some mild trauma to the head, some bruised body parts, and a bit of amnesia of past events.

Meanwhile, Zoey's Sawsbuck had chosen his mate to be the young female Deerling he had a crush on. A short time after his fathers capture, the childhood friend of his approached him and nervously complemented him on his bravery.

"Thanks, but it was nothing really..." he replies nervously

"Hey, do you remember when we..." she asks

"We were kids, and I made you that promise just before my mom died... Yep, I remember and I have never forgotten. That's the reason I came back. Not just to make up with my father, but to show you that I haven't forgotten you."

She cries and the two share a moment, just before she begins to glow. The young female Deerling becomes her adult female form.

"Congratulations Sawsbuck, you not only proved yourself to your father and made up with him, but you also found a girlfriend. I'm proud of you..." Zoey says approaching the two

"Thank you, Ms. Zoey, but unfortunately..." Sawsbuck begins

"It's alright. I kinda had a feeling this would be short lived..." Zoey replies reassuring

"No, I will make it up to you. But darling, I'm going to need your help with this..."

His new mate nods and she starts to head for the nearby group of female Sawsbuck.

"Ms. Zoey, please come see us before you depart, as I will give to you a parting gift when you leave.

"Sure…"

(A/N: No Akane isn't there to translate, but based on body labguage she self interprits)

XXX

Over the next several days, Ash recovers from his injuries, meanwhile the remaining five sisters take utmost pleasure in taking care of him in every way they could. From feeding him to bathing him.

Anabel, being still influenced by the aura shock, continues to try and avoid anything to do with Ash, other than being in his presence.

"We have to do something about this, girls." Zoey says during lunch one day.

"Yeah, I know, I hate seeing the two of them like this. Especially because Anabel was Ash's first." Dawn agrees

"I'll talk to Ash about it next time we are alone." May says

XXX

One day while May was alone with Ash, while she was helping him dress in the bathroom...

"So Ash, how do you feel about Anabel, with her still in shock?"

"It pains me, May... Every time I try to speak to her, well let's just say she doesn't even try to look me in the eye..."

"Well, Ash, you need to be the one to break the ice then."

"I plan to May, its just..."

"Just what, Ash?"

Ash motions her to move closer and he whispers something into her ear.

"You plan to do what!"

"Shhh..."

"Ash, then what are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for the package to arrive, mom says she sent it shortly after I called her. So hopefully it should be here by the time my match is over in Driftviel city."

"But how are you so sure Anabel will still want to come with us, despite her shock? She may head straight back home to the Battle Tower."

"Now if there's one thing that I know about my Ana, is that she won't abandon her friends just because of some little shock. I know she can over come this, and if that means she ignores me, then I'm willing to wait for her."

"Come on Ash, lets get you dressed so we can have lunch."

"Thanks May..."

XXX

After a few more days, Alex and Delia head back to Kanto, leaving Saria, Light, Sol, and Luna to watch over everyone.

"So mom and dad went back home?" Ash asks

"Yeah, something about further study into the material that Orion and Ai left for him." Dawn replies from where she sits.

'Alright, Ash, outta bed! Now!' Saria shouts as she enters the room.

"Gah! Mistress!"

'It's time for your retraining!'

"But…"

'No buts, the more you lie around the weaker you get. Now, get up and get dressed. You have some light training to do. And I want it done before dinner!'

"Alright, Dawn, help me up..."

'Dawn, sit down!'

"Yes!"

"But!"

'Your first task will be to get out of bed and get dressed. Second it will be to reach the front of the Pokémon Center. Lastly you will simply need to touch the very edge of my tail in a tree across the courtyard.'

Ash's mouth is seen wide open, until his head slumps seeing that there was no way out of the situation.

'And if you can't finish the task by dinner tonight, then tomorrow it will only get worse...'

Ash quickly throws his bed spread off of him, and slowly heads for the closet before collapsing onto the floor.

'Do not help him, young Dawn, or you might find yourself in a bed along side Ash. But with injuries far worse than his.' Saria says darkly shooting a glare at her.

A look of pure shock plasters itself on Dawn's face, as Ash continues to pull himself up to the rooms closet to grab his pants.

Twenty minutes later, Ash has his black shirt and his blue jeans on, and is using the walls for support as he struggles to walk down the hall.

XXX

'Ms. Anabel?'

'What is it, little Z?'

'I was walking around in the forest and I found you some fresh berries...'

'Thanks, come on and sit over here with me.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, come here, little Z.'

'Yay!'

Z sits down on the bed next to Anabel, and Espeon and Gallade nod at his presence.

'So... how come you and Ash aren't talking to each other?'

'It's complicated, little Z. It's just something I can't explain... I still love him, but my mind is just scared of him... So even if I wanted to I can't so much as even give him a big hug...'

'Oh...'

'But don't worry, little Z. I'm sure it will just take some time, and we will be back together again just as we have been.'

'Cool... well thanks for talking with me, Ms. Anabel!'

'Anytime, little Z... if you ever need someone to talk to, you always can come see me...'

Z leans over and gives Anabel a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

XXX

"Alright young Ash, you have done well these past few weeks with your reshaping regiment. Your body has grown stronger because of this and I now even fear for my own body because of this."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well young Ash, when that explosion injured you, every muscle in your body was bruised, and you broke several bones including a few ribs. You were lucky to even be alive..."

"What! Was it really that bad?"

"If not for me, your father and Light, then you probably wouldn't have survived the afternoon."

"Thank you."

"For what, young Ash?"

"For always being there for me..."

"You are most welcome, young Ash. Just remember, if you ever need a shoulder to lean on or just want to talk, me or Light are always just a short distance away..."

"Thanks, mistress... for everything..."

"Now enough of this, young Ketchum, back to your meditation."

"Yes, ma'am..."

XXX

"Ash?" Iris asks, walking into the room while Ash is still meditating

"What is it, Iris? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I was just wondering if you were feeling any better."

"Of course. Also I'm going to talk to mistress tonight after dinner and see if it's alright to resume our little 'activities'."

Iris' face lights up and she glomps him over and kisses him.

"Gah! Easy!"

"Sorry... but I've been waiting to do that for a while!"

"Come here..." Ash replies pulling her in for a more intense kiss.

'Easy there, young Ash...'

'Mistress?'

'Yes, Ash, I know you want to become active again, but now is not yet time...'

'But…'

'You may still, kiss, and become emotionally active. But until Anabel gets over her shock, under no circumstances are any of you to become sexually active.'

'I understand, Mistress...'

'No Ash, I don't think you do...' Saria replies raising her tone.

'But...'

'If you so much as become active with even one girl, then Anabel will become scarred and may never come back to you... ever...'

Ash breaks the kiss with Iris, causing her to jump back in confusion

"What's wrong, Ash?"

"Well, tell the other girls we can get back to loving, just no sex."

"What!"

"Not at least until Anabel gets over her shock."

"Awww..."

"Don't worry, Iris, if every thing goes according to plan then she will be fine by the end of the week."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, remember when I had mom send that package before we started dealing with the whole J incident? I feel my bond with Anabel will become stronger as a result."

"Alright Ash, if you say so..."

XXX

"Alright Ash. It's been a few weeks since the incident, and you have regained a nice portion of your understanding of aura, due to losing pieces of your memory from the 'J incident'."

"Thank you, mistress. It was a pleasure to be under your regimen again, even though it almost killed me again..."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, I still have pains in places I didn't know I had from the first time she put me through training..."

'and one more thing, young Ash'

"Yes?"

"Remember when I had you influence Iris before she joined?"

"Yeah..."

"You might want to try to do that for Anabel as well, to stimulate her to come back, up until your little surprise arrives."

"Wait, you know?"

"Yes, Ash, I know all about what you have planned. Even your little mystery friend in that Pokéball you have in your backpack."

"Okay, thanks for the vote of confidence, mistress."

"Ash?" Dawn asks looking back at him

"Oh sorry, girls, let's get moving. We have a lot of ground to make up for what we lost."

Anabel walks out the front doors rather slowly and quietly.

"Hi guys..."

"Anabel!" Ash shouts.

"Are you ready to go?" May asks

"Yeah, although I don't think Grace and Z are..."

"Yeah, where are they?" Zoey asks.

"I haven't seen them since breakfast..." Iris comments

"We're right here, everyone." Grace chimes as she comes around the side of the Pokémon center.

"You two ready to go?" Cilan asks.

"Not quite..."

"Is there something that you need to finish?"

"Yes..."

"Well maybe we can help you." Ash says

"That is not possible."

"But..."

"Allow me to finish, master Ash.."

Ash nods.

"And miss Anabel, this is for you as well."

She nods as well.

"Zorua and I have been talking and training for the past few days, and due to past events..."

"What? Are you gonna leave us?"

"No, young Ash, we are going to join you, not just as friends, but also as your Pokémon."

Both Ash and Anabel's eyes widen.

"No need to say anything, Ash, Anabel... However, we do have one requirement though..."

"What?"

"You must defeat us in battle, and you must prove to us that we made the right choice in joining you."

"So since there are two of you did you decide who joins who if we win, or would you like us to decide?"

"At first we would have allowed you to decide, but because of the events still lingering, I will battle you Ash, and Anabel will battle Z."

"That is, if Miss Anabel is up to battle..."

Anabel gets a glint in her eye that Ash recognizes all to well.

"I think she is ready, but I think it might be best if she went first, as the ladies should always be allowed the first battle."

May approaches Anabel and hands her an empty Pokéball.

"Alright, but there is one more thing. Both you and Anabel must battle the two of us at the same time whether it be together or separately."

XXX

Both Ash and Anabel stand on opposite sides of the field with Z and Grace standing back to back.

"Alright Ash, Anabel, only one Pokémon. Ash you versus me and Anabel versus Z."

Both trainers nod and Anabel releases Espeon, while Ash uses Akane.

"Akane use aura sphere!"

"Night slash!"

Akane attacks from a distance while Z and Grace both counter attack. Anabel has yet to react.

"Espeon dodge and use iron tail!" Ash shouts from across the field.

Espeon looks back as it follows Ash's orders, only to see Anabel standing frozen in place.

"The shock is still getting to her…"

"Anabel!"

She looks up at Ash.

"Snap out of it! Everyone is fine, no one is hurt anymore, nor will any of you. I will make sure of that. Even if it means…"

"Don't say it!"

"Anabel…"

"Please Ash …. Don't die for me…" Anabel drops to the ground and the sisters along with Espeon and Ash, run to her side."

Ash embraces her in a hug, and rocks her until her sobbing disappears.

"Anabel it's alright, we are all here for you, there is no need to be scared anymore."

"But Ash…"

"Anabel! Just let it out, just let it all out…" Ash says soothingly Ash he kisses her on the forehead.

Anabel begins to sob. Harder than she had ever done in her life. Ash simply holds her frail form close, and runs his fingers through her hair.

After several minutes she begins to calm, and looks at Ash.

"Feel better?" ash says as he strokes her back

"Much, thanks Ash, but…."

"But what?"

"You're crushing me… and I cant breath…"

"Oh…. Sorry…" he replies releasing her.

"It's alright Ash … I feel a lot better though…"

"That's great Anabel."

"But…"

"But?"

"Not enough…"

"Your mind still freaking out?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright… but remember when you feel your ready, my ears and arms are always open."

"Thanks Ash…"

"Now are you ready to finish our little match?"

"You bet!"

Ash helps Anabel up and the two resume there matches with Grace and Z.

"Restart the match!" Cilan calls.

"Espeon use quick attack!"

"Akane, force palm!"

The two Pokémon close in on the dark types.

"Z you know how we handle this?"

"Yep!"

"Alright lets do it!"

The two Pokémon charge a shadow ball and fire at the exact same time.

"Shit! Dodge, and move in for a pound!"

"You too Espeon, but use iron tail!"

"Z!"

"Nana!"

"Night slash!"

The two dark Pokémon disappear and reappear behind their respective attackers ready to hit them hard.

"Akane!"

"Espeon!"

"Close combat!"

"Zap cannon!"

The two Pokémon about face, and launch their respective strikes.

The two dark types are knocked to the ground, and both trainers throw a respective Pokéball.

Anabel's Pokéball clicks, while Ash's is rejected.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that Ash."

"Grr…"

"Night Daze!"

Grace slams her foot down, causing a pitch black shockwave to appear on the field, heading straight for Akane.

Akane dodge and move in for combo strike three!

"Heh."

As Akane flies into range Grace pulls her triumph card.

She goes down onto all four and holds back a breath, and release a monstrous roar. Causing Akane to flee back into her Pokéball forcing Pikachu out onto the field.

"Well young Ash, it looks like I've won here."

"The battles not over yet, Grace!"

"Oh really? Well, then lets have a ball."

"Shadow Ball!"

"Pikachu use electro ball!"

The two attacks collide but Pikachu emerges from the smoke surrounded in yellow light.

"Pikachu, lets wrap this up!"

"Heh, you just don't learn do you Ash… oh well… Night Daze!"

"Pikachu you know what to do!"

"Pika!"

Pikachu begins circling around Grace still lit up by volt tackle. And soon the he is just a blur running around Grace faster than she can keep up.

"Pikachu, Give it all you got! Thunder!"

An electric attack comes from all sides an flies straight up into the sky. Filling the clouds with electricity. Seconds later the bent up electricity stored in the sky comes down in a pillar of yellow light, filling Grace with pure unaltered electricity.

As the attack ceases, she is on the ground once again. But surging with electricity, Ash lobs another Pokéball and after a moment it clicks.

"Alright!"

"Great job Ash!"

"You too Ana."

Anabel blushes as the two pick up there respective Pokéball and head back inside to gete everyone healed.

XXX

Several hours later…

"Well we've been walking for a bit and I think it's time we break for lunch. Everyone here agree to that?"

Everyone nods, but Ash gets a puzzled look when he realizes Anabel isn't with them.

"Um… girls. Where's Anabel?" Iris says looking around.

Ash pulses his aura a bit for her presence and sighs in relief when he stops and see's Grace walking up the road with Ana on her back.

"Thanks Grace, sorry to burden you like that."

"It's alright, Ash… Besides I think it was a good thing you stopped, as I met up with a young lady on the path who looked like she was searching for something."

"I wonder what… oh well. All right everyone, come on out and let's have some lunch."

"Ash?"

"What is it, May?"

"What about you know who?"

"Oh right, can you take her Pokéball and go get her cleaned up? I'm sure there's a lake or pond nearby… Tranquil, Pikachu, can you two go with May and give her a hand please?"

The two Pokémon nod and they set off.

"Why are you sending Pikachu as well?" Dawn asks hugging ash around his neck.

"Because he was with us when I found her, so he can explain some things to her that I can't do at the moment."

"Oh… right…"

XXX

The group had a semi pleasant lunch, May came back with a few scrapes from Petilil getting angry. But Ash promised to make it up to her after everything was said and done.

The young lady that Grace had seen finally appears and spots what she was looking for among the bushes nearby. It was her Gothita, and it had taken a liking to Ash's Scraggy, so she begged Ash for a trade.

When he wouldn't trade for it, she decided they would battle for him.

During the battle, it looked like Gothita was giving the orders instead of her trainer. And when they lost Gothita went into a bit of rage before her trainer decided to try to stop her.

The Gothita calmed down, and Akane decided to make her presence known.

"Alright, little Miss Gothita, cool your jets for a minute and listen to what I have to say. If master Ash doesn't want to do as you ask, there is no reason for you to get angry when things don't go your way. Get over it and move on."

Nevertheless, the little Gothita just wouldn't take the harsh words from Akane and attacked her in rage.

Akane sighed before stopping her attack by simply extending her arm. Akane jumped back a bit when Gothita attacked, still remaining calm and simply sidesteps each and every single move Gothita would throw at her.

After a while, Gothita eventually tired herself out and dropped to the ground.

After getting beaten, Gothita then ran off back into the forest, with her trainer following after her. And soon it began to rain.

"Master, we should seek shelter!" Akane shouts

"Yes, but…"

"Everyone!"

"What? Did you catch Gothita already?"

"Yeah, she's resting inside her Pokéball. There's a small cottage nearby that we stayed in last night, come on I'll show you where it is."

The group spends the night in the cottage, and departs the next day.

XXX

"Well sleeping in that cottage last night was a whole lot better than sleeping in the rain."

"Yeah, but dealing with that selfish Gothita didn't make matters any better…"

"So Ash, how come that Akane was still able to come out of her Pokéball?" May asks

"Oh right… Sol and I agreed that despite what happened, the Ranger Union would allow for me, the second of three trainer unlocks. So now I can carry and use up to ten Pokémon, but still only use six in battle."

"So that means…you have Pikachu, Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy, Tranquil, Akane, Scraggy, Roggenrola, and Grace?" Dawn says counting on her fingers.

"Right, so I just have one slot open, which I may leave open just in case I find any other Pokémon I think would be a nice addition to our family."

"So.. I've been thinking… If they are allowing Ash to carry more Pokémon, wouldn't it be logical to allow us as well?" May asks

"Ya know, I asked him the very same question when he was waiting for the union to get back with us."

"And…"

"And the thing is the union has a system in place where only trainers at a certain age, can even get the first unlock. Plus there's no way to over ride it until said trainer turns of age. So for the final unlock I have to be at least twenty three years old. The first unlock you have to be at least eighteen… so until that time they have their hands tied…"

"But Anabel's eighteen though…"

"Yeah, but I have to be present, and until we can get her out of her shock there is nothing that can be done."

"Hey, is that a daycare?" Iris asks looking up the road

The gang looks ahead to see just what Iris had laid her eyes on.

As they stop and take a long look at the open property, soaking in the sheer beauty of the sight.

Several minutes later the owner appears and greets them with open arms. But also asks for their help in finding two lost Pokémon left in his care, a pair of Deino. Ash and company comply and begin their search for the missing Pokémon.

Ash and Akane search using their aura, while the many flying types at their disposal search from the sky.

Several hours later the two Pokémon were found and returned to the daycare. Everyone decides to stay and help take care of the Pokémon for a change of pace.

Later that day Ash was helping Bobby feed some of the Pokémon, when he asks for a favor.

"Hey, Bobby, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure Ash. What's up?"

"The young lady over there, the one with her Zorua helping with the water Pokémon? She's suffering from a bit of mental shock and I was wondering if you might help me with something."

"Sure, Ash. What did you have in mind?"

Ash explains in a bit of detail about some of the past events and how he came to know of something he might think that Anabel would like.

"So the Petilil you have is for her, but she wanted a Lilligant, is that right?"

Ash nods.

"So you want me to 'take care' of little Petilil until you guys leave, but try and get Miss Anabel to bond with her first?"

"Right!"

"That's brilliant, Ash!"

"Thanks, so do you think you can help me?"

"Sure, and since I think Miss Iris will be a while with her little project, I think I can make a few arrangement for the two to get to know each other."

"Thanks…."

"Akane! Come here please!"

Akane relieves herself of her meditation and comes over to Ash. He explains what he wants her to do to make it seem real enough.

Akane runs back inside the center and retrieves said Pokéball, and darts out the gate.

Ash contacts Saria to fill her in and enlist her help.

'Looks like your abilities have improved, young Ash. I'll relay the message to the girls.'

Several minutes later Akane returns with Petilil in her arms, slightly beaten up.

Akane 'explains' just what had happened, as everyone gathers around her. Anabel see's everyone gathering around Akane, and tries to see what was going on. Meanwhile, Ash was inside the daycare center looking over the back yard, watching Anabel as she approaches the group.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh Anabel! Akane found this little Petilil left on the road, beaten up a bit, and we were trying to get her to talk to see what's wrong."

"Well, how about you guys lemme see if…"

Before Anabel could finish, Petilil hovers out of Akane's arms and right into Anabel's.

The young Pokémon shivers, trying to get out of the group.

"Oh, now I see what you guys have done. She's scared… Come on little one, you can talk to me…"

Petilil looks up at Anabel and into her eyes and just curls back into her arms.

"Well come on, I guess I'll get you something to eat…"

The girls smile at her, as does Ash.

Over the next few days Iris continues to try to bond with the Deino, while Anabel does the same with Petilil.

By the end of the week, all three trainers have come to pick up there Pokémon and return to there own journeys.

But little does everyone know that another pair of eyes have been watching over them.

"Anabel, it's time to go."

"Alright guys…"

"Goodbye, Petilil... I hope you enjoy your time here at the daycare…"

"But, Anabel…"

"It's alright, I'm sure Bobby here will find a perfectly good trainer for her…"

"But Miss Anabel, I already have."

"Then I'm sure Petilil will be happy as well…"

"The thing is, you've taken such good care of her, that I felt it would be better if you took her."

Anabel looks up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Here you go, Miss Anabel, her Pokéball. I took the liberty of giving her one last night." He replies handing her the pokeball Ash had given him.

Petilil leaps into Anabels arms and the two share a deep emotional moment.

Many thanks to you guys for continuing to read, and review. Also thanks goes to chaos sonic for the request of 'aura weapons' and since I had already some knowledge of tht area, and also the fact it will make for a great pun later on, (you'll see what I mean next chapter). But it will be on one item (staves), no other will be brought in. also the idea of Pokémon turning into weapons. Honestly. That kinda creeps me out. So no, I wont be adding that type of stuff… nor humans being able to use Pokémon based attacks. (maybe aura users though) but anyway remember due to the fact that the movies are separated they will be as their only stories. So after chapter 73, this little mini saga will finish and the movies will begin. Followed by the next set chapters in a new saga, until the next movie airs.

So if you are having trouble keeping track of everything. Starting from EA1 to now, I have set up a community containing all original stories and side stories that relate to EA, just simply head over to my profile and click on the link for C2's, the EA C2 will be there waiting for you.

Also for those of you that may or may not know some generation 6 info has been leaked. (its actually posted here, albeit its unofficial.) but since I'm feeling a bit generous ill throw it down here for viewing. It also may spark some ideas.

Generation Six Update(Please note that some of this may be changed, since Generation Six isn't being released until 2014)

There may be a Normal-type Eeveelution that evolves at level 24. The new Dragon type trios they are doing three sets. One will be Dragon/Water, one will be Dragon/Grass and one will be Dragon/Fire. The catch with the Dragon trios is that if you pick the Fire starter, the Dragon you will be able to catch is the Dragon/Grass one, like with Panpour/Pansage/Pansear. You can catch a second one depending on whether your Trainer ID ends in and odd or even number once you've done the Pokédex.

There will be fifteen legendary Pokémon, each one will be a different type.

The new Flying type (ex. Pidove, Pidgey) has gender differences like Unfezant but they look very different. The first evolution is Flying/Normal, the second is Flying/Rock and the third is Flying/Poison.

You can choose Overworld Sprites for yourself and the rival. You get to pick whether your rival is male or female.

Mount Battle from Pokémon Coliseum is back, replacing Victory Road. You have to have a certain amount of Pokémon in your Pokédex before you can challenge each of the Elite Four, followed by the rival and then the Champion. The real story starts after battling the Champion when you get kidnapped and taken to an island by the evil organization and you can't leave until you defeat the boss. After the story is finished, you get a visit from Professor Oak to tell you about a new Pokémon (legendary one) that can only be caught after 8PM and before 5AM according to your game time at level 60-80, and it is gendered but majorly female it's the roaming Pokémon that moves through the three forests in the region.

There is also a new form for Kyurem slightly darker, like a sort of navy color, and they've made him look a little like Giratina's Origin form.

There are two Professors (one who gives you your Pokémon and the other helps you around, like the two Junipers in Black/White) and when you link with a friend, their Sprite can follow you around. There will be 211 Pokémon in the new region, whose name has not yet been disclosed. Back from HGSS, your Pokémon can follow you but you choose whether or not they do. Contests are back, too, and the accessories can stay on your Pokémon in battle, like a blue bow on Pikachu's ear. You can upgrade your character's appearance once the game is finished.

Two new fossils that are both Rock types (duh) but one is Rock/Ghost and one is Rock/Dark.

They also have the smallest and the largest Pokémon in the world one that beats the smallness of Igglybuff (Height 5-8 inches, Flying type, be able to use a move called Big, brown and green color) and one that biggest the largeness of Wailord (Weight 25,000 Tons, possibly more, three times Wailord's size and cannot be used in contests or the Elite Four, it evolves from a Pokémon about the same size as Wailord which is burgundy-red in color, final evolution is reddish-orange).

Every Pokémon throughout all the regions (barring Black and White) that did not evolve into or from something (barring legendries) will either have a pre-evolution or something to evolve into.

There are four forests (no longer three) and each forest has a magical field around it that makes it a set season. Just after each forest, the gym leader will have the Pokémon you find in the seasoned forests. First Gym Leader will be Flying type, Second will be Fire, Third will be Poison, Forth will be Grass, Fifth will be Rock, Sixth will be Water, Seventh will be Steel and the Eighth will be Normal. Elite Fours types are First will be Dark, Second will be Electric, Third will be Bug, Forth will be Fighting and the Champion has two typed Pokémon (and the Champion is a girl called Tgochiken for the JP version).

One Pokémon will be called Gandyflare (Japanese name) and its type is Grass and Fire.

There are nine new moves. 1) Ash Spray, Fire type, whips up a storm of Ash. 2) Thunder stream, Water type, rushes out an electric wave that has an 80% chance of paralyzing the foe. 3) Magnetic Pulse, Electric type, sends out a magnetic pulse that has a 60% chance of paralyzing the foe. 4) Ground Slam, Ground type, user crushes out a powerful attack that reduces the Attack STAT. 5) Hyper Slash, Normal type, 100% critical hit. 6) Solar Storm, Fire type, like Solar Beam that gathers strength on the first turn. 7) Root Slash, Grass type, one-hit KO. 8) Volcanic Crush, Fire type, one-hit KO. 9) Tidal Wave, Water type, one-hit KO.

There are six new abilities. 1) Heat Absorb: Increases HP when hit by a Fire type move. 2) Worry Much: Decreases opponents accuracy by 30%. 3) Cloud Shield: Immobilises Flying type moves from the opponent. 4) Mirror Seal: Swaps opponent's stats with its own. 5) Power Rush: Increases speed by 5% for each Pokémon in your party. 6) Hitchhiker: Increases the rate of finding and capturing wild Pokémon.

The frontier brains are back. There will be seven of them. They all have different types and five Pokémon and the seventh has six. The first six frontier brains have their Pokémon from levels 70-90. The sixth has 90-100.

They are bringing back the three lakes from Diamond, Pearl and Platinum.

The mountain at the center of the region is Mt Battle and the other mountain is where you find the frontier brains.

There are three new evolution stones: Draco Stone, Psy Stone and Ice Stone.

Three Pokémon in the new region have FOUR evolutionary stages. Names and types are as yet unknown.

The villainous team depends on what version you buy. The first one is evil and the other helps you through the game on both versions. The teams are called Team Atmos and Team Seismic. (Japanese translations so they might change.)

Japan will receive it 2013 June, UK will receive it 2013 December, USA will receive it 2014 January.

Please remember all of this in unofficial as of now, so some may be true some may not. Heck maybe even none of this may happen. But hey if it sparks ideas. Then by all means send em! Just no non-official Pokémon as it will be a pain to try and describe them yet or even at all.


	6. Chapter 69: Accelguard and some brotherl

Empathic Adventures II: Unovan Destiny

Original Author: SSJ04Mewtwo

Maintaining Author: Eclipse2025

Current beta reader: Naito Writer

Alright everyone another chapter is here, and due to various circumstances ima put most of the explanation to the older movies in this chapter. (also because after chapter 73 I'm going to be working on BOTH movies 14a/14b otherwise know as the Victini movies) so in order to get them in asap, well this is the best time to do so.

And for those that apparently can't pain attention to detail… (The girl with the white hair in my avatar is Latias for gods sake!) I've had 4 people ask me who she is… sweet mother of pearl, look at her hair people! Who else uses that style of hair?! Ok rant out of system

Chapter 69: Accelguard and some brotherly love

XXX

"Ah….. it feels good to be back in Unova…" A sweet, tender voice said as she walked off the exit ramp of the ship.

She had blond hair that went down her back, crystal blue eyes, and was very curvaceous. The outfit she was wearing was not leaving anything to the imagination.

"Now that we are here, it's time to see if I can find Anabel… Focus, come on out!" She shouts as she throws a Pokéball in the air.

"Alright Focus, you remember Anabel, right?" She asks Beheeyem

"Yem!"

"Good. Now, I want you to help me search for her." She says sitting down on the edge of the pier

"Be!"

The two close their eyes and concentrate.

"Hmm… she's not in the local towns so she must be deeper… ah! Found you!" She says looking for her target.

"Thanks, Focus, she's just shy of Driftveil… and she's got company… two males, and five other female….wow…. I never thought she'd be one to have that many friends besides me…. Oh well, lets get moving. Focus, return! And Arcy, come on out!"

"Arc!"

"Alright sweetie, we need to get to Driftveil a.s.a.p., can you give me a lift?" She asks, caressing her Arcanine's mane.

"Ar!"

"Miss Valdrade!" One of the bell hops shouts from the ship.

"Yes?" She asks as he reaches her.

*pant…pant… "What would you like me to do with your suitcase?" He asks, still panting in front of her.

"Oh, right… Just set it down for a moment and step back."

"Yes ma'am!"

He lays the suitcase down on its side and Valdrade pulls a phone off her belt. She presses a few buttons and the suitcase begins to shake violently. A large cloud of steam is ejected from the sides, and after it disappears a small black carriage is in its place.

'Wow, it actually worked… I'm gonna have to send my thanks to Devon Corp. for setting this up for me.'

Her Arcanine steps in front while she attaches the reigns to his abdominal area.

"Thanks boy, I'll make sure to get you a good reward when we find Anabel." She thanks him while stroking his mane again.

"Ar!"

Valdrade steps on top, grabs the reigns and the two take off in the direction of Driftveil.

XXX

"Alright everyone, I think it's time I did a few more stories about my legendary encounters."

"Alright Ash, you got my attention." Zoey says, taking a seat around the campfire with the other girls.

"Well that's good Zoey, but I should note that even though it looked like a legendary, it was really just an illusion created by the Unown."

"What?" The girls ask in shock.

"It happened around the time I was in Johto and I had gone to meet an old friend of my moms, who was an archeologist of sorts. And his current project was looking into the Unown. But one day he just disappeared, leaving his daughter all alone. From what we gathered after it all happened is that some of the left over items that her father left were some kind of portal to the Unown's dimension."

"How did they get here?"

"His daughter Molly, in grievance of her missing father, had started to spell things out with the Unown letters that were left and somehow her feelings reached out to the Unown. They tore a portal and flooded the house, scaring off everyone that stayed there, also causing an Entei to appear and claimed to be her wish, that her father be returned."

"The entire house was flooded with crystals and then began to spread over the estate. While everyone was watching the news, my mom, Professor Oak, and Tracey all met us there in a local town called Green Fields. Afterwards Entei leapt in front of us and captured my mom, only because Molly had wished for it."

"Brock, Misty and I staged a rescue mission to bring my mom back."

"Now, because of Molly's wishes, Brock and Misty had to battle her 'wished' Pokémon to allow me to continue to climb upwards to get my mom and Molly out of there."

"After a bit of battling with Entei to get Molly and my mom back, Charizard showed up and battles Entei, as none of my Pokémon at that time could even stand up to him. Not even Pikachu."

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously."

"But eventually Charizard was beaten and Entei almost finished it. But Molly intervenes and Entei stopped."

"Molly decided to come with us, but then the Unown retaliate, because her wishes had become their reason for remaining in our world. So they would do all that they could to keep themselves here."

"So how did you guys defeat them?"

"Entei helped, along with everyone's Pokémon, and after a bit of struggle we pushed the Unown back into their hiding place and everything returned to normal."

"What about her father?"

"The Unown released him and he returned home, several weeks later."

"And you didn't almost die anywhere in that entire escapade?"

"Well…"

"Spill it, Ash!"

"Alright! When Entei was facing Pikachu his attack tore a hole in the wall, as I was trying to save him we fell from one of the towers, but then Charizard flew in and saved us…"

"So if not for Charizard then you would have died then, wouldn't you?"

Ash hesitantly nods.

"Alright Ash… you're off the hook. But if you pass up or forget one little part I will hurt you so bad you would have wished you had died that time…"

Ash cringes briefly and nods his head.

Just as Ash was about to look up, Zoey glomps him which scares him stupid, especially when the other girls piled on.

"Alright…alright….I won't leave out the important details just…. Ow! Can I get up now so I can continue with the next legendary encounter?"

The girls slowly remove themselves from him and return to their seats.

"Ash…"

"What is it, Cilan?"

"I hate to burst your flavor filled story bubble, but we have an early rise tomorrow and a lot of traveling to do…" Cilan says before yawning.

"Oh, right… Thanks, Cilan…"

"Sorry girls, but the next one will have to wait…"

"Alright Ash. But remember if you leave anything out, then so help me…"

"Alright, I get it, I get it…"

"Good…"

The group lies down and enters dreamland without any trouble to be had during the night.

XXX

The next day…

(Takes place in the mind's eye, only Akane and Alex see expressions)

'Akane!'

'Mr. Ketchum?!'

'Yes. There is some information I need to relay to you, and train you in immediately.'

'Yes, I understand, I am all ears.'

'Good. Now upon further study on the information passed down from my grandkids…. Damn that just feels weird saying…' Alex says, pinching his temple.

*giggle

"As I was saying, upon further study on the technique 'aura storm', it has been found to have a tremendous strain on the body. So do not use it unless the situation means life or death, and just to be safe. I shall place another lock upon you so that your body does not do it out of impulse."

"I understand, but how will you do that from where you are?"

"You will feel a slight prick in your arms, but it will only be for a second. Other then that you should feel all the same."

"Anything else?"

"Actually that just about covers it. Although there is one thing I do want you to learn."

"Hai!"

"Now, do you remember when Anabel was talking about what happened on the ship, when Orion and Ai freed them with a 'staff of aura'?"

"Now that you mention it, yes, although it's very vague…" Akane replied pondering the incident.

"That's alright, they were kind enough to detail it. As apparently your future self was the one to develop it."

"What?!"

"Apparently so… after Ash died in their timeline, you went on to develop numerous defensive techniques to keep those close to you alive."

*sniff…

"What is it, Akane?"

"I was just thinking how my future self kinda feels, having your master die in front of you, and there is nothing you can do to help him…."

"It's alright Akane. Take a moment to prepare yourself. I need a few minutes to prep the training."

"Sure…"

Ten minutes later…

"Alright Akane, the mental training field is ready, please rise from your mediation and approach me."

"Hai."

"Alright, now in order to teach you how to train you in this, your future self sealed a bit of her aura into this letter. She will be the one to train you in this technique."

"Hai."

Alex steps back and Akane's future self appears before her afterwards.

Akane was briefly shocked, but she quickly regains her composure.

"Greeting's young Akane, by the look on your face, you are probably a bit shocked to see your future self the way we are. Now for the sake of things, I can only answer questions pertaining to the technique. Nothing other than that to a certain extent can revealed."

"I understand."

"Good, we will now begin the training. For now, we shall start off with a spar to ascertain your level of readiness."

"Hai."

The two begin to warm up and began their hand-to-hand combat. Akane could tell that her future self was holding back some, so she tried to push her to go all out.

"If that is what you want, don't cry when you are unconscious."

"Bring it on!"

Akane was knocked for a loop briefly, but recovers and attempts to retaliate. She slightly misses a vulnerable point and lands almost out of breath.

"Very good. Since I see that you are not as out of shape as I thought you would be, let us take a brief five-minute break and allow our bodies a moment."

After the break, the two return to the center field.

"Alright, I shall be explaining the technique of aura staff. First I shall perform the move and allow you to grasp it. This way you can better understand how it will feel when you are able to materialize it for yourself."

(for reference I will refer to young Akane as normally, and future Akane as F. Akane)

"Alright Akane, here, feel the weight of the staff, feel the pressure the aura places on your fingertips."

Akane does a few things with it; balancing it on her finger tips, tossing it in the air and catching it, etc…

After thirty minutes of her test run, the staff disappears.

"Alright Akane, now it is time for you to learn how to materialize it."

"Hai!"

(the following are considered actions and are not said out loud, think of the hand seals used in Naruto)

*Rat!

*Tiger!

*Snake!

*Boar!

*Clap!

The staff appears in F. Akane's hand and she stands it vertically with her body.

"Alright Akane, now it's your turn." F. Akane states while her staff disappears as quickly as it had appeared.

"But…"

"You need not worry, I will show you once more, but where you can easily follow."

F. Akane give s a visual explanation to Akane and Akane attempts to recreate what her future self had shown her.

After multiple attempts she gets a semi stable staff, but it was difficult to maintain.

"Good, Akane, you have done well in such a short time. You surprise even your future self with how far you have come along. But for now, take a break and we shall continue tomorrow."

"Hai…"

XXX

Meanwhile in Kanto…

"Gary?" Sabrina asks from the dining room table

"Yes, Sabrina?" he calls from the stove in the kitchen

"Can you sit down please? There is something I need to tell you…" she asks not looking up from her seat

"Sure, just give me one sec…"

He drops the heat on their dinner and steps into the living area where Sabrina was seated very sternly

"Alright Sabrina, what's on your mind?" he asks as he takes a seat next to her

"It's about my brother…"

"Wait, I didn't know you had a brother…. I thought you were an only child because of your psychic powers…"

"Well… based on what was known about my birth was that he was actually my twin brother… only his powers weren't as strong as mine."

"Wait, you mean…"

"Yes. During the time before we were born, my power and his power were about equal until about the fifth month of my mother's pregnancy. My power had begun to grow stronger and his became weaker."

"So you believe yours was feeding off of his?"

"Yes, that is what we assume based on all the tests that were taken during my mothers pregnancy."

"So…"

"When we were born, my twin brother was placed into ICU due to his abnormal brain waves. But was released at the age of one with no power whatsoever…"

"None?!"

"No, none at all…"

"So mom and dad took him in and raised him, but tried to keep me and him as far away as possible because of the fear that my psychic power would try to feed off of what remained of his mind."

"Eventually we both grew up and he went on his own journey while I remained to become a gym leader."

"Did you ever see him again?"

"No I did not. But I did get a visit from a certain someone after Ash had defeated me, and just before he beat you in the Silver Conference."

"Who? And why was he there?"

"Scott."

"Scott?"

"He showed up at the gym one day with a child holding his hand, she was about thirteen or fourteen and to say I was shocked at the resemblance would be an understatement."

"Why would you be shocked?"

"This is why…" Sabrina says as she holds up a framed photo of her and her brother about the age of ten

"But I thought…"

"Yes, but on certain days my psychic power were powerless that mother and father would take that day to take a picture of me and him. We where so happy… but then I saw young Anabel, she was practically him, just as a young girl."

"But that still doesn't explain very much…"

"Scott brought her into the gym and my father and I performed numerous psychic tests on her to test not only her mind, but to determine her origins and birth."

"How much could you get from her?"

"Well, based on her brain waves, we determined that she was indeed my brother's daughter, but had to do a little probing to determine the mother…"

"Probing?"

"Using her brain waves as a medium and filtering out my brothers, we used what was left to compare with just about everyone we could find in Johto, until we found a match."

"Who?"

"One of the most notorious hunters of her time. Pokémon hunter J."

"And how did you determine that she was from Johto?"

"Body language, accent, nature and other various points. But considering how long it took us to find this information out, well it was very troublesome…"

"Wow…."

"But despite all the turmoil my brother had gone through, I still loved him…"

"But…"

"When Anabel was born, even though her senses were not as developed yet, her mind was still recording all of the data it received from the moment she left the womb, to this very moment. Both my father and me were able to view everything that happened in her life. Everything my brother had done for her. Every fight that went on between the two of them, every beating J gave him, everything. We were lucky Scott found the two of them when he did, otherwise…."

"Otherwise?"

"She might not have lived to see the morning…"

"Oh, Sabrina…."

"Gary, please hold me…."

The two sit there in one another's arms as Sabrina continues to reminisce and Gary looks up at the ceiling.

'Take care of her, Ash… I'd hate to see what might happen should Sabrina's niece die before her time…'

XXX

"Alright girls, after we finish up let's get moving. I don't want to be falling too far behind."

Each of the girls nod, and Cilan smiles just as he sits down.

"Alright guy's, let's keep on working hard so we can face the next gym with no problem!"

Each of Ash's Pokémon cries out in a combined cheer, except for Akane who was still meditating.

"Hmm…. Care to join us, Akane?" Ash says looking in her direction as his Pokémon continued to spar with one another

No response from her is seen

"Well alright, then I guess we shall be leaving without you…."

Still no response is her from her.

"Akane?"

Ash slowly approaches her and prepares to startle her.

"Ash, I don't think you should bother her…." May says looking up at Ash as he approaches her.

"Don't worry May, if she's paying attention she should be able to stop me."

"And if she's not…"

"Well, then she will learn when to pay more attention to her surroundings."

Ash approaches her and places a hand on her shoulder. Just as he does so she opens her eyes and flips him to the ground on his back with a paw directly in his face.

She was panting rather harshly but was in control of her body before she did something to her master.

"Easy Akane… well at least we know you're paying attention… ow…"

'Master… I have asked you not to sneak up on me while I meditate.'

"Sorry Akane… but it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up."

(sigh…) 'Good work my younger self, with a bit more practice you will be able to maintain it for longer and longer periods. Just remember your limits and its limits.'

'Hai'

"Akane?"

'Master, I will say it again; stop trying to scare me as it will only get you hurt!'

"I'm sorry, Akane, but you've been distracted quite a bit lately…"

'I was training, Master.'

"Well enough training for now, it's time for you to finish your lunch so we can get moving."

'Hai…'

Akane sits down and starts to eat out of her bowl and Ash takes a seat back at the table.

As he takes a bite of his food, he feels a light, but painful tap to the head. He turns to Akane, who had an aura staff over her shoulder.

"What was that for, Akane?" But she remains silent for a bit.

'Next time you do something stupid or reckless, you'll feel this.' Tapping her shoulder with the weapon before it disperses.

Ash just stares at her in complete shock as she returns to her seat.

XXX

Ash and company begin their trek down the highway towards Driftveil city. A loading truck passes them by and continued into the city.

Ash and company arrive at the gym only for Clay the gym leader to decline him a gym battle and say he had errands to run. And just walks off.

"What a jerk!"

"Well Ash, that's just how he is, you have to earn his respect in order for him to battle you. So just let it go for now."

"Alright…"

"Girls?" Ash asks looking back seeing that some of his girls were not with them

May, Dawn, and Angie were staring at the center of town.

"Girls, what's wrong?"

The girls charge off towards the commotion and with a sigh, everyone follows.

(Sigh…) "Girls and their shopping habits…"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Zoey, Iris… I just don't see what the big fuss is about…"

As the remainder of the group arrives, the three girls are seen dashing between each of the stalls giving googly eyes at everything in the stalls.

As Ash approaches and tried to pull them away, a Ducklett appears and swipes some expensive products.

"Hey come back here, you thief!"

Ash and the few remaining girls take off towards the Ducklett and attempt to stop it from getting away.

It swerves beneath them and makes its way to a getaway car waiting outside.

May, having finally snapped out of her shopping craze due to losing some of the items she got because of the Ducklett, sends out her Blaziken and drop kicks the car, sending the passengers flying into and landing in front of another local bystander and her Pokémon.

Her Pokémon Timburr, using its plank of wood, then knocks both crooks senseless.

"Hmph! That will teach you two not to steal, let alone ruin a ladies shopping time!" May shouts in rage.

Ash and company sweat drop and introduce themselves as Jenny arrests the thief and the burglar.

A poorly dressed superhero and his Accelgor then appeared at the scene just as Jenny drives off.

(Sigh…) "Accelguard, the party is over. How about you go back and train like you're supposed to."

"But…"

"Look the crook was arrested five minutes ago, you're too late…"

(Sigh…) "Fine, but we will meet again!"

"Who was that?"

"Some local who thinks he's a crime stopper, when in reality he has yet to stop even a single crime to date!"

"I've… I mean he's stopped lots of crimes!"

"Charles, just tell your friend to leave this kind of work to the real professionals, he only gets in the way."

"He does not get in the way!"

"Well how about the burglary last week, or the speeder the time before that, or how about the Pokémon thief the time before that?!"

"Uh…"

"All those incidents could have been avoided if your friend hadn't gotten in the way!"

"Fine…."

"I'm through dealing with him and his antics!" She shouts before she turns around and walks off

The same loading truck that passed Ash and company earlier drives right by the gang just seconds later, the two take notice and continue on.

"Excuse me but what did she mean your friend?"

"Oh, I know the guy known only as Accelguard!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, and if you come by the storage area tonight I'm sure that you will get to see him at work, taking care of business."

"Sure, we'll be there!"

Later on that night…

"Guys, I think I'll stay behind…"

"Are you sure, Anabel?"

"Yeah, I think…." She covers her mouth and darts for the bathrooms to empty the contents of her stomach.

"Yeah and I'm kinda tired from all the shopping I did. I think May, Dawn and I will stay behind to rest and help Anabel out ."

"Alright Angie, just be careful…"

"What about you, Zoey, Iris, Cilan?"

"We're with you, Ash, lead the way!"

"How about you, Akane?"

'I am interested in this little escapade so I guess I shall join you.'

The group arrives at the cold storage, as does Charles, only to find that Linda was tied up and being held hostage.

The crooks freeze up the floor to make things worse, but Akane retaliates and knock the two Vanillite, and their trainers out cold.

Their leader shows up with its evolved form Vanilluxe, and Accelgor knocks him out just as the police arrive.

"Thanks a lot kids, we all owe you big time."

"Nah, it was nothing"

"No, you guys were a big help. How about I take you guys out for lunch tomorrow?"

"If you insist, Charles, we'd appreciate that."

XXX

"Thanks for lunch, Charles!"

(Sigh…) "No problem, Ash…"

"Well you did say you'd treat him to lunch."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect a young man to eat this much…"

"Well, good luck…."

"Wait!"

"Linda, I'm just a bit short, can you lend me a few bucks?"

(Sigh…) "Alright… on one condition"

"Anything!"

Linda leans forward, like she wants him to kiss her.

He nervously complies, but just before their lips touch she quickly jumps back.

"Just kidding!"

"Hey!"

"See ya later, Charles!"

"Hey, but what about…"

He looks at his hand to notice a twenty-dollar bill in his hand.

(Sigh…) "Phew… glad that's over…"

XXX

"Alright, guys, let's practice some more on those attacks!"

Ash and his multitude of Pokémon occupied the battlefield behind the Pokémon center, continuing their practice.

Meanwhile, Anabel was still inside dealing with her morning sickness.

The remaining sisters took it upon themselves to take shifts watching over Anabel through out the day. All the while they planned some ideas for her upcoming birthday.

"So how's he doing?" May asks

"Progressing along nicely, how about Anabel?" Dawn replies taking a seat

"Well when I left she wasn't in front of the toilet, but in the shower, so I'm sure she's almost over the morning sickness." May asks sitting down next to her

(Shiver) "I am going to dread those days when I get pregnant." Dawn replies placing a hand on her stomach

"Yeah… me too… But we'll have each other's back." May says mimicking her action but then placing her other arm around Dawn's shoulders.

"Yeah…"

"Cilan!" (pant, pant)

"Chili! What are you doing here?"

"To prove myself by battling you!"

"Prove yourself?"

"Yes, prove myself by battling you to show you how much I have improved."

"Alright Chili, if it's a battle you want, it's a battle you shall have."

The two gym leaders have their battle, and Chili loses badly.

He and Pansear have an argument and Pansear gives him a flamethrower to the head and runs off.

The gang sets out to find Pansear and to settle the issue between him and Chili.

Several hours later he was found and the two apologize and hug. Cilan then tries to figure out why Chili was so bent up.

A short time later after the explanation, Cilan deems it worthy that Chili and Pansear are just fine the way they are, just maybe needs a bit of tweaking in the attacks they use as a team.

Cilan also deems it noteworthy that Pansear should learn to use Solar Beam and puts it down to teach it to Pansear.

Everyone joins in, save for Anabel and Zoey as they were in the Pokémon center trying to keep Anabel as comfortable as possible.

By the end of the third day, Pansear had gotten the move down and Chili was making his way back to Striaton City. Meanwhile Ash was getting word back from Clay that he has returned from his mining trip and is back in the gym.

"Alright guys, lets go. I don't want to keep him waiting!"

"Right behind you, Ash!"

Just as the group walked out the front door, Dawn catches a wave from a familiar figure hiding in a doorway and stops briefly.

"Dawn, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be along right behind you, just need to grab something…"

"All right. Meet us at the gym when you finish up."

Dawn nods, and after a moment she walks towards the aforementioned person.

"Greeting's Lady Dawn… A very special guest has requested you meet with her."

"Oh, you mean…"

"Shh…"

"Oh alright… Please lead the way."

The two ladies step into a private office and a rather older looking butler was standing next to an office chair with its back to its guests.

"Mistress, your guest has arrived."

"Thank you Freesia. Dawn, please have a seat…"

Dawn complies and takes a seat in the chair across from the desk.

The chair turns around to reveal Princess Salvia as its lone occupant.

"Princ…" Dawn tries to say, before the maid cuts her off by placing a hand over her mouth

"Shh!"

"Oops…"

(Sigh…) "I'm not supposed to be here, Lady Dawn, I'm here for one purpose and one only…"

"Why is that?"

"I require your assistance again…"

"Um…"

"Do not worry, as it is not for anything formal this time. It is simply to talk to someone that I find myself unable to get close to."

"You mean?"

"Yes, I must meet with Master Ash and discuss some things with him. But it must not be revealed that I am doing so."

"Does Ash even know about it?"

"No he does not…"

"You're not gonna…"

"Lady Dawn, I would never…"

"I'm sorry, it's just we've been through a lot lately…"

"Oh?"

"Well it's not something I can discuss openly and in one day, so I'll leave that for another time…"

"All right, I will be here until the end of next week. I'll give you until…"

"Until?"

"What is today?" Salvia asks looking up at her butler

"Wednesday."

"Alright, I'll give you until Saturday to decide."

"Thanks…"

"Please think long and hard about it. This matter is extremely important to me…"

"Sure…"

"You have my deepest and most sincere gratitude, Lady Dawn."

Dawn gets up and the maid walks her back out into the foyer.

The two share a smile and Dawn heads out the front door, while Freesia returns to the office.

"Princess, are you sure this is wise?"

"I am… I trusted her then and I will trust her now, all we need to do is wait now."

"But…"

"You are doubtful?"

"No, it's just that what if she does go through it and something happens…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Master Ash will protect me in every way he can."

(Sigh…)

"Besides, I trust my Pokémon will be there to protect me should Ash be unable to do so."

Freesia nods.

"Well it's settled then, we will need to simply wait for Lady Dawn to return."

"Besides, Dawn will be following us as me, just out of sight until after I have talked to Master Ash."

"Of course, Princess…"

XXX

"Dawn!"

"Sorry I took so long, guys…"

"That's alright."

"So did Ash get his gym battle?"

"Well not exactly…"

"What's the problem now?"

"Clay needs some Revival herbs, since he hasn't gotten his supply in yet, so if Ash gets them for him then he will accept Ash's request for a battle."

"Alright, so what are we gonna do?"

"According to this guide book the some local merchants should be selling them."

"But then why hasn't Clay gone to them first?"

"At any rate they would know exactly where the herbs are grown, we could find out from the merchants and just go directly to the source."

"Sounds like a plan!"

XXX

And for those that don't know, Valdrade is an oc of ssj's, that I decided to bring on in. no she is not going to join, but perhaps help Anabel out with a problem. Anyways remember the movies are due in a few chapters. Also I need help writing the summaries for the past movies, any help would be appreciated, no because of the time that I have been absent, I have written two and a half chapter so keep reading.


	7. Chapter 70: Legendary Problems

Empathic Adventures II: Unovan Destiny

Original Author: SSJ04Mewtwo

Maintaining Author: Eclipse2025

Current beta reader: Naito Writer

Chapter 70: Legendary Problems

"Dawn!" Zoey called

"Sorry I took so long, guys…"

"That's alright…"

"So did Ash get his gym battle?"

"Well, not exactly…"

"What's the problem now?"

"Clay needs some Revival herbs, since he hasn't gotten his supply in yet, so if Ash gets them for him then he will accept Ash's request for a battle."

"Alright, so what are we gonna do?"

"According to this guide book some of thelocal merchants should be selling them."

"But then why hasn't Clay gone to them first?"

"At any rate they would know exactly where the herbs are grown, we could find out from the merchants and just go directly to the source."

"Sounds like a plan!"

XXX

The group investigates the local merchants and found out that the shipments haven't come in yet, so they direct them to the local island if they want to go get them directly.

XXX

The group board the ferry and bides time until they arrive on the island.

'Mistress!' Dawn telepaths while looking over the back of the ship.

'Yes Dawn, I'm here, there is no need to shout…'Saria replies

'I'm in a bit of a predicament…'

'Explain.'

'Considering you've trained plenty of aura guardians in the past I trust you have come to know some of the royal families of the different regions, right?' Dawn asks

'Yes, what's the issue?'

'Well I've come across someone that may have or want ties with Ash…'

'Explain.'

'Well I don't know the region she comes from, but… the only thing I do know is that she is of royal blood, looks like me, and…'

'What is her name, child!' Saria shouts, not liking the fact dawn is avoiding her question.

'Princess Salvia…'

'Salvia!'

'Yes…'

'Ahh, Princess Salvia, it has been too long since I last saw her… What is it that she wants?'

'Well the first time we metshe traded places with me so she could participate in a contest since we looked alike.'

'And….'

'Now she wants to switch places with me so she could talk to Ash.'

'And…'

'Won't Ash and the others catch on or put us in some sort of predicament?'

'It's Ash's mess, he should have learned to control his aura when he first learned of it.'

'But…'

'Dawn, if it will make you feel any better, I will go to Driftveil and talk to her myself. Besides I need to catch up with her anyway.'

'Thank you…'

'Who else knows?'

'No one…'

'Let's keep it that way for now. I appreciate you coming to me, and I can understand why you came to me first instead of Anabel.'

'Thanks, ever since the incident, she has been a little on edge. I fear she may have a break down if I told her…'

'You need not worry about anything, Dawn. Did she say anything else?'

'Other than get back to her by this coming Saturday.'

'Have you decided?'

'I wanted to consult with someone else first before doing so…'

'Alright…'

'I shall discuss things with her and figure things out, I will contact you either tonight or tomorrow.'

'Thank you…'

'Now what center did you meet her in?'

'I'm sorry?'

'What Pokémon Center did she meet with you in?'

'Oh, the one in Driftveil, just down the street from the gym.'

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome…'

'Now you may want to act normal, one of your sisters is headed your way…'

"Dawn!" Zoey calls

"Gah! Oh, my goodness, Zoey, you scared me!"

"We've been calling for you for over ten minutes now."

"Sorry, I was watching the sunset…"

"Well stop watching and get inside, it's dinner time."

"Right behind you."

XXX

'Luna, Sol, do you have a minute?' Saria asks.

"Of course, what's up? "

'Do either of you know Princess Salvia?'

"Who? Why?"

'I fear we may have a bit of a problem…'

"Why do you say that?"

'Dawn just contacted me, and told me about a secret meeting between her and the princess.'

"Did she say why?" Sol asks

'Other than that she needs to get in touch with Ash as soon as possible… no'

"Where is she now?" Luna queries

'In Driftveil city.'

"Really?! Are you…" Sol asks with a bit of fear in his tone

'Yes, but I need one of you to come with me, as she doesn't have an interpreter.'

"Alright, I have some civilian clothes, I think I can take a bit of a side trip…" Sol replies

"This is HQ to Ranger Sol. Come in Ranger Sol!" His radio chimes in.

(Sigh…) "This is Sol, go ahead." He replies, cursing headquarters for interrupting,

"Your presence is required for a meeting with the head, please contact the nearest Pokémon Centers Nurse Joy and make use of a private room to establish a link."

"Consider it already done, I'm at the center on Route Five. How much time for the meeting?"

"Approximately three hours, meeting is mandatory. No exceptions."

"Understood, give me ten minutes to prep."

"Understood. HQ out…"

(Sigh…) "Always at the worst time…" Sol says, placing the radio back on his belt.

"Don't worry Sol, I'll take her."

'Have you even met her, Luna?' Saria asks

"In person no, but I have been to the palace several times for Intel."

"Alright, but this mission is completely off record, do you understand?" Sol explains

"Yes!"

"Alright, now please go in business casual, but not to dressy" Sol requests, not wanting her in ranger attire for an off the record investigation.

"Understood!"

XXX

The two separate and Luna and Saria head for Driftveil.

Within a few hours the two arrived at the Center and were now waiting to talk to the Princess.

"The mistress will see you now." Freesia says, greeting them in the foyer.

"Thank you."

The two enter the private office and Salvia turns in her chair.

"Mistress?" Salvia asks, looking at Saria with query.

Saria nods, causing Salvia to leap out of the chair and go over to hug Saria around her neck.

"Saria, it really is you! I almost didn't recognize you!" Salvia says.

Saria nods, and Salvia backs off a little bit.

"She is just as surprised, Princess…" Luna replies for her.

"Oh, and you are?" Salvia asks looking at Luna.

"I am Pokémon Ranger Luna of Team Eclipse. I'm not really here just as you are so, well, let's just say that let's not be here together and get down to business, shall we?"

"Sure, but I'm surprised you found out where I was so quickly. The only people I know thatknow I'm here are my maid, my butler and …"

"And…"

"A good friend of mine…"

"Princess, to be brutally honest with you, we didn't just come her for a friendly chat." Luna explains.

"But…"

"Your friend is concerned about you."

"She told you where I was?"

"That and the fact that you want something to do with an aura user…"

"A what?"

"I believe she meant one of the famed guardian's, ma'am." Horus, her butler, concludes.

"You mean Ash is a… an Aura guardian?"

Luna nods.

"I knew it… I didn't have any proof but I just had a feeling he was…" Salvia replies with a hint of excitement in her voice.

'Princess?' Saria calls through her aura.

"Saria?"

'Yes child, please do not be afraid, we mean you no harm in bringing you this information, but simply want to know why you wish to get so close to one such as Ash.'

"It's really complicated…" Salvia replies, suddenly feeling nervous about the entire situation.

'Well I'm afraid to burst your bubble, but Ash is in a similar predicament…'

"What do you mean? Is he in trouble?"

'Not exactly…'

"What do you mean?" Salvia asks with fear beginning to take hold in her tone.

"Ash finds himself in a bit of a…"

'Luna, stop beating around the bush and just tell her!' Saria shouts.

"Tell me what?" Salvia shouts, jumping out of her chair with a few tears coming down her face.

'Princess, calm down and I will tell you.'

"Is this wise, mistress?" Luna asks.

'Maybe, maybe not, but it will save us some problems later.'

"As you wish…"

"Ash is wanted by a criminal organization known as Team Rocket that originates from…" Luna begins before Salvia cuts her off.

"The Kanto region, run by Giovanni, the previous gym leader of the Viridian city gym of the Kanto region. I know all that, what's your point?" She finishes, placing an Intel file on Team Rocket before the two of them.

"And he has a notorious hunter pursuing him…" Luna continues.

"And the Salon Maiden Anabel, born of the Johto region, niece to Sabrina of the Saffron gym. But her mother is unknown, father is Sabrina's late brother who died due to irregularities in his brain." Salvia finishes, placing another file in front of the two.

"And will be kept that way for now. How do you know all this?" Luna bluntly states then asks.

"Let's just say I have friends on the inside and leave it at that" Salvia replies.

"Sure… anyway Ash is also in a relationship with not just Anabel but five other girls as well…" Luna continues.

"Because of him being an aura guardian?" Salvia asks.

"That is correct, he did not under go training until only recently, so all of them became tied to him during his travels."

"And if my sources are right, you were the one to train him, Mistress?" Salvia asks looking at Saria.

'Yes…'

"So if you were the one to train him then I should have no problem then…"

"But your life would be in grave danger at all times, and you just being there would put you, them, and your fathers heritage at great risk…" Luna replies with a raised voice.

"I am aware…" Salvia replies.

"Then why?"

"Well, let's just say…." Salvia says, before a device cuts her off.

Bzzt*

"Princess!" Freesia says.

"Is he awake?" Salvia asks, now looking at her maid.

"Yes…"

"Talk about perfect timing…"

"I'm sorry, princess…he?" Luna asks

"Oh… it must have slipped my mind… when I say he, I'm talking about my first and only son."

If Saria and Luna were drinking anything, said liquids would be all over the floor right now.

"I'm sorry, princess, but did you just say you had a son?!" Luna nearly shouts.

"Yes I did, why don't you see him for yourselves. Freesia, can you go and fetch young Master Kyoya if you please." Salvia requests, looking at her maid.

"Of course, Princess."

Freesia steps out of the room and returns a few moments later with for what appeared to be a year old child.

'Luna…'

"Yes mistress?"

'I'm sensing a very faint, but semi familiar aura nearby…'

"Is it Hayate?"

'No, not that familiar. I think we may have a problem…' Saria says, looking at Luna with a touch of fear on her face.

"Mistress?" Salvia asks.

'Oh it's nothing, just thinking…'

Freesia steps back into the room, carrying the young master in her arms. He has midnight black hair with a few blue hairs sprouting here and there, a small petite little nose, dark blue eyes, and a smile that made even Luna want to kiss him.

'No way…'

'Mistress?'

'I need to hold him, that will confirm all my theories.'

"Miss Freesia, if I may, may Saria hold the child?" Luna asks the maid for Saria.

Freesia looks at Salvia as if looking for confirmation to which she nods.

Freesia hands the young master to Saria, and she gives him a good look over. Looking for anyway that he could be Ash's son.

"What is she looking for?"

"Saria is not only looking for facial similarities, but she is also checking his aura resonance"

"Oh, you mean the relation between Ash's and Kyoya's Aura?"

"Exactly. You are very well informed."

"Well I have a tendency to learn about as much of certain topics as I can."

'Interesting…'

"What is it, mistress?"

'I can see where he gets his looks from…' Saria finally says.

"So it is true?" Salvia asks

'I can vouch for it. See… (Sigh…)' Saria continued before the little one began to have a foul stench emit from him.

"Miss Freesia, here, I believe he needs a bathroom break." Luna says, knowing the look on Saria's face.

"Oh, of course. Please allow me to take him off your hands." Freesia jumps preparing to take the child out of her paws and into another room to be changed.

The baby grins as he looks at Saria before Freesia takes the young master from her.

'I think the child did that on purpose…' Saria telepathed to Luna

'Really, mistress?'

'No doubt in my mind'

"I'm sorry, mistress, you were saying?"

'Ahem… See, all aura guardians emit their aura at a particular frequency, and considering the time frame I was with Ash. Your sons frequency is almost that of Ash's… now the main question I have is…' Saria explains

"How?" Luna finishes

'Yes… you two only met one time and were in a public place the entire time… nothing fits on how you came to be with child…'

"Well, to explain how it happened you need to know the reason."

'Dawn has given us the shortened version, but since she was taking your place, many things were left out.'

"Ahem…" Horus says, clearing his throat in displeasure about the incident.

"Alright, we were in Arrowroot town for some official business, and since Lady Dawn just so happened to be there when I was I enlisted their help."

"And you and Miss Dawn traded places so you could participate in the contest." Luna says

"Right… well it was just before the appeal portion had begun, and I guess I was feeling a lot of pressure on me at the time…"

"Ash saw my distressand offered to give me some confidence to help me through it all." Salvia explained, still nervous about talking about the situation.

Both Saria and Luna's jaws hit the floor.

"And you just went along with it?" Luna shouts.

"I knew he would do me no harm, and something stirred within me to go ahead and see what he would do. And well…"

"What did he do?"

"Since I was one of the last participants, he took me to one of the restrooms on the far side of the building…"

"And…"

"He changed me…"

"He changed you?"

"He was very gentleand saw to it that I was never in any pain. "

"He… did… what?!"

"He changed me from a young lady into a beautiful woman."

'I'm gonna... NEUTER HIM!' Saria shouts, getting up from her chair and emitting a potent rage.

"Mistress, please calm down…." Luna says, trying to calm the angered Mienshao down.

'If he so much as ties to one more girl, my plans are going to be in ruins!' She angrily shouts, but only Luna was hearing all that she was saying.

"Mistress? Is something wrong?" Salvia asks, looking on in a bit of fear at the angered Mienshao.

'Yes, and he's become more of a problem by the day….' Saria replies with a sigh as she calms down, pinches her temple, and returns to her seat.

"Why is that?"

'The council that governs aura guardians has a strict policy about who guardians remain in contact with, and now that Ash has not only broken the councils first law of interaction, but their second law of child bearing… I fear for not only his safety but also the safety of every girl he has influence on but that of their children as well.' Saria explains

"Children, you mean?"

'Yes, before we found out about you and your son, Ash had touched that of the Salon maiden and she is bearing twins at the moment…'

"Oh, my…."

'Yes, and to be completely honest with you, now that we know about it… I desperately fear as to what will happen in the coming weeks.'

"Princess, lunch has arrived…" Freesia says, opening the door and allowing the handmaidens inside to deliver the food.

"Oh, thank you… please bring it in. Ladies, would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Of course, we would be happy to…" Luna says, giving Saria a look that said, 'sit down and eat, we will deal with him later.'

"Splendid!"

The five eat lunch in silence.

"Well, princess, that was great…" Luna says, rubbing her stomach.

"Yes, yes it was. Now getting back on topic, since Lady Dawn has told you of my being here, I trust she has also told you that I wanted to switch places with her again."

'Yes she did, but before that happens something needs to be made known…'

"Alright."

'Please rise and allow me to look over you.'

Salvia nods andsteps out of her chair to meet Saria at the side of the desk.

Saria looks Salvia over several times before nodding.

'Alright, I have indeed confirmed that you do have Ash's bond of aura on your body, but it is incomplete…'

"Incomplete?" Salvia and Luna both ask in astonishment as Salvia returns to her seat

'Yes. Since you have been away from one another for a long period of time and not had any loving touch with one another, the bond between you two has all yet to stabilize.'

"What are you saying, mistress?"

'I'm saying that since you and Ash have not kissed or had any interaction whatsoever since the child was conceived, if you were to be taken by another male, then I fear for the child Ash has sired to you.'

"What…"

'If another male were to take you to be wed to them, then the aura already within your son would diminish.'

A look of shock appears on Luna's face.

'Judging by the look on Luna's face she understands what I mean.'

"What?! Are you saying that?"

'Yes, the child will not live, to see the beginning of his third birth day.'

"You mean…"

'Yes, the child will die…' Saria states bluntly.

It is now Salvia's turn to be shocked.

'Now I will give you permission to swap places with Dawn, should you choose to at this point, but it would be more beneficial for the three of you if you were to pull Ash aside as you are.'

"I understand. Where is Master Ash now?" Salvia asked.

'He is… if my predictions are right, off the coast on a local island collecting herbs for his gym battle.'

"Then we must pursue him at once!" Salvia states getting out of her chair.

'Princess, allow me to finish…'

Salvia returns to her seat and Saria continues.

'I am getting bad vibes about that island at the moment, so it would be wise to wait for his return.'

"But…"

'Despite that, the Salon Maiden is still dealing with aura shock.'

"Aura…shock?"

'Yes. I won't go into details, but I will say this, her emotions are unstable right now so she is quite emotional. For lack of a better term, if she were to encounter another girl that has ties to Ash, I fear she either may lash out and do something rash or injure you or anyone around her. Including herself and/or the children she is bearing.'

"And you think this shock will cease upon their return?"

'Yes. If I know Ash like I think I do he already has plans in motion to bring her back but is waiting on an item of importance to do so.'

"Will it be here in time?"

'The item should arrive by Friday and, if everything plays out properly, the return ferry should have them back here by Saturday after noon.'

(Sigh…) "That's a relief…"

"Yes it is… well I believe we have overstayed our welcome and must be returning to duty…" Luna says, picking herself up out of her seat.

"Thank you, mistress…"

'No Princess, thank you for telling us. I shall contact Lady Dawn in a moment to relay what she should do.'

"Please don't tell her about the specifics!" Salvia says louder than she wanted to.

'I will not, what was said here will remain between us, I will leave all those details for you to explain to them.'

"Thank you, mistress."

'You are most welcome.'

'Oh, and Lady Salvia..'

"Yes?"

'I must warn you prior, as once Ash's family learns of this, I fear for both you and the child…'

"Are his parents really that bad?"

'No, but he will almost be treated like a king as knowing his mother. She will be thrilled and shocked to find out that she is a grandmother already'

"Then I can't wait to meet them."

'Trust me, it will probably be sooner than you think, if Alex does what I think he will.'

"I take it that is Mr. Ketchum?"

'Yes. And he was the reason Ash was placed into this situation in the first place.'

"With the untrained aura and all?"

'Yes, but make no mistake, if Alex had not left, Ash might not have become the person he is today.'

"Then I should be most grateful…"

'As should I, because I shudder to think what might have happened should Alex have taken responsibility at that time.'

"Be that as it may, you take care, mistress."

'Likewise Salvia, and I will be checking up on your son in a few years time.'

"Before you go…"

'When he starts his trainingat age three, if I do it he will have a partner with him as I will be the one training him.'

"Really?"

'Yes, and more than likely I will be able to have him trained at home so that he will be within range of another guardian and/or his father.'

"Alright…"

The two depart as Salvia waves goodbye from the office window.

"Princess?" Freesia asks coming into the door.

"Yes?"

"I believe young master is hungry…"

(Sigh…) "Alright. Mr. Horus, if you will please step outside…" She replies, motioning the maid inside.

"Of course, my Lady."

"Come here, my little Kyoya… Let momma feed my hungry little man." She says as she begins to remove the top of her dress.

XXX

'Luna, before we return, I want to remain here until either Ash returns or you do with Sol.'

"Are you sure?"

'Yes, I would hate to have another incident that I could have prevented.'

"As you wish, just please be safe"

'Appreciated. But you as well, young Luna'

XXX

Ash and company disembark from the boat when it arrives.

(Shiver)

"What's wrong, Ash?" May asks.

"I just got this really bad vibe..."

"It's probably something you ate." Zoey comments.

"I hope so…"

"Alright, let's split up and ask around to see if we can find out who sells the herbs. We shall meet back here in twenty minutes." Cilan directs.

Everyone nods and splits up.

After twenty minutes, everyone returns.

"Anybody find out anything?" Ash asks first.

"Well, an older lady working in the fields told me to go find someone named Lewis, as he's the one that takes care of them." Iris says.

"Well alright, that's good. Where did she say to find him at?"

"There should be a shack where the fields are located, closer towards the mountains." Iris concludes.

"Good then, let's start there."

Ash and company make there way up and come across Lewis in the midst of the herb fields.

"So I take it you guys are here about the herbs?" Lewis asks.

"Yes. We were wondering where we would be able to get some, and that led us to you." Zoey comments.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but there are none…"

"What?!" everyone replies.

"Furthermore, the grass Pokémon that inhabit this island haven't been in the best of health lately…"

"That's not good." Dawn comments.

"No it isn't. Please, follow me to my cabin and we can talk more."

The group follows Lewis to his cabin, and after everyone settles in, they watch as Anabel caresses the injured Lilligant.

"Are you sure there are no revival herbs left?" Ash asks.

"I do have one, but…" Lewis says, getting up and moving items around in the bookshelf behind them.

"It's a small one isn't it…" Anabel says, dejectedly catching in on the mood.

"Yeah…"

Lewis pulls it out and explains to everyone about the legend.

"Alright guys, how about we go to the monument and see if Landorus will show?" Ash says, trying to lighten everyone up.

"That's a good idea!" Iris agrees.

"Anabel, you coming?"

She doesn't respond, but continues to sooth Lilligant.

Petilil, Gallade, Ralts, Z, and Espeon all emerge from their Pokéball's and sit down next to her.

"I think she'll be fine Ash, she just needs some time…" Dawn says placing a hand on Ash's back

The group arrives at the obelisk and begin to try and summon Landorus.

Tornadus shows up and starts attacking everyone.

"Girls!" Ash shouts

"Already on it Ash!" Zoey comments

The remaining sisters and Cilan begin whipping out their Pokémon to do battle with Tornadus.

"Ash while they take care of him, we need to go check on the obelisk!" Lewis says aloud

"Right! Girls we will be back, Cilan and Iris you two come with me." Ash says looking at each respective group.

"Right!"

The four of them make haste to Tornadus' obelisk on the left side of the island.

When they arrive to their horror the keystone is missing.

"Guys I have a bad feeling about this…" Cilan states

"Me too…" Iris agrees

"We need to check the other obelisk on the island." Lewis says

"Right, where is it?" Ash asks

"Other side of the island…."

"Well I guess we had better start moving…"

Suddenly Thunderous intercepts them on route to the other obelisk…

"This shouldn't be happening…"

"Well based on information I have gathered, I can only draw the conclusion that thunderous' keystone has been destroyed as well… "

"Right, and that was one of the only ways to stop them…"

"What's the other?"

"Summon Landorus…"

"But…"

"We don't have a choice, it's our only option." Ash shouts back.

"Well then, let's get back!" Lewis states.

"Grace, Akane I need your help, let's go!"

The two Pokémon emerge and await Ash's orders.

"Alright I need you two on point, we have two legendary Pokémon on a bit of a rampage and we need your help deflecting their attacks."

'Right!' the two girls acknowledge.

"Alright lets…"

"Oh shit. Ash, get down!" Cilan shouts at the last moment, cutting Ash off.

An attack comes barreling towards Ash and at the last second a Pokémon appears to have protected him from the attack.

"Huh?"

'Master, get up!' Akane shouts

"Who is that?" Ash asks to no one in particular

"Baru!"

"Is that?"

"Ash!"

"Flygon?!"

"Wait, don't I know you from…" Ash thinks but loses his train of thought

"Ash, no time reminisce, move!" Iris shouts

Ash gets up and moves out of range while Flygon appears to hold back the legendary Pokémon.

"I wonder…"

"Ash did you know that Pokémon?"

"I think so but, I'm not sure…"

"Well we shall find out soon enough cause here he comes!"

Flygon swoops by and Akane leaps onto his back.

After a few minutes Akane speaks.

'Master he does know you.'

"What really? From where?"

'By the sounds of things it had something to do with Jirachi…'

"Wait Jirachi? You're that Flygon?!"

"Baru!"

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

'He says, he is here to find you!'

"But why?"

'He wants to join you!'

Ash looks at Flygon in the eye.

"Alright Flygon, normally I'd say welcome aboard but that will have to wait until we solve this little issue."

He nods.

"Akane go find the girls at the center of the island and lend them your support, we will be there shortly."

'Alright master.'

"Flygon go with her."

"Baru!"

Moments later Ash, Cilan, Iris, and Lewis all arrive back at the center of the island and the two legendries start duking it out between another.

"Ash!"

"Zoey!"

"Ash, got a message from Driftviel!"

"Lemme guess, it arrived?"

"Yes I had them go ahead and fly it over here and it should arrive by the time the ferry leaves."

"Good, let's hope we have this taken care of by then…"

"Girls I think it would help if one of you dressed up as the maiden so we can properly do the ritual."

"They why don't we all do it?"

"Unfortunately, I only have one outfit…but personally I think Iris fits the part out almost perfectly"

"Alright Iris, go with Lewis and get dressed we will hold things here until you two return."

"Right!"

She gets dressed and walks up to the obelisk.

"Alright let's restart the ritual to summon Landorus!"

After several minutes, a bright pillar of light engulfs the center of the island and as it disappears Landorus is seen hovering just above them.

XXX

Meanwhile during the turns of events Anabel is still lying beside Lilligant with her Pokémon cuddling up around her.

A flash of lighting forces Ralts into his momma's lap.

"Everything is all right Ralts, daddy will take care of us." Anabel says as she starts to pet the young Pokémon placing a hand on her slightly swollen abdomen.

XXX

The three legends can be seen trading off attack numerous times, neither of them giving an inch.

Suddenly beams of light shoot down from the sky and trap all three of them within beamed cages.

"Oh no not this again…."

"That's right twerps, and we are here to take these three legendary Pokémon and there is nothing you can do about it. Tata!" Jessie shouts from the helicopter above them.

"Oh no you don't! Girls back me up!"

"Right!"

Everyone releases all of their strongest Pokémon and start to launch barrages of attacks and the three capture cubes.

A buildup of smog appears over the area blocking their view of the cubes , but after a bit it clears only to reveal that all three are still intact and undamaged.

"What?!"

"Oh well you tried twerps, now we are gonna take our prizes and leave." James shouts

"Grr! No you will not! Flygon hyper beam, Pikachu thunder bolt, Akane aura sphere, Roggenrola Flash cannon! But this time target the chopper!"

"What?!" everyone shouts at Ash in astonishment

"Doctor get us outta here!" Meowth says

"It gonna be rough but consider…."

Several explosions are heard outside the chopper and it begins to loose altitude.

"We've lost the cargo routers, we have to drop the cages otherwise we are finished!"

"Fine drop them and get us outta here…"

"You may have won this time twerp, but we will be back…"

The three legendries continue to fight and it looks like Landorus has taken too much of a beating.

"Oh no, it looks like Landorus is on his last bit of health!"

"I think I know what we can do! Ash can you get me back to my cabin?"

"I can do better, what is it and where is it?"

…

"Akane!"

'Hai?!'

"Come down here!"

"Cilan hand me Pansage's Pokeball!"

"Right!"

"Pansage, you know where it is?"

"Sage."

"Good, return!"

Ash hands her a Pokéball and has her tie it to her staff.

"Now get on Flygon and find the cabin just south of here throw it as hard as you can!"

"Hai!"

Akane throws the staff with all she has towards the cabin and it lands just outside the front door.

The Pokéball opens and out comes Pansage.

He flies in through the door, and grabs the requested item. He talks to Gallade and explains the situation.

Gallade teleports him back to the center of the island with the leftover revival herb and they get it to Landorus in the nick of time.

Landorus calms the other two down and the three work together to restore the islands soil, and its supply of revival herbs. Soon the Pokémon are getting better and roaming the island again.

Landorus takes it other two legends away with it, and Ash and company begin to head back to port with a bag full of revival herbs.

"Thank you everyone, your help is much appreciated." Lewis says shaking Ash's hand

"Not a problem… thanks for letting Anabel take a nap in your cabin…"

"Sure…"

"Alright Flygon, thanks for all your help, and are you sure you wanna come with me?" Ash asks looking at the dragon Pokémon

"Baru!"

"Well alright then, welcome aboard!"

Flygon disappears inside the Pokéball Ash throws and it clicks without a struggle.

XXX

Ash and company return to the ship and prepare to depart. Anabel wakes up a short time later and is seen looking over the ocean.

"Anabel?" Ash says as he approaches her looking over the bow of the ship.

"Yes?"

"Well I know it's a bit early but I thought we could celebrate early…" he continues revealing a container he had behind his back.

"What do you mean Ash?"

"Your birthday." Ash replies tilting the container to show the cake to Anabel.

"Oh Ash…."

Anabel leaps into his arms with a smile Ash hasn't seen for weeks. The other sisters approach and join in on the hug.

"So Ash what did you get me?"

"Well…"

"You didn't get me anything?"

"Not exactly…"

"Well then, where is it?"

Suddenly a package drops from above them, a Pidgeot caws a bit before resting on the deck.

"Thanks Pidgeot, you got it here just in time."

"Ash?"

"I know its not wrapped, but happy birthday Ana."

Anabel rips open the package only to find a sunstone inside.

"Ash?"

"It's a sunstone, Anabel."

"I know that ya goof, but I don't need one…"

"Yes you do, one of your Pokémon needs it to evolve."

"But I don't…" Anabel begins before an idea pops into her mind

"Figure it out?" Ash states after the brief moment of silence

"You planned this whole thing?!" Anabel shouts at the grinning trainer.

"Well all of it except for the whole J attacks us part, but yeah…"

"Oh Ash…"

The two kiss deeply and stare at the sunset.

"Well, I'd hate to keep her waiting, you wanna do the honors?"

"I'd love to…"

"Petilil! Come on out sweetie!" Anabel says tossing a Pokéball onto the deck.

Said Pokémon emerges from the cabin and floats over to Anabel.

"Guess what Petilil?" Ash asks looking at her with a smile

"Peti?"

"Look what just came in." Anabel says revealing the stone from behind her back

Anabel holds the stone in front of her, and Petilil looks shocked before floating over to Ash in complete tears.

She gives him a kiss and floats over to Anabel and touches the stone. A white glow surrounds her and she begins to grow.

"Lilli!"

"Congratulations Lilligant you finally made your dream come true!"

"Yeah, brr…. Can we go inside Ash it just got cold all of a sudden…" Anabel says shivering a bit.

"Sure, come on Lilligant."

"Lilli!"

As the three return to their cabin, Lilligant taps Ash on the shoulder causing him to turn around.

"What's up Lilligant?"

"Lilli!'

She leaps onto Ash tossing him to the floor and Lilligant begins shower him with love.

Anabel starts to giggle and eventually it leads to her laughing so hard she almost can't breathe. She collapses to the floor still laughing and soon enough Ash and Lilligant are laughing as well.

XXX

Ash and company arrive back in Driftviel and return to the Pokémon center.

As they are walking in the door, a familiar face is standing there waiting for them.

"Salvia?" Ash states in complete shock

"Hello again Master Ash…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you…"

Anabel catching on almost jumps in between them when Saria stops her.

"Mistress?" Anabel asks looking down at the Pokémon in front of her.

'This is Ash's problem, he has to deal with the consequences.'

"Wait you mean…"

'Just look for yourself.'

Anabel looks young Salvia over, and see something she doesn't recognize.

"I'm sorry mistress I feel like there is something there but yet it's not." Anabel says looking back down at Saria

'Well then just look up, hear what she has to say and try not to freak out.'

"Alright…"

"Master Ash, girls, how about we take a seat and discuss some things."

"Sure…"

Salvia leads them over into a lounging area and everybody takes a seat.

"Now that everyone is comfortable, I wish to formally introduce myself to those of you who don't know. I am Princess Salvia, daughter of the late King Charles III, and heir to the throne of Unova." Salvia says with a deep curtsey.

Everyone's jaws drop, and stare at the young princess with envy.

"Well then, I guess we should introduce ourselves as well then…."

"That won't be necessary Ms. Zoey, I have done my research on all of you."

"Wait… what?"

"First, there is Ash from Pallet Town of the Kanto region, Salon Maiden Anabel from the Johto Region, Dawn from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region, May from Petalburg City of the lovely Hoenn reiogn, Angie from Solaceon town of the Sinnoh region, Zoey of Snowpoint city also of the Sinnoh region, Iris of the Dragons Village in Opelucid city right here in Unova, and Cilan of the gym leader trio in Striaton city also here in Unova."

"Wow, you've been studying hard princess…"

"Well it comes with being in royalty…"

"So what brings you down here princess?" Dawn asks trying to get back on topic

"Well it would be because of Master Ash."

"You mean…"

"I spoke with Mistress Saria and Miss Luna several days back just after you left for Milos island, and know of the little harem you guys have going on."

"What are you saying princess?" Anabel ask with a touch of fear in her voice.

"Freesia, please bring in the young master."

"Of course…"

Moments later she returns with a child in her arms.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my son, Kyoya."

"Your son!"

"Yes, and he was sired by Master Ash."

"What?!"

"Princess are you certain…"Ash asks with worry filling his voice.

"Yes Ash, even Mistress Saria is able to concur with me, he is indeed our child."

"But…"

"Ash! How could you!"

"Anabel, girls you have to believe me I didn't expect for any of this to happen."

"Well Ash if you have sex with a young lady that is during her time of the month, you had better expect there to be consequences."

"Besides when did…"

"It was during the Arrowroot Contest."

"You mean the one where you and I switched places for the day?"

"Yes Lady Dawn, that is exactly the one."

"So give us the juicy details!" Zoey says

"Right… well it was just before the appeal portion had begun, and I guess I was feeling a lot of pressure on me at the time…"

"Ash saw my distress, and offered to give me some confidence to help me through it all."

The sisters' jaws hit the floor.

"And you just went along with it?"

"I knew he would do me no harm, and something stirred within me to go ahead and see what he would do. And well…"

"What did he do?"

"Since I was one of the last participants, he took me to one of the restrooms on the far side of the building…"

"Ash, I cant believe you did that!"

"I'm sorry Anabel… girls…"

"And here I thought you loved me…" Anabel said dejectedly

"I do and I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you or any of the girls, I love all of you…"

"Oh Ash…"

"There is one more thing Ash…"

"What?"

"My father wishes to see you."

"Your fathe…."(gulp…)

"That's right Ash, you better get ready to face the music for your actions." May comments

(Gulp)

"No its nothing like that, I talked it over with him. He understood and is willing to allow it to pass if Ash will not only meet up with him but also to make us formally husband and wife."

"You know that is going to be a challenge right?"

"Because of only just finding out on the whole aura guardian thing, I sent word back home that night and I'm hoping I should…."

(Knock, knock)

"Be getting word back…"

"Wow…"

"Ash would you please answer that?"

"Sure…"

Ash gets up to answer the door and takes the note out of the Pokémon's pouch.

"Here you go princess…"

Salvia scans the document before reading aloud

To my dearest daughter:

I am pleased to find out that you have found the young man whom is the sire to my wondrous grandson. Please have him escorted to the palace at the earliest convenience, so that I may speak to him personally. Also if you so wish you may travel with the young guardian if your heart so desires, and I am terribly sorry that it turned out this way for Kyoya, but I'll see to it that everything will be okay for him when it comes...should it come to that.

Sincerely your loving father,

King Charles III

"Princess that's nice and all, but you don't have any Pokémon…"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah cause all you had was Togekiss the last time we saw you and I still have her."

"Well then I guess I shall have to go fetch my other Pokéball's."

"Other…"

"Yes, I am a princess you know Lady Dawn, and I had to have some way to train Togekiss to be as strong as she is."

"Oh right, but what about the baby?"

"Oh, Kyoya will be joining me."

"But princess you cant take care of a baby on the road like we are…"

"Especially when we are being hunted by…"

"Team rocket, yes I know. "

"Then you know…"

"Actually to be honest, I've been taking care of him since day one, besides Freesia here has been taking care of me since my mother died so…"

"But princess he is your son you can't just…"

"I know but…"

"Then why…"

"During our meeting Saria was telling me that based on the reasoning behind aura and children was very complicated, but there was one thing that must be handled immediately."

"What?"

"When Ash and I made love, we never did anything properly so if I don't solidify myself by Kyoya's next birthday…"

'He will die.' Saria finishes.

XXX

There you have it, now the next chapter is almost finished look forward to it in the coming days.


	8. Chapter 71: Live from the Driftviel Gym!

Empathic Adventures II: Unovan Destiny

Original Author: SSJ04Mewtwo

Maintaining Author: Eclipse2025

Current beta reader: Naito Writer (but need more help!)

_**READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END! OTHERWISE YOU WILL MISS OUT ON IMPORTANT INFO! Also a lemon is within, you have been warned!**_

Chapter 71: Live from the Driftviel gym!

"There is one more thing Ash…" Salvia announces

"What?"

"My father wishes to see you."

"Your father…."(gulp…)

"That's right Ash, you better get ready to face the music for your actions." May comments

(Gulp)

"No its nothing like that, I talked it over with him. He understood and is willing to allow it to pass if Ash will not only meet up with him but also to make us formally husband and wife." She continues as she thinks about what her father might say several times.

"You know that is going to be a challenge right?"

"Because of only just finding out on the whole aura guardian thing, I sent word back home that night and I'm hoping I should…."

(Knock, knock)

"Be getting word back…"

"Wow…"

"Ash would you please answer that?"

"Sure…"

Ash gets up to answer the door and takes the note out of the Pokémon's pouch.

"Here you go princess…"

Salvia scans the document before reading aloud

To my dearest daughter:

I am pleased to find out that you have found the young man whom is the sire to my wondrous grandson. Please have him escorted to the palace at the earliest convenience, so that I may speak to him personally. Also if you so wish you may travel with the young guardian if your heart so desires, and I am terribly sorry that it turned out this way for Kyoya, but I'll see to it that everything will be okay for him when it comes...should it come to that.

Sincerely your loving father,

King Charles III

"Princess that's nice and all, but you don't have any Pokémon…" Dawn comments

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah cause all you had was Togekiss the last time we saw you and I still have her."

"Well then I guess I shall have to go fetch my other Pokéball's."

"Other…"

"Yes, I am a princess you know Lady Dawn, and I had to have some way to train Togekiss to be as strong as she is."

"Oh right, but what about the baby?"

"Oh, Kyoya will be joining me."

"But princess you cant take care of a baby on the road like we are…"

"Especially when we are being hunted by…"

"Team Rocket, yes I know. "

"Then you know…"

"Actually to be honest, I've been taking care of him since day one, besides Freesia here has been taking care of me since my mother died so…"

"But princess, he is your son you can't just…"

"I know but…"

"Then why?"

"During our meeting Saria was telling me that based on the reasoning behind aura and children was very complicated, but there was one thing that must be handled immediately."

"What?"

"When Ash and I made love, we never did anything properly so if I don't solidify myself by Kyoya's next birthday…"

'He will die.' Saria finishes.

…

"What? Mistress are you certain?"

'Yes Ash, since you did the dirty deed and sired her a son, the aura bond is present within her, but since you didn't take her properly in the first place the bond is unstable.'

"What will I have to do?"

'It's simple really…'

"Well what is it?"

'Ash you really are a dense human aren't you…'

"I'm sorry if I still don't understand?!"

'Ash, normally when one has to make claim on a girl what does he do?' Saria asks

"Well dating her, kissing after it reaches that point…and then taking her hand in marriage right?" Ash answers after a moment of thought.

'Right, and then when a guardian makes claim on a girl what does he have to do?'

"Sire her a child…."

'Right, and since she has been away from you for so long since that first encounter her body did not receive that daily dose of aura from you.'

"Or the attention, or the kissing, or anything else you do with us!" May replies.

"Hehehe…" Ash replies rubbing the back of his head

"So really all I have to do is reestablish the bond?"

'Correct.'

"So…"

The princess taking a bit of initiative moves from her spot and sits down on Ash's lap.

"Relax Master Ash…"

She leans in and kisses him deeply.

After a moment the two break for air leaving the girls behind him albeit a bit jealous, but happy.

"Mistress I have a question." Angie asks

'What is it child?'

"For example, remember after the incident earlier that left Anabel in shock and Ash asleep for several days?"

'Right and in that timeline Ash was dead?'

"Yes, well why didn't Orion and Ai die as well?"

'Because for one Anabel had plenty of Ash's aura within her, and second the bond was maintained innumerous times before that even happened.'

"Right… "

'And my guess is that time lines version of Salvia must have lost her son, and the bond would have disappeared, not only the loss of Ash, but that of her son later on would have driven her insane…'

Salvia looks at Saria with astonishment.

"So what are you saying mistress?"

'Princess a short time ago, Pokémon Hunter J captured Ash and Anabel and attempted to take their lives but due to the future versions of their children, which Anabel is currently carrying, interfered and saved both of their lives.'

"So what you're saying is…"

'Yes child, if Ash had died like it was before, then you would have lost Kyoya before he reached age three and you would have probably been driven insane by the loss.'

Akane suddenly emerges from her Pokéball and decides to fill in some details.

'Master Ash.'

"Akane?"

'All the detail's mother has stated are indeed true.'

"But… (gasp) who?"

'I am all that remains of the Akane from the time line in which you were killed.'

(Gasp)

'You need not worry your Akane is still here with me I am just borrowing her body for this particular reason.'

"So what happened?"

'Now I can't go into explicit detail, but I can confirm all that mother says.'

"How do you know this?"

'As after Ash died, after some training, I went to live with Riolu in his kingdom. After a while we both evolved. And I was sent to help Princess Salvia's Palace.'

'And, I saw young Kyoya many a time before he passed just after his second birthday, the princess was grieved for many days after that. Then several days later through her information networks she found out that Ash had died and nearly dies of the shock, she was bed ridden for months, another more less potent form of aura shock.'

'She doesn't speak, and barely eats enough to keep herself alive, she slips into depression at the revelation of miss Anabels pregnancy, and nearly kills herself.'

"And?"

'And I remained with her until her body could take no more injury and she passed away at a young age. And since her father was far too old to have another child, his kingdom was passed onto his brother, and the kingdom fell into disarray. Years later Unova is in complete hysteria, the league no longer exists, the Pokémon are dying, and the residents just start to move away to other regions. Unova becomes abandoned. And we come to find out later it was being used to destroy the planet.'

"But…"

'I'm sorry but I cannot say more. I have already said more than needed to be. And Master Ash…'

"Yes?"

F. Akane taps him on the head with the staff.

'Remember no more irrational decisions.'

"Okay…" Ash says holding up his hands in defense.

'Good, Akane, my work is done I am releasing control…'

(sigh…) 'I feel better…'

"Akane did you hear any of that?"

'Yes, but having her last bit of aura within me caused me to feel all the emotional distress she had felt day in and day out.'

"I'm sorry Akane…"

'No Master, it's alright… both of us are just glad that you are still here now, and none of that will happen.'

"At least we hope so…"

'Don't jinx us young one.'

"Right…."

"Does the princess have a room she is staying in?"

"Yes I do Master Ash, but I'm afraid it's not big enough to hold all eight of us..."

'Yes and Ash, all things considered you two are gonna have some catching up to do.'

"Hehehe….."

"Mistress before I forget how could you tell Kyoya is my son?"

'Well Ash, for now I'll give the basic version, later on I'll give u the training and the advanced version.'

"Alright…"

'Since day one of your training, I have been studying your aura and you subconsciously have studied mine and every other user you have come into contact with.'

"Okay…"

'And every user and his mates once bonded have one as well.'

"So all my girls have an aura signature?"

'Yes Ash. When a child is sired they gain one as well, the frequency from the father and the wavelength from the other.'

"Okay. "

'And no two signatures are the same, but only in select cases of twins, but its very rare.'

"So in young Master Kyoya's case he has your frequency, but Salvia's wavelength."

"Right, well that's basic enough…"

'Good, as advanced is almost like a leap of faith with aura.'

Ash cringes a bit at this insight.

'Well its late, and you young-ins need rest I want everyone in bed in the next hour.'

"Aww…."

"That includes you to Ash."

"Alright…"

'And if you are up late tomorrow, so help me I will restart your training and take away your sex time again!'

Ash cringes even more so and almost leaps out of the room.

"Alright girls its bedtime…" Anabel states clapping her hands to get everyone's attention

"Dawn…"

"Yes?"

"Can I speak to you?"

"Sure…"

The two stand next to one another 'til the sisters are out of sight.

"I was wondering if you would join me and Ash tonight…"

"Um... well are you sure… "

"Yes Freesia has agreed to take care of young Kyoya tonight for me so I can get reacquainted with Master Ash…"

"Really, so you really don't mind the whole sharing Ash thing?"

"Not really, but I have a feeling it won't be all that bad…"

"Trust me I was scared at first but in the end it wasn't all that bad…besides it makes things a lot more fun…"

"Oh Dawn, you dirty thing you…"

"Now, if you don't mind I picked up a little something for you while we were out." Dawn says pulling a paper bag from backpack.

"Really?"

"This way you can really blend in with the rest of us."

"Thank you Dawn."

"No problem, plus I also got you some, 'Ash clothes' to try on…"

"Ash clothes?"

"Yes, 'Ash clothes'." Dawn says with a wink

"Alright then I'll give it a try."

"Sure, now follow me we have to get changed."

"Changed?"

"Yes, 'changed'." Dawn continues pulling Salvia along with her to the bathroom

"Oh right…"

"Anabel?"

"Yes Dawn"

"Salvia has offered some double time between her me and Ash tonight so I'll be with her for the night."

"Alright Dawn, just try not to scream too loud now…"

"I'll keep that in mind"

The two 'twins' disappear into the bathroom and get into the 'Ash clothes' or lingerie, and place their normal attire into the paper bag.

"Dawn… are you sure he will like this? It's a bit… I don't know, revealing…" Salvia says rather quietly

"It's perfectly fine, besides the last time I wore that for Ash, well let's just say it made things a whole lot more intimate for the three of us."

"Three?"

"Oh right, May was there as well and she was wearing some as well"

Salvia blushes at the comment and the two return to Salvia's room.

…

Meanwhile Ash had walked Freesia to the room to which she and Kyoya where staying in and he helped her put his son to sleep.

"Thank you Master Ash."

"See you tomorrow Miss Freesia."

Ash departs down the corridor, and arrives at Salvia's room door.

He knocks before walking in to find both her and Dawn lying on the bed in lingerie, both looking at him very seductively.

"Um Dawn, Salvia?"

Both girls pull themselves from the bed showing off all of their assets and slowly close the door behind Ash.

The two girls walk him over and Dawn taps Salvia.

"Just follow my lead alright?" Dawn whispers

She nods, and Dawn lays Ash on the bed.

"Someone has been working too hard today…"

"Um…" Ash replies at a loss for words

Dawn silences him with a kiss

The two break apart and Salvia is lying next to Ash caressing his body as they snuggled on the bed, pushing her 'assets' against his arm.

"Looks like Master Ash will need a bit of relaxation for all his hard training…"

"Hehehe…"

Salvia leans in for a kiss and Dawn removes herself from on top of Ash. She moves down, pulls off his shoes, pants and boxers to expose his limp member, and begins to stroke it to life.

Salvia's kiss is interrupted as Ash moans at all the attention Dawn is giving him.

"Princess you gotta try this." Dawn seductively says encouraging her new 'sister' to work on pleasuring their man.

"But…"

"I know you'll like it trust me."

"Alright…"

Salvia hesitantly moves down and takes Ash's member into her mouth.

Ash begins to buck his hips, until Salvia gets the message to start stroking him and bobbing her head.

Her mouth starts moving at a slow but steady pace, and after a few minutes it begins to increase as Ash's member grows inside her mouth.

Meanwhile Dawn has moved on top of Ash again and began to make out with him using her tongue to dance with his.

After a few minutes Salvia removes her mouth from the stiffened organ, but continues to stroke it with her free hand. Still a bit embarrassed at what she was doing she takes notice that her other hand has found its way into her panties and started to stimulate the now flushed area between her thighs.

"Oh Ash… "

Dawn removes herself and helps Salvia onto Ash, removing the lingerie as well. She takes him in one stroke, and envy's Dawn at the wondrous feelings now flooding her mind.

Ash picks her up and lie's her on her back still leaving his hardened member deep within her.

"Oh Ash…"

"Salvia, you ready?"

"Please take me now…"

Ash leans in and kisses her deeply and slowly begins to deeply penetrate the princess, she wraps her arms around his neck as his member had begun to grow bigger inside of her.

As he fully sheathes himself in her womb, he slowly pulls back out and begins to thrust slowly building up the pace.

"Salvia!"

"Ash!"

Ash picks up the pace, and Salvia wraps her legs around him.

"Ash I'm…"

"Salvia just hold off a bit, I'm almost…"

"Ah!"

"Salvia, I'm cumming!"

"Ash please together!"

"Ah!" (grunt) "Ah…."

As Ash deposits a large load of semen deep inside the Princess, her legs vice his body against hers to prevent any from leaking out.

"Oh my, Ash… it's so warm…"

"Princess…"

"See I told you it would help." Dawn comments as she stares at the content look plastered upon Salvia's face.

"Thank you Dawn…"

"You're welcome now I believe Ash owes me a deposit as well."

"Just a…*pant… moment… *pant… Dawn…"

Salvia continues to lie still in orgasmic bliss as Ash pulls out from deep within her. Her body shivers as the hot piece of man meat leaves her womb, allowing his deposit to leak from her body

"Alright Dawn, time to make up for some lost time."

Dawn gets down on all fours on top of Salvia and presents herself to Ash in her most seductive manner.

Ash pulls himself up and places both hands on her ass.

(sigh…)

Ash rubs his hand on her now soaking thighs, and begins to lick in between her legs.

"Ah… Ash stop teasing me and just stick it in already!"

Him needing no further motivation moves his member to her opening and plunges it deep inside her.

Dawn's mind then enters post orgasmic bliss and her body moves forward placing her boobs just over Salvia's mouth

Ash pulls out slowly only to shove it right back inside.

"Ah Ash… it feels so good…."

'He has filled me up all over again… I… he has filled me will so much happiness…Thank you Dawn….' Salvia thinks as she lies still looking at Ash and Dawn making love on top of her.

After a few moments Salvia has recovered and began to suck on Dawn's breast while he continues to fuck Dawn doggie style.

"Ah! Salvia! There's no milk in their yet!"

"I beg to differ" Salvia says releasing her mouth from Dawn's breasts and squeezing the nipple just enough to show that Dawn was indeed producing milk.

Dawn stares at Salvia while Ash still continues to thrust at a steady pace.

"But…but… I thought…"

"When a woman's body is preparing for new life, sometimes they start producing early."

"But…I'm not pregnant…"

"Then I guess we will have 'ta change that…gah… won't we Dawn" Ash says while trying to keep his focus.

A hard thrust brings Dawn out of her mini trance.

"Ash… please!"

(grunt…) "Cumming Dawn!"

"Ah!"

Dawn's walls squeeze the organ inside her causing Ash to release another load deep within the young coordinator causing the front half of her body to collapse to the side of Salvia.

Ash slowly pulls out and Salvia lays him down onto the pillows of the bed.

"Master Ash must be exhausted… here allow me to quench your thirst…"

Salvia sits up on the pillows and pulls Ash's face to her breasts.

She moves his mouth onto her nipple and he looks up at her questioningly.

"Eat up my love, my body is yours to do with as you please…"

Taking the incentive Ash begins to nurse from her motherly C cup breasts.

Dawn sits up and looks at the two, she places a weary hand on her own B cup boobs and compares them to that of Salvia.

"Come here Dawn…"

She pushes the thought into the back of her mind and crawls over. Salvia guides her to her other nipple to nurse as well.

"If we are gonna have fun you two need your strength."

"Besides they grew when I had Kyoya…" she whispers to Dawn

Dawn nods, and lies down next to Salvia and places the princesses other nipple into her mouth to nurse from it as well.

After a few minutes Ash stops and removes himself from her.

"Thank you for the meal but I think you need my milk more than I need yours…"

Ash sits up to reveal that once again he is as stiff as a board.

He moves down while Salvia lies on top of Dawn, while she continues to nurse from Salvia's breasts.

Ash places his stiff member at her entrance and teases her by sticking the head slightly inside her.

"Ash…. Please…."

Taking no further incentive he plunges deep inside Salvia and begins to fuck her harder than he was doing Dawn.

"Oh Ash! Ah!"

He stops for a moment, places one arm underneath a leg and lifts it up to the other side his head. Now that he is doing her from the side he is penetrating areas Salvia had never known where there.

Meanwhile Dawn is still nursing, but Ash decides not to leave her out and caress Dawns own breasts.

Such an action causes the young girl to moan releasing her mouth from Salvia's breasts causing some of the milk within to dribble down onto Dawn's body.

"Oh my, Dawn…. Please don't stop it feels so good!"

Dawn still wanting more places her arms around the princess and pulls the girl forward so that she can continue to nurse without interruption from Ash.

Ash decides to then hold Salvias leg in place and fuck her harder. So he wraps both arms around her leg and starts to thrust harder.

"Ash please, I'm going to…"

"I'm almost… ah I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

"Please inside Ash! Cum inside me Ash! Sire me another child!" Salvia shouts in ecstasy.

(grunt) "Ah!"

He lets out a stream of fluid, that to the princess, feels like heaven. The stream continues to flow even after for what seemed like a minute of ecstasy.

Salvia cums as well, and not only does her lower thighs coat Ash's member in her juices, but her breasts spurt out milk as well, all over and into Dawn.

The flow of semen into the princess finally ceases, and Ash nearly collapses on top of them.

Ash releases her leg and she falls to the side of Dawn still holding Ash inside her womb.

'I have even more love inside me now, I'm sure to get pregnant again…' Salvia thinks

Ash falls in between the two girls, but he is facing Salvia. Dawn falls asleep almost instantly due to her full stomach. Ash tries to pull himself out of princess only to be locked inside her.

"Na-ah Master Ash, you won't be leaving me anytime tonight."

"But…."Ash tries to respond but Salvia silences him with a finger

"Here please drink until you fall asleep."

He leans in and gives Salvia a kiss and then leans down and finds a comfortable spot to start nursing again until he falls asleep.

As Salvia suddenly feels a soft gentle breath on her breasts, she sees Ash had indeed fallen into slumber.

"Master Ash… thank you… now we can have a child properly this time…"

Suddenly a weak grunt is heard from Ash, but he doesn't awaken. Salvia curiously waits until she feels a pulse inside her and finds another load deposit itself within her.

"Master Ash… thank you…" Salvia says quietly before bringing Ash forward into her breasts before falling asleep

XXX

The next morning Salvia awakens to find Ash gone, but Dawn still asleep next to her.

Salvia sits up and the activities from the night prior flood her mind. She blushes and places a gentle hand on her abdomen and begins to rub it a hope that last night would prove fruitful.

"Soon another young Master or mistress will be growing in here…"

Dawn starts to stir and turns to look at Salvia, but still in her deep sleep.

"And perhaps a Young one well grow here as well…" Salvia continues as she rubs Dawn's naked stomach.

Salvia still feeling weary from the night before, lies back down and cuddles up next to Dawn allowing the young coordinators soft breasts to lull her back into a deep sleep.

XXX

Several hours later Dawn stirs from her slumber to find Salvia resting on top of her using her boobs as a pillow.

"Princess its time to wake up…" Dawn says soothingly with a smile

The Unovan Princess slowly rises from slumber as a familiar voice continues to softly draw her from her peaceful sleep.

"Five more minutes please… it's too early…"

"Well then I guess you will miss Ash training without a shirt on…"

That statement pulls her up immediately.

"What? Where?"

*giggle

"He's outside silly…"

"Dawn…"

"Besides you need to get dressed before going outside."

"Oh…"

Dawn hands her a bag and she walks into the attached bathroom and steps into the shower. Last nights encounter had left her feeling a bit sluggish but generally very happy.

She steps out and pulls the clothing from the bag.

"Princess?"

"Yes just a moment…"

Before giving it a second thought she quickly slips into the outfit Dawn had gotten for her and steps out.

"Oh Salvia… you look…"

"I look strange don't I…"

"No the exact opposite you look very pretty…"

Salvia is now wearing a solid black school-girl uniform with a white tie and a skirt that drops down below the knees.

Salvia blushes and nods.

"Thank you Dawn…"

"You're welcome, besides since I remembered that you don't like too much showing, I got this and thought of you."

"Thanks …"

"Dawn?"

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you something…"

"What?"

"What cup size are you?"

"Um… princess…"

"I'm just curious Lady Dawn I didn't mean to offend…"

"Oh well I would guess I'm around a B cup?"

"Well then my prediction was right."

"Prediction?"

"Yeah, see I became a B cup when I had Kyoya now I'm almost a C cup now…."

"Oh really…"

"Yeah and it looks like you've grown a bit too."

Dawn looks down at her boobs and gropes them a bit.

"Really?"

As Dawn looks up and removes her hands Salvia is gone, but a second later she feels someone groping her boobs.

"Gah?! Salvia! What are….ah….." Dawn moans

"My, my Dawn if I hadn't known any better I would have to say you have gotten bigger."

"Salvia… please…" she continues to moan as Salvia continues to grope them

"Alright Dawn…" Salvia says as she releases Dawn.

"Why did you do that?"

"Well…"

"Oh no you're not a pervert like Zoey is?!"

"Excuse me?! A pervert?! I am a proper lady, and I would never do anything out of context."

Dawn lets out a sigh as she enters the bathroom.

(knock, knock)

"Yes?"

"Princess Salvia, may I come in?"

"Of course, is Kyoya hungry?"

"Yes, and he wants his momma."

"Alright then please enter."

"Thank you Milady."

"Dawn?"

"Yes?" she says coming out of the bathroom

"Would you like to watch me feed Kyoya?"

"What?"

"I mean no offence by it, I'm just curious…"

"Oh… well I would like that…"

"Perfect, Freesia please prepare us some breakfast if you please."

"Of course, it would be my honor Milady."

"Thank you."

Dawn takes a seat next to Salvia and holds little Kyoya as Salvia unbuttons her top.

Salvia removes her bra and takes Kyoya into her arms.

She holds his mouth up to her breasts until young Kyoya begins to suckle.

"Wow… he really must be hungry…" Dawn comments as she watches the young boy eat and enjoy his breakfast.

"Yeah he will usually take about fifteen minutes to feed." Salvia comments as Kyoya moves his hands to grasp the boob he is sucking from.

"He must really eat a lot then doesn't he?"

"Yeah, although he tends to only feed from one side, he just won't feed if I feed him from the other."

(knock, knock)

"Who's there?"

"Salvia? Dawn? Its May, can I come in?"

"Come on in May, just close the door on your way in."

"Sure…"May says as she enters and takes a seat on the other side of Salvia.

"Wow…. He's really hungry…"

"Well he won't be eating like this for much longer so I'm thinking he's trying to get all he can, while he can."

"Oh… have you already started feeding him baby food?"

"For lunch yes, but for breakfast and dinner he has milk. But in about a week he will be on nothing but baby food."

"So are you two hungry?"

"Yes May, but Freesia should be fetching our food now, by the time she returns Kyoya should be done."

"Oh….well then maybe next time…"

(knock, knock)

"Yes?"

"Milady breakfast is ready, may I come in?"

"Certainly, please do."

"Freesia walks in with a food tray, and removes Kyoya from her grasp."

"Thank you Freesia, Please allow me a few moments for breakfast, and I will take him for the day."

"As you wish Milady."

She steps back out while patting the young Master until a burp graces the four ladies ears at the door way.

"Please excuse me Milady, I shall return in about a half hour."

"That is fine thank you Freesia"

Freesia closes the door on her way out, and Dawn and May return their attention to the princess who is redressing herself.

"So Lady Dawn, Lady May shall we partake?"

"Yes, I believe we shall Lady Salvia."

The three girls eat the tray dry, and Freesia returns with the baby in hand.

"Salvia allows Dawn to hold him, while Salvia cleans herself up."

"Shall we ladies?"

"Yes princess I do believe we shall."

XXX

The three girls and the young Master step outside the Pokémon center a walk around back to see, low and behold, Ash shirtless training with Saria.

'Ash! You have been slacking off again haven't you?!'

"No, I haven't… I thought you told me to take it easy until the end of the month!"

'That was until I realized that you where battling legendries on some island off the coast!'

"How was I supposed to know that there were going to be not one but three legendries there?"

'If you would have opened your eyes and looked maybe, you would have seen them before you even got to the island!'

"They were supposed to be sealed within obelisks!"

'No excuse! Now double-time it, you have a lot of training to make up!'

"This is because of Salvia and Kyoya isn't it?"

'No it isn't, this is because of you making half assed decisions when you shouldn't be!'

(sigh…) "So why should you care about what decisions I make?"

'Because I have to deal with the repercussions!'

"I didn't ask you to baby sit me ya know!"

'I shouldn't have to, but since you have been slacking off apparently I do need to.'

"Mistress?"

'What?! Oh princess I'm sorry did I scare you?'

"No it's just I don't want the two of you fighting because of something that happened such a long time ago…"

'Princess normally I would back down but since this directly involves you, I'm afraid I must protest this decision.'

"But why, neither of us have a problem nor does my father, so what…"

'Princess, please come with me and allow me to explain. Dawn go fetch the other sisters and tell them to meet us in the dining area. Ash you keep training until I come get you, if you are caught doing anything else sparks will fly and your head will roll.'

(sigh…) "Yes mistress…"

Dawn heads inside first with Kyoya still in her arms while mistress Saria, May and Salvia head inside after her.

Within a few minutes all seven girls are together and seated. Saria then deciding it was time stands up.

Anabel removes Kyoya from Dawn's hands as he had begun to start pulling on her hair.

"Alright girls settle down, now the reason behind me bringing the seven of you together is for one simple purpose."

"It's because of…"

'May please do not interrupt, now please sit back down and do not comment or speak unless either I say or I finish. Is that understood?'

The girls nod and Saria continues.

'Alright, now the reason is because of Ash's decision making recently. Right now as you are the seven of you are in grave danger. Not because of Team Rocket or Ash, but from the council and what they decide to do when Ash is brought in for trial when we take Hayate down.'

'Now I know exactly what you are thinking… what are they gonna do? Why would they do this?'

'To answer that I have to put the ground rules down. Now these are not the rules I have put into place but those that the council themselves have. These rules where put into place entirely for guardians protection from themselves, for civilian protection, and aura mates protection. Now I had Sol research and list all ten rules that they have put into place.'

'Now most of these rules they let slide because of how society has changed so those few I will list first.'

Saria places a folder at the center of the table and the girls pull from it.

-Rule one: Guardians are forbidden from interfering with society and their dealings unless the council dictates that the situation calls for it because it threatens the very existence of the guardians.

'This was removed because every one of the dealings the guardians had to take care of, ended up having to remove a threat or future threat directly influenced the existence of the guardians themselves.'

-Rule two: Guardians may not participate in league battles or tournaments, this rule applies even to regions unrecognized by the official leagues of the world.

'This rule was removed because it weakened the guardians overall strength, so it was removed.'

-Rule three: All guardians are limited to four mates and one child for each mate.

-addendum: if user is last of blood line or Ranked Class S, restriction is raised to a max of five mates and two children per mate and if both apply then six mates and four children per mate.

-Rule four: if user defects from or refuses to follow council orders, they are to be labeled as a threat to the council and brought in to be either retrained or executed.

-addendum: If user is Class S and no other users of that level exist then other measures that the council shall decide upon trial.

-Rule Five: only direct orders from Lord Arceus himself is able to override any orders given by the council.

'This rule has never been used but is still in place, the reason behind it was because Lord Arceus himself created the guardians so deemed it he would be the head, and the council couldn't say or do anything about it.'

-Rule Six: Pokémon and human relationships as well as same sex mate relationships are forbidden.

-addendum: if guardian is caught the both user and 'mate' will be executed at the councils discretion.

-addendum: if Pokémon human relationship has produced offspring, all parties are to be executed on site

-addendum to addendum: if any other party is found out to know any information pertaining to the following rule, they will share punishment as accused

-Rule Seven: interacting with technology or making use of technology is forbidden

'This rule was removed as over time Pokéball's where considered technology so they had to remove it'

-Rule Eight: if a Child is sired into Royal family, user will be restricted to hometown and mate will undergo memory alteration, child will be taken and placed under governing of council.

'This is still in place, but is not entirely enforced, as royal families tend to protect their kin and has led to many confrontations.'

-Rule Nine: Fleeing of council custody for any reason will result in severe punishment

-Rule Ten: Use of Aura abilities for personal gain is not allowed. Any guardian caught doing so will be stripped of abilities and restricted to hometown.

'So as you girls can see Ash is in pretty deep… now not as deep as Hayate but if the council does what I think will happen… lets just say things wont end well for the eight of you.'

The only sound that can be heard from around the table is Little Kyoya's baby talk.

'Now girls, I have laid the groundwork down, you may now ask questions and comment on what I have said.'

"What about Anabel and her unborn kids? They existed in the future timeline…"

'That is true but you must remember Ash died and when a guardian dies his mates are freed from guardian rule whether one of them was with him or twenty…'

"But it's not…"

'It's an unspoken rule, if they placed it on then guardians would fake their deaths, and basically free their mates from the rule.'

"What of me and Kyoya?"

'Since you still maintain ties with your father and Unova, well the lineage should be fine. But don't count on the safety of you and your son outside your palace walls.'

"So you mean…"

'Yes, as soon as we depart from here I suggest your maid and butler take him back to the palace until everyone arrives.'

"What of Hayate?"

'Well since he has broken excessive amounts of the cardinal rules, the best sentence he will get is allowing him to live but away from misty and his unborn child. The worst would be execution or exile.'

"How would they exile him?"

'Strip him of all he has, personal belongings and his powers, he would be forced to start again. Plus all would be forbidden from helping him.'

"So it basically would be a death sentence either way."

'Yes, but the latter is more painful as they would almost prevent him from dying of starvation or malnourishment. '

"So he would be forced to live his days a wanderer?"

'Yes, able to watch the world change around him, but be unable to do anything about it.'

"That's terrible!"

'Yes it is, but right now some things need to be said here and now. If so much as one more girl bond herself or find herself bonded to Ash for any reason. Then all of you will be placed into grave danger, even more so than you are all now. The council is only allowing it to continue for now because no other Level S user exists in the world, and because he is also the only child on the Ketchum line, they are trying to get Ash to produce as many powerful users as possible.'

"But…"

'But even they have limitations, so I say all of this because I love and care about you girls, you are like my own family. So just do me this one task. Keep Ash on the down low and do not allow another young lady to attach to him. Otherwise I cannot protect you from the ruling of the council in any shape or form.'

The girls look at one another before looking back at Saria and nodding.

'Thank you girls… now to deal with more pressing matters!' Saria says swiftly turning her head to look at Ash looking in the Pokémon center window.

'Ash there had better be training going on out here, otherwise…'

Ash runs in and envelopes her in a big hug.

'Ash what are you doing?! Get back to your training!'

"Thank you…"

'What?'

"Thank you mistress for all that you do for me…"

'Ash… alright… alright… now stop crying on me and look at me.'

Ash does so and looks her in the eyes.

'Now I wouldn't be doing all of this if I didn't care. Now because of recent events you may take a break for the time being but I want you back on regular training regimen first thing Monday morning!'

"Yes mistress…"

'Now go take a shower and get some breakfast.'

Ash nods and walks towards the bathrooms.

'And Ash...'

"Yes?"

'If you want to know any good piece of information about all this…'

"Yes?"

'Your little journey last night has given new life to the girls so I suggest you prepare to take on Scott's offer to being a frontier brain.' Saria whispers into his ear

Ash nods again continues to the washroom.

After a couple of hours Ash has breakfast, then finds Salvia to spend some time with her and his new son. He also gets some training in with his Pokémon and contacts Mr. C.

"Oh Ash is that you?"

"Yes it is, I need some things from you."

"Sure, but before you send me any Pokémon, call Professor Oak, he told me there was something important he needed to relay to you so I suggest you call him right away."

"Alright…"

Ash does as he's told and contacts Oak. It turns out in spite of recent events Ash has another limiter removed allowing him to hold more Pokémon as well as Anabel. Ash now being able to hold up to ten Pokémon while Anabel can hold up to eight.

Ash thanks him and calls everyone over to relay the information.

"Alright guys how about we get this stuff over to Clay?"

"No need to Ash I did that for you this morning while you were training."

"Thanks Anabel…"

"Sure... Clay says that whenever you're ready to battle he will accept."

"Well then lets… oh right I forgot one more thing!"

"What's that Ash?"

"We forgot to introduce everyone to Salvia!"

"Wow Ash you are right, and speaking of which we need to know what Pokémon she has as well."

"Well lets go out back and make a quick round of introductions."

Ash and company walks into the back on the centers training grounds and releases their multitudes of Pokémon.

"Alright, everyone this is prince… oops I mean Salvia, she will be joining us on our journey."

The princess does a polite curtsey and greets the Pokémon before her.

"Alright Ash… everyone, here are my Pokémon!"

Salvia pulls six Pokéball's from her person and tosses them into the air.

Out reveals an oddly colored Snivy, a mature looking Dewott, a calm Cinccino, a playful oddly colored Lopunny, a bossy looking Honchkrow, and a tired looking Flareon.

"Wow you have six Pokémon! And from multiple regions as well. I must say I am surprised…"

"Yes this flavor is definitely something my palette has yet to experience."

"Thank you… I went through a lot of trails with them but they are my best friends including that of my cute adorable Togekiss."

Togekiss flies over and gives her a hug before greeting her old friends.

"Alright guys welcome to the team, or should I say welcome to the family. Now I've got a gym battle to win!"

XXX

Ash and company enters the gym and finds Clay downstairs in the mines already waiting for him to arrive.

"Well now, there you are Ash, I was wondering if you were ever gonna show."

"Yeah I kinda lost track of time, but now I'm ready to earn my fifth badge!"

"Good, follow me."

The group heads further down until they enter a battle arena hidden for what felt like several miles below the earth's surface.

"Alright, this match will be a three on three Pokémon battle between Clay the gym leader and Ash Ketchum of Pallet town. Only the challenger may make substitutions."

"The two nod and Clay sets out his first Pokémon."

"Krokorok on the field!"

"Alright Oshawott let's go!"

The two Pokémon stand mid field almost staring each other down.

"Alright Krokorok use Dig!"

"Oshawott, use Aqua Jet!"

Krokorok disappears underground and Oshawott smashes into a wall on the opposite side of the field.

"Krokorok come out and use Sandstorm!"

A furious sandstorm whips up blinding Oshawott, causing his next few attacks to miss, and Krokorok to land a few more hits throwing him to the ground.

"Oshawott!"

"Osha…WOTT!"

A bright white light surrounds the sea otter, and he grows in size.

"He's…"

"Evolving!"

"Dewott, Dew."

"Alright, Dewott!"

"Dewott the Discipline Pokémon, Strict training is how it learns its flowing double-scalchop technique. Scalchop techniques can differ from one Dewott to another. It will never neglect maintaining its scalchops. And as a result of strict training, each Dewott learns different forms for using its scalchops."

"Well that won't give you much of an edge if you cant see, Krokorok use Bite!"

"Dewott deflect it with Water Gun and move into your counter shield!"

"Counter what?!"

Dewott intercepts Krokorok mid-flight removes the sandstorm by tossing its Water Gun all around it, and then whips out his double scalchops, and gets a double critical hit on Krokorok.

"Krokorok is unable to battle Dewott wins!"

"Alright you did it Dewott!"

Dewott runs over and give both Ash and Pikachu a high five.

"Hmmm… very impressive, now how about this! Palpitoad on the field!"

"Well that Palpitoad definitely look like it means business…"

"Yeah, I don't think Ash's Palpitoad could even compare to Clays…"

"A very harsh flavor for Ash to contend with…"

"Palpitoad Hydro Pump!"

"Dewott, Water Pulse!"

Both attacks collide but Hydro Pump triumphs and throws Dewott back into the wall.

"Dewott!"

He gets back up and returns by scoring a double critical with Razor Shell.

"Palpitoad Rock Smash!"

"Water Pulse!"

Dewott charges up the attack, but Palpitoad gets a hit in causing it to explode Dewott knocked out for the count.

"Dewott is unable to battle, Palpitoad wins!"

'Thanks Dewott, you did great.'

"Now for my next Pokémon… "

Suddenly Flygon pops out, starling Ash.

"Flygon?!"

"Baru!"

"You wanna battle?"

"Baru!"

"Well alright then…"

Ash pulls out his Pokédex and scans Flygon.

"Well alright then, Flygon use Sand Tomb!"

"Heh, useless…"

"And follow it up with Incinerate!"

"What!"

"Well Ash has done what he does best."

Sand Tomb entraps Palpitoad, and then hitting it with Incinerate causes the attack to freeze over.

"What's happening to Palpitoad?"

"The sand is becoming so hot that it is becoming glass! What a flavorful strategy!"

"Palpitoad use Hydro Pump!"

"Not if I can help it Draco Meteor!"

Flygon holds his head high and launches the orb filled with draconic energy. It explodes in mid air throwing small meteorites all over the field.

As the dust clears Palpitoad emerges and launches a deadly Hydro Pump, throwing Flygon back.

"Flygon you okay?"

"Baru!"

"Now use Earth Power and combine it with your Stone Edge!"

"Palpitoad use Hydro Pump!"

Two rings appear around Flygon, and he throws a wave of power into the ground below with his tail.

The ground beneath Palpitoad erupts and Flygon launches the Stone Edge. The sharpened stones impact Palpitoad until the eruption of energy dies down. Palpitoad is seen on the ground knocked out.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle Flygon wins!"

"Grr… I guess ima half to use my strongest Pokémon to defeat you… Excadrill on the field!"

"Flygon can you continue?"

"Baru!"

"Well alright then, Stone Edge!"

"Rapid Spin!"

Every attack Flygon throws at Excadrill is deflected and he is quickly defeated by a Horn Drill.

"Well you did well Flygon, return!"

"So who's your last Pokémon?"

"Roggenrola, Let's go!"

"Ha! This will be a piece of cake, Excadrill Drill Run!"

Excadrill gets off multiple direct hit on Roggenrola and attempts to knock him out with Horn Drill.

The attack stop and Roggenrola just stands idly.

"Roggenrola!"

Another bright glow engulfs the next of Ash's Pokémon.

"Oh no not again! Excadrill get outta there now!"

"Well I'll be damned, two evolutions in one battle, now lets check for new moves…"

Ash whips out his Pokédex and scans his newly evolved Pokémon.

"Great, now Boldore use Earthquake!"

Since Excadrill used Dig to evade Boldore, Earthquake forced it to surface looking pretty tired.

"Now get him with Rock Blast!"

"Excadrill use Drill Run one more time!"

Excadrill gets in close with drill run and the two lock into combat.

"Rock Smash!"

"You two Excadrill, use Rock Smash!"

The two hit each other but Boldore triumphs and knocks Excadrill out.

Excadrill is unable to battle Boldore wins, the victor is Ash Ketchum!

"Alright guys!"

Clay awards Ash his fifth badge and they all head back to the Pokémon center.

"Well Master Ash I must say I am deeply impressed."

"Thank you Salvia."

"Princess!"

"Yes Freesia?"

"We didn't see you or the baby so we almost feared the worst!"

"Oh…. Please forgive me Freesia…"

"No princess it's my fault…"

"As Dawn would say, no need to worry, everyone is just fine, please take the remainder of the afternoon off and relax."

"Thank you Princess…"

"Ash would you join me in kids playroom down the hall?"

"Sure lemme just drop off my Pokémon with Nurse Joy…"

"Salvia?"

"Yes?"

"Can we come?"

"Well I don't see why not…"

While Ash drops off Dewott, Flygon, and Boldore with Nurse joy the sisters follow Salvia and let out some of their Pokémon for him to play with.

Ash comes in a moment later and Pikachu joins them.

"Alright, so Master Ash…"

"Salvia please, you can leave that whole Master thing off, it just feels awkward…"

"Alright… Ash so when do we leave?"

"What about Kyoya? He can't come with us…"

"I understand that, and I don't plan for him to remain with us, as he is going to spend time with my mother and father…"

"But doesn't he need his mama?"

"Yes, but my parents have yet to spend time with him and now is a perfect to do so…"

"Speaking of parents Ash, have you bothered to tell yours that they are now officially grandparents?"

"Ash?"

Unfortunately Ash disappeared from the room, and was flying down the hall to the video phones to make some calls.

(sigh…) "I swear his head would fall off if it weren't already glued to his neck!"

The sisters sweat drop at Anabels comment and redirect there attention to playing with young Kyoya.

After twenty agonizing minutes Ash returns and is looking pale.

"So Ash I take it your mother was rather ecstatic about finding out?"

Ash nods and point to several lumps on his head.

"Where did you get those?"

"Dad used his aura to tell Akane to whack me upside the head about a good thirty times before I finally got her to stop."

"So when do I get to meet Mrs. Ketchum?" Salvia asks coming up to Ash

"Oh my he's so cute!"

(sigh…) "Right now…"

Alex and Delia appear in the doorway, and start to flounder over there new grandson.

"Well Ash we cant say we didn't warn you…"

(gulp…)

"Ash." Alex says with a stern voice

"Yes dad?"

"Despite your foolishness…"

Ash prepares for another thrashing and cringes as much as he can.

"Congratulations son."

Ash looks up, and sees both his mother and father smiling.

"I'm so happy…"

"But mom, Anabel is having twins as well…"

A knock at the door is heard, but it's answered before Ash can stop himself.

"This means my baby is growing up…"

"Hehehe…"

"Ash…"

"Yes Salvia?"

"I have more good news for you."

"What is it?"

"My father has agreed to, after a meeting with you when we arrive at the palace, he has agreed to not only build us a home but also have it built in Pallet town!"

"Really?!"

"Yes, but nothing will be set in stone until he sees you in person."

"Salvia, thanks…"

Ash gives her a big hug and kiss.

"Alright everyone I say we celebrate! Not only to Ash's victory but also, to new beginnings!" Alex says aloud

Delia hands Kyoya to Alex and flies out of the room.

She returns half an hour later and flies through the kitchen cooking up a storm with enough food to feed everyone in the center.

Within the hour, everyone has a plate and is eating up a storm.

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum that was most delicious." Salvia comments after wiping her mouth

"You're welcome sweetie, I'm glad you liked it."

Everyone finishes up and heads for bed, meanwhile Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum head back to Kanto with the help of Alex's Gardevoir

"Your parents seem very nice Ash."

"Thanks Salvia I look forward to meeting yours as well."

The group falls asleep and enjoys the pleasant dreams 'til the new day.

XXX

Alright everyone, for those of you that read my authors notes I wanna thank you for doing so, as some choose not to. Oh well their loss… anyway, I have decided to up the ante on things, now that I have decided to add Salvia into the harem. (last addition I promise, at least for now *grin)

Anyway now that Ash will have a princess addition to the family, I have decided to up the amount of Pokémon they will have AND start evolving them, so for now Ash will start regularly rotating all his Pokémon, from the start of his journey to now, now not everyone will fully evolve, but some will also I have plans to increase how many he has in the end to roughly about adding 34 Pokémon into Ash's overall amount. The girls will still catch some but wont be as much.

Now I'm still working on how he will actually catch them but overall by the end of Unova, he will have them all. Mainly due to the right half being mixed so he will catch most of them there. Also I still need help in writing the summaries otherwise they wont be put in due to the fact that its causing so much writers block. So if u want to help, get a hold of me somehow and let me know. I will give credit for your hard work. Also THE ENTIRE ORIGINAL series is now posted, goto my deviantart page. Under the same user name listed here. Or just look for the link on my profile. (Google searching helps too…). And read it if you have not done so. Thanks for continuing to follow me, now that my rant is over, I am going to take a nap.


	9. Chapter 72: Chargestone Cave and A Sourc

Empathic Adventures II: Unovan Destiny

Original Author: SSJ04Mewtwo

Maintaining Author: Eclipse2025

Current beta reader: Naito Writer (but still looking for additional help)

Chapter 72; Chargestone Cave and A Source of Unexpected Help

XXX

The next morning; Kyoya, Freesia, and Horus the head butler, stood just outside the Pokémon Center to be taken back to the palace.

"Are you sure you will be alright my princess?" Freesia asked holding Kyoya in her arms

"Yes Freesia, you just worry about Kyoya, we will be along to the palace within the next few months." Salvia says rubbing Kyoya's little head.

"Alright, please don't hesitate to send word with Master Cross whenever you are able, I'm sure your father will be thrilled to hear what you have been doing."

"I will Freesia, thank you." Salvia replied removing her hand from Kyoya's face

"Mama…" Kyoya says reaching out to his mother

"Oh sweetie, mama will see you in a few months okay?"

He nods hesitantly with a glum look on his face

"So how are you three getting back?" Ash asks trying to change the subject

"Same way we got here Master Ash, teleport." Horus explains

"But there aren't any Unovan Pokémon that can learn teleport!" Ash says louder than he wanted to.

"Fear not Master Ash, we come prepared. And just so you know one Pokémon can but its only through breeding." Freesia explains directing her attention to the young trainer

"Oh…." Ash replies as Salvia places a hand on his shoulder

"Madam Freesia if I may…" Horus asks with some wariness in his voice wanting to get moving.

"Oh thank you, please do."

Horus pulls a great ball off of his belt and releases the Pokémon from inside.

"Gardevoir" the Pokémon says emerging gracefully from her Pokéball.

A shorter than normal Gardevoir appears, but instead of a red, white, and green colored body I was merely just red and white

"Hey, there is something different about that Gardevoir, but I can't quite put my finger on it…." Ash says a pure look of curiosity set on his face.

"That's a very unique Pokémon you have there, but I thought oddly colored Pokémon of the Ralts evolutionary line were blue, red and white. This one is clearly not in the slightest even close to that." Dawn says looking the newest Pokémon over.

"You are right Ms. Dawn, this particular breed of Gardevoir has been with the family since Unova was first spreading its roots." Horus explained

"Is she really that old?" May asked.

"No, normal Gardevoir life spans usually last too that of an average human, this line of breed lives twice that age, in fact young Flower here, was born about the same time as Mistress Salvia, so these two grew up together and have a unique bond between them." Freesia replies looking at Gardevoir before looking back at Dawn

"Is there anything special about their blood line other than the longer lives?" Angie asks.

"Other than the longer lives, the fact they mate for life, and they have only two children, usually together as twins otherwise no, none at all…" Freesia continues.

"Oh…"

"So she has a brother then?" Zoey asks

"Actually no her twin was another beautiful young lady, but remains with Salvia's father" Horus replies

"Wow…."

"Well Master Ash we must be off."

"Take care Miss Freesia, Mr. Horus, Ms. Flower, and you be good Kyoya"

The three elders give a short bow while Kyoya stretches out his arms towards his father like he wanted a hug.

"Alright, Kyoya one more hug, but then you gotta go see grandma and grandpa, okay?" Ash says hugging the child once more

Kyoya looks down in disappointment again until Ash lifts his face and looks him in the eyes.

"Hey, there's no need to be down. Mommy and Daddy will see you in a few months, so you have lots of fun with grandma and grandpa alright?"

Ash takes Kyoya for a bit and holds him close.

"Tell you what, if you be a good boy and have lots of fun with grandma and grandpa, then daddy will get you a Pokémon to play with." Ash says looking Kyoya with a loving gaze

The two release there grasp and Kyoya looks into his fathers eyes for any hint of deception.

Tears well up in his eyes and Kyoya looks up at Pikachu still holding onto Ash's shoulder, he points to Pikachu and looks up at his father.

"Pikachu is that the Pokémon you want?" Ash asks looking down at his son

Kyoya shakes his head.

"Alright then which…"

"I think I can help out Ash, do you have your Pokédex on you?" Salvia asks Placing a hand on his shoulder

"Yep, never go anywhere without it."

"May I?"

"Sure…"

Ash pulls it out and hands it to Salvia.

She scrolls through until she finds what she was looking for.

"Ah here it is, do you remember this Pokémon Kyoya?"

She holds the screen in front of the toddlers face.

His eyes light up like a Christmas tree and he nods his head vigorously.

"I knew it."

"What do you mean Salvia?" Anabel asks looking at Ash and Salvia

"See Kyoya was born at home and when he was about 6 months old, he got into the garden. We spent hours looking for him, and just before dinner one of the maids found him playing with a Pokémon deep in the garden."

"Really? What Pokémon was it?" May asks curiously

"A Raichu."

Everyone's eyes go wide

"After that day we could never find that Raichu ever again in the garden and Kyoya was heartbroken."

"Well then Kyoya I'll make sure to find you that Raichu then."

The child looks up at his father once again.

"It's a promise."

"Thank you Da da." Kyoya replies as Ash hands him back to Freesia

Everyone's heart just stops.

"Did he…"

"Yes I do believe he did."

'Congratulations Ash, I do believe you have done what most would call impossible at this stage.' Saria says approaches the group.

"What would that be Mistress?"

'Kyoya's speech just now proves that the bond between you and Salvia has been solidified and Kyoya's life is no longer in danger.' She explains

'Why do you say that Mistress?'

"Pardon us, but I do believe we are needed back at the palace, if you will excuse us." Horus explains before another explanation kept them present any more than they already were.

"Please do."

The four disappear and Saria continues with her explanation.

'When a child is sired to a user, the indicator that the bond is established is usually the child's first or second word is of thanks to one of the parents.' Saria continues

"So what you're saying is that, if Ash had died like before then Kyoya not only would have died very early, but he would have been mute?" Zoey asks placing a hand on her chin.

'Not exactly, see the infants brain would not have enough energy to promote growth so just before his brain would cease to function, thus killing him, he would enter a degrading state, up to the point of not even being able to remember what he had done moments before, to even his own mother's face.'

"You mean… "

'Yes, the child would normally die of brain damage, or something related to brain function.'

Everyone goes wide eyed.

'But since this is no longer the case every thing is fine.'

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief.

'Alright Ash, get on with your journey so we all can move on with our lives.' Saria says with a hint of anger in her voice.

(sigh…) "Thank you…" Ash says as he envelopes her in a hug.

'Ash what have I told you about doing that?' Saria says trying to push him off

"I don't care, Mistress no one has ever done this much for me before and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Ash says wholeheartedly still hugging his teacher

'Alright Ash. Enough, now get going!' she says finally pushing him off of her.

"Before we go there is one more thing I need to ask Mistress." Ash asks before Saria heads back into the center.

'What?'

"I was going over the laws set up by the council this morning and there is one that I think we should be fine with." Ash begins to explain as he ponders the list of rules.

'And what might that be?'

"Rule Five: Only direct orders from Lord Arceus himself is able to override any orders given by the council." Ash replies after a bit of thought.

'And why would that be?'

"Well, in the past, while I was traveling through Sinnoh, I helped out Lord Arceus with a problem that…" Ash explains before Saria stops him.

'Ash don't be stupid there is absolutely nothing…'

"No it's true!" Dawn says louder than she expected to.

'Miss Dawn, and what proof do you have to back up this theory?' Saria asks looking at the young girl with provocation.

"See based on what I can remember, we where on our way to Alamos Town and somehow a fight broke out between Dialga, Palkia and Darkrai. Which later on awoke Arceus, when he came back to recover some kind of jewel he had given to a human in the past, but it was fake. So Dialga with the help of a nice woman named Sheena, we traveled back in time to right the wrong, and return the real jewel to Arceus in the past."

"And Ash where did you almost die in this little adventure?" Zoey asks

"Well technically I didn't so much die, but more like being erased from existence…" Ash says with reluctance.

"What?!" Saria and some of the sisters shout.

"See when we went back we had originally thought Damos, the one Arceus had given the jewel to, was going to betray him only to find out that it was Marcus the actual culprit. So Marcus ended up trapping Arceus because Sheena assumed that Damos was the one that would betray Arceus. And when it came time to return the jewel to him, Marcus showed his true colors and began to trap Arceus in something that looked like cement. And as he slowly died within it, we break through Marcus' force of controlled Pokémon."

"And in his defense, even in his defeat that no matter what would happen to him, Arceus would die and we would be taken along with him. And being true to the letter, Pikachu just vanishes, as do I but rather slowly. Damos then uses some of his power to restore some of Arcues' life force to allow him to reabsorb the elemental plates and completely recover, and in turn so do we."

"So you're saying you… would have been erased from… time completely?" Zoey asks again with hesitation and fear filling her voice and thoughts

"As if I had never existed…" Ash replied confirming what he had already said.

'Ash how do I know you're not making this up?' Saria asks looking crossly at Ash.

"Make this up?! What reason would I have to make any of this up?" Ash retorts

'He speaks the truth Mistress.' A voice said filling everyone's minds

'Is that…' Saria says before nearly fainting from the shock

"A Luxray?" Angie asks.

'I am but a humble messenger for Lord Arceus himself, Master Ash, Mistress Saria.' The Luxray replies before them.

'Milord.' Saria replies dropping to one knee

'Please rise Mistress, this is not the time for formalities.' Luxray says standing firmly before them.

'But…'

'All Young Ash has spoken is truth, I owe him my life, and when the time comes this council will be removed.' He continues not allowing Saria to get into too much detail

'Removed Milord?'

'I believe it to be time to remove the council from there high chairs and let the guardians of aura do as they believe is right.' He explains briefly

'But Milord!' Saria shouts trying to convince him not to do anything rash that would alter what she had set in motion.

'Fear not, as nothing will come to pass until Young Master Hayate has been freed from his reigns.'

"Reigns Milord?" Ash asked not following all that had been said.

'Yes Ash, but that explanation will have to wait, any more delay in this journey will not end well, and Mistress…' Luxray replies trying to keep things on a need to know basis and then directing his question at Saria.

'Yes, Milord?'

'You have done well; please keep doing just as you always have.'

'Yes, thank you Milord!' She replies rather unexpectedly and nearly envelopes the Luxray in a hug.

'Farewell, and Ash I shall see you soon!' the Luxray finishes before turning and disappearing into the nearby forest.

"Umm…. Mistress may I be so bold as to ask, what the hell happened?" Ash asks still rather dumbfounded.

'That was a messenger of Lord Arceus himself, he sends Pokémon all through out the world watching it as time goes by, and when the need should arise he can speak through them, but as he said all will be explained in due time, now get going!' Saria explains briefly before nearly rushing the trainer off.

Just as they set out Ash loses consciousness, and falls to the ground.

"Oh no Ash!" Salvia shouts in worry

"Saria!" Zoey directs to the Mienshao returning to the Pokémon center.

'Its alright child he is having another vision and should awaken shortly.' She replies looking back at the group before walking in the doors.

XXX

Ash opens his eyes to the sound of Salvia's voice.

"Salvia?" he asks wearily.

"Yes my love?"

"Where are we?"

She laughs slightly.

"You must have really hit your head there, we are in Pallet town, the home father built for us, you where working with your Pokémon and was hit in the head by some debris from two of the sparring Pokémon." She says with a bit of relief in her voice

"Are they all alright?"

"Of course…"

"No I mean the girls…" Ash replies shaking his head.

"Of course darling why would you ask that?"

"Just curious is all…"

"Wow Ash you must have really hit your head harder than you thought, every one is fine just as they where yesterday. All seven of us are just fine along with all fourteen of the kids." Salvia explains moving from her seat beside the bed to the beside Ash on the bed where he was resting

"That's good, wait… fourteen?!" Ash sighs in relief before the last part finally clicked in his brain.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten…"

"Maybe…"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Salvia asks trying to figure out what might have become of her husband.

"You had just joined us in Unova and Kyoya had left to stay with your parents." Ash explained

"Well why don't… (grumble) I will talk a bit more about it after we get you something to eat mister." Salvia says with a giggle upon hearing Ash's stomach growl.

"That sounds wonderful." Ash agrees

The two step downstairs to the living room where the kids are playing with the Pokémon, while the girls watch over them from the dining room while they where drinking tea.

"Anabel?" Salvia says aloud trying to get her attention

"Yes Salvia, oh Ash!" Anabel says looking up to see Salvia walking down the stair with Ash walking alongside her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Anabel asks as she stands in front of the two trying to give Salvia a hand with helping Ash into the living room.

"He has a bit of amnesia but otherwise…" Salvia tries to explain before Anabel gives her a stern look and she stops talking.

"I'm alright Anabel just need a bit of time to regain my bearings." Ash says trying to break the foul mood now filling the air.

"Ash you gave us quite a scare!" May says walking in from the backyard and taking a seat at the table

"As Dawn would say no need to worry…" Ash says before nearly losing consciousness again.

"Ash!" the three girls shout

"May, go grab Amu and Ami, we are going to need their help." Anabel says looking at the brunette

"I'm on it!" she replies rising from the table

Anabel leads Ash to the sofa and the kids sit quietly as Ash takes a seat.

The three girls come in a few moments later, and Amu starts healing Ash utilizing her aura.

"So you got the healing down Ms. Amu?" Ash asks out of pure curiosity

She looks at Salvia still sitting next to Ash with a look of bewilderment.

"He's got amnesia, I think he hit his head a little too hard…" she explains

"Well his aura seems to be unhampered with…. And his brain activity appears to be normal, I don't see how he could have…" Amu says but stops herself as she remembers something from her reading in the past.

"What?" Anabel asks knowing that look on her face.

"Its nothing, nothing I can confirm as of yet…" she replies trying to allow what was going on run its course.

"What?"

"Just answer any questions he may ask, but try to keep it as simple as possible don't get into to many details. And above as else no sex, until this passes." She explains to the girls while Ash still sits on the sofa looking dreary.

The girls blush at the statement, but nod.

"Alright, he should be fine otherwise. But don't let him out of your sight." She emphasizes

"Alright… Ash, how about something to eat?" Anabel asks thanking Amu as she left through the back door

"Sounds good Anabel."

"Oh and Misty had her second kid a few days back." Anabel says trying to keep Ash conscious.

"Another one? Did that bastard Hayate take advantage of her again?" Ash replies anger beginning to fill his voice.

"So I'm a bastard Ash? What crawled in your bed and died last night? I figured the bad blood between us was history by now… Even after all the help we have given each other through the years, has that meant nothing to you?" Hayate says coming in.

"You! Get out!" Ash shouts getting up from his spot on the couch and nearly slugging Hayate.

"Ash! Hayate isn't being controlled anymore!" Anabel says holding him back and setting him back down where he sat.

"Controlled?!" Ash shouts back in pure confusion

"Yes controlled, remember? You where the one to save him." Anabel explains trying to jog some if not any of his memory back.

(sigh…)" I'm sorry I just can't remember anything…." Ash says looking down dejectedly.

"It's alright Ash…" Anabel sympathizes

"Can't remember? Does he have amnesia?" Hayate asks looking up at Anabel with utmost concern.

"Apparently so, but Amu said there was nothing that should be causing it."

"Well then I guess there really is nothing we can do. Sakura?" Hayate says before summoning the maid he has had since his parents died.

"Yes Master?" she asks appearing from behind him like a ninja.

"Please go fetch Misty and the children if you please, and fill her in on Ash's status, so there will be less confusion when she comes in." Hayate orders.

"Of course." She replies with a bow.

Sakura returns a moment later with Misty, Amy, and her new son William.

"So he can't remember anything huh?" Misty asks with Amy at her side and William in her arms.

"Nope…"

"Well then maybe I'll just have to knock it back…" Misty says getting ready to pull out her mallet

"Misty stop!" Anabel shouts trying to avoid not only making it worse but traumatizing the kids around them

"Knocking him senseless won't do any good." Hayate comments placing an arm around her.

"Really?"

"I think I know so considering how many times you've hit me with it." Hayate says with empathy.

"Alright…"

"Well it's good to see you haven't changed any Misty…" Ash says without thinking.

"Oh and why's that Ash?" Misty queries not following the sudden question from Ash.

"Your still as hot headed as ever…" Ash comments before getting slugged by and even bigger mallet given to her by Sakura.

Before Ash could finish the sentence, the hammer came down and Ash is on the floor unconscious again.

"Ash!"

"Well I'd hate to admit it, but he deserved that." Hayate comments looking down on Ash lying on the floor with his eyes in swirls.

Ash's vision fades until he awakens on the ground where he passed out with Salvia mere inches from his face.

"Guys?" Ash says very wearily

"Ash!"

"Sweet Arceus Ash, you scared us!" Anabel exclaims hugging him.

"What happened?" Ash queries trying to get up.

"You passed out, and then unexpectedly you nearly stopped breathing…" Iris explained helping Ash rise back to his feet.

"What?"

"Salvia knew CPR so she started trying to get you to breathe again." May said trying to calm her racing heart.

"Well… that was unexpected…" Ash stated blatantly

"We almost called Mistress over to figure out why…" Zoey said rising from her knees

"It was…" Ash begun before Saria voice filled their minds

'Another vision Ash?' Saria queried.

"That's what it felt like…" Ash replied dusting himself off

'But you had your current mindset and knowledge, am I right?'

"Yes but…" Ash replied placing a hand on Zoey for a bit of support so he could catch his breath and regain his bearings.

'And in the vision the loved ones that you lived with thought you had amnesia?'

"Yes and…"

'Say no more Ash, that type of vision will only happen once in a user's lifetime, and shows that you have now gained a new level of understanding on your level of aura.' Saria explained.

"But…"

'That particular encounter was not just a vision; it has been known that what happens in that vision most of the time will be what comes to pass later on in your life.'

"Really?"

'Yes, but there is one thing I must say.' She warns with a tone Ash knew all to well

"What?"

'Whatever happened in that 'look into your future' as the council likes to call it, you are not under any circumstances to reveal anything that happened or say who was there, to anyone until it happens.' Saria explains to him using the best tone to ensure the boy kept it to himself.

"What? But why?"

'Because it was almost done at one point in time in the past and the guardian had to be silenced by Arceus himself.'

"Y..you mean?" Ash says falling back to the ground

'Yes, Arceus had to end his life.'

"But why?"

'Because it might alter the flow of time as we know it. And considering what you have already been through during your journey, you should know better than anyone what changing the past does to the present.' Saria explains and Akane appears from her Pokéball feeling the tension rising from the situation.

Ash nods, and Akane helps him up.

Ash thanks Saria dusts himself off, and the group continues on.

XXX

Ash and company depart from Driftviel and make their way for route six.

"Well Chargestone cave is just ahead." Cilan explains

"That's good, but why is it called that?"

"Simple, the stones and boulders that make up the cave are charged with electricity."

"Sounds like something our electric Pokémon would like, ain't that right Pikachu?"

Ash and company look back at Pikachu only to notice that he looks like he's had the life taken right out of him.

"No!" Ash yells as Pikachu falls over to its side.

He picks his friend up to notice a Joltik is latched onto his back syphoning the electricity from his body.

Ash tries to pull it off and then Dewott emerges to help only for the two of them to get shocked.

The girls pull out their Pokéball's with their electric type Pokémon to try and help only to notice more Joltik latched onto them syphoning the electricity.

As all the electric Pokémon are released, they are all suffering from a lack of electricity in their bodies.

"No!"

'Ash!' A voice says filling everyone's minds

"What?"

A pink blur whoosh's past them blowing all the Joltik away.

The blur returns and materializes beside Ash, startling him in the process.

"Sweet Arceus! Latias you scared me!" Ash says before realizing just you was it that had just helped him.

The Eon Pokémon giggles at Ash's misfortune and floats up to him with a smile on her face.

The trainer continues to stare in pure shock at who is hovering before him.

She gives him a lick on the nose, before rubbing her head against his chest to prove to him that he was real.

"Latias… you're really here…" Ash replies in relief and begins to stroke her head and neck absentmindedly

She nods with a smile on her face.

Ash breathes a sigh of relief before petting her head again.

"Alright since you're here we need your help."

She nods and envelopes everyone's Pokémon in a psychic glow.

"Alright guys lets get to the Pokémon center."

The group arrives at the center and Nurse Joy attends to the Pokémon.

"So how did you find us Latias?" Ash asks looking her over to see how much she had changed over the years.

'Easy silly, I asked Lady Ho-oh when she passed by Altomare.' She replied with her telepathy filling everyone's minds

"Whoa?! You talk?" Ash replied dumbfounded with this new found information

'Telepathically at least.' She replied with a warm smile.

"Why didn't you say so when we were there?" Ash asked with a bit of worry filling his body language

'Because I couldn't at that time, I only learned to do so after brother died…' she replied with hesitation and worry.

"Oh Latias…" Ash replies pulling her into a hug to try and remove that sorrow from her heart.

'It's alright Ash… '

"Speaking of which, since you're here then who is watching over your brother?" Ash asks as Latias is released from the hug.

'My cousins, I think you saw them when you left.'

"I knew it! And here I thought I had gone crazy… so what brings you here Latias?"

'I wanted to come with you Ash…' she replies trying to find the right words to say without expressing to much feeling.

"But…"

'And to answer you little question yes it was me who gave you that kiss before you left Altomare.'

Ash is left speechless

'And Ash…'

"Yes?"

'At first I wanted to come with you, because I thought I really loved you…'

"Loved me?" Ash asked in surprise

She nods

"But…"

'But… since I figured it wouldn't work out I just decided that just being with you would be the next best thing.' She replied with sorrow filling her voice.

"But Latias…"

'Please Ash…'

"Well, I can't have you just floating around with us; otherwise it would just cause problems left and right." Ash replies seeing her face light up as he said it.

She flies over and hugs the wind out of him.

'Oh, I have that all taken care of.' She replied releasing him from the hug and looking at him and then Anabel.

"You mean you'll just change your form to look like Bianca again right?" Ash queried.

'Normally I'd say yes, but in actuality I have come up with my own human form now.'

"Really?" Ash asked shocked.

'Yep! Bianca and I worked on it just before I left.' She replied with a large smile on her face.

"Oh really, well could you put it on, cause I would hate to cause an incident with anyone that may be watching." Zoey piped in trying to break the conversation seeing where it would be headed.

Latias nods before grabbing Anabel and pulling her into the nearby ladies bathroom

"Alright everyone your Pokémon are just fine now." Nurse Joy says coming in with all the Pokémon on a stretcher allowing them to hop off and return to their trainers.

Just then Bianca flies into the center, but a psychic glow moves Ash to the side just before she could run into him.

And while Nurse Joy took care of her Xtransciever, Latias and Anabel emerged from the ladies room.

Latias was wearing some dark brown loafers, a white skirt that came down to just above her knees, a Black blouse with a white tie, and a small pair of specs perched at the end of her nose. Her face was very similar to Bianca's except she had yellow eyes, and long white hair with her 'wings' siting on top of her head. A necklace with a blue triangle lie right in-between a pair of B cup breasts, and a black beret rests atop her head.

'Well Ash, how do I look?' Latias asks looking at Ash

"You look absolutely beautiful…" Ash answers almost at a loss for words gazing upon her new delicate human form

She leaps into his arms and the two share a brief moment.

"We worked out some specifics Ash, and Saria agrees, we shall call her Tia while she remains in her human form, and she fully understands what is going on between us. She is only being allowed to stay to assist me and the sisters with our pregnancies when they arise. Also Arceus has granted her usage of her psychic powers while in this form." Anabel explains as Ash sets her down.

"Wow… but what about someone catching her?" Ash asks placing a hand on her head.

"Arceus has placed a small fraction of your aura around her so that they would have to defeat you in a full battle, to even be able to attempt in capturing her." Anabel answers moving forward and planting a kiss on Ash's lips

"Wow… and Tia thanks for helping me out earlier." Ash says giving the young girl a hug.

Anabel looks at her and Ash completely unaware of what had happened. Dawn seeing her confusion points her towards the new guest in their presence.

She releases a breath she didn't know she had been holding, and pats Tia on the shoulder.

"Alright, I think we should find out why the Joltik and probably the Galvantula are acting this way." Zoey says at last

Just then the power goes out in the Pokémon center and Bianca's call to Professor Juniper gets cut off.

"Well that answers that question, let's follow them and figure out the reason behind this." Anabel responds and points out the window

The gang follows after the Galvantula only to have Pikachu and Bianca's Minccino, taken by the Galvantula. Ash and Bianca pursue only to be cut off by an electric spider web.

Iris and Excadrill help cut through all the webs erected to slow them down.

Ash and Bianca get in a hurry, end up running down the side of a cliff.

Tia being quicker than everyone else, leaps down after and holds the two of them in a psychic hold before hitting the bottom.

"Nice catch Tia, but now we are separated from the girls." Ash praises before looking around in confusion.

'Not to worry Ash, I told Anabel to find another way around and we will continue pursuit.' Tia replies placing her hand on his shoulder

"Thanks Tia."

"Ash just who are you talking to?" Bianca asked wondering who else was there.

"Oh right… Bianca Tia here is mute, but can speak via telepathy." Ash explained wrapping his arm around her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh…" Bianca replied dejectedly.

"Now let's get after those Galvantula." Ash said with a bit of vigor in his voice.

XXX

The three continue to locate the Pokémon using Tia's psychic abilities meanwhile Cilan and the sisters meet up with Professor Juniper.

It appears that Team Rocket was indeed the cause of the Joltik and Galvantula's reason for leaving the cave.

The Galvantula utilize Pikachu and Minccino to charge up the Joltik.

One of the stronger Galvantula comes back and leads the others back to the cave, along with Ash and Bianca.

"Yamask, Woobat let's go!" Jessie and James shouted trying to defend their hard earned work.

"Dwebble, Pikachu lets show 'em who boss!" Cilan and Ash shouted back

After stopping the rig with dig from Excadrill, the Galvantula and Joltik attack it with various electric attacks and force it to float high into the air.

After it falls releasing the contents that Team Rocket had dug up, Team Rocket fight back keeping the four Pokémon pinned.

Pikachu takes down Yamask with thunder.

But Dwebble nearly gets thrown back by Woobat's gust, he starts to crawl forward under the intense wind before starting to emit a blue and white glow.

"Is that?" Iris asked looking at the glow that had appeared around Dwebble

"It is! Evolution time has begun!" Cilan responded happily

Dwebble evolves into Crustle and starts to charge up a rock wrecker to defeat Woobat.

"Samurott, Serperior! Hyper beam!" Two voices shout interrupting the battle

Two new face's enter the fray and stop Team Rocket cold.

"What?!" Jessie shouts trying to figure out who had interrupted their plans

"Is that?" Professor Juniper queries looking over at the trainers

"Hilda, Hilbert! Nice timing!" Bianca shouts

"That's what we do best, what the hell is going on here professor?!" Hilda asks running over to the professor to assess what was going on

"Well lets just say these three are up to no good again." Ash answers for her.

"Well I guess we will have to deal with them now shall we?" Hilda says giving Hilbert a look he knew all too well.

"Oh course, after you Hilda." Hilbert replied

"Why thank you Hilbert, Serperior use Grass pledge!" she shouts at her Pokémon standing behind her.

A massive column of leaves erupts from the ground onto the field, while Hilbert and Samurott move into position.

"So you are going to bury us in leaves? Well I'm so scared that I'm going to wet myself... HA!" James shouts sarcastically.

"Oh we're not done yet, right Hilbert?" Hilda replies looking his way and winking at him.

"No we are most certainly not, Samurott Water Pledge!" Hilbert shouts knowing exactly what she had planned.

Another column erupts from the ground only its water this time.

The entire filed soaks up into a nasty looking swamp

"And the purpose burying us in leaves then soaking us to the bone?" Meowth shouts in frustration.

"Easy, so that the Pokémon can take their proper revenge on those that chased them from their home." Hilda explained.

"Oh really?!" Jessie replied hysterically

"Yeah, and now Eelektross come on out and use thunder to lead the Galvantula and Joltik back to their home!" Hilbert shouts releasing a new Pokémon into the fray

A Leech looking Pokémon appears out of the Pokéball and applies a new level of shock treatment to Team Rocket.

The truck carrying the rocks explodes from the shock causing a cloud of dust to coat the field.

As the cloud settles, Team Rocket takes off via jetpack with a small portion of rocks.

Ash and company decide not to pursue them due to other various factors, they along with the Galvantula help bring all the rocks that Team Rocket had mined back into the cave.

"Hilda, Hilbert thanks for your help." Professor Juniper says approaching them.

"No problem professor, besides we where in the area anyway so we wanted to see what brought you all the way out here." Hilda replied waving the thanks off.

"So…" Ash asked still trying to figure out who the two new faces where.

"Oh where are my manners everyone this is Hilbert and Hilda two trainers that started their journey's last year here in the Unova region." Juniper explained.

The two both respectively at Ash and company and start inspecting their respective Pokémon.

"So would you two like to see the trade evolution?" Bianca asks excitedly

"We would love to professor." Hilda replies after receiving a nod from Hilbert know that she would be behind it.

"Well let's lend these Pokémon a hand to get settled back in and then we can head for base camp." Juniper said

After they appear to have finished, they all head for the center of the cave where Professor Juniper had set up base camp.

"Hey Ash!" Juniper asked after they arrived at the center of Chargestone cave.

"Yes Professor?"

"My records show you caught a Krokorok recently, would you mind if I borrowed him for a few days?" she asked

"Sure, but what for?" Ash asked holding a hand to his chin.

"Well it's just that none of my trainers have caught one yet and since you're the first and since I have yet to get any data on him, I'd appreciate if you allowed me to look him over for a little while." She explained

Both Hilbert and Hilda scratch the back of their heads mareepishly.

"I sent Krookodile over six months ago professor!" Hilbert shouted

"His evolved form, I needed Krokorok to study watch changes between the two besides their size and coloration." Juniper replied

"Well I'm sure he won't mind, and it will only be for a few days…" Ash said pulling the Pokéball from his belt

"Great thanks Ash."

Ash hands her his Pokéball, just before getting a dizzy spell.

"Ash, are you alright?" Juniper asks with concern for the boy

"Ugh… I don't really know… why is everything spinning…." Ash says as he moves close to a large boulder sticking out of the ground.

Ash starts to wobble until his hands find a rock and he collapses to the ground.

"Ash!" Anabel shouts in worry.

Tia and Anabel look him over

'Anabel he is having another vision I guess, as his brainwaves are becoming similar to what they would be when you dream.' Tia explains not taking her eyes off of Ash

"Thanks Tia, don't worry Professor, he'll be fine, the trek over here must have taken more out of him so he's just gonna rest for a bit." Anabel says releasing a breath she didn't she now she was holding.

"Lemme guess his aura?" Juniper says almost knowingly

"Yeah but…" Dawn asks before Juniper answers her question.

"Don't worry Professor Oak told me some of the basic detail just after you guys left. I understand." Juniper explains

"Thanks…"

"Well why don't you girls take a break while I whip up some lunch." Cilan says trying to break the tension that had built up suddenly.

"Thanks Cilan…"

XXX

"Huh?"

'Ash?'

"Who is…"

'Ash?'

"Oh it's Tia!"

'Ash?'

'I'm nearby Tia, just head towards the river nearby and walk along the bank until I say.'

'No need to Ash, I'm already here.'

"Oh good…"

'Why are you all the way out here?'

"Just wanted a little quiet time."

'Away from all the ruckus at the house with all the parents wanting to see their grandkids?'

"Yeah…"

'Well unfortunately, we need to go back…'

"I figured, if they have you looking out for me…"

'Did you need a hand getting up?'

"Yeah as it appears, my legs have fallen asleep."

'Here lemme help…' Tia says as she envelops Ash in a blue glow.

"Thanks…"

'No problem love…oops…'

"It's alright Tia, just try to remember not to say it in front of the grandparents."

'Okay…' she replies dejectedly

"I know it's hard, but I would hate for anything to happen to you should our forbidden love become known."

'But I'm tired of hiding it from the others…'

"To be honest Tia, I'm pretty sure they already know."

'But…'

"Tia when you are always around me or the kids, and also considering that you said so yourself when we met up in Unova, it's kinda hard not to see it."

'Ash?'

"Yeah?"

'Can we kiss for real this time?' she asks stopping and looking him in the eyes

"You may wanna put me down first."

'Can you walk?'

"Yeah I think my circulation has returned."

Tia approaches Ash and the two lock lips for a brief moment.

"Now Tia, you know the main reason why I can't take you right?" Ash explains

'Is it because I'm a Pokémon?' Tia asks knowing the answer

"Well that and also you can't bear a humans children…" Ash replies

'But why should that matter?'

"Tia we've been over this…"

'Oh… right the aura bond…'

"Exactly… if you cant bear the kids the bond won't be there…"

'That is not entirely true Ash…' A familiar voice pipes in from nowhere.

"Milord!" Ash says as Luxray approaches the two.

'Yes Ash, and your theory is only partially true…' he explains

"What?!"

'See in the past, relationships like this happened quite often and sometimes in even rarer circumstances a child was sired to the couple.' Luxray explains

"Really? What stopped it?" Ash asked in pure curiosity

'Your societies view on the offspring that would be sired into the world.' Luxray stated bluntly

"What?!"

'See the first human Pokémon child was sired to a human male and a Lucario female, the second was to an Aura guardian male and Mienshao female.'

'Both children where born and almost the exact same moment.'

"What?"

'Yes, but this happened in two separate regions at the time, but once it was discovered that the child was abnormal, the villages were angered and slaughtered the two couples , both children dies at the exact same moment.'

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ash asked trying to figure out what that piece of info had to do with the reason Pokémon's and humans couldn't mate.

'The two entered my domain at the exact same time, and were almost torn apart because of the human blood and the Pokémon blood that coursed through their veins. If they had remained there any longer the universe would have been ripped in half just as they would have been.'

"So you mean in your domain, it nearly ceased their existence?"

'Precisely. I had to literally toss them out, and into a separate dimension before it tore the fabric of space-time, and thus destroying all that I had put together.'

"So to prevent it from happening again you did something to every other Pokémon born into this world to never be able to bear the child of a human, right?"

'You have become most wise My Chosen One…'

"Isn't their anything you can do?"

'There is Ash, but it would be a one-time thing…'

"Name it!"

'Either I can change you and your descendants into Pokémon, or I can turn Lady Latias here into a full human just as she is now, but never again will she be able to become a Pokémon ever again.'

"Isn't there anything else you can do?"

'I'm sorry Ash, but no. If I allowed it to go as it is now, and allowed her body to sire you a child, when it died I would not have the power to remove it as not only its aura would have become far stronger than I can even bear, but also since it would have legendary ties, he or she would be impossibly strong and would cause the destruction of the very universe.' Luxray explained rather calmly

"Even with training?"

'I cannot say young Ash, but I cannot take the risk of the infinite number of lives that would hang in the balance because of it.'

"I understand Milord, well Tia, since you would be the one to go through with this, I'll leave the decision to you…"

'I need some time Ash… Milord…' she replies the feeling of utter sorrow falling over her.

'That is alright my child I shall be around this area sometime next month. I shall give you 'til then to make your decision.'

'Thank you…father…' Tia replies bowing to Luxray.

'I shall take my leave you two…'

"Goodbye Milord…"

'Bye…daddy…' Tia says as the Luxray disappears into the depths of the forest.

"Tia, are you alright?" Ash asks placing a comforting hand on her head.

'Yeah…I'll be fine I just need some time to think…' Tia says trying to keep herself from crying.

"Alright, just don't worry about it to much, I'll think of something…"

'Thanks Ash…' she says as he envelopes her in a hug.

"Ash?!" a knowing voice calls from the edge of the forest.

"Oh that's Anabel. She must have thought you got lost, lets head back."

'Yeah…'

XXX

Ash slowly wakes up to a pair of arms wrapped around his head.

"Tia?" Ash asks curiously look up to the owner of the arms that had wrapped around her.

(gasp!)

"I'm sorry did I scare you?"

'No… I'm fine…' she says trying to hold back her tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Tia?"

'What is it Ash?' Tia asked looking down on Ash

"Did you do what I think you did?" Ash asked already knowing exactly what she had done.

'If you're implying that I looked into your dream…'

Ash gives her a look of disapproval

'Yes…yes I did…'

"Tia, there is nothing to worry about if that's what you wanna do, okay…" Ash replies wiping the tears from her eyes

'Okay… but what about?' Tia asked before Ash silences her with a finger

"You just leave that to me, I think I have a way to solve all our problems. I just need to make a phone call." Ash says giving her a his look of determination.

'Okay, Ash….'

"Zoey!" Ash shouts after getting back up and jogging up to where the sisters were seated waiting on Cilan to finish Lunch

"Ah Ash you're awake!"

"Yeah, hey do you have my dad's number?" he asked getting to the table.

"Yeah, why?"

"May I burrow your Pokétch?"

"Sure…"

XXX

Ash makes a call to his father while Professor Juniper and Bianca get setup for their experiment.

"Dad!"

"Ash?!"

"Yeah, hey do you have a minute?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Have you finished reviewing the content in that letter from Orion and Ai?"

"Just about, why do you ask?"

"Well I need a favor…"

XXX

well there you guys have it, a new chapter is finished, now i have a tidbit to share, in a coming chapter there will be something u wont expect, so look forward to it


	10. Chapter 73: Evolution

Empathic Adventures II: Unovan Destiny

Original Author: SSJ04Mewtwo

Maintaining Author: Eclipse2025

Current beta reader: Naito Writer

Chapter 73; Evolution's, Trades, and Some Unwanted Trouble

Special AN following the story so be sure to read it, and there is one dark scene in this chapter and its labeled also there is one lemon and half of another so… enjoy a nice long chapter….(and if you see any errors or areas where i can improve please feel free to let me know, but no flames please)

XXX

Ash slowly wakes up to a pair of arms wrapped around his head.

"Tia?" Ash asks curiously looking up to the owner of the arms that had wrapped around him.

(gasp!)

"I'm sorry did I scare you?"

'No… I'm fine…' she says trying to hold back her tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Tia?"

'What is it Ash?' Tia asked looking down on Ash

"Did you do what I think you did?" Ash asked already knowing exactly what she had done.

'If you're implying that I looked into your dream…'

Ash gives her a look of disapproval

'Yes…yes I did…'

"Tia, there is nothing to worry about if that's what you wanna do, okay…" Ash replies wiping the tears from her eyes

'Okay… but what about?' Tia asked before Ash silences her with a finger

"You just leave that to me, I think I have a way to solve all our problems. I just need to make a phone call." Ash says giving her his look of determination.

'Okay, Ash….'

"Zoey!" Ash shouts after getting back up and jogging up to where the sisters were seated waiting on Cilan to finish Lunch

"Ah Ash you're awake!"

"Yeah, hey do you have my dad's number?" he asked getting to the table.

"Yeah, why?"

"May I burrow your Pokétch?"

"Sure…"

XXX

Ash makes a call to his father while Professor Juniper and Bianca get setup for their experiment.

"Dad!"

"Ash?!"

"Yeah, hey do you have a minute?" he asks rather frantically

"Yeah what's up?" his father replies putting down the newspaper he was reading

"Have you finished reviewing the content in that letter from Orion and Ai?" Ash asked looking his father over

"Just about, why do you ask?" Alex replied looking back at Ash quizzically

"Well I need a favor…" Ash asked as his father took a sip of his early morning coffee.

XXX

"What kind of favor Ash?" he replied putting the cup down.

"Well let's just say that it involves some of the information from your grandkids in the future." Ash says rubbing the back of his head mareepishly

"What kind of information are you looking for?" Alex asked heading to the living room to where his notes resided.

"Well…" Ash said nervousness filling his voice

"What is it Ash? You can tell me."

"Dad if I tell you can you keep it between you and me." Ash replied determination overcoming his emotions

"Sure…" Ash stuttered back not expecting Ash to be so pushy about it.

"Not even mom must know about this… yet…"

"Just tell me Ash!" Alex exclaimed trying to get Ash to speak

"Alright, but it might freak you out…"

"Ash I'm your father, nothing you say…" Alex said waving of the previous comment

"Even if it involves Pokémon-human bonding?" Ash replied tensing up and showing fear written all over him.

Alex is left speechless.

(sigh) "Ash just what brought this on?" Alex asked after recomposing himself

Ash explains the vision he had to his father.

"Well… and you know the rules the council has in place will not stand for this…" Alex replies trying to remain composed.

Ash nods, but informs him what had been discussed between him, Saria, and Arceus

"Wait so HE was there as well?" he shouts nearly standing straight up and throwing his chair to the ground

Ash nods.

"What?! Alex exclaims again

Well not in full form, but possessing one of his servants I guess…" Ash said trying to explain the situation without causing commotion.

"Ash to even so much as meet a servant of Lord Arceus himself is a great honor, but to also meet him in his form and gain his approval is not easy." Alex replied returning to his chair

"That's why I was hoping that in that letter that we got there was some way to make it work without causing a universal disaster…" Ash explained with hope and fear filling his voice

"Alright Ash, I'll look into it but I will make no promises…"

"Thanks dad…"

"And I'll leave it to you to tell your mother about this whole ordeal…"

"You're the best dad…"

"You're welcome son, take care and hopefully I'll be seeing you soon. "

"Bye dad."

Ash hands the Pokétch back to Zoey, and everyone starts preparing for dinner

XXX

"Who was that dear?" Delia asked walking into the kitchen drying her hair with a towel

"Ash, he just called to ask me a few questions" Alex replied picking his paper back up

"Apparently good ones if I could hear you all the way in the bathroom" Delia said wrapping her arms around his neck from behind him

"Well let's just say we disagreed on some things and leave it at that…" he replied putting his reading glasses back on to continue reading the paper

"Alright… but you didn't tell him anything else then?" Delia asked kissing him on the cheek before releasing him and fetching a cup of coffee.

"What else would I have to tell him?" Alex asked not taking his eyes off the paper.

Delia holds a familiar piece in front of his face showing the results from the test.

"You're joking right?" he asks looking up at his wife standing beside him.

"Nope, and besides my… well you know… is late and that can only mean one thing…" Delia replies nervously

Alex's eye's swell almost out of his skull.

"Alex?" Delia asks reaching for her husband's hand

"YEEAAAHHH!" Alex shouts running over to his wife picking her up and twirling her around

"Alex…please…gah!" Delia shrieks as Alex continued to spin her around in his arms

Alex, sets her down and embraces her in a passionate kiss.

"Oh Alex…"

"Now this will be our little secret until the council is taken care of." Alex says holding her close and kissing her again.

"Okay…"

XXX

"Ash?" Iris asked walking up to Ash as he was meditating

"What is it Iris?" Ash replied opening his eyes and relaxing

"Um…" she tried to say but her nervousness prevented her from saying

"What?" Ash asked as he got up and gave her a peck on the cheek

"Can we talk?" Iris asks fidgeting around with her hands

"Sure…"

Ash gets closer to the young girl

"Ash, Cilan wanted me to go to the river nearby and get some water; could you give me a hand?" Iris asks nervously

"Sure…" Ash says wrapping an arm around her waist and walking her towards the entrance leading back into the forest

The two travel through Chargestone cave and head back into the forest to find said river, Iris feeling uncomfortable decides to remove Ash's grip from around her

The two walk side by side Iris still feeling nervous.

"Iris?" Ash asks with his hands in his pockets

"Yes!" she replies louder than she wanted to.

"You okay?" Ash asks trying to calm the young dragon trainer

"Yes I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?" she replies nervously trying to alleviate the situation

"Well you're nervous, you're avoiding me, and I mean we haven't stood this far from one another since…. Before we got together…" Ash bluntly states

"Oh…"

"So why don't you give up the act and come tell me what's troubling you?" Ash says before quickly closing the gap between them and wrapping his arm around her waist again.

"Okay…" Iris replies leaning into Ash's shoulder.

The two stop and Iris leans up against a tree while Ash stands in front of her.

"Ash?" Iris asks looking up at the man standing in front of her.

"Yeah?" Ash asked turning around to face her

"Could you…" she began averting her gaze to the ground

"Is it you can't tell me straight to me?" Ash replied placing his hand on her chin and holding her face to look him in the eye

"Mhmm…"she says averting her eyes back to the ground

Ash turns around so that his back is facing her.

"Better?" he asks looking over his shoulder

"A little…" Iris says nervously

"We maybe perhaps if I… moved up here, or hung like this…" Ash said moving around from in front of her to the tree above her to having his back to her as he hung from the branch.

Iris giggles a bit at his antics

"Or this…." Ash says as he appears hanging from the branch a few inches from her face

(gasp)

Ash plants a deep loving kiss on her delicate pink lips calming her instantly

"Better?" Ash looking at her intently

"Thanks…" she says in relief

"Now what's on your mind?" Ash says dropping from the tree.

"Well, Anabel's starting to grow and either Dawn or Salvia are pregnant…" she mumbles out

"That's what troubling you?" Ash asks raising an enthusiastic eyebrow

She nods.

"Well if you wanted to…" Ash shrugs

Iris silences him with a finger.

"Please Ash, I want to have a baby… and make sure no one can tear us apart…" she whispers

"But…" Ash stumbles out

"My times are usually around this time of the month so…" Iris nervously replies

"Alright Iris, but if nothing happens we can always try again" Ash says placing a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Yay!" Iris cheers leaping into a hug

"Guys?" a voice asks coming through the brush

"May?" Ash asks upon seeing the brunette appear

"Yeah…" she replies with relief

"What are you doing out here?" Iris asks defensively thinking May was spying on them

"Cilan got worried you two got lost…" May explained

"Nah… just a little sidetracked." Ash replies planting another kiss on Iris

"Okay…" May replied dejected turning around to head back

"May?" Ash asked seeing her look and hoping to raise her spirits

"Yeah?" May replies stopping and turning her head

"Did you wanna join us?" Ash asks with a grin growing on his face

"Is it okay?" May asks running up to the two hints of plea filling her voice and posture.

"You two are almost sisters if not already, yeah it's alright… besides if you want some attention as well, you should come and get it." Ash replies his grin fully showing on his face

"Alright, I think I will… besides I need to catch up on some of the action I've missed out on." May replies leaping top of Ash and Iris

"You are really wanting some aren't you May?" Ash groaned out

"Does this answer your question?" May replies enthusiastically lifting up her shirt, taking Ash's hand and placing it on her boob.

A grin returns its place on Ash's face

"And besides…" May began

"What is it May?" Ash queried

"I wanna have a baby as well, so we can stop worrying about those like that bastard that was controlling Hayate." May says hugging Ash from the side.

"Well alright then May, you just tell me when and I'll make sure you get an extra helping." Ash comments pulling the young girl close.

May locks lips with him and requests for entrance into Ash's mouth with her tongue.

The young guardian eagerly complies, as May begins' taking dominance over Iris.

"Ah-hem!" Iris says clearing her throat gaining the attention of the two.

The two stop at the distraction only to see Iris, with her puppy face on.

"Please Ash…." Iris pleads

"Alright, sorry May but Iris was here first…" Ash says as he pulls himself away from May and towards Iris

"Aww… okay…" May huffs

"Alright my sexy aura kiddie, you are mine!" Iris comments lust beginning to fill her voice and posture

"Oh really? It looks like someone is already wanting some attention…" Ash comments looking the young dragon trainer over

"Ash please…. No teasing today…" Iris pleads

"As you wish, my sweet little Axew…" Ash coos drawing her attention right back to him

Iris blushes at her new pet name as she falls to the forest floor and Ash begins removing his pants.

At the site of Ash's hard member May leans on his back and over his shoulder getting a good view of the two.

"Iris, it looks like you are in for a real treat tonight… I've never seen Ash this hard…" May comments

Iris cringes a little and scoots back against the tree

"Wait a minute… Ash since when did… I mean…." Iris stutters trying to find something to say

"It's alright Iris, I'll be gentle…" Ash soothes

"I know you will Ash…" Iris replies

Iris begins to undress while May has already taken off her bandana, shirt and bra, and begun to take Ash's member in-between her breasts and prep him for Iris.

Its feels good doesn't it Ash?" May asks as she continues to pleasure her man before Iris would get any

"Oh… May… it feels like… when we made love that first time…." Ash tries to say with lust beginning to take over his mind

May then places her mouth on the tip and she begins to slide her breasts up and down on the shaft.

"Oh May…. I don't know where you learned to do this… but… you are… (grunt)" Ash comments before letting a bit of his pre loose

May removes her mouth but continues to rub his hardened member in her cleavage.

"You like it don't you, and you about to cum aren't you…. Well give it to me! Right inside my mouth!" May shouts in pure ecstasy

May replaces her mouth back onto the tip and within moments Ash releases his load into her mouth and what she can't fit in, is sprayed all over her face, hair and breasts.

"Ahhh!" Ash shouts as he releases a load all over May

"Ash, its… (gulp) so… (gulp) good!" May says as she swallows the nice load she got into her mouth

"Hey?!" Iris complains

Ash pants for a brief moment before regaining most of his composure.

"No need to worry Iris, there is still plenty left for you." May comments before moving aside

Iris blushes, as Ash lies her back down against the tree and kisses her deeply and passionately.

"Please Ash… give me a beautiful baby girl…" Iris begs

"Of course Iris, she will be our most beautiful child…" Ash replies

Iris pulls Ash in for a kiss this time

"Now take me, and give it to me." Iris demands looking Ash in the eyes

Ash places his member at her entrance and slowly enters her depths.

(gasp)

"Are you okay?" Ash asks in panic

"Yeah, I'm just… adjusting… please… continue…" Iris replies

"Alright… but now ima go in all at once…" Ash coos running his hands over the young girl's body

"Okay…" Iris replies relaxing a bit

Ash slightly pulls out and powerfully thrusts right back in.

"AH!" she shouts

"Iris!" May shouts from beside her

Iris's legs both straighten out instantly

Iris begins panting rather hard, as Ash begins to caress the young girl.

"It's alright…" Ash says

"I know Ash… it just felt…" Iris replies trying to relax her body

"Good?" Ash asks setting a hand on her cheek

"Yes!" Iris shouts louder than she wanted too.

"You want me to start?" Ash asks after giving her a kiss

"Just a moment…" Iris replies as she tries to readjust herself

After Iris finishes she gives Ash the curt nod.

Ash slowly thrusts deeply inside the young girl nearly hilting her with each thrust.

"Ash…. Please…. Deeper…. You are… almost…" Iris comments

"I know… I can feel you… you are really ready for this?" Ash asks looking for anything that he might be doing to hurt her

"Mhm… please Ash! Impregnate me!" Iris shouts as she orgasms.

"Well then I guess I won't disappoint then… alright Iris, you will conceive our child right here… right…" Ash declares as he prepares to release inside her

"Ah… Iris, are you ready? I'm…." he continues as he had begun to reach his peak

"Inside Ash!" Iris shouts

"I'm cumming!" Ash shouts hilting himself deep within the young girl hoping to get himself as deep as possible

"Please, together Ash!" Iris begs as she feels her orgasm growing as well

"Here it comes Iris!" Ash replies hilting himself inside her again.

"I'm cumming Ash!" Iris shouts as she has her second orgasm clamping down on Ash's member forcing him to release his semen deep within the young lady.

Iris in the heat of the moment clamps her legs around him forcing him deeper inside.

After several minutes of pure ecstatic bliss, Ash tries to pull himself out but Iris holds him still.

"Not yet… I don't want any leaking out…" Iris pants as she holds him within her

After 5 minutes; Iris allows Ash freedom, and the two separate.

"Thank you Ash…" Iris says still trying to catch her breath

"And now for your turn May…" Ash says with excitement showing all over him as he moves towards May

But before he can finish turning around he is tossed to the ground back on top of Iris but on his back.

"Just rest for now Ash… let me do the work…" May says pinning him to the ground.

Her shorts and panties have already been discarded and she is holding herself just above Ash.

Ash looks in-between the two of them and sees little drops falling onto his abdominal area.

"You are really wanting this aren't you May?" Ash asks looking in-between him and the brunette

"Yes, and I'm gonna get my share today even if I have to miss contests for a full year!" May shouts in ecstatic bliss

"But May…" Ash tries to say before May cuts him off

"Ash I accepted the fact when I decided to join the sisters… and besides my body is begging me for this…" May shouts sticking his tip inside her

"May… are you…" Ash tries to say but May teases him multiple times

"I think so…. Although mine isn't usually till next week… I could be wrong…" she says thinking on it for a second

"So you mean…" Ash queries

"I might… I might not…. Either way I'm alright with it…" May replies

"You mean you really wanna have a baby too?" Ash asks

"Of course Ash… we all do…" May replies

"But…"

"Enough talk! I want some, and I want it now!" May interrupts as she drops herself down on Ash

"Oooo…. May… you have gotten tighter… haven't you…." Ash comments at the tightness of the young brunette

"Or maybe you have just gotten bigger." May replies lust filling her voice

"Ah…." Ash grunts

"Oh Ash you are so deep you are reaching all the way up to my womb!" May shouts

"May… I'm… getting close!" Ash grunts as he nears his climax

"Please! Give it all to me!" she begs

(grunt) "Ah….." Ash grunts as he hilts himself inside her

"I'm cumming Ash!" May shouts in ecstasy

"As May's body drops one more time Ash releases a load deep within her filling her insides to the brim.

As both try to regain control of their breathing mays body fall on top of Ash, and she rests her head on his chest.

(sigh) "Feel better May?" Ash asks after regaining control over his breathing

"Mhmm…" she replies

"Good. Now rest your pretty little head…" Ash says petting her head

"Before Ash can finish his sentence May falls into dream land and her breathing calms.

"Iris?" Ash asks looking around

"Yeah?" Iris asks looking up from where she was

"After you get dressed, wanna help me get her back into her clothes?" Ash asks as he watching the young dragon trainer get dressed

"Sure…" she replies after retying her hair back

Several minutes later May had been re-clothed and was currently riding on Ash's back as they made their way back to camp inside Chargestone cave.

"Ash!" Dawn shouts after seeing the three return

"Hey guys…" Ash replies sweat-dropping

"Just where have you three been, we were worried sick…" Anabel reprimands

"I'm sorry Ana… Iris and May just wanted some alone time with me…." Ash tries to explain.

"And did you bring the water?" Cilan asks in a huff.

"Actually yes we did." Ash replies as Akane appears from behind them holding the bucket full of water

(sigh) "Alright… well the food is almost ready… so why don't you go lay May down…" Cilan says with a sigh

"Something smells good…." May says from Ash's back

"Or not…" Anabel comments

"Did you have a nice nap May?" Ash asks looking back at the brunette on his back

May nods as she rubs her eyes.

"Well let's wash up and get ready to eat…" Ash suggests as May gets off his back

XXX (dark sex scene ahead, read till u see SKIP and move ahead to END if you don't want to read it)

Meanwhile with Misty, Hayate, and Sakura…

"So Hayate how are you taking the ruling?" Misty asks her capture blissfully.

"Oh the no spending rule? Misty what kind of fool do you take me for? While I was with the council they trained us to live off the land." Hayate explains from the outside of the carriage

"Then why did you throw such a fit when I first said something?" misty asks

"Because I didn't like living like that. I always wanted a roof over my head and people I could rely on, living off the land like we are now doesn't grant us and new experience or reason to live this way." Hayate replies

"Hayate I come from a family that never had that sort of luxury, we had to go out of our way just so we could make ends meet, and be with one another. I would hate living under a rich lifestyle there is no family behind it. It's just money and the contacts you have set up over the years." Misty explains as she looks out the window of the carriage

"But…"

"Answer me this, if you were to lose your entire fortune, all your contacts, all you held dear in that so called mansion of yours, what would you have? Nothing but the clothes on your back, am I right?" misty asks rhetorically

Hayate thinks about it for a moment

"Well I would have Sakura…" Hayate tries to explain

"And is she paid for her services?" misty asks rhetorically

"Well fed, and roof… put over… her… head…" Hayate replies thinking about what he said as he said it.

"And when you can't even provide that? She would turn around and walk away to serve someone who could provide her that." Misty continued

Hayate plasters a glum look on his face.

"See what I mean, you wouldn't have a damn thing to support you, that party you had when you asked for my help, those were all contacts who knew your parents and had affiliation's with their companies, right?" she asks already knowing the answer

Hayate nods

"Well without your 'company' they wouldn't even give you the time of day. You would be just another person on the street to them."

"We are coming up on a small town, as we pass through it I want you to take a look around town and tell me what you see." Misty comments

"Alright…" Hayate sighs

The three slowly pass through the village on a bridge, and the carriage pulls ahead and Hayate slowly begins to look through the town.

All the families he sees despite the middle to lower class state are relatively happy, true smile on their faces. Something he had never even imagined to see on his parents faces when they were still alive.

"What the hell have I been doing with my life…" (grunt) Hayate says to himself

'Oh no you don't my little pawn, I think it's time I took control of this situation.' A dark voice says within his subconscious.

'Now return to the girls and head for the next town. I will not have you captured before I can stimulate my plans.' It continues

"Grrr…. get out!" (grunt) Hayate shouts gripping his head in pain

'You can't force me out Hayate, your body is under my control and there is nothing you can do about it!' the voice continues

Hayate's body goes limp before being enveloped with a dark aura.

He approaches the carriage before stepping inside.

"Hayate I thought I told you…" misty says angrily

"SHUT UP YOU HALF WIT!" Hayate shouts at her grabbing her by the wrist as he jumps in the carriage

"Ouch lemme go, you're hurting me!" misty shouts as she struggles to get him to release her

"I will treat you how I feel necessary, my little bitch!" Hayate snaps in a dark controlled voice

Misty cringes at this new tone.

"Sakura, get on top, I want us in the next town before nightfall." Hayate orders

"Yes…" she replies dejectedly

"What was that!" Hayate roars

"YES MASTER!" she shouts in acknowledgement

*** (SKIP NOW IF THE FOLLOWING IS TOO DARK)

"That's better, now you… my delicious little whore, get on your knees."

"But…"

Hayate glares at her with a look that would have made you think Darkrai was giving you nightmare's

Misty does as she's told, and drops to the floor of the carriage on her knees.

"Now I trust you know what to do." Hayate says looking at her with a dark grin on his face.

Misty nods hesitantly before unzipping his jeans and beginning to pleasure him.

"Ah… that's a good bitch, now why don't you use that cute mouth of yours."

Misty nods and again fearing for her safety and that of her unborn, does as she's told

After pleasuring him for several minutes his releases his loud into her mouth and holds her still forcing her to swallow it, before being allowed to breathe again.

"Now lean over on the other side and drop your shorts."

A look of pure terror fills her face.

Misty sits there on the floor petrified out of her mind.

"Well what are you waiting for?! I said bend over!" he shouts slapping her

Still she doesn't move.

(sigh) "Have to do everything myself…" he says before lifting her to the seats on the other side and tearing her shorts off. He rips her panties off and discards them out the window.

"Now my young bitch. This is gonna hurt… A LOT!" he says before thrusting deeply inside her, hilting her on the first thrust.

"NO!"

***(END)

XXX

Ash wakes up with a start, it had gotten late in the day and everyone had decided to take care of the trade and data collection the following day.

Ash sits up sweating profusely, heart rate like he had just finished training with one of his Pokémon. But only one thing on his mind…. Misty.

He gets up out of his sleeping bag, and steps out of the tent rather cautiously as to not wake any of the girls.

Akane feels his distress and emerges from her Pokéball, and follows after him. Her mother had warned her to tune her senses to Ash's emotions as much as she could, as Hayate might do something that Ash might end up seeing. So in order to keep him from breaking out into another rage, she was ordered on 24-hour Ash surveillance.

Ash sits on the other side of the boulder he had collapsed on the day before and begins to meditate. Akane follows after him and sits on the other side where he can't see her, but would know she was nearby.

"Akane, shouldn't you be asleep?" Ash asks not moving from his meditation

'As should you master. What troubles you?' Akane retorts

"Nothing you should…" Ash tries to say in defense

'Ash.' Akane said in a tone that sounded more like her mother

"Alright, (sigh), I had another vision…" Ash replies dejectedly

'Good or bad?' she asks

"I don't know… it was broken up, but it was about Misty…" Ash explains

'You know that mother is looking after her…' Akane replies reinforcing the fact that her mother would do everything in her power to make sure Ash did not go Hayate hunting

"That's not what troubles me…" Ash says trying to take heat off the topic

'Then…' Akane queries

"The vision was filled with pain… very similar to what I had the first time I had a vision of her." Ash explains

Suddenly the two get a vivid dark pulse of a powerful aura, and the two nearly throw up.

'Master, did you…' Akane asks

"Yes I did Akane, contact your mother I'm gonna look into this." Ash orders

'But…' Akane says trying to stop her master from going overboard

"Akane I'm gonna look into this whether you or your mother want me to or not, but this I can promise you… no matter what I see I won't do anything rash." Ash reassures

'Alright, I'm gonna hold you to that.' Akane replies sitting back down

The two concentrate to their respective tasks.

Ash looks around with his mind's eye and locates the source of the dark pulse; Hayate's dark figure comes into view, but only more dark and sinister.

"Ah… it looks like our audience has arrived…" Hayate says in a dark voice

'What?!' Ash says in his projected aura form.

"Yes young Ash, I know you felt my presence as I did it to lure you here, now you will watch as I corrupt and take all your best friend was before she met me." Hayate remarks

'No!'

"Yes! And there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Ash clenches a fist almost to the point of making him bleed, but suddenly he feels a gentle embrace wash over him.

'Not if I have anything to say about it, now you will release her or I will end you.' Ash strongly replies

"End me?! Hah! You couldn't…." suddenly the dark force feels as if he has a knife at his throat.

'You want to try me?' Ash replies coldly

"W…what the hell are you?!" the force from within Hayate fearfully asks

'I am someone you do not want to piss off. Now, remove yourself from her or you will not live to see what I will do to the rest of your body.' Ash replies as it feels Ash tug at his strings

The force removes Hayate's body from within Misty and sits back down while Misty collapses so the floor trying to recompose herself.

"Now you will leave Hayate's body, now!" Ash orders

"But… alright…" the force says giving in.

The force controlling Hayate leaps from his body and heads for the worn out and emotionally compromised young girl.

'I'll do that, and plant myself within her!'

'Bad move… 'Ash says not even batting an eyelash

'Oh no you don't…' the force replies knowingly

Just as the force is about to implant itself within her, Ash moves at an unfathomable amount of speed and uses his form to shield Misty's body and due to the speed the force was traveling at it is unable to stop and runs into Ash.

It becomes covered in a light blue fire and burns up disappearing in almost an instant.

'Gah! No! I will not be erased!' it cries as the flames continue to consume him

'You will trouble me and my friends no more, you vile piece of shit.' Ash snarls

And before the force could respond it vanishes.

Ash moves in his aura form to the front seat of the carriage.

'Young one, you may want to stop and check on your master…" Ash speaks before disappearing.

The young maid looks around trying to figure out who was speaking to her, and looks back into the carriage and see both Hayate and Misty collapsed in orgasmic bliss.

She pulls off to the side and leaps off to help the two regain what was left of their senses.

"Thank…you… Ash…" she speaks in thanks

XXX

Ash opens his eyes to find a pair of arms wrapped around various locations of his body. Anabel, May Dawn, Salvia and Angie, had all wrapped themselves around him.

"Thank you girls…" Ash says before slumping down losing consciousness.

'You did a good job girls… if you hadn't done that I feel Ash would have been lost in his rage…'

'But mother…'

'I know he said he promised, but when you're in rage, you lose all sanity. Ash has been really lucky these past few times.'

'Thank you mother…'

'Now I think you should help the girls put Ash back to bed, I feel they shouldn't try to move them in their current states.'

'I understand mother.'

Akane rises from her meditation and picks Ash up by draping his arm over her shoulder.

'Ms. Anabel, girls, Ash should be fine, I shall take him back to the tent for the night, if he asks about what happened I will fill him in, as mother has to put him in through some training tomorrow.'

"Thank you Akane."

The girls turn in for the night, and wake up the next day still feeling a bit groggy.

As usual Ash is up early, and warming-up with Akane much to the girls delight.

As he starts his meditation, Akane is right next to him, both receiving training from Saria.

After everyone has had breakfast and gotten ready for the day, Salvia is the one to finally break the ice.

"Um… please forgive me if this brings up bad memories, but what happened last night?" Salvia asks still wondering why everyone was so uptight about Ash

"Well Salvia there is no use beating around the bush and to be honest everything we are about to tell you not only stays between us, but is gruesome to discuss so if you feel you can't take it, we will stop and…" Anabel replies

"Thank you, but despite my background and outward appearance I feel I can handle it."

"Alright… but before we start, Ash just what where you doing during your meditation?" Anabel continues

"Oh, Mistress was discussing the advanced form and also teaching me and Akane how to use… what she referred to as Aura detection and signature comparison or ADaSC for short."

"Oh like how she found out that Kyoya was really your son?" May inquires

"Precisely…"

"And she was able to teach the two of you in only a few hours?" Dawn asks

"It was more like days for us…"

"Days?!" the girls all ask at once shock plastered on their faces

"Yeah see when she trains us within our subconscious, it's almost like time never passes, so when we would have been training for days, we would have only been there maybe 5 or 6 minutes."

The mouths of everyone present drop as they just stop and stare.

"Let's put it this way, since the training goes on in their we control how much time passes, but we can only hold it back for so long, and right now that is our limit, even with Mistress Saria's help…"

"Well Ash I must say I'm impressed." Zoey comments

"As am I, but for now I'm gonna take a quick nap."

"Alright Ash…"

"Now Salvia here's what happened…"

Salvia is told about what had happened with Hayate and Misty. To say she is calm throughout the entire explanation is a shock to the girls.

"So that's what happened…" Salvia says quietly

Salvia remains silent staring at the girls with a straight face.

"Salvia?"

"Did you follow everything?"

"Yes, and most of that surprised me, I'm sorry girls… but I need a few minutes to process all this information…"

Ash wakes up and steps out of the tent just as Salvia walks past him nearly in tears.

"Anabel?"

"Ash! Did you sleep well?"

"I did, but I fear what was discussed…"

"We told her all that happened."

"Right, I know that much, but did you ever have to stop?"

"No, even as we discussed the kidnappings, the rape, all of it, she remained silent."

"Girls I think that may not be true for much longer…"

"Why do…"

Suddenly long sorrow filled sobs can be heard from the tent.

"Come on…" ash sighs as he opens the tent leading the girls inside

The group enters the tent and comforts the young girl brought into pure distress by events past.

After 10 minutes Salvia calms down enough to speak and requests to have a moment to recompose herself.

As Ash and the girls step out, Salvia requests Anabel stay with her and she complies.

Anabel takes a seat and Salvia rests her head on Anabels shoulder as she weeps on events past.

XXX

Ash and the girls approach Juniper to see how things had been going only to find out that the equipment was freaking out because the current inside the caves have become unstable, on top of that Krokorok had wandered off early this morning. So the group decides to journey into the caves and figure out what's wrong.

During the exploration they see a bunch of Klink floating around. Ash gets it in his mind that he has to catch one.

So in his excitement, he issues a declaration to all the Pokémon of the cave.

"Alright all you Klink, who wants to battle?!"

All of them turn to look at the would be crazy excited trainer.

After a few minutes one emerges looking rather excited to battle.

"Well Ash it looks like that one want to battle…" Zoey comments

"Yeah, and I'm ready! Snivy, come on out!"

"Snivy!"

"Oh so cute!" Hilda squeals running to pick up the Pokémon.

Snivy not liking the attention starts whipping her back with vine whip.

After prying the two apart, Hilda apologizes and the battles resumes.

Klink disappears and both its gears nearly smash into Snivy and start grinding.

"Ash that's Klink's gear grind, this one must really be aggressive if it's starting out with that move." Hilda shouts

"Well then we will just have to go around that won't we Snivy?"

"Sni!"

"Alright use leaf storm!"

A flurry of leaves emerge and head for Klink. It dodges and reappears behind Snivy and fires off a charge beam.

"Alright that's how you wanna play, Snivy use vine whip and throw both into separate sides of the cave!"

Snivy nods and uses both her vines to wrap around each of the gears, she separates the two and chuck both have into the cave walls.

"Nice! Now use leaf blade!"

She follows orders and slams her tail into one gear then as she is about to attack the other the two come together and start grinding her in-between its body.

"No!" Dawn shouts in despair

"Snivy, return!"

The Pokémon hovers at the same position awaiting the next Pokémon

"Boldore, you're up!"

"Bol."

"Alright now we have a challenge going. Boldore flash cannon!"

"Bol!"

It starts charging and fires off a beam of grey light impacting Klink.

The attack whips up a dust cloud blocking all sight.

As it clears Klink has vanished and reappears trying to gear grind Boldore, but failing badly due to Boldore hard shell of a body.

Klink fires a charge beam at Boldore and the two relax, the attack hits Boldore and due to its ground type it is completely immune to electric type moves.

"Boldore, brick break!"

The attack hits and nearly knocks Klink out.

The Klink then getting an idea starts to grind itself into the wall drawing in the electricity from it restoring its health.

"What?!"

"Ash it's recovering using the natural current flowing through this cave!" Angie comments

"Things just went from good to bad in an instant." Zoey follows

"Boldore, Brick break full power!"

Boldore attacks again but just as he hits Klink it begins to glow.

"Its…" Dawn starts to say in fear

"Evolving! Ash you need to end it now!" Zoey shouts

"Boldore! Return! Akane your up!"

'Hai!'

"Aura sphere! And then go right into close combat!"

'Hai!'

The light around Klink vanishes and its evolved form emerges.

"Its evolved into Klang, Ash its attacks are a lot more powerful, if you wanna catch this Pokémon you have better end it before it becomes a problem." Hilda shouts

"I know!"

Akane hits Klang with a strong aura sphere and then moves in close and unleashes close combat, hitting Klang with all she has.

She emerges from the cloud that had picked up, out of breath,

"Your tired already Akane? You've been slacking off, haven't you?"

'No, its just close combat always tires me out since I don't use it very much…'

"Well then when we are done here we will work on that."

'Hai…'

Klang emerges battered and beaten.

"Good job never the less Akane."

'Thank…you… whenever you're ready.'

"Time to use a classic, quick combo 1!"

'Hai!'

Akane flies in and strikes with Palm Strike, Pounce, and then Strength knocking Klang back further.

"Ash!"

"Here it comes Akane you know what to do!"

'Hai!'

Klang charges and is prepared to strike and Akane flips into a counter taking Klang's own attack and forces it into the ground immobilizing it.

Ash lobes a Pokéball and it sucks Klang inside.

After shaking a few times the Pokéball clicks signaling capture.

(Sigh) "Well that was fun, now let's continue searching for that problem… hey where's Professor Juniper?"

"She went on ahead, she figured we would be a while…. Ah there she is." Hilda comments before seeing the respective professor emerge from around a corner nearby

"Professor did you find the problem?" Ash asks rather quickly

"Yes actually I did, this was lodged in a Klinklang's gears…" she says holding up an expensive looking pen.

"How do you think it got there?"

"Not sure, but our problem is solved now, so lets head back and continue with our work."

"Yeah!"

As Ash and company return to the campsite Krokorok is waiting at the trade machine.

"There you are, where did you wander off to Krokorok?" ash asks seeing the Pokémon look a bit tired and bored from his posture

"Krock…"

"Its alright, just tell us when you wanna walk around for a bit."

"Professor can we get started please?" Bianca blatantly asks

"Of course but we need to do one thing first."

"What's that?"

"Collect battle data."

"Yay! A battle!" Bianca cheers completely forgetting about the trade

Professor and Bianca battle using Shelmet and Karrablast. After a few minutes one of the assistants inform the professor and the two start their trade.

"Now for after trade battle data. Guys would you care to lend us a hand?"

"Sure, lemme see if Anabel is up for a battle…" Ash comments

XXX

"Salvia?"

"Oh Anabel…"

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Well…"

"Did you want a shoulder to cry on?"

Salvia leans in to her offer and sobs uncontrollably into the salon maiden.

After several minutes of crying Salvia calms down to the point where sniffles and light sobs are heard

"How…"

"What is it Salvia?"

"How are you able to put up with this fear?"

"Well…. I think Ash has something to do with it, but to be honest I don't really know how to explain…oop!"

"What?"

"I just… oop!"

"What, are they?"

"I think so, that or they want to tear their way out of me…"

"That or they want their daddy…"

"True…"

"May I?"

"Sure."

Salvia places one of her hands onto Anabels slightly swollen tummy.

"It's like a war has broken out in there…"

"Yeah, they are really going at it aren't they…"

"Hey girls?" Ash asks as he walks in

Anabel and Salvia turn to face Ash as he enters the tent.

"Hey Salvia, feeling better?"

"A little…"

"That's good, sorry to scare you like that though…whatcha doing?"

"Oh Anabel felt the twins kicking and I wanted to feel how it felt to have two inside instead of one."

"May I Ana?"

"Of course Ash, they're your kids after all…"

Ash kneels down in front of Anabel and places a hand on her stomach.

"Wow… that's…"

"I know right! You just can't describe how happy you feel."

"Oh Ana…"

"What is it Ash?"

"I love you and the girls more than you will ever know…"

"Thanks Ash…"

"Salvia?"

"Yes?"

"I know we got off to a bit of a rough start… but I love you and Kyoya just as much."

"It's alright Ash, and don't worry about upsetting me it was I who asked you guys in the first place…"

Ash scratches the back of his head nervously and Anabel sensing the tension in the air decides to break the silence.

"So Ash is everything going on alright out there?"

"Yeah, the trade was finished but now Professor Juniper wants a double battle to test the two of them."

"Well, normally I'd be glad to, but…"

"But?"

"Ash, I can't battle…"

"Oh right…sorry, I'll go ask…"

"Wait Ash, I'll do it!"

"Salvia?"

"Please, it's felt like such a long time since I had done so and I want to improve myself."

"Are you sure Salvia?"

"Of course!"

"Alright then come on. Anabel would you care to watch?"

"I would love to."

Ash helps both girls up and leaves the tent with one on each arm.

XXX

A shadow flashes through the woods, flashing by several Pokémon stunning them in the process

The figure lands sniffs around for a bit before disappearing again.

'He's still in Unova, I must catch up with him before anything else happens.'

The shadow leaps through the trees faster than one can think

XXX

(gasp)

'What is it love?'

'I just felt an unfamiliar presence make itself known, it appears to be on a path heading in the direction of Opelucid city.'

'What?'

'Yes and if I'm not mistaken… it is a Pokémon…and…'

'What is it love?'

'I need to tell Sol!'

…

'Sol!'

'What is it?'

'Have you felt anything unusual lately?'

'Not really, but I've been in a meeting all day with my superiors so I've have Luna on watch duty, you may want to ask her.'

'Sol!'

'Luna?! What is it?'

'We have an emergency!'

'Speak of the devil…'

'What do you mean?'

'Saria, Luna I'll let you two discuss things until I finish up here.'

…

'So Luna what do you think this new 'anomaly' is?'

'Well it's a Pokémon and can use aura, but it's not trained very well so I can assume one of two things…'

'And those are?'

'Either it's tracking something or someone… or…'

'Or?'

'It's on a mission.'

'What do you mean?'

'Based on a few factors… the new target looks to be tracking so the latter is out of the question.'

'But what did you mean by a mission?'

'Just exactly what it entitles, it was given a mission to take something or someone down, but because of the behavior it is exhibiting it hardly seems likely…'

'True but we can't rule out the possibility yet.'

'Should we intercept it and find out?'

'Well it will be in Driftviel in about a days' time, so I say we stake a campout and let it come to us.'

'Good thinking.'

XXX

"Alright, Salvia are you ready?"

"Of course Ash, I am always ready."

"Honchkrow! Flygon! Let's go!" the two shouts as they release their respective Pokémon.

The two Pokémon emerge and the four do battle at the makeshift lab.

The two evolved Pokémon take out Honchkrow with a double hyper beam, but Ash and Flygon take the two out with a Draco meteor and stone edge combo.

"Well that was a pretty good match up guys…"

(gasp)

"What is it Ash?" Salvia asks

"There is someone else here…" ash calmly states

"What? Where?" Dawn asks fear beginning to fill he voice

"The cave…. "

"Is it?"

"Alright we all know you're there so why don't you come on out!" Ash shouts.

An older man leans on the side of the cave near the edge and Professor runs to his aide.

"Dad!" Professor Juniper shouts

"Dad?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… just exploring took more outta me than I had thought it did." The now known Older professor replies

"Well come with me, and I'll let you take a rest so you can recover your strength."

"Thanks…"

XXX

As Ash and company gathers together to have lunch, a small familiar figure peeks its head from around the side of a large rock staring at the group prepare for lunch.

May approaches the others with a basket full of fruit and diverts it attention to the bandana on her head, a grin appears on its face.

"Pichu!"

XXX

"Ash!" Zoey shouts

"Yes?"

"Since we aren't leaving 'til early tomorrow to allow Professor Juniper to rest, I think you owe us all some time…" she blatantly suggests

"You mean?"

"Yes, so I suggest you prepare yourself, while I go figure out which section of the cave doesn't have very many Pokémon in it."

…

Zoey approaches the young Professor Juniper as she walks out of her father's tent.

"Professor?"

"Ah Ms. Zoey was it?"

"Yes, I was wondering how much of the caves layout did you have documented."

"Well pretty much all of the pathways are documented, why?"

"Well we wanted to spend the night inside the cave and where wondering if there was any spots where…"

"Ah…say no more… if I remember correctly all pathways main routes have Pokémon in them…"

(sigh)

"But, there is what we would call an open room between each of the caves, but it is covered by an illusion."

"An illusion?"

"Yes when you approach the rock path it looks like solid rock, but in reality you could just walk right through it, but you would need to know where it is."

"Thanks professor!"

"Wait Zoey! You will need this tablet with the locations; otherwise you will never find it…"

"Oh right… thanks Professor Juniper!"

…

(sigh…) "Kids these days never cease to amaze me… but… despite all that's happened he has grown up to become a nice young man Alex…"

Juniper steps back into her father's tent with sorrow plastered all over her face.

"Still thinking about your mistakes all those years ago Cindy?" The Elder Juniper asks siting up from his bed

"Daddy…"

"Sorry but, your thoughts are written all over you.""

"I really thought he and I where hitting it off alright, but when we had that fight and he disappeared… I just didn't know what to do…"

"Cindy…"

"That was over 20 years ago… after the first few years it was hard, but I promised myself I wouldn't cry over it…"

"Are you gonna be alright? Do you want a shoulder to cry on?"

"I just need a moment dad…"

XXX

"Hey guys, Professor Juniper said there were a few spots that were secluded enough for us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she even gave me a map to show where they are at."

"Well then we should find it before it gets dark." Ash comments

"Hold on, what's the catch?" Anabel quickly cuts in

"Oh right, Professor Juniper was saying that they are hidden by an illusion so even if you knew where to look you wouldn't be able to find it without knowing exactly what to look for."

(Sigh…)

"Alright girls, since we waited this long just a bit more time won't hurt…" Ash explains

"Alright…"

"Hey lemme go check this out and make sure it doesn't pose any threat, that way if it does you guys won't be in any danger."

"Okay Ash… you just be careful…"

"You know I will, come on Akane."

'Hai!'

Ash and Akane take the map from Zoey and the two head for the closets point to observe the so called illusion

"Alright Akane, it should be around here on this wall." Ash says as he walks along the side feeling the walls for any thing unusual

'Master?'

"Hm?"

'This wall doesn't feel right…' Akane states running her paw back and forth over one spot

"What do you mean?"

'Well it looks like it's there but it doesn't feel there…'

"It probably is an illusion created by the magnetic fields, created by the cave itself"

'Oh…'

"Now let's see…" Ash says as he sticks his hand through only for it to pass right through the wall.

"Well I'll be an Infernape's uncle it really is like the one in Altomare."

'Altomare?'

"There is a secret garden hidden within that is covered by an illusion similar to this one."

'Really?'

"Yeah… now let's take a look inside."

Akane nods and follows after him.

"Well it seems that it has lots of space one wouldn't expect it to have…"

'Master?'

"What is it Akane?"

'I'm feeling a presence of aura filling this place as well…'

"Really? Where?"

'All around us…'

"Well yeah I feel it too…"

'Ash!'

'Mistress!'

'Where are you?'

'I'm inside Chargestone cave.'

'I can't feel you or Akane anywhere inside why is that?'

'It's probably because we entered an area that aura begins to radiate from, so it's likely our signatures are being cloaked by it from all forms of aura tracking. Besides if you were to look at it from the perspective of normal humans and Pokémon you wouldn't likely find it. '

'Oh my… but Ash please step out…'

'Alright…'

The two step out of the section of cave and see a projection of Saria appear before them.

'Mistress?'

'Wait you can see me?'

'Yeah like you're in front of us…'

'The aura cloaking it must be so concentrated that it has enhanced your senses that messages appear to your eyes… and I thought it to be only a legend…'

'What?'

'I shall explain it in detail another time, but in the basic sense many caves around the world especially Chargestone cave, have certain areas that only aura users and their mates can enter.'

'What really?'

'Yes, but it is what we call sacred ground…'

'But what is it for?'

'I really don't know Ash, some have speculated that have seen it in the past that they are used for hiding, others have said that they are used for well…. Breeding… others have said it was used for saving one's life…'

'Must have been a gift from Arceus that we found this…'

'Maybe, but it might not be safe I suggest you use it with extreme caution…'

'Consider all precautionary measures in place Mistress'

'Alright Ash, I'll forward this information to Sol and Luna so they can investigate it later.'

'Thanks, now if you will excuse me I need to go get the girls.'

'Just remember be careful Ash…'

'I will Mistress; I will talk to you in the morning'

Ash and Akane return to the campsite and bring the girls to the entrance.

"Alright, girls Akane will enter first and I want you to follow right after her I will be in last just make sure no else follows."

The girls enter after Akane and Ash follows in after them.

The girls begin to marvel at the complexity of the new found area.

"Well I'll be…" Zoey comments

"Ash!" Dawn shouts

"What is it?"

"Come over here!" she continues

Ash quickly approaches the wall that the girls are huddled around.

"What is it?"

"It looks like engravings in the wall…" Dawn says pointing to some peculiar marking on the wall

"What do they mean?" Salvia asks

"I don't know for sure but I wanna try something so please stand back…"

The girls do as such and Ash places his hand over each of the engravings a pours a bit of his aura into the palm of his hand.

"Ash?" Salvia asks in fear

(sigh…)

"What's wrong?" Anabel asks feeling something off about the whole situation

"Saria was right about there being more than one…"

"What do you mean?" Angie asks

"Well… each of these symbols is a map and when I fill my palm with aura a map appears in my mind."

"Well where are the others?" Angie continues

"Scattered in caves all over the planet."

"You mean?" Anabel gasps

"Yes; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn… they all have them. We just have to know where to look."

"Wow…"

"And that's not all…"

"What?"

"Each of the sections of cave are filled with aura so only those that understand it can utilize it."

"And?"

"And… each cave has different properties."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"What does this one have?"

"Well… Chargestone cave actually has two…"

"While the rest have one, with the exception of Mount Coronet having three."

"What is it? Tell us!" May asks getting excited

"Well Chargestone cave has the ability to bring those whom are nearly depleted of their aura to be fully restored to prevent them from disappearing…"

"And?"

"And… well…"

"What is it Ash?"

"Helps users and their respective mates conceive."

All the girls go wide-eyed.

"And you found all this out from just looking over those engravings?" Anabel asks not believing the new information

"Yeah…"

"But since Anabel is already pregnant would it make sense to…" Iris begins

"Don't even finish that statement." Anabel snaps

"I'm sorry Anabel…" she apologizes

"Hang on girls…"

"What is it Ash?" Dawn asks

"I said it helps, it doesn't guarantee."

"Oh…"

"Besides not only does it help with conception if the two are close enough, but if the guardian and mate are just not connecting it's not even worth looking for…"

"And how do you know all this Ash?" Anabels asks still not convinced

"When I looked over the engravings, I was like I had information from guardians in the past fill my mind as if I was sitting in a classroom and they were explaining everything."

Suddenly a swirl of energy circles around Ash's feet.

"Ash?"

"What?"

"Look at your feet." Angie comments

"What the hell?"

The circle begins moving faster before exploding in a flash of light.

'Girls stand back!' Akane shouts stepping in front of them throwing up a protect shield.

"Ash!" the girls shout in fear

(Exhales)

"Ash?"

"I'm fine girls…"

Akane sigh's in relief as she drops the protect shield and starts walking around the cave.

"What happened?"

"I feel stronger, like the knowledge I was given has allowed me to better understand things."

"So?"

"Let's just say this, Hayate and whoever is controlling the council doesn't stand a chance."

"Oh Ash…"

"Alright girls I think you have waited long enough."

"Ash?"

"What is it Ana?"

"I love you…"

"Come here everyone, group hug."

The eight of them hug and Ash gives each of them a peck on their lips.

"Alright Akane you are free to take a rest."

'Thank you master… but first I wanna inspect these engravings if you don't mind…'

"Sure, but after that off to bed…" Ash orders

'Hai…'

"See you in the morning."

Akane approaches the engravings and follows what Ash had done before her and returns to her Pokéball to rest after wards. All the Pokéball's are then placed in a corner of the cave with their bags.

While the girls get ready, Ash begins laying out all of the sleeping bags in close proximity to one another.

Anabel and the girls return all in their pajamas

"Ash?"

"What is it girls… oh my…. Arceus…" Ash asks before his jaw drops at the sight before him

"Do you like what you see?"

Ash is left speechless at the sight before him. All seven of his girls all dressed in pajamas that matched their hair color. Each of them looking so gorgeous, that he has to literally thank Arceus for bestowing such beauties upon him.

As he sits in the makeshift bed made up of sleeping bags, each of the girls move up to him and wrap their arms around him.

"I love you girls, and no matter what happens… thank you…"

"For what Ash?" May asks

"For being here for me, for loving me, loving each other and above all else… making me not only the happiest man on the planet but giving me the privilege to become a father."

"Alright mister… enough of all this sentimentality stuff and make love to us." Zoey comments wanting to get things moving along again

"As you wish, my beautiful treasures."

Ash helps Anabel lie down and he starts to unbutton her shirt, exposing her chest to the air causing her to moan in ecstasy.

"Alright Ana, now for those lovely pants you have on…"

After Ash removes her pants he starts to caress her swelling stomach to feel for the twins growing within her.

"They're rather quiet tonight…"

"They are waiting for their father to put there mommy to sleep…"

"Well then I guess we should just skip right to the main course then shall we?"

"Please Ash…"

…About two hours later…

"Zoey I'm…."

"Give it to me Ash!"

(grunt) "Zoey you ready?"

"Fill me up good Ash, I want every last drop you've got!"

"As you wish my purrrfect little Glameow!" Ash replies before thrusting into the red head one more time hilting and filling her up with his final load for the night.

Each of the girls lie on their sleeping bags in different positions completely exhausted from the sexual ordeal, also each of them leaking from their abdominal areas from the amount that their lover had released within them.

Ash had made passionate love to all seven of the girls and gave them exactly what they wanted, or at least until he was completely worn out…

"Anabel?" May asks turning onto her back.

"Hmm?"

"Didn't… this feel… a bit more…" May tries to ask still out of breath.

"Yes it did actually… I think it might have something to do with where we are and the electricity and aura that pulse through the entire cave."

"So do you think…" May asks in concern placing a hand on her stomach

"I can't say for certain… but I do know this… both Dawn and Salvia are gonna be moms next. May; you, Iris, and Zoey, are probably next in line… as for Angie… well we will just have to wait and see… "

"Yeah…"

"Ana?"

"What is it Ash?"

You doing alright?

"Yeah… just a little tired…"

"That's good, is everyone else okay?"

"Mhhmm…"

"Thank you Ash…"

"We really must get to sleep girls…" Ash insists before losing consciousness.

Each of the girls nods and cuddle up to their guardian and drift off into dreamland extremely content with the pleasure they had been exposed to tonight

XXX

Ash is sleeping peacefully until he enters a deep sleep…

"Hey does anyone have a thunder stone?!"

"Pika!"

"Mien!" 'My master needs one, does anyone have one?!'

The three begin to separate further into the town square, thus putting some distance in-between them.

"Hey need a thunderstone? Borrow mine!"

"Wow you mean it? Thanks!"

"Sure thing!"

The bystander tosses the stone at Pikachu.

"No! You know what will happen if you touch that stone!"

"Pika?!"

"Akane stop that stone!"

'On it!'

Akane charges towards Pikachu at high speed trying to catch the stone.

Ash seeing that she might not make it in time charges in as well.

Akane thinking quickly on her feet begins to roll into a cartwheel and starts back flipping like a gymnast.

Meters away from Pikachu she pushes off the ground and flips over Pikachu, paws out stretched to try and catch the stone. Her paws charged with her own aura graze the stone, but she misses actually stopping it.

As she falls back to the ground she twists her body and lands on her feet, but her posture says that she is prepare to lung forward.

She flies at Pikachu at high speed, paws still filled with her own aura.

Pikachu standing still because of Akane's actions; Akane, Pikachu, and the thunderstone all touch at the exact same time.

"NO!"

Akane pours her aura into her palms and tries to blow Pikachu back with a force palm.

Pikachu glows white, but as Akane forces him back with the burst of aura the white glow fades.

The force of the attack throws Pikachu into the nearby woods.

"No, Pikachu! Akane!"

Ash runs over to Akane, to check on her.

"Akane are you alright?!"

'Stay back!'

'Do as she says Ash, her body and her aura bonded a bit with Pikachu at the moment of evolution. Her body is unstable. Do not return her to her Pokéball, have two of the girls stay with her and check on Pikachu, I fear what might have happened…'

"May, and Angie stand around Akane as her body adjusts, mean while Ash heads into the nearby forest to find Pikachu, or what's left of him…"

'Please be okay….

Ash steps out of the forest and into a small clearing.

"Pikachu?"

"Pika…rai…chu"

"Its me Ash… I'm here for you buddy…."

"Pika…rai… chu"

"Come on out Pikachu… I don't care what you look like now…"

"Pikaichu…"

Ash soon approaches his friend, and moves closer to see him.

"Pikachu?"

"Pikaichu…"

From what Ash could see so far his coloration had taken that of a Raichu, and his ears and tail had changed but couldn't tell for certain.

"He pulls out his Pokédex to try and see."

"Pokémon unknown, no data."

"What?!"

"Pikaichu…"

"Ash!"

"Sol!"

"Have you found…."

"Yeah, but…."

"I'm so sorry Ash…"

"It's alright Sol… but that's not really the bad thing as of yet…"

"Why do you say that Ash?"

"The Pokédex doesn't have any data on him, but…"

"Wait did you say the Pokédex didn't recognize him?"

"Yes why?"

"Pikachu we need to see you please show yourself to us, we only want to help you…"

"Pikaichu…"

"Well… that is definitely not normal…"

"Why's that Sol?"

"Come here Ash."

Ash approaches to look at what had fully become of his starter Pokémon.

Pikachu had grown to roughly about 2' tall, his fur had taken on the color of a Raichu. His feet also gained the color but where not as large. His face had remained the same but his ears had fully changed. His tail had become that of a Raichu, but it was the length of a Pikachu's tail. And his weight difference hadn't changed much, but only slightly.

"Sol…"

"Alright Ash, I'm gonna take a professional look at him and I want you to stay here while I work."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna run some comparison data on him and see what changed."

"Alright…"

Sol pulls a laptop out of his bag and focuses the camera on Pikachu to analyze the data it receives.

Several minutes later…

"Alright I think I have just about everything.."

"What else do you need?"

"To check his voltage levels but that can wait…"

So what overall changed besides what we see?

"Alright Ash, here is Pikachu before he evolved, here he is now, and here is what he would be as a Raichu."

"So…"

"Pikachu is about 1'4" to 1'6" at about 13-17 pounds; Raichu is 2'7" to 2'10" at 66 to 70 pounds. Pikachu now is about 2'1" at about 35-40 pounds."

"What about his electricity levels?"

"Taking a wild guess at his voltage levels when he was a Pikachu his body could take on about as much as that of a 2 year old evolved Raichu and a mature Raichu would be a lot higher. Since he is roughly in-between well my guess would be he has slightly less than that of a mature Raichu."

"Sol!"

"Ah Luna!"

"I have checked the damage area and Akane is alright…"

"But…"

"But when I found the stone…"

"Just speak!"

"It was found completely black…."

"And how do you know it the same stone?"

"Because it is still emitting a bit of electrical current from it at this time."

"How's Akane?"

"She's fine and Nurse jJoy has taken a look at her. Her changes are a little hard to hide though…"

"Changes?"

"Oh… this is that of a normal Mienshao…. Now imagine her with a slight yellow hue enveloping her…"

"And?"

"And she is able to use electric attacks."

Ash goes wide eyed.

"Saris gonna kill me…. And so is Riolu…"

(Sigh)

"What's wrong Ash?"

"I've failed…"

"Failed in what Ash?"

"Keeping my promise to Pikachu and to Saria…"

"Ash…"

"Pikai…chu!"

And Ash jumps up out of his sleeping bag in a cold sweat.

(yawn) "Is something wrong Ash?"

(pant) "No just a weird dream…."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Its fine, we can talk about it tomorrow over breakfast…."

"Alright… but remember I'm here if you wanna talk…"

XXX

(gasp…)

'What is it love?'

'Despite where Ash is I can feel him…'

'What do you… oh my Arceus… you're right… but how?'

'He is growing stronger in his levels of understanding, and that cave must have given him a large load of insight. When he leaves the protection of that cave I fear what his level of understanding will be… '

'You mean?'

'I hope not… as he might just push beyond that of the late Sir Aaron…'

'But…'

'Light I understand your concern, but our Lord must have foreseen this this….'

'But if Ash becomes too powerful….'

'Stop! Ash knows what he is capable of, I sincerely doubt with all that is going on he will go off again. Not with all his girls around him.'

'If you say so love…'

XXX

This was supposed to be the last chapter of the current saga but I chose to extend it, the movies will come later on but be taking place at this point in time, followed by the next 'book' of the series Empathic Adventures III: Auracian Passion at Chapter 101.

Now, I still need another beta reader so the position is still open, and before anyone asks the vision that took place earlier might (emphasis on MIGHT), if I don't get any feedback (or all I get is negative feedback) then I wont follow through with it. But on the other hand if it turns out well I may just throw it in. but I need to know what you guys think. I cant read minds people! (even if I did I still cant read them half way across the planet) so whether it be by email, pm, or just straight review, please give me some feedback to give me an idea of what you guys think.

Also I have found a few more sites to post the Empathic Adventures series on (all are under the same user and title); fanfictiondotnet (of course), Deviantart, unlimited fanfiction (a site done by a fellow author), and lastly agndotph. I am slowly getting them uploaded because of work it is slowing the process (also because there upload format is different, so that slows things down as well….)but other than that things are coming along relatively smoothly.

Anyways thanks again for those of you who have stuck with me despite all the crap that came up with ssj04mewtwo's death. And for those of you who are new thanks for reading anyways, cheers to my peeps.


	11. Chapter 74: The Dark side of the Hero

Empathic Adventures II: Unovan Destiny

Original Author: SSJ04Mewtwo

Maintaining Author: Eclipse2025

Assistant author/beta: Perfect_Oblivion

Current beta reader(s): Naito Writer, Martial arts student

Chapter 74; The Dark side of the Hero's Ruin

ATTENTION: this chapter is extremely dark so any of those that cannot handle the gore that will take place in this well you will be missing out… I recommend not eating til after reading this if you can stomach that…

Also a blog has been set up for EA so if your would like to track my progress, or simply just watch when I post feel free to do so. empathicadventures. blogspot (just remove spaces). The blog also has links to every site I have posted EA on. So if your missing out on some chapters or haven't read the first 'book' please refer there.

All characters are not owned, except any OC's created by me, ssj04mewtwo, or Perfect_Oblivion

Many thanks to those who continue to read and support this fanfiction.

XXX

North of Stark Mountain lies a desert of black volcanic sand. It is a desolate wasteland known as the Eye of Heatran desert. It is by far the hottest desert known in the Pokémon world. Temperatures during the day climb to such extreme heights that large patches of the desert begin to melt, and during the night the black sands radiate the blistering heat. Nothing lives within the sweltering dunes, and there is no water nearby for miles. It is in this desert, where a group of archeologists were working. Professor Patrick Black was a researcher studying the ancient civilizations of humans. Years of experience in his field of work had taught him that sometimes the greatest of finds were hidden in the most unusual of places. His gut hadn't let him down before, and it never did this time either. The Eye of Heatran desert was not a place one could simply walk into. Survival was near impossible in the daylight hours, and even in the night, the place was extremely hot. Vehicles could not enter the desert, as the sheer heat would ignite the fuel and oil in the engines. Computers and such hardware would be destroyed by the heat as well. Working in the late hours of the night was the only way for him and his team to get any excavating done. Finally, after a week of digging in the infernally hot black sands, they had found something. Buried beneath the sands was an ancient ruin. Within an around the ruin were the skeletons of various Pokémon and what looked to be ancient iron ball manacles. All the signs pointed the ruin to be a prison of some sort. Dr. Black was doing some excavation work around the perimeter of the ruin, when his assistant approached him.

"Yes Natawni, what is it?" Asked the professor.

"Professor, we found something interesting in the ruin. We want you to take a look at it and see if you can discern what it is." Replied Natawni.

"Very well, lead the way." With that, the two entered the ruin and went down a recently cleared stairwell leading downwards. Professor Black immediately noticed the air was becoming much cooler the further they went down, despite the desert's ability to store heat deep within itself. When they reached the bottom floor, the professor widened his eyes in surprise. The room, despite having to be ancient, was completely pristine, devoid of any erosion or damage, not even a grain of sand was present. The entire room was built out of the same dark grey stone as the rest of the ruin. Cracking their glow sticks, the only source of illumination that would work in the desert heat, and what he saw surprised him. In the center of the room, surrounded by a thick ring of ancient, unknown text, was a large piece of carved stone the professor recognized as obsidian. It was cylindrical in shape, and rested vertically on the floor. The bottom foot of the piece of stone was carved with serrated ridges, and the top of the end that stood in the air was wider than the rest of the obsidian cylinder.

"What is it?" asked the professor.

"Currently we are unsure. Without our equipment, it's impossible to gather any information on it. All we know is that it's carved from obsidian."

Some kind of ceremonial weapon perhaps?"

"Held in a prison sir? With all due respect professor, I very much doubt that."

"A torture or execution weapon then?"

"Possible, but why put such importance upon it?"

"Very well then. Let's take it back to base camp for study." Professor Black then strode over to the odd piece of stone, and gripped it. It was surprisingly light, and even more surprisingly cold. The object gave no resistance when the professor lifted it. Carrying it out of the ruin, the professor noticed that despite the desert's heat, he was quite cold. Then he noted the moon's position in the night sky.

"Natawni, let everyone know to pack and get to base camp, The sun will be rising in a few hours."

...

That afternoon, the archeology camp was hit by a group of treasure thieves. One of the stolen goods was the strange obsidian object. Over the course of the week the object passed from hand to hand, until finally ending up in the private collection of a wealthy businessman in the Orre region. However, one night, it was stolen from the collection, along with other valuables, unknowing of the danger the obsidian object held.

...

A small group of men and women were camped in a secret underground bunker in the Orre region. These people were the remnants of the organization known as Cipher. These were the last dredges of the once feared organization, now they had been reduced to petty thieves. They were sifting through their ill-acquired loot, when one of the grunts noticed a strange black object sitting amongst the rest of the goods.

"Boss, I think I've seen this somewhere." Spoke the grunt, picking up the obsidian object.

"Where?" Asked the boss of the group, a tall and slender bald man.

"Do you remember the S.S Libra?"

"Yes I do."

"Well, while we were looting the ship, on my break I wandered through the ship looking for anything valuable, and I came across something at the very bottom of the ship."

"And, what was it?" Asked one of the other grunts.

"Well, I don't know if it is or not, but it looked like one of those ruin doors from the movies. You know, the kind that twist and turn to create a pattern before opening. I could be wrong though. Anyway, in the center of the door was a hole that was shaped exactly like this thing."

"So you think this is a key that leads to an ancient undiscovered ruin?" Said the boss.

"Yes. And being undiscovered, it's probably packed with loot."

"Say no more. Cipher, we're moving out. Our resurrection is at hand."

...

The group packs up and departs to the remains of the S.S Libra.

They arrive at the ruined, decaying ship, and descend into its depths.

"There it is." Said the grunt, pointing at the indicated door. It lied flat upon the desert floor, bricks and pieces of black stone formed an intricate pattern, and in the center of the door was a hole, looking like it would perfectly fit the supposed key."

"Well it's definitely not as big as I expected..." Remarked one of the other grunts.

"Boss if it is a treasure behind this door then this could be just the tip of the iceberg!"

"You're right, now who has that rock!"

"Right here boss!" The grunt tosses the piece of rock to the large bald man.

"Easy! You almost could have blown our entire fortune!"

"But boss!"

"No buts, now let's see if this rock is the key to Cipher's rise to power!"

The boss then inserted the key into the center of the odd stone design swiftly but gently, not wanting to accidentally break the carved piece of obsidian. The key fit like a glove, and slid right into the hole. Suddenly, the stone design started shifting. With the sound of stone grating upon stone, sections of the design shifted, rotated, and interlocked with each other until it finally became a single piece of stone. The stone then split in half and slid back revealing... a skeleton of a Pokémon.

"Well that was a complete waste of time. All that's in there is a crummy pile of bones." Said one of the grunts.

"Now now, no need for that. It was quite common in ancient times for a Pokémon to be locked with valuables to guard them. Perhaps this particular skeleton just so happens to be the remains of such a guard." Said the boss as he turned to face his grunts. What nobody expected was for the skeleton to suddenly lash out and impale its claws through the leader's head. The grunts scrambled back in absolute terror from the now standing skeleton.

"Sweet mother of Mew, the thing's alive!"

"This place is cursed! Arceus have mercy on our souls!" The hysterical screaming continued until the skeleton raised its head to the sky and screamed. It was the most hair raising, bloodcurdling sound the group had ever heard in their entire lives. Suddenly, a massive pillar of black energy erupted from the screaming skeleton, it tore through the rock in the ceiling firing straight into the night sky where it exploded into a large wave traveling in all directions. The screams continued, and the skeleton began to regenerate. Tendons and ligaments wrapped around the bones, and horrifyingly mutilated organs regrew. Flesh and musculature reformed over everything, bringing shape to the being. Then the skin reformed and the group couldn't help but cringe. Thousands of stitching scars covered almost every inch of skin on the body, what little bare skin that remained was disfigured as if it had been burned. Then long black and yellow fur grew, covering most of the abused skin, though a few of the bigger scars were bare and visible. Finally, the newly reformed Pokémon ceased it's screaming, and silence descended upon the group.

"It's... an Umbreon." Stuttered one of the terrified grunts. Then the Umbreon's eyes snapped open, and it charged what looked like a Shadow ball, before firing it at the group faster than they could react. The odd attack impacted the center grunt in his right shoulder, blowing off his arm, and removing a large portion of his right side in a shower of blood and ichor. The grunt went unconscious from the pain overload, and would bleed out in seconds. The remaining grunts completely freaked. Some trained weapons on the Umbreon while others called out their Pokémon. It was then that things got both crazy and gruesome. Most of the grunts and Pokémon were suddenly impaled and torn apart by tendrils of their own shadows, all that was left of them were scattered body parts and a lake of blood. The remaining two grunts ran for their lives, but the demonic Pokémon was faster. It easily caught up to one of the grunts and brought him down, tearing him apart with its own claws. The remaining grunt fled as fast as his feet could carry him, the agonized screams of his partner chasing after him. He ran through the ruined ship, uncaring of where he was going as long as he got away from that nightmare. Suddenly, the Umbreon leisurely appeared from around the corner ahead, staring at the terrified grunt with eyes darker than any other of his kind. The grunt turned and ran the other way, but no matter where he went, the Umbreon was always ahead of him. The grunt soon found himself in front of a dead end. Turning and seeing that the Pokémon had not appeared, he thought he was safe, but suddenly he went flying. Landing on the ground, he saw something peculiar, someone was standing over him. He tried to call out, but for some reason he couldn't make a sound. Then to his horror he saw that demonic Umbreon literally rise out of the shadow cast behind the person. Again he tried to scream, and again was unsuccessful. The Umbreon looked at him and seemed to smirk, before nudging the person standing over him. The person suddenly toppled, revealing it to be a headless corpse, causing the grunt's eyes to widen before all went black for him as soon as his brain realized he was dead.

The Umbreon casually sauntered through the ruined halls of the ship, when he passed by a quivering Raticate. The two stared at each other, then the Umbreon simply walked past and melded into the shadows, vanishing from the ship completely. The Raticate scurried away in fright. He needed to tell all he could that Shadow Lord Malice had returned.

Xxx

Saria is seen mediating with Sol and Luna, all sitting back to one another. Suddenly, all three open their eyes simultaneously, to a look of pure shock.

"No... Sol, Luna did you both just feel that?"

"Yes, and if what we are feeling is true. Then I fear for not just for our safety but for that of Lord Arceus himself."

"Sol..."

"Oh sorry Luna... This is outside of your pay grade... But..."

"But what?"

"Well I think it's safe to say, that we now have a global crisis on our hands."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes, but we were absolutely certain it wouldn't even happen… alright Luna here is what we know of so far. A seal was placed on a Pokémon and to prevent his release and per Arceus' orders its supposed to change dimensions after a random period of time, and because we were so close to the change I kinda shoved it into the back of my mind dealing with Hayate and all, but I guess wishful thinking is usually bad for you…"

"What do you mean Sol?"

"I think it would be better if Arceus himself told the story, and I think Ash will need a heads up as well…"

XXX

Ash and company are now sitting down at the breakfast table after Ash and Akane had just finished meditating. Just as Ash is about to take the first bite both he and Akane get a powerful surge of dark energy blown through their senses.

"Gah!" The two screamed, falling to the ground and thrashing in pain.

"Ash!"

"Akane!"

"What the hell happened out here?!" the Junipers asked

"Ash was about to eat breakfast and he suddenly just fell back and started screaming…." Angie replied

"Ash!"

Ash's screaming continues, until several minutes later where he begins to calm under the loving embrace of his girls.

"Now Ash are you gonna be alright?"

Ash nods as he sits up

"What the hell was that mistress?"

"I believe I can answer that my chosen one…" Said a powerful disembodied voice.

"Milord!"

A projection of Arceus himself appears in the center of the cave.

"My chosen one and his mates, Mistress Saria, young Master Light, young Lady Akane, Pokémon Auracian Rangers Sol and Luna, young Master Riolu, Pokémon League Connoisseur and Gym Leader Cilan, Pokémon Researchers elder Juniper and young Juniper, young Lady Bianca and Hilda, young Master Hilbert, Pokémon Auracian ranger tracking team, and master Alex. It is an honor to meet with all of you…"

"Milord!"

Everyone is taken into their minds eye, where all the respective figures are bowing their heads in honor of the god Pokémon.

"Please my subjects' raise your heads, now is not the time for formalities…"

"Is this about that surge of dark power Milord?"

"Yes young Akane it is."

"Please Milord! What is it?!"

"Patience young Akane all will be revealed in due time…"

XXX

Meanwhile in another plane of Unova…

Damn Ash and his Pokémon… Damn him!" Screamed Tobias in raw fury.

"Suddenly Darkrai appears almost as if out of his shadow…"

"Master…"

"Darkrai what is it?"

"It…."

"Speak!"

"Master there is a darker power that…."

"That what?"

"Master we must run!"

"No! I will not run from anything!"

"Master this force is not something to be toyed with!"

"I don't care, I run from nothing and no one!"

"Bold words human, but not the wisest of words."

"Wha… who's there?!" Demanded Tobias. With a rustle the bushes parted to reveal an Umbreon walking through them.

"Your worst nightmare. Now begone, I have better things to do with my time than listen to you prattle about your superiority."

"How dare you! I am Tobias, legendary trainer of the world who does not run from anything, especially some disfigured Umbreon."

"I would not go picking fights, I could not hope to win human."

"We will see about that! Darkrai, Dark Void!"

…

Five minutes later all six of Tobias' Pokémon are knocked out cold on the ground, and the Umbreon has been left untouched.

"No… this is impossible!"

"Impossible? Please, I've killed Pokémon many times stronger than these pathetic opponents. How my race has fallen to be so weak and subservient to your kind. Be glad I held back, lest my strength have killed them."

Tobias goes into a state of pure shock and collapses to his knees.

"What?!"

"You heard me, these pathetic opponents are not even worthy of my full power. Now gather up your fallen servants and get out of my sight."

"No…" With that, Tobias threw an Ultra ball at the Umbreon. The ball impacted the Pokémon and sucked him into its confines, and began to shake and writhe. Suddenly, the ball didn't just burst open, it literally exploded in a burst of pure darkness, and out of this darkness stepped the Umbreon.

"You... should not have done that." The Umbreon snarled in bone chilling fury. Tobias fearfully scurried back, the Umbreon stalking forward after him.

"That little stunt you pulled just sealed your doom, human. I will not be enslaved by anyone. Looks like I have to make an example for the fools of your kind to understand. Fortunately, for me anyway, you'll do nicely."

"No… you stay the fuck away from me!" Tobias screamed in fear.

"If you had listened, had you not tried your hardest to act like a fool, this wouldn't be happening. You have only yourself to blame."

Tobias gets up to flee, but he trips and plummets face first into a nearby tree. He quickly flips himself back over to try and get back up, but only to be pushed back to the ground by an unknown force.

"What the hell?!" he shouted, seeing the force restraining him appearing to be tendrils of darkness

"Who said you could get away?" Said the Umbreon, continuing to stalk forward.

"Screw you!"

"Hmph."

"Get the hell away from me you freak!"

"So I'm a freak now am I? Well then, this freak, Shadow Lord Malice, welcomes you to your doom! Dark Void!"

Tobias' vision goes dark and he feels the sensation of falling. Blinking, he then realized he was surrounded by darkness. Then the Umbreon appears.

"Keep this in mind human. In the Dark Void, I am god. Every aspect of this place and all within it are under my complete control. If I want you to die, then you will die before you've even realized it. If I want you to live, then no matter what I do or what happens to you in this place, you will not die. Now human, for the next week, welcome to the world beyond hell!"

Xxx

"Guys..."

"Is he really that dangerous?"

"He is, and I truly fear for anyone facing him..."

"Milord, what shall we do?"

"My Chosen One, in order to combat Malice, I am lifting a restriction from three of your Pokémon that has been put on all Pokémon to prevent them from ever attaining their true pinnacle of potential. This will allow them to learn the thirteen forbidden moves of their type."

"Forbidden?"

"Yes, these moves are so inexplicably powerful that the sheer destruction they cause, can destroy the very world if used improperly."

"And why are you doing this Milord?"

"Because, Malice was trained in a time before I could truly lock the potential, and the ability to perform these moves out of the hearts and souls of Pokémon."

Everyone's eyes go wide

"You mean..."

"Yes, he is able to use these moves."

"Moves?"

"Yes. You see thousands of years ago, Pokémon were the dominant race. They built their own cultures and civilizations, and like humans do now, they too would wage war against each other. During these wars, Pokémon had done something not even I had anticipated them to do, they created the Forbidden moves. A set of moves, thirteen for each type, created for the sole purpose, of causing complete annihilation to their enemies. The wars that used these moves were so destructive, that Pokémon kind would have wiped themselves into extinction had I not intervened. I then sealed the knowledge of the forbidden moves away into tablets, and gave a tablet to a legendary that corresponded to that type to guard with their life."

Thirteen of these moves? For each type!?"

"Yes, and Malice is able to use all thirteen of the dark types."

"All... Thirteen?!"

"Yes, unfortunately..."

"But Milord..."

"Ash. Allow me to finish."

Ash nods and pipes down.

"This Umbreon has also been trained as a powerful soldier, and a master assassin, meaning he can and might kill all those who oppose him."

"Kill..."

Yes, which means you must take extreme caution. If you run into him, run. As you are now Ash, you cannot hope to defeat him."

"So then how do we..."

"Even I do not know that answer Ash, all I can say for now is that be ready for anything."

"But..."

"I have already summoned two of probably the best allies you could ever have in this fight."

"Milord?"

"I have sent two Pokémon to join you, one sent to help you with your training, and the other will be a Pokémon that has already had her memories restored from the past."

"You mean..."

"Yes, she was one of the only fire type Pokémon to be able to master five of the forbidden moves."

"Five?"

"Yes, but she, despite her restoration from the past, still needs training so that she can retain her prime form."

"If I may be so bold Milord, but what Pokémon is she?"

"She was a Blaziken in the past, but now she is a Torchic, she will require training so that she can regain her lost power."

"So I can choose the other two Pokémon?"

"Yes Ash, you may."

"Then I will choose Pikachu and Sceptile."

"Alright my Chosen One, but why those two?"

"Because, Pikachu is my first Pokémon and considering all that you have told us about Malice. Sceptile has gone through something similar in the past, so I feel that he would be the next best choice to combat Malice."

"Wise choice, so an electric type, a grass type and fire/fighting type, a nice even balance."

"Alright everyone I will work out some of the fine details with the rest of you later, but for now ranger Sol please put out a broadcast to all officers of Unova, and try to keep this from becoming too much of an incident."

"As you wish Milord." Sol replies

"Now Saria, the one you sensed early on, is the one I spoke of earlier, she is a Riolu and both her and Ash will be training each other and young Akane will benefit from the training as well."

"Thank you Milord." Saria replies

"Milord!" an unknown voice chimes in.

"Ahh… speak of the devil…" Arceus says calmly

"Milord?" the voice calls again

"Yes, I am here, as is your training partner."

"You mean?" she gasps

"Yes, as recent events have forced me to progress a few things a bit ahead of schedule."

"Milord?" Ash asks interrupting the two

"Oh right… Ash this is Serenity, she is a Riolu and you will be training her just as much as she will be training you, so please treat each other with the utmost respect."

"Of course Milord." Ash replies

"Welcome to the family Serenity." Akane says

"Mister Ash?"

"Oh so you can speak through aura Serenity?"

"Yeah…"

"That's perfect, now what where you going to ask?"

"Oh, forgive me if I seem blunt, but…"

"Please ask away Serenity, as I might have a few questions for you."

"Sure… so why do you have so many young ladies following you, and why does it seem that several of them are already claimed…"

"Oh so you are familiar with the laws the council set up?"

"Yes, I have been trained in all ten to know them at any time, and have adequate punishment, for those who break it at any given time."

"Alright so I trust you know of the laws behind S class aura users?"

"Yes, and I quote; Rule three: All guardians are limited to four mates and one child for each mate.-addendum: if user is last of blood line or Ranked Class S, restriction is raised to a max of five mates and two children per mate and if both apply then six mates and four children per mate, breaking any part of this rule is punishable with very severe consequences."

"So technically I'm in violation of this rule am I not?"

"Technically yes, but physically no."

"So because not all girls have been officially claimed yet this rule does not affect me as of yet?"

"Correct, but because you are still trying to claim them you are in violation."

"What the hell? Even trying to break the laws is still breaking the law?"

"Well duh Ash, but if you keep your mouth shut until this stuff blows over then I'm sure they will just let it slide…"

"Alright…"

"Did you have any questions for me mister Ash?"

"Yes I did, but first just call me Ash, putting mister in front of it makes me fell weird…"

"Sure…"

Now as for my questioning… what are your current moves?

"Ummm…. "

"What are your strengths, what are your weaknesses, how long have you been training?"

"Ash!" Anabel shouts trying to get his attention

"What?!"

"One at a time! Your freaking her out!"

"Oops…"

XXX

Light rushed to Tobias' eyes when the Dark Void ended, and he fell to the ground in a heap. The horrors he had been subjected to, not even Darkrai could hope to make nightmares on that kind of scale. Dazedly he glanced around, and saw that everything was the exact same as it had been left a week ago. All the marks of battle were still fresh, meaning no time had passed during his torture.

"Amazing isn't it. You spent a week in the void, but no time passed when you returned. The truth is it all happened in your head."

"H-how?" Asked Tobias weakly. "How was that Dark Void? Dark Void is only supposed to throw one into unending sleep, but that..."

"Was the real Dark Void. The Dark Void you described is only a weak fragment of its true power." Finished Malice. Tendrils of shadow then bound Tobias to a tree, completely immobilizing him.

"Wait, please... no more, I beg you."

"Where is your fire, your arrogance now human. Before, you were spitting in the face of death. Now, your mind is fractured, and you're begging me for mercy." Tobias couldn't help but shiver at the tone of the Umbreon's telepathic voice. It was as cold as the dark north, and the frigid hate echoing within the chill tones of the voice could freeze even the bravest souls with paralyzing fear. Tobias' attention then fell to his shadow, which started moving of its own volition. Soon, dozens of black tendrils slowly rose out of the shadow, their ends pointed like fangs.

"Now then, how many games can I play before you're reduced to nothing more than a shivering, mindless wreck? The more immediate question however, is which game should I play first?" Malice stalked towards his bound prey, his dark eyes reflecting no regret, yet no pleasure for his actions, only cold, cruel and uncaring. "Shall I flay you alive, and lash your bare flesh? Shall I impale you with thousands of tiny shadow tendrils, and listen to you scream as they slowly rip through you? So many choices, so little time… Oh, I got it." With that, the tendrils creeping from Tobias' shadow writhed and twisted together, becoming thicker and changing shape. Soon, Tobias was staring at what looked like some kind of dual sided rectangular wood saw. The teeth of the saw though were much sharper, and mind shattering dread flowed through his veins like ice water as he saw the Umbreon grasp and hold the cruel edge over his right wrist. Pure horror blossomed on his face when he realized what was about to be done.

"N-no, p-p-please no, I beg you, have mercy! No! No please no! NO! DON'T CUAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Tobias screamed in absolute agony as the saw was dragged slowly across his wrist. The teeth sheared through flesh, tendon and bone like scissors through paper. Blood sprayed and gushed out of the mutilated wrist as the hand it was connected to was sawn off in a single stroke. Tobias' right hand fell to the ground, splashing as it fell into a puddle of blood. Malice stared at the screaming and thrashing human with uncaring eyes, then pressed a paw to the stump of his victim's wrist. From the ring on his foreleg, there was a pulse of yellow light, and Tobias' bleeding was instantly staunched. Then the Umbreon held the bloody saw over the joint of Tobias' right elbow. Again with a single lazy stroke, the saw tore through the elbow, then the shoulder, and soon the other arm lay in three pieces. Each cut was proceeded with a burst of yellow light from Malice's paw that would instantly staunch the bleeding of the horrific wounds. Tobias could only scream as one by one his limbs were removed piece by agonizing piece. Eventually, all that was left of Tobias was a head and a torso. Malice held his cruel instrument over his victim's neck, as if preparing to end it with one final stroke.

"Please kill me." Begged Tobias, his voice hoarse and broken. He looked into his tormentors eyes, and only red voids stared back. The dark eyes were lifeless, devoid of any and all emotion. They held no satisfaction or revulsion, they held no excitement or regret, they were simply empty, and Tobias could only wonder what kind of demon this... thing was. "Please, just end it and kill me. Just... don't cut me anymore. Please don't cut me anymore."

"No." The voice, unlike the eyes, held emotion, a single emotion. Hate. Pure, mind crushing hate saturated the Umbreon's voice. It was so cold it froze, yet at the same time it was so hot it seared his soul. It was a voice that could scare the devil himself to death, and Tobias could clearly tell this vast hate was not just directed at him, but everyone, and everything as well. "You have yet to suffer enough." With that, tendrils of shadow rose from the ground, this time forming from the Umbreon's own shadow. Malice then proceeded to take the dissected limbs, and with the thin tendrils of darkness that rose from his shadow, stitch them back together and back onto Tobias' body. Placing both paws on Tobias, golden light erupted from the yellow rings on his body, the light pulsing through his arms and paws, and completely healing Tobias. When the Umbreon finished, if it weren't for the pool of blood underneath Tobias' suspended body, no one could have told that Tobias had had his limbs sawed off scant minutes ago. Then Malice held the saw over Tobias' right wrist once more, and whispered a single word that shattered what little was left of the human's mind.

"Again."

An hour later, a police group arrived at the scene, responding to a report of a disturbance near the Sky Arrow Bridge. When they arrived, they could only stare in horror at the scene before them. Drenched and surrounded by a veritable lake of blood, was a whimpering, barely conscious Tobias, three unknown words carved into the flesh of his back.

XXX

Castalia city. The sprawling metropolis was the main port city of Unova as well as its largest. Thousands of people walked, ran, drove, and biked through the paved roads daily. On the far western edge of the city was the Castalia Institute of Astrology, the world's most advanced astrology lab. Inside this lab was the most advanced astrological calendar to date. With holographic technology it showed three dimensional diagrams of planetary and lunar orbits over the course of many years. It could show the exact moment in time where the next planetary alignment was going to happen, among other such astrological events and phenomena. Currently, a scientist was looking at the lunar orbit of the Earth's moon, watching its rotations around the planet over the course of the future upcoming months. Upon reaching six months past the current day, the scientist's dark red eyes widened. He had found what he had been looking for.

"In six months, it will happen. In six short months, I will have my revenge Arceus." Spoke the scientist in the voice of Shadow Lord Malice. Said Umbreon rose from the scientist's shadow, and watched impassively as the body of the human he had possessed collapsed to the ground dead, the man's mind having been crushed into oblivion by Malice's own. With that, Malice strolled across the room, and walked straight into a wall, passing through the shadow cast upon it like a wraith.

XXX

After Serenity had been brought into their group, Ash and his group finished their breakfast and headed back to there preassembled locations among the campsite at the center of Chargestone cave.

"Now Dad, you're here to investigate the hero's cave right?"

"Indeed."

"Hey would it be okay if we come along as well?"

"No." Everyone face faults at this. "I have no reason to say no."

"Wait what?"

"That's my Dad for you, hard to anger, but always slow with finishing what he's saying."

"If that's the case, then I think he meant that we can tag along."

"Indeed."

XXX

Ash was on edge. Ever since this morning, he had been feeling something, something dark. It would only be for an instant, but having felt it three times, Ash knew something was up. Another thing that worried Ash was the fact that Akane never felt it as strongly as he did. They had the same skill level in sensing, so what did she fail to see? Upon exiting out the other side of Chargestone cave, the group decided to take a small break. Cilan was making snacks, Iris was playing with Axew, and everyone else was with their Pokémon or doing their own thing. Cedric set up a portable satellite television, and decided to watch the news. When the latest news came up, Cedric nearly had a heart attack.

"Ash, I have reason to believe..." He then paused.

"Dammit Mr. Juniper, spill it already.

"That Malice is in Unova." Ash was in front of the television in an instant, along with Akane and Serenity. The news report made Ash go pale. Tobias had been attacked. No… attacked was the wrong term…. Tobias had been mutilated… He had been found near the Sky Arrow Bridge surrounded by a large pool of what appeared to be his own blood, though he did not appear to be injured. He was however, severely unhinged mentally, and was currently being held in a psychological trauma unit at the Castalia Health Center. His Pokémon had also been gathered at the scene of the attack, all six being treated at the Castalia Pokémon center ICU, having taken extremely severe damage. But the biggest clincher was what the anchor man reported of the message of some kind carved into Tobias' back. It appeared to be written in an unknown language that they were still trying to figure out.

"Ash?"

Ash was staring intensely at the symbols embedded into the legendary trainers body.

"Malice has returned…."

What? What did you say Ash?

Serenity? Akane?

Serenity and Akane both had been brought to their knees in pure terror…

Malice has returned it had said. There had also been a death at the Castalia Institution of Astrology, though the cause was currently unknown.

"Arceus no, he's here. He's here in Unova, but why?" Ash was petrified. Arceus had told him that he currently stood no chance against this foe. "Dammit, I only just learned about this guy this morning, I haven't even begun training to combat him yet. Everyone, pack up immediately. Malice is in Unova, and if we want to avoid him we have to stay on the move."

"Oh I believe it is far too late for that, my boy." Said a cold telepathic voice. Instantly, Ash was struck by the same dark presence he had been feeling all morning, only this time it was massive. Anabel clutched her head, screaming in agony as her empathic abilities picked up a colossal amount of negative emotion, until her head could take no more and she passed out. "Though of course, it would be a futile effort anyway." Finished Malice as he walked out of a tree's shadow. Ash immediately positioned himself between the Umbreon and his friends, Akane, Serenity, and Pikachu followed right behind him. He had no disillusions of who this was.

"What are you doing here Malice? What do you want?"

"You should not demand things from those who are above you, boy, you never know if you could end up dead for it." Ash couldn't help but flinch in fear of the ice cold hatred in Malice's voice. "As for your questions. I am here because Unova had something I needed, and what I want is something you can't possibly comprehend."

"What are you doing here? Certainly not to strike up a conversation." Ash was terrified. Here was a Pokémon that went toe to toe with Lord Arceus himself, and only lost at the time because Arceus managed to barely overpower him. If it took the entire Alpha Pokémon's strength to defeat him, what could he do?

"I thought it would be obvious Ash, I'm here to kill you." Dread crashed through Ash like a tidal wave at that statement.

"Why? What has he done to you?" yelled Iris.

"Nothing, yet. It's more like what he can do. You are very powerful Ash. I've been scouring the entire world, using the shadows as my eyes and ears, to size up the opposition, and no one has the potential to defeat me except for you. This is a problem that must be rectified, immediately. I will not fail when I am so close to victory." Ash was sweating, terror racing up and down his spine. He needed to calm down and think of a way out of this. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind, save one thing.

"Everybody, Run!' No one needed to be told twice, and ran as fast as they could away from the Umbreon.

"Heh, Futile. Smart, but futile." Sighed Malice in annoyance as he simply melded back into the shadows behind him.

XXX

Ash ran like the demons of hell were on his heels, because as far as he was concerned, that was exactly what was happening. Malice had specifically targeted him. Arceus never said anything about Malice's combat abilities other than he was trained for warfare and assassination, and knew all thirteen forbidden moves of the Dark type, that wasn't exactly a lot to go on. Racing behind him were Pikachu, Serenity, and Akane, the middle and latter of the three keeping their aura senses on high alert. Cilan despite the horrific situation going on had picked up the still unconscious Anabel and held her in his arms. Suddenly, Ash felt a surge of darkness to his right, and backed up. As soon as he did so, a tendril of black shadow harpooned through the space where his chest was previously, and impacted against a tree, smashing a large hole into the trunk, about the size of a basketball.

"Impressive reflexes." Said Malice as he emerged from the impacted tree's shadow. "I was sure I had you. Few have ever avoided the shadows." Ash mentally swore. It appeared that Malice was able to travel through shadow to wherever Ash was; running was completely useless. Ash dropped into a fighting stance, Akane and Serenity doing the same. Malice's only reaction to the show of resistance was a slight narrowing of his dark eyes.

"So you choose to fight. Do you truly believe you can win?"

"Does it make a difference? I can't run, I can't hide, the only option left is to fight."

"Very well. Should you wish to fight, I shall fight." Malice responded, then tensed back, ready to spring forward at a moment's notice. Ash charged Aura into his fists, to strengthen his strikes. One second passed, then two, then it was Akane who struck, firing an Aura sphere at the dark type. She wasn't even acknowledged, and her attack scored a direct hit, kicking up dust.

"Akane, considering the situation… you are authorized to use that…"

"But…"

Ash looks back at the young Mienshao, with a look that said, do it or we are all dead.

"I understand master…"

When the dust had cleared, Malice was gone. That was when it all went bad. Just as Akane was finishing her pre battle meditation, Malice suddenly struck from behind, hitting Akane with a bone shattering snap kick that sent her shooting through the air like an arrow. Her flight was abruptly halted when she smashed into the trunk of a tree with a sickening crunch, a fusion of both wood and bone. Her torso narrowly missing a protruding branch by a whisker's length, and then flopped to the ground, whether dead or unconscious Ash couldn't tell.

"I'm losing my touch. I was aiming for the branch." Ash lashed out with a punch, which was redirected, then followed up with a kick, but Malice blocked. Before Ash could bring up his guard, Malice caught him with a strike to the jaw, sending him whirling to the ground. Before Ash could get up, Malice struck him in the torso. To Ash it felt as if a Bouffalant had used Head smash, and he was sent rolling head over heels across the ground.

"Pi Pika CHUUUUUU!" Cried Pikachu, unleashing the most powerful thunderbolt he could muster at Malice. Said Umbreon glanced at the bolt of electricity racing towards him, and used his shadow to form a glove around his paw. He then did what no one expected, he smacked the bolt aside like it was a pesky insect.

"Seriously, was that supposed to do something?" Asked Malice in a toneless voice, the shadow melting off his paw like tar. Then, with speed that Pikachu was not prepared for, he shot across the battlefield, the distance between the two Pokémon closing in seconds. Before Pikachu could reflexively blink, Malice's shadow split from the ground, forming a second Malice. Just as Pikachu was reacting to the shadow imitation, The two Umbreon's were in position. In perfect synchronization they struck; a punch to the torso and spine, a kick to each kidney, twin punches to the skull, and finally, a barrage of kicks to the stomach. Ash could hear his partner's bones break under each strike, followed by heart wrenching squeals of pain, until Malice let Pikachu's limp body touch the ground with a muffled thump, his doppelganger melting back into shadow. Suddenly, Malice's body convulsed, as electricity sparked around him.

"Paralysis, how annoying' Serenity, seizing the chance, launched her most powerful Blaze kick to Malice's unguarded side, his paralysis immobilizing him from retaliation. What was completely unexpected was for Malice to suddenly snatch Serenity right out of the air by her fiery foot, and with a flick of his paw, break her foot at the ankle and fling her over his shoulder. Before Serenity had even hit the ground, she was smashed in the jaw by her own shadow, and for the moment she was inert within the air, a devastating kick from her black doppelganger sent her bouncing across the ground like silly putty. When she finally stopped, she struggled to her feet, keeping her weight on her good foot.

Suddenly her body went limp, and she collapsed to the ground.

"And here I was hoping she would have lasted longer than one strike… I never expected her to be this weak…

A surge of power flow through her body, changing not only her coloring, but her mind as well. Dark blue became yellow, and black became pale blue, and Serenity was replaced with a far more violent personality. Her aura kicked into overdrive, her foot twisting back into place and healing over, her bruised bones and organs were repaired, and with speed unheard of, her near unconscious form disappeared from where it previously occupied the forest floor. With a war cry, she shot towards Malice, launching paws, claws and other things that couldn't be recognized at the Umbreon, she soon became a whirlwind of punches, kicks, and attacks, yet still Malice could and would always avoid each and every strike like it was in slow motion. Finally having enough of it, Malice slipped into her guard and smashed her head with his own, sending her back to the ground. Before she could get up, Malice smashed his forepaw into her chest with the force of a war hammer, damaging her metal ribcage. When she tried to get up again, Malice repeated the process twice more, his third strike causing the Riolu female to vomit blood.

"And stay down." Was all Malice said, only for his paralysis condition to immobilize him once more. Ash ran at the immobile Umbreon, focusing a storm of aura into his right fist, poised to punch the Umbreon's head clean off his shoulder's. That was until his own shadow captured him in a body hold. As soon as his paralysis wore off, Malice smashed his paw into Ash's sternum. The aura user roared in pain as he felt and heard the crunch of breaking bones. It wasn't over, as Malice prepared a kick, but Ash got a spine cracking knee strike to the middle of his back courtesy of his living shadow. Then Malice's kick impacted directly into Ash's liver and stomach. Ash fell to the ground, the contents of his stomach gushing through his mouth like a geyser, a fair amount of blood was also present in the bile. Coughing and hacking, Ash lay sprawled on the ground, unable to muster the strength to get up, all he could do now was glare at the Umbreon in hollow defiance.

"Don't go looking at me like that. Had you simply surrendered I would have made your death completely painless. You're the one who insisted on fighting, you brought this on yourself. Now then, I believe its time to finish this." Malice's shadow began to alter and crawl up Malice's foreleg, giving the appendage a black sword-like blade. The blade was aimed for a killing blow to Ash's neck. "Any last words?"

"W-What are you planning?" Ash wheezed out.

"You still persist to know? Very well, I might as well seeing as I'm going to kill you anyway. You see, millennia ago I fought Arceus, and lost. I knew for a fact then that I needed more power. After I was released, I came to Unova, seeing as they had an extremely precise astrological calendar. I needed to know something, and I found it. In six months time, their will be an astrological event where the moon overshadows the sun, and continues to overshadow it over the course of an entire day. This event, having happened only twice before in the entirety of the world's lifespan, is called the Grave Eclipse. This eclipse emits a radiation that astronomically amplifies a dark type's power. I'm going to use the eclipse to bring Arceus down, and when he lies broken at my feet, all shall end in a final Armageddon, both in this life and the next. Everything will be eradicated."

"You monster, what could you possibly gain from destroying everything?"

"I gain a great deal, Ash. I gain revenge, and I gain eradication. If it just so happens that I have to drag everyone and thing with me into the void, so be it."

"You want to die, yet you're trying to kill everyone along with you? That makes no sense."

"I said eradication, not death, there's a difference. To be eradicated is to be completely gone, no body, no soul, nothing."

"Why on earth do you want to erase your very existence?" Malice responded by pressing the shadow blade to Ash's throat.

"I tire of your stupid questions. I won't even bother answering that, because as I said before, you can't possibly understand my reasons for it. Now if that is all, I'll make your end swift." And with that, the Umbreon reared his weapon back, then swung.

XXX

Anabel had waken a short time after everyone had separated from Ash. They all came to a stop to catch their breath and when she heard the sounds of fighting, she threw caution to the wind and ran as fast as she could towards the sounds. When she finally arrived, her very existence froze. Ash was on the ground, and Malice was beside him, half his foreleg a blade of black. As the blade swung through the air, Anabel knew in her gut that there was nothing she could do, save give the love of her life a final message.

_'Ash. I love you.'_

XXX

It was a whisper, almost simple to miss, and if he didn't have so much psychic ancestry, Malice was sure he would never have heard it.

_'Ash, I love you.' _That single message, that single whisper that Malice had picked up on by complete accident, stopped his blade a mere hairsbreadth away from Ash's neck with a grip stronger than iron.

_'You weak fool, kill him. So what if he's got a mate, he could ruin everything.' _Despite his own words, Malice could not find the will to kill his foe, as memories of when he was once told those three very same words flooded his mind.

'_Malice, I love you…'_ Arctica spoke just before she vanished.

Ash had received Anabel's message, and awaited the end. Surprisingly however, it didn't come. After three seconds of his head staying firmly on his shoulder, Ash glanced back at his executioner. Malice had stopped his blade fractions from the skin of his neck, which Ash found odd, as Malice had seemed pretty adamant about killing him. Ash could also see something flickering in the Umbreon's soulless eyes, but was unsure what it was. Finally, after ten seconds, Malice withdrew the blade from Ash's neck.

"If I were you Ash, I would be thanking your mate right now, as it was her love for you that stayed my paw." Said Malice, then he shifted position, walking behind Ash. "However, as I said, you are a danger to my plans. If I can't kill you, I'll simply do this." With that, Malice rammed the blade through Ash's torso, narrowly missing his heart, but piercing clean through the core of Ash's aura. Ash let out an agonizing scream as a veritable tornado of aquamarine blue and void black erupted from around the two. After five minutes of this, the bi-colored twister of energy faded, and Malice was standing over an unconscious Ash, a large black symbol on the aura user's torso.

"What did you do to him!?" Screamed Anabel as she ran for Ash. Malice was in front of her in seconds, and Anabel's empathic abilities were put into an overdrive of pain by the sheer hatred the Umbreon exuded, sending her down to one knee, clutching her head in a futile effort to stop the agony, using every last ounce of strength to stay conscious.

"Do not demand from those who are far stronger than you." Said Malice in a quiet, but dangerous voice. "I simply compromised. Ash keeps his life, but forever loses nearly all his power. Thus, he'll never threaten my plans." Then, like he was standing on quicksand, Malice sunk into his shadow, and vanished, the pain Anabel was suffering from dispelling along with his presence. Shakily standing, Anabel stumbled over to Ash's prone body, the rest of the group arriving and rushing over to Ash and his fallen Pokémon.

"Anabel, we need to get Ash and his Pokémon to a center right now." Said May. Anabel nodded, and as gently as they could, the group of girls gathered up Ash, and his battered Pokémon, and gathered around Anabel, who brought out Gallade. Then Hilbert and Hilda came running out of the woods like the devil was upon them.

"Girls, we need to run, they're after us." Screamed Hilbert.

"What is?" Asked Dawn, a little worried over what it could be.

"Zombies! That telepathic Umbreon somehow made zombies!" screamed Hilda.

"Where are the professors?"

"They headed back to base camp when the Umbreon brought those zombies out. We held the things back while they escaped, now take us with you, I think I hear those monsters coming."

"Alright, Gallade, Teleport us to the Pokémon center." Said Anabel. With a nod, Gallade concentrated, and in a flash of light, the clearing was empty, leaving silence in their wake.

XXX

"Sol, Luna things just got a whole lot more interesting…"

"Saria?"

"We need to clear out this new issue, of the undead rising again…"

"But?"

"How?"

"We seal their very bodies."

"But?"

"Since they are only in one location for the time being we need to prevent the spread, they appear to be heading towards the center of Chargestone cave, Light and I will seal the exits to the interior of the cave in a barrier of aura, and so long as Arceus remains in power this field will not fade."

"So…."

"So, so long as that barrier is in place nothing goes in, nothing goes out"

"Right!"

The two ranger and Mienshao lead the group of undead back into Chargestone cave where they are immediately sealed within.

"Well that solves that issue before it had gotten out of hand…"

"Ummm guys, are you sure that they cant get out?"

"Oh course just what do you take me for?"

"Because, one is walking this way!"

"Please as soon as he touches the barrier it will throw it back into the center of the cave."

The living undead runs into the barrier like it was made of clear glass and is thrown back with a force of aura. But something else starts to pulse within the cave.

"Um guys…".

"What is it now Luna?!"

"I don't think we should be here…"

"Why is that?"

"Because I think, something is going to happen…"

"You are just paranoid Luna, but I will agree we really should get going"

The four aura users step out the ends of the cave and meet up on top to look down on the caged rats.

"Ugh… just looking at them gives me the heebie jeebies…."

Pbzzt…

"What the hell?!"

"What is it Sol?"

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"I think the electrical current is using the aura to channel it self up."

"What do you mean?"

"Look. The edges of the cave are starting to release small electrical charges within itself."

"I see…"

"And soon once the build up reaches critical… I honestly don't know what will happen…"

Saria opens her eyes from her brief meditation.

"Arceus will take care of the rest here, he is using the electric plate to gather the electricity built up within the caves and our barrier as the conductor"

"So…"

"Even he doesn't know what will happen so he has evacuated all Pokémon and sealed off this area for about 10 square miles when this thing goes off the world will shake…"

"Guys I think we should leave now…"

A large dark cloud begins to form directly over Chargestone cave

"Yeah…"

The four make a mad dash while the center of Chargestone cave begins to glow magnificently. Until a lightning bolt emerges from the sky causing the entire area to inside Chargestone cave to fill with electricity.

The barrier erupts sending another bolt of pure electricity into the sky.

"Sweet Arceus!"

"The threat is vaporized…"

"How do you know mistress?"

"Aura sight, one of the abilities Orion and Ai sent us from the future. If we concentrate enough on one area we can place a small piece of our senses into what ever we choose so I placed my sight on a rock and I am looking down inside the crater. Nothing exists inside, that bolt must have come from Zekrom himself…"

"Vaporized…."

"Yes, but that had to be one strong current to remove them so quickly…"

"I don't think we should allow anyone around that area for some time until the current resides, as it could become a danger to anyone…"

"Good idea Sol, just get the word out to HQ when we reach the center and we shall go check on Ash…"

"Alright."

Saria, Light, Sol and Luna arrive at the center a few minutes later and does there respective task

XXX

"Hmmm… lets see if we can retrace our location…. Focus sweetie come on out!"

"Heey!"

"Alright, now lets look to see where Anabel is…"

"Be!"

The two begin to concentrate in a park at the center of Castalia city.

Well she is closer than I thought, we really made some progress… now lets see…

Suddenly Valdrade picks up on something so dark and sinister she has to break her mediation to prevent passing out.

"What the hell was that?"

"Hmm... we need to step up our pace, lets rest for tonight and then get an early start tomorrow."

"Thank you Focus return and rest up we have an early day tomorrow"

"Be!"

She returns her Beheeyem and Arcanine who was resting under a tree nearby and heads for the Pokémon center.

XXX

"Is Ash gonna be alright mistress?"

"Yes child, his injuries have been taken care of, many thanks to nurse joy… but what worries me the most is that mark on his chest…"

"What is it?"

"An aura seal."

"A what?"

"This is a very powerful seal that malice has placed on Ash. it not only has limited him, nearly reducing his levels down to ¼ of what he used to be but it is slowly filtering his remaining aura as well."

"Filtering?"

"Watering it down. Preventing it from reaching its full potential, so in the end not only will he still remain as a C class user, but for any techniques he has to use more aura must be used to utilize the techniques."

"So since he is no longer an S class user, what will happen to things between us and the council?"

"Well since he is now in violation of so many rules despite what has happened… honestly I don't even think serenity has the knowledge to carry out the punishment…"

"But!"

"There is really nothing I can do!"

May storms out of the room in tears.

(sigh…) "But since they all have their hands full with Hayate, I don't think anything will happen until he is dealt with."

That should at least give us some time to work out any minor details…

XXX

May charges into the foyer of the center and trips over her own feet bringing her to the tiled floor with a loud thud.

Louds sobs echo through the dead silent center. Nurse joy is still in the ER taking care of Akane, Pikachu and Serenity. The sisters still in the room with Ash, Saria and the others checking Ash over.

May continues to sob on the floor and she fails to notice the front door open.

"chu?"

The small Pokémon sees the young lady on the ground crying and moves closer to see if she is alright.

May feels a small tapping on her head, and she opens her eyes and sits up to see a Pichu standing next to her.

"Hey there little Pichu…(sniff)"

"Pichu?"

"Did you come to comfort me… little guy?"

"Pi?"

"Pichu!"

"Thanks…"

The Pichu stands on his tiptoes with his hands open wide looking like he would want a hug.

"Oh you want a hug little guy, well okay…"

May picks up the Pichu from the floor and she holds him close as she continues to weep.

After several minutes of relieving all the emotions she had built up, she releases the Pichu and allows him to jump down.

"Thanks little guy I feel better now, did you want to go back home now?"

"Pi…"

"Don't you have a home?"

The Pichu shakes his head.

"Well then why don't you come with me, and we can help each other through our struggles together."

The Pichu nods and leaps back into her waiting arms.

"Alright now to get you a Pokéball…"

The little Pokémon quickly shakes his head and holds his hands above his head.

"Oh do you not like Pokéball's?"

"Pi…"

"Its alright Pichu, if you don't like Pokéball's you can stay out here with me."

"Chu!"

May walks back towards the room only to find everyone asleep.

She looks out the windows only to realize darkness had fallen and she pulls up the last remaining chair and falls asleep right alongside her sisters.

XXX

Later on that night Ash wakes up with a start.

"Sweet Arceus… it was just a nightmare…"

Ash looks up as his eyes adjust to the darkroom around him. Seeing all his girls, Saria, Light, Sol, Luna, Hilbert and Hilda all present lifts a great burden off his shoulders.

(sigh…) "Well I guess I should get back to sleep the sun will be up in a few hours…"

Just as Ash is about to lie back down he sees a lone figure standing mere inches away from him.

Before Ash can even think, a shadow of a hand covers his mouth and a sharp tendril is pointed directly at his neck.

"You even think of screaming I will slaughter every last person here."

Ash slowly nodes and the hand is removed from his mouth.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I only spared you on a whim, and I can easily kill you on a whim. Keep this picture in your mind Ash, otherwise you would beg to be dead before you even woke up. Everyday you live, every night you sleep, is another day and night that I deemed you not worth killing. So even if you do get powerful enough to try and stop me, I can kill you before you become a problem."

Ash swallows hard and nods.

"You will do well to remember what I have told you, but know this, nothing you have or ever will have has the power to stop me so I would suggest you utilize all this precious time I have gracefully given you, because you never know… for you last day may come sooner than you think…"

Ash blinks several times and malice disappears without a trace

Ash releases a breathe he didn't even know he was holding and tries to relax into his bed.

And as Ash falls back into a deep slumber, said Umbreon leaps off the window sill as disappears into the night.

XXX

Alright, finally finished. Many thanks to those who helped with this chapter and special thanks to Perfect_obilivion to not only for using an Oc he created but writing most of this chapter. Please be sure to check out the blog listed above and leave comments there with any ideas or thought you have for EA.


End file.
